Káprázat
by ferler
Summary: Ichigo a múlt szellemeivel küzd. Közben megtalálja azt a valakit, aki ír lehet a sebeire. Vajon Ichigónak sikerül legyőznie a démonjait, és megmenekülni a 46-ok Tanácsának ítéletétől? Vagy lehet, hogy az egész csak káprázat? YAOI *UraIchi*RenBya*ShunUki
1. Chapter 1

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:**** ferler  
****Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:**Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** folyamatban  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** homoerotikus tartalom, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, szexuális jelenet (BL), és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

**Megjegyzés:** Nem akartam nyilvánosságra hozni a történetet, amíg nem végeztem vele, de most nagy szükségem van egy kis biztatásra vagy leszólásra, hogy menjek a búsba... ;-)  
Szóval, hagyd kéznyomod a REVIEW gomb megnyomása után, hogy tudjam, érdemes-e folytatnom...  
Ez életem első írása volt még régen *höhö - fél éve se*, és igen., még mindig nem fejeztem be *szégyelli magát*, szóval ez olyan kísérleti fic, amiben kereshetem a saját hangom.

**Beta:** a csodálatos Kagura - de a hibák attól még az enyémek... :-P

Rermélem olyan jó szívvel fogod olvasni, mint ahogy én írtam és teszem közkinccsé!

___________________________________________________________________________

Ahogy ment az úton a fejét lógatva, zsebre tett kézzel, egyszer csak úgy érezte, mintha néznék. Hirtelen felnézett. Ahogy körbe vezette tekintetét, egy ismerős alakot látott meg, ahogy felé közeledett azzal a sajátságos mosollyal, ami csak az övé volt. Szokásos zöld ruháját viselte a sötétzöld kabáttal felette és kezében mozgatta a szinte soha nem nyugvó legyezőt. Hirtelen kiszáradt a szája, ahogy látta, a ruha felsője most is ugyanolyan hanyag módon van megkötve, mint mindig. „Mintha direkt csinálná, hogy kínozzon."gondolta bosszúsan, ahogy szemét végigvezette a V alakú kivágás mentén, ameddig csak lehetett. Aztán becsukta a szemét és gondolatban tovább követte a férfi alakját. Akarta. De nem lehetett mit tenni, csak sóhajtani és úgy tenni, mintha soha nem álmodna róla. Mintha éjjelenként nem az ő nevét sóhajtva aludna el. Mintha soha nem gondolt volna máshogy rá, mint mesterre, harcostársra és jó barátra. De kit is akart ámítani? Ez már nem volt elég. Többet akart, sokkal többet. Azt akarta, hogy a férfi is ugyanúgy kívánja őt, mint ő. De tudta, hogy az álmok nem mindig válnak valóra. Mennyi lehet az esélye annak, hogy egy ilyen kaliberű ember – azaz shinigami – meleg legyen, de legalábbis biszex? Elmosolyodott erre a gondolatra. Ekkora szerencséje nem lehet. Tehát félretette a testét lázba hozó érzéseket.

„Jó reggelt, Urahara-san." mondta Ichigó látszólag vidáman, ahogy a shoten felé közeledett.

„Jó reggelt, Kurosaki-san. Minek köszönhetem látogatását? Talán segíthetek valamiben? Vagy Ön jött segíteni nekem? Tudja jól, hogy egy szorgos kéz mindig elkel." válaszolt a férfi szokásos könnyed stílusában, mely olyannyira sajátja volt.

Arcát a legyező mögé rejtve kutatta a fiú arcát. Tudta jól, hogy Ichigó nincs mostanában jól. És tudta, hogy nem segíthet neki. Legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy eddig tette. A halottakat még ő sem hozhatta vissza. A megtörténtet nem tehette meg nem történtté. Már egy éve, hogy vége lett a háborúnak. Egy év. Shinigami léptékkel mérve nem sok, de ha az ember szenved, akkor az örökkévalósággal is felér. És Urahara szenvedett. Látta, hogy az, aki az elmúlt évek folyamán a legkedvesebbé vált a számára, boldogtalan. És bármit tehet, de a fájdalmán nem könnyíthet. Kívánta, hátha ő viselhetné a sebeket. Kívánta, hogy levehesse a terheket azokról a vállakról, melyeket két világ súlya húz. Akarta, hogy végre ugyanúgy mosolyogjon, mint régen. A fiú nem volt soha boldog igazából. Állandóan valamilyen bűntudat gyötörte a lelkét. Kínzó fájdalomként rágta a lelkét az anyja elvesztése, amit soha nem bocsátott meg magának. Kínozta a mardosó bűntudat, amelyet minden győzelme után érzett. Az ő győzelme egy másik lény halála. Mindig így látta. Utált gyilkolni, legyen az bounto, hollow, arrancar vagy espada.

„Nem. Csak gondoltam, átugrok egy kicsit edzeni. Hátha van rám egy kis ideje…" - motyogta Ichigó inkább a földnek, mint Uraharának.

„Persze, önre mindig van időm. Van még egy kis elintézni valóm a boltban, de csak menjen le az edzőtérre és várjon meg. Nemsokára megyek." - válaszolt a fiú szemébe nézve.

Már látta valahol ezt a tekintetet… gondolta Urahara, nem úgy nézett rá, mint általában szokott. A szokásos szomorúság helyett most valami más csillogott a szemében. Hirtelen a gyomra elkezdett idegesen összehúzódni.

„Kezdesz paranoiás lenni vén korodra." korholta magát. „Nem úgy nézett rád, ahogy gondolod! Nem volt benne semmilyen vágy, csak a képzeleted játszik veled." Szemével követte a fiút, legyezője mögé bújtatva pajzán mosolyát, ahogy nézte a teste mozgását.

Ichigó elindult a bolt felé, hogy az alatta levő edzőpályára jusson. Kezét zsebre vágva lassan ment a célja felé. Nem akart igazából edzeni. Az edzések mindig ugyanúgy zajlottak. Két régi harcostárs úgy tett mintha küzdene, aztán egy idő után, mikor Ichigó feladta, abbahagyták a színjátékot. Leültek és beszélgettek. Mindketten tudták, hogy nem az edzés miatt vannak együtt. Mindketten tudták, hogy van valami kimondatlan kettejük között, ami az elmúlt hat év együtt töltött idő alatt erős, de láthatatlan kötelékként tartotta őket együtt. Érezték a másik testének minden rezdülését, a bőrükön a másik gondterhelt sóhaját, egymás reiatsuját, ahogy teljesen eggyé válva lengett körülöttük. De úgy tettek, mintha nem éreznének semmit. A formaságokból sem engedtek egy kicsit sem. Még hat év közös edzés és egymás oldalán megharcolt harcok után sem tegezték egymást, vagy szólították a másikat a keresztnevén.

Ichigó tudta, Urahara sohasem tenne semmit, amivel egy kicsit is megbánthatná – vagy amiről csak gondolta, hogy bántaná őt. És ő sem kockáztatna semmit. Hiszen, hétről hétre vele lehet, a közelében. Érezheti testének közelségét, amikor összecsapnak. Érezheti a teste melegével elkeveredett szantálfát, és belenézhet azokba a gyilkosan szürkés-zöld szemekbe, amelyek egyetlen éles csillogása elég ahhoz, hogy hollow-k százai feküdjenek holtan a harcmezőn. És amely elég ahhoz, hogy Ichigó elveszítse az önuralmát és következő pillanatban legyőzve feküdjön a földön.

Benihime alig pár centire volt ádámcsutkájától, ami fel-le mozgott, ahogy Ichigó nagyokat nyelve próbálta kiverni a fejéből az illatot, és legyőzni a testét emésztő vágyat, mely egyre fájdalmasabban követelte magába a férfit… nem. Nem gondolhat semmi ilyenre. Urahara barátsága sokkal fontosabb neki, mint bármilyen testi vágy, vagy lelkét tépő üresség. És, hát ugye nem lehet olyan szerencséje, hogy Urahara is a férfiakat szeresse. Szóval, most is, mint az elmúlt egy évben, legyőzve feküdt a földön és szemét lecsukva próbálta visszanyerni lélegzése szabályosságát. Jobb karját felemelte és a szemeire helyezte, hogy viszonylag takarva legyen az arcát kutató tekintettől. Nem látta, de érezte a másik pillantását magán.

„Kurosaki-san, ön már megint nem figyelt." mondta a halk, mégis bosszús hang. „Ne engedje, hogy bármi megzavarja a koncentrálásban." Urahara nagyot sóhajtott. „Még egyszer. Most nem hagyom, hogy ilyen könnyen legyőzöttként hagyja el a küzdőpályát."

„Urahara-san, fejezzük be mára. Nem hiszem, hogy tudom folytatni…" – mondta Ichigó inkább esengve, ahogy magában próbált a férfiasságát körülvevő szorító érzésen enyhíteni. Még csak az kellene, hogy észrevegye… gondolta ijedten.

„Ne nyavalyogjon. Egyetlen csapásával arra kellene kényszerítenie engem, hogy Benihime védőpajzsát kelljen használnom. Ha igazán akarná, két percig sem lehetnék ellenfele önnek. És mindennek ellentmondva, mindig vesztesként távozik." – válaszolt Urahara keményen.

Ichigó nem akart harcolni. Elege volt a harcból. Abból, hogy annak csak vesztesei vannak. Nyert, mégis a győzelmét odaadná akármelyik barátja életéért. Bármelyikért boldogan meghalna. Meghalna most, és meghalt volna a múltban. De ők mindig elé vágva mentek a veszélybe, hátra kiáltva, 'Ichigó, csak menj előre… én is megyek mindjárt utánad.' És tudta, hogy nem fognak. De nem tehetett mást, csak behunyta a szemét, hogy eltakarja, ahogy könnybe lábadt a szeme… Nem tehetett róla, ilyen szánalmasan érzelgős. Az volt mindig és az is marad…

„Kurosaki-san, mit gondol, meddig fekhet még a földön? Mit gondol, meddig játszhatja még a megtört hős szerepét? Ezért haltak meg a barátai? Hogy egy ilyen szánalmas roncsot védjenek, aki öreg mestere ütését sem képes kivédeni?" – mondta Urahara hidegen.

Szavai tőrként hatoltak Ichigó szívébe. Az tudta, hogy ő egy szánalmas roncs, de a barátait nem hagyhatja, hogy bárki szidalmazza. Nem engedheti, hogy haláluk értelmetlenné váljon…

„Hallod, királyom, mit mondott? Azt mondja, hogy a barátaid hiába haltak meg." – mondta a belső hollowja kárörvendően.

„Hallom, Shirosaki, nem kell ismételned." – mondta fáradt hangon.

„És hagyod?" – kiáltotta az egyébként nyugalmas, és Ichigót szép csöndesen megőrjítő hang…

„Nem." – mondta röviden és hidegen.

Kinyitotta a szemét. Látta Uraharát ott állni, kezében Benihimével. Gyönyörű szemei kétségbeesetten néztek rá. Azok a szép szemek talán sajnálják őt? Nem kell neki senki szánalma. És főleg nem az övé. Úgy érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta az indulat. Nem érzett ilyet már nagyon-nagyon rég óta. Felállt. Lassan felemelte a fejét, hogy Urahara szemébe nézhessen. Nem gondolkodott, csak hagyta, hogy az elfojtott fájdalom, keserűség, harag és szenvedés előtörjön belőle. Nem gondolt már semmire. Csak hallotta a halálsikolyokat. Látta barátai véres testét maga előtt. Látta a számolatlan hollow-t vérben feküdve, ahogy egyetlen csapásával megölte őket. Hiszen e megtévelyedett lelkek nem a Soul Society-be kerültek, hanem elvesztek a semmiben. Nem volt számukra lehetőség a feloldozásra. És érezte a fájdalmat, amelyet a bűntudata okozott mindegyik halálért – legyen az barát vagy ellenség.

Felemelte kardját.

„Getsuga Tensou." – kiáltotta és minden dühét ebbe az egyetlen csapásba sűrítette.

Urahara érezte: tennie kell valamit, hogy Ichigót kibillentse patetikus önmarcangolásából. Szerette volna átölelni. A fülébe suttogni, hogy minden rendben, hogy felejtse el a múltat. Hogy csak legyen… hogy csak legyen az övé… és együtt minden halott szellemet legyőznek. De ezt nem tehette. Hogy is tehetne vele ilyet? Tehát ahhoz az egyetlen dologhoz nyúlt, amit használhatott, hogy segítsen a múltat lezárni. Fel kellett borítania a látszólagos rendet, a nyugalmat, amelyet Ichigó magára erőltetett. És ennek egyetlen módja a barátai említése volt, és annak, hogy értelmetlenül haltak meg. De erre még ő sem számított. Ahogy Ichigó felkelt a földről és lassan a szemébe nézett… nem azt az Ichigót látta, akivel edzeni szokott. Hanem azt a másikat, amelyik kegyetlenül kaszabolta az ellenfelet, amelyik könyörület nélkül ment előre. Ismerte őt jól, szorosan ott ment a nyomában másfél éven keresztül. Mellette volt nappal a harcban, és mellette éjjel, mikor rémálomból ébredt, és reggelig teáztak és beszélgettek, hogy megnyugodjon és folytassa a nappalt, mintha mi sem történne. Mintha a háború csak egy átkozott teadélután lenne... Tudta, hogy most nem számíthat sok jóra.

„Énekelj, Benihime!" – kiáltotta, ahogy a fekete hullámba vágott, hogy most tényleg saját életét mentse.

A következő pillanatban Ichigó ott volt mellette. Épp, hogy sikerült kardjával elhárítania Zangetsu csapását. Felnézett a fiúra. A gyönyörű mély, barna szemek helyett azokat a fekete és sárga szemeket látta, amelyek nem az övéi voltak. Maszkjában őrülten nevetett, míg két ujja között egy cerót készített elő, hogy Urahara felé dobja. De ekkor a ceró nem nőtt tovább… Urahara látta, ahogy Ichigó szemébe visszatér a fény… megnyugodott… Kezdett veszélyessé válni a helyzet. Tudta, hogy Benihime pajzsa képes Ichigó ceróját hárítani, de sokáig nem képes a fiút féken tartani…

Ichigó ott állt mellette, könyörgően nézett rá már mélybarna szemeivel. Úgy kapaszkodott Urahara karjába, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

„Kérlek, segíts, hogy ne fájjon ennyire. Segíts, hogy enyhüljön a fájdalom. Már nem bírom tovább egyedül..." – mondta alig hallható hangon. Térdre esett előtte és zokogott még mindig a karjába kapaszkodva.

Sír. A szívének legkedvesebb sír. Keserűen nyugtázta, hogy terve – mint mindig – most is kitűnően sikerült, hiszen kibillentette a fásultságból. De ezt nem akarta. Erre nem számított. Nem hitte, hogy Ichigó ennyire el fogja veszteni önmaga feletti irányítást.

Nem tehetett mást, letérdelt mellé és szorosan átölelte. Ölelte, mintha azzal enyhíthetné a fájdalmát. Ölelte, mintha két kezével messze kergethetné a démonokat, melyek lassan felemésztik Ichigó lelkét. De egy év után, végre, sikerült a felső védőréteg alá jutnia. „Innen már, talán, már elindulhatunk a gyógyulás útján." - gondolta, ahogy a fiú fejét ölébe hajtva sírt.

„Sírjon. Itt nem látja senki, nem hallja senki. Nem kell folyton erősnek lenni. Néha gyengének is lenni kell, hogy aztán még erősebben állhassunk ki a világ ellen. Sírjon csak." – suttogta a fülébe, miközben a haját simogatta. Egy néma könnycsepp csordult le lassan harcban megkeményedett arcán.

Ahogy felnézett, Tessait, Ururut és Jintat látta, ahogy megmerevedve állnak a bejáratnál és ijedten néznek körbe. Amit láttak: két hatalmas kráter, s a két kráter találkozásánál lévő megmaradt kiszögellésen Ichigót Urahara ölében fekve sírni. Intett feléjük, hogy menjenek ki. Ők értve a jelzést, csöndben kimentek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shoten alkalmazottai fent leültek a nappaliban az asztal körül és épp nyugodtan teáztak, mikor hatalmas reiatsut érzékeltek a gyakorlópálya felől. Először nem tudták, hogy honnan jöhet ez a fájdalmas és mégis félelmetesen hideg energia. Aztán érezték a sokkal ismerősebb, mégis soha ilyen erősnek nem érzett reiatsut. S az összecsapás pillanatában megrepedtek a csészék az asztalon. Ijedten néztek egymásra. Nem szólva, rohantak le az edzőpályára, remélve, hogy senki nem sérült meg… amit ott találtak, megdöbbentette őket. Csak néztek körbe, teljesen megdermedve, és meglátták a mindig nyugodt bolttulajdonost, ahogy könnyek csorognak az arcán és öleli a kétségbeesetten síró Ichigót.

Most megint fent ültek a nappaliban és csendesen nézték a repedt csészéket, ahogy a tea lassan szivárgott ki a repedéseken, mint az élet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigó érezte, hogy valami csöpög a kezére. Meleg volt. Meleg volt és nedves. Felnézett. Nem látott mást csak őt. Őt… sírni. A mindig nyugodt arcot, ahogy két könnycsepp gurult le rajta. Soha nem látta sírni. Mindegy volt, kit temettek, vagy mi történt. Nyugodtan állt mögötte mindig, mint a szikla. Ha megingott, visszaadta az egyensúlyát. Ha úgy érezte zuhan, csak kinyújtotta a kezét és Urahara biztos kézzel kapta el. Mindig ott volt mellette, mindig tudta, mikor mit kell mondania, hogy Ichigó tovább menjen előre. Éjszakákat ült vele csendben. Együtt nézték a Hold előtt elhaladó felhőket, és nem kellett mondaniuk semmit. Mégis, tudták, hogy a másik mit érez. S most, ez a szikla megremegett. Nem a világ sorsáért sírt, nem a sok szenvedésért. Csak őérte.

„Sajnálom, Kurosaki-san. Nem gondoltam, hogy…" – mondta halk, törött hangon.

„Semmi baj, Urahara-san. Én sajnálom. Egy pillanatra… egy pillanatra…." – nagyot sóhajtott – „azt hittem, nem itt vagyok." – mondta halkan.

„Tudom. Nem így kellett volna a gondosan felépített védőfalát ledöntenem. De egy éves próbálkozás után nem tudtam, hogyan másként tudtam volna a mélyre nyomott fájdalmat előhozni, hogy azt feldolgozva tegyük a helyére. Hogy végre… ha nem is olyan legyen, mint amilyen volt, de a történteket feldolgozva tudjon tovább lépni. Én csak segíteni akartam…" – mondta elcsukló hangon Urahara.

„Tudom." – mondta Ichigó, mutatóujját Urahara szájára téve.

Meleg volt, puha és száraz az ajka. Még soha nem érintette meg a száját. Még az arcát sem. Ujját végighúzta az idősebb férfi száján, szemével szorosan követve.

„Száraz és meleg." – gondolta. Belenézett Urahara szemébe. Ijedtséget látott benne. „Mitől félhet?" – kérdezte magában.

„Mi a baj?" – kérdezte halkan.

„Semmi." – volt az elcsukló válasz.

„Ha semmi, akkor…" – mondta Ichigó Urahara fejét egyre közelebb húzva az arcához. „Akkor …"

Először érzett egy kis ellenállást, de aztán könnyedén húzta lefelé a férfi fejét. Mikor közel ért hozzá, végighúzta a száján még egyszer az ujját. Lassan, nagyon lassan végignyalta nyelvével a száraz ajkakat, s aztán hozzányomta sajátjait. Nem érzett semmilyen reakciót. Urahara megdermedve ült. Ichigó nyelvével belépést kért a szorosan záródó ajkak közé. Lassan engedett a szorítás, s belépett az idősebb férfi szájába. Kihasználta az alkalmat. Óvatosan siklott befelé, nehogy megtörje a varázst. Végignyalta a szájpadlását, aztán nyelvével kezdett játszani. Lassan elkezdte szívni, át az ő szájába. Urahara megrázkódott a szívás keltette érzéstől. Becsukta a szemét és viszonozta a csókot. Gyengéden és óvatosan. Nyelvük körbe-körbe cikázott, eddig ismeretlen érzéseket keltve bennük. Egyre hevesebbé vált a csók. Ichigó beült a másik ölébe, lábait szorosan köré fonva, hogy jobban csókolhassa végre a hőn szeretett férfit. Két keze közé fogta az arcát, s tovább csókolta. Szenvedélyesen, mégis óvatosan, mintha félne, hogy valamit eltör. Egyszer csak Urahara felemelkedett és hátradöntötte Ichigót. Szájuk különvált, mindketten levegőért kapkodtak. Ichigó a férfi felé nyúlt és maga felé húzta. Belenézett a szemébe. Még soha nem látta ennyire mélynek és sötétnek. Látta benne a vágyat. Ettől megnyugodott. „Lehet, hogy nem csak én epekedtem eddig?" futott át agyán a gondolat. Erősebben húzta maga felé, hogy a férfinek előre kellett döntenie magát. Urahara Ichigó feje mellé tette a két kezét, míg testével a fiú lábai közé kúszott. Érezte a fiatal férfi testét a magáé alatt. Vékonyabb volt, mint ő, mégis erős. Belenézett a szemébe. Látta, hogy kívánja. E pillanatban ő sem tudott másra gondolni, csak a testre maga alatt, amely több mint simulékonyan dörzsölődött hozzá és a szemre, mely vággyal telve nézett rá. Azok a barna szemek. Becsukta a szemét és elmerült újra a csókban. Nyelvük egyre erősebben dolgozott az irányító szerepért. Ichigó benyúlt Urahara ruhája alá. A mindig rajta levő zöld felsőben volt, melynek nem volt nehéz kioldania az övét. Végighúzta két kezét vállaitól a férfi erős mellkasán, le egészen a nadrágjáig. Mikor a hasizmaihoz ért, érezte, ahogy ujja alatt megfeszülnek az izmok és a férfi kéjesen nyögött bele a csókba. Urahara kinyitotta a szemét. Abbahagyta a csókot és lenézett Ichigóra. Ichigó kinyitotta a szemét és kérdőn nézett a férfire.

„Valamit rosszul csináltam?" – kérdezte halkan, ahogy kezét végigvezette még egyszer a mellkasán.

„Nem. Én csináltam rosszul. Hagytam, hogy elragadjanak az érzelmeim és rád másztam. Ennyit a nagy önuralmamról." – sóhajtott.

„Azt hiszem, inkább én kezdtem ezt az egészet."

„Még rosszabb. Hagytam, hogy magával ragadjon az érzelme, ami nem más, mint az imént átélt fájdalom elnyomása. Csak most másképp." – mondta halkan.

„Tényleg azt gondolja, hogy pillanatnyi hév ragadott el?" – kérdezte Ichigó kissé sértődötten.

„Igen. És ezt most itt abba is kell hagynunk. Felejtsük el, ami történt, Kurosaki-san." – és legördült Ichigóról. Felállt. Megigazította a ruháját. Lenézett Ichigóra.

„Kér egy kis teát, Kurosaki-san?" – kérdezte, de nem a megszokott nyugodt hangján és inkább megszokásból, mint a tea iránti vágyából.

„Kérek, Urahara-san." – felelte Ichigó elmosolyodva. „Ha így akar játszani, akkor így játszunk. Tudok várni." – gondolta magában. Ő is felállt és megigazította a ruháját.

„Előbb menjünk, szedjük rendbe magunkat, aztán a nappaliban elfogyasztjuk a teát." – mondta el a menetrendet Urahara.

„Rendben."

Ichigó olyan sok időt töltött az Urahara Shoten-ban, hogy már saját szobája volt, hogy az átbeszélt, vagy áthallgatott éjszakák után ne kelljen hazamennie.

Bement ebbe a szobájába. Nem volt nagy, csak egy asztal, egy szekrény volt a jobb sarokban, és egy futon a szoba közepén. Leült a futon szélére és végigdőlt rajta.

„Miért visszakozott? Láttam rajta, hogy akarja. Kicsit sem kevésbé, mint én." – töprengett. Aztán elmosolyodott. „Nem mertem remélni sem." – nézett üresen a plafonra. „Lehet, hogy még nem szeret, de majd fog." Végighúzta mutatóujját a száján és érezte az ajkak puha érintését rajta. „Addig is, elég, amit eddig adott... nem veszíthetem el a barátságát." – döntötte el, és kiment a szobájából nyíló fürdőszobába, hogy rendbe szedje magát. „Majd később fűszerezünk… egy kis szexszel." – mosolyodott el, belegondolva, hogy ha ilyen jól csókol a férfi, akkor milyen jó éjszakákat remélhet…

Urahara alig talált be a szobájába. Teljesen összezavarodva feküdt végig az ágyán. Ahogy becsukta a szemét, látta Ichigó vágytól égő szemét. Érezte testét hozzá simulni a sajátjához. Érezte, ahogy elönti a vágy, hogy ott helyben magáévá tegye a fiút. „Ah, a francba. Miket gondolsz, te perverz vénember! Épphogy sikerült megnyitnod a lelkét magad előtt… és máris a testét is meg akarod nyitni?" De ahogy becsukta a szemét nem látott mást maga előtt csak a fiú várakozó, majd pedig csalódott arcát, mikor felállt. „Akkor sem szabad kihasználnom. Nem szerethet egy ilyen vénséget, mint én. Az apja barátja vagyok, az istenit, több száz éves shinigami. Csak egy kölyök, aki nem tudja, mit is csináljon. Túlságosan kötődik hozzám. Az én hibám. Annyira meg akartam védeni, hogy mindig ott voltam vele. Hagytam, hogy az érzéseim vezessenek vele kapcsolatban." Behunyta a szemét és ismét érezte Ichigót a teste alatt. „Ez így nem mehet tovább! Abba kell hagynom a róla való fantáziálást." – azonban, érezte, ahogy férfiassága megkeményedik. „A francba. Így nem fogok tudni még a fürdőszobába sem kimenni." – sóhajtott. „Nincs mit tenni."

Kioldotta az övét és kezébe vette lüktető férfiasságát. Behunyta a szemét és Ichigó jelent meg a szeme előtt. „Na tessék, még önkielégíteni sem tudok nélküle."- mondta cinikus mosollyal a szája szélén. Kezébe vette péniszét és először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban és erősebben mozgatta a kezét le és fel. Közben pedig a csókra gondolt, amit alig tíz perce váltott a fiúval. Egyre erősebben mozgott, testének minden izma megfeszült az utolsó mozdulatnál. „Ichigó!" – mondta ki a nevét, miközben ondója szétspriccelt a takarón. Lihegve feküdt ott, ahogy először a megkönnyebbülés, aztán pedig a szégyenérzet uralkodott el rajta. „A fenébe! Még moshatok is…" – gondolta, míg próbálta összeszedni magát, hogy végre elérjen a fürdőszobába megmosakodni, és utána csatlakozhasson a teadélutánhoz, amit olyan meggondolatlanul javasolt.

Ichigó végzett a gyors fürdéssel, felöltözve és frissen indult Urahara szobája felé, hogy megkérdezze, pontosan melyik teát is készítse elő. Épp odaért az ajtó elé, mikor félhangosan hallotta a nevét kimondani és egy nyögést utána, aztán Uraharát szitkozódni. Elmosolyodott. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy mi is folyt odabent, és afelől sem, hogy nem közömbös iránta a mindig nyugodt bolttulajdonos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikor Ichigó benézett a nappaliba, látta, hogy Tessai, Ururu és Jinta ott ülnek csendben a teázó asztal körül.

„Úgy ültök itt, mint akik szellemet láttak! Mi történt?" kérdezte, azonban a szándékozott könnyed stílust nem sikerült megütnie.

„Azt hiszem, hozok új csészéket…" mondta halkan Ururu. „Gondolom Kisuke-san is hamarosan csatlakozik hozzánk." s kérdőn nézett Ichigóra.

„Azt hiszem én is." mondta a fiú és kissé elpirult, mikor az elmúlt rövid idő eseményeire gondolt.

A többiek úgy tettek, mintha nem vennék észre a helyettes shinigami zavarát. Hiszen ki szeretné, ha kiderülne, a gyengesége? Tehát csöndben nézték tovább az asztal lapját és számolták rajta a karcolásokat. Titokban irigyelték Ururut, hogy ilyen jó kifogással elhagyhatta a nappalit. S gondolták, hogy egy ideig nem is fog visszatérni.

Ichigó kérdő tekintettel nézett az ott maradt két fura figurára, akik magukhoz képest szokatlan csöndben ültek és mereven nézték az asztalt. „Mi lehet olyan érdekes?" gondolta Ichigó. „Talán valami meditációs gyakorlat…" Szóval ő is elkezdte nézni, mi is lehet olyan érdekes. Akkor vette észre, hogy valami nincs rendben a csészékkel. Mintha meg lennének repedve…

„Mintha meg lenne repedve a csésze…" vetette fel halkan, nehogy nagyon megzavarja a két fókuszáló embert.

„Ja." mondta Jinta. „Megrepedt."

„Miért?" kérdezte Ichigó ártatlanul, míg forgatta a nem mindennapi állapotban lévő ivó alkalmatosságot.

„Mert valaki nem volt képes visszafogni a reiatsuját." válaszolta élesen Jinta, mereven Ichigó szemébe nézve.

„Jinta, viselkedj." szólt rá erélyesen Tessai. „Nem szabad így beszélni. Kurosaki-sannak és Urahara-sannak meg vannak az okai arra, hogy azt tegyék, amit tesznek." folytatta.

Ichigó elvörösödött. „Hogy érti, hogy meg vannak az okai arra, hogy azt tegyék, amit tesznek… talán láttak valamit?" ijedt meg magában. „Te jó ég, csak az kellene, hogy bárki meglássa őket, nemhogy a gyerekek..." Arra az elgondolásra, hogy Ururu és Jinta tanúi voltak a heves csókváltásuknak, teljesen pánikba esett. „Te jó ég. Te jó ég." ismételgette magában, mint valami mantrát, hátha lenyugodik tőle.

„De akkor sem kellene ilyen felelőtlenül kiengedniük a reiatsujukat. Ha lett volna a környéken egy ember, biztos megsérült volna ekkora energiától." vágta rá Jinta.

„Igazad van. Kurosaki-san és én is nagyon sajnáljuk, hogy ilyen felelőtlenek voltunk." A hangra mindenki a tolóajtó felé nézett. Észre sem vették, hogy a bolt tulajdonosa közben belépett a szobába. Három szempár meredt rá, ahogy letelepedett egy üres párnára Ichigóval szemben. „Igazam van, Kurosaki-san?" nézett rá a legyezőt az arca elé kapva.

„I-igen." nyögte ki végre a kérdezett. „Nagyon sajnáljuk."

„Rendben, ezzel el is van intézve!" mondta Urahara látszólag a szokásos stílusában. De aki jól ismerte, az láthatta a nehézkességet a fenntartott könnyedség mögött. És a szobában mindenki jól ismerte.

„Meghoztam a csészéket." mondta Ururu, és nagy precizitással mindenki elé elhelyezett egyet. Végül ő is visszatelepedett a helyére.

Most már öten nézték az asztal lapját. A csend egyre kellemetlenebb lett, de senki nem tudta, hogy hogyan törje meg… Körülbelül öt perc telt el ebben kényszeredett helyzetben, mikor Ururu megszólalt végre halk, bizonytalan hangján.

„Kurosaki-san, marad ma is?"

„Nem, nem marad." felelte Urahara.

„Haza kell mennie a családjához, hogy végre velük is legyen." folytatta, ahogy a kérdőn ránéző fiút nézte. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy bölcs dolog hazaengedni mindaz után, ami ma történt. Hiszen hosszú idő óta először látta Shirosakit, és tudta, hogy vérszemet kapott a hollow. De azt is tudta, hogy nem tarthatja a közelében a fiút. Egyszer még tudott nemet mondani, azonban kételkedett benne, hogy ez másodszor is menne…

„Talán igaza van, Urahara-san. Talán nem árt, ha otthon is vagyok néha." felelte Ichigó dühös tekintet vetve a férfira. Aztán felállt. „Köszönöm a vendéglátást. Most a legjobb az lesz, ha megyek és…" ekkor találkozott tekintete Uraharáéval. Olyan elhagyatott tekintettel nézett rá, hogy nem tudta folytatni a mondatot. „Jó éjszakát Tessai-san, Jinta, Ururu, köszönöm a finom ételeket" – mondta a lánynak, aki elpirult a dicséretre. „Urahara-san…" Ahogy egymásra néztek, ökölbe szorult a keze… és elindult kifelé.

„Jó éjszakát. Kurosaki-san" mondták neki a többiek. Egyedül Urahara ült csendesen az asztallapot nézve. Sóhajtott. Tudta, egyiküknek sem lesz jó éjszakája ma éjjel…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler**  
****Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:**Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin, Shirosaki  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Beta:** Kagura - de a hibák attól még az enyémek.  
**Állapot:** 2/11  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** **homoerotikus tartalom**, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, **nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL),** és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

**Megjegyzés: **A fejezet tényleg 18+ ; szóval, akinek nem kenyere a fiú-fiú enyelgés, vagy nincs 18 éves - ne olvassa! Ne engem vádoljanak megrontással. :-P

A/N: Ichigó 21 éves, hogy mindenképpen nagykorúnak számítson.

Remélem olyan jó szívvel fogod olvasni, mint ahogy én írtam és teszem közkinccsé!

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**2. fejezet**

Ahogy Ichigó kilépett a Shotenból, megcsapta a friss kora nyári szellő. Jól esett az arcán a kellemesen hideg fuvallat. Becsukta a szemét, és érezte a bőrét hűsítő szelet. Feje kissé hátracsuklott, lassan kinyitotta a szemét és az égen lévő csillagokat nézte.

„Nahát, már ilyen késő van… akkor már otthon biztosan végeztek a vacsorával. A lányok már lehet le is feküdtek aludni." mondta halkan, inkább magának, mint másnak. És lassan elindult hazafelé.

Mikor hazaért, nem égett a lámpa sehol, csak apja dolgozószobájában. „Megint milyen sokáig dolgozik…" gondolta. Megpróbált csendben beosonni a lakásba, hogy ne vegyék észre. Nem volt kedve apja szokásos üdvözlési ceremóniájához… Már elindult, hogy felmenjen a szobájába, mikor megkordult a gyomra. „Azt hiszem, mégis eszem valamit, mielőtt lefekszek." És ezzel elindult a konyha felé halkan. Feloltotta a lámpát. Egy tál ételt és egy kis cetlit talált mellette. „Ichi-nii, biztos megéheztél a kemény munkában. Ittadakimasu."

A kezében forgatta a kis lapot. Felismerte a precízen megrajzolt jeleket, ez Yuzu írása volt. Elmosolyodott húgára gondolva, ahogy odakészíti az ételt, s közben arra gondol, hogy ő kint az utcákat róva hollowkat írt. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mivel is töltötte a mai napot. Szégyenében elpirult, hiszen nem érdemelte meg húga gondoskodó szeretetét. Nem ölt meg egy hollowt sem, Uraharát pedig majdnem, mert megint elvesztette a kontrollt saját érzelmei felett.

„Minden este odakészít neked egy tányér ételt." Ichigó felriadt a hangra. Apját látta az ajtófélfának dőlve, kezei zsebre téve. Fekete nadrágot és zakót viselt, krémszínű inggel. A felső két gomb kigombolva. Fáradtnak tűnt, sötét karikák ültek a szemei alatt. „Ha nem jössz haza éjjel, meg szoktam enni, hogy azt higgye itthon voltál és megetted, nehogy aggódjon miattad." Ichigóra nézett.

„Szörnyen festesz. Urahara nem ad neked enni, vagy mi? Vagy agyon dolgoztat abban a boltban?" Megpróbált gondtalannak tűnni, de igazából nem sikerült neki és Ichigó úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre az aggodalmat az arcán és a hangjában.

„Dehogynem. Ururu nagyon jól főz. Csak mostanában nincs nagy étvágyam." tette hozzá a földet nézve.

„Beteg vagy? Tudod, apád orvos." mondta erőltetett vigyorral. „Gyere, megvizsgállak."

„Nem, nem kell. Nincs semmi bajom. De most tényleg éhes vagyok. Dél óta nem ettem semmit." Azzal leült az asztalhoz.

„Ittadakimasu." mondta és elkezdett enni. Apja nézte, ahogy az ételt lassan tologatja a tányéron.

„Na, mi az, nem eszel?" kérdezte. „Csak tologatod az ételt."

Ichigó felnézett.

„De, eszek." A szájához emelt egy falatot és lassan elkezdett rágni.

„Hát, ez inkább nyámmogás. De mindegy, legalább eszel." mondta Isshin, míg odatelepedett az asztalhoz. „Mostanában sokat vagy Kisuke-nál." mondta mereven nézve előre.

„Tényleg? Nem vettem észre." válaszolta Ichigó, próbálva leplezni zavarát. Tényleg szörnyű lenne, ha kitalálná mit is érez pontosan a férfi iránt. Apja nem tudott arról, hogy nem a lányok iránt érdeklődik. És ha rájönne, hogy Uraharát szereti, nem tudta mit is tenne… Mindig arról ábrándozott, hogy Ichigó feleségül vesz valami kedves lányt, s sok-sok unokája lesz. Nem akarta megmondani neki, hogy ez soha nem fog megtörténni. Gondolta, míg kiderül az elkerülhetetlen, addig is hadd álmodozzon…

„Tényleg. A héten egyszer sem aludtál itthon és ma péntek van. A lányok nem láttak vagy egy hete. Én is csak azért találkozok veled, mert ilyen későig fenn vagyok." mondta szemrehányóan. „Mondd csak, mit is csinálsz te pontosan Uraharánál?" kérdezte éles tekintettel.

„Eddzek." válaszolta röviden és gyorsabban kezdte el lapátolni az ételt.

„És még?" kérdezte Isshin.

„Semmi különöset. Pihenek, beszélgetünk. Segítek a bolt körül." válaszolta a fiú a vállát megvonva.

„Értem. Semmi különöset itthon is tudsz csinálni. Pihenni is, és velem is beszélgethetsz."

„Mi soha nem beszélgettünk. Nem hinném, hogy most fogjuk elkezdeni." mondta Ichigó, hátradőlve a széken és mereven nézve apjára.

„Tudom. Nagyon igyekeztem, de nem tudtam olyan apád lenni, mint lehettem volna. Nem voltam ott, amikor szükséged lett volna rám." mondta szomorúan.

„Nem. Urahara volt ott." mormogta inkább magának, mint az apjának.

„Urahara." mondta élesen Isshin. „Mindig ő. Mindig hozzá lyukadunk ki. Már néha az az érzésem, hogy jobban szereted őt, mint engem."

Ichigó arca megrándult erre a mondatra. Ijedten nézett apja szemébe. Szerencséje, hogy apja épp nem nézett rá, hiszen akkor mindenre rájött volna. Megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát, hiszen csak úgy mondta ezt a mondatot, nem gondolta komolyan. Nem gondolta komolyan…

„Ne viccelj. Te vagy az apám. Senkit nem fogok úgy szeretni, mint téged." igyekezett a helyzethez mérve érzelemmentesen válaszolni. És ez igaz is volt. Uraharát nem úgy szerette…

„H-haha…" nevetett Isshin idegesen. „Reméltem is, hogy nem cseréled le ütődött apádat." Aztán komolyan folytatta. „De tényleg sokat vagy ott. Ezt már Yuzu is megjegyezte, pedig a feléről sem tud arról, hogy mennyit vagy nála."

„21 éves vagyok. Azt hiszem, ott töltöm az időmet, ahol akarom." felelte élesen Ichigó.

„Rendben. Oda mész, ahová akarsz. De gondolj a húgaidra. Hiányzol nekik. És nekem is." mondta szomorúan, Ichigó szemébe nézve. „Mióta véget ért az az ostoba háború, nem vagy önmagad. Eddig sem nevettél sokat, de már nem is emlékszem, mikor mosolyogtál mostanában utoljára. Nem is kell ennyit edzened. A harcnak vége, nem fenyeget semmilyen veszély. Sokat gondolkodtam rajta. Tudom, hogy a harc mindenkit megváltoztat, de túl kell lenni rajta és ami elmúlt, elfelejteni. Olyan vagy mostanában, mint egy szellem."

„Szellem?" mondta ki a szót lassan Ichigó, nem értette mire céloz az apja.

„Talán nem a legmegfelelőbb szót használtam." folytatta Isshin. „Magadba fordultál. Nem beszélgetsz senkivel és nem beszélsz semmiről. Pedig vannak dolgok, amiket ki kell beszélni, egyébként felemésztik a lelkünket. Nem akarom, hogy elveszítsd önmagad. Szeretném, ha olyan lennél, mint régen."

„Olyan már soha nem leszek." mondta Ichigó. „Vannak, amik visszafordíthatatlanul megváltoztatják az embert." Fájdalma átérzett a hangján.

„Szeretném visszakapni a fiamat." mondta halkan Isshin.

„Nem. Azt hiszem, soha nem fogod visszakapni." mondta a szemét behunyva. Végiggondolta, hogy mi is történt az elmúlt hat évben, azóta, hogy shinigami lett. Emlékezett mindenki az arcára, akit megölt. „Végülis boldogok lehetnek, lassan mégis megölnek engem…" motyogta, s keserű mosolyra húzódott a szája. Lassan az apja szemébe nézett. „El kell fogadnod azt a valakit, aki most vagyok. Lehet, hogy nem a régi Ichigó, de mással nem szolgálhatok."

Isshin érezte Ichigó reiatsuját. Érezte, hogy veszélyesen instabil lett, és azt is, hogy néha, egy-egy pillanatra gyilkos, hideg szándékkal telik meg.

„Érzem a változást a reiatsudban. Néha tényleg ijesztően megváltozik. Olyan, mintha tele lenne gyilkolási vággyal. Mintha bármelyik pillanatban kitörhetne és…" nem fejezte be a mondatot, mert belenézett Ichigó szemébe. A szeme, az ő drága kisfia meleg barna szeme helyett, fekete alapon hideg sárga szemek néztek rá. Még soha nem látta Ichigót így. Megijedt attól, amit látott. „Te jó ég…" suttogta.

Ichigó becsukta a szemét.

„Shirosaki, most nem." mondta. „Menj vissza oda, ahonnan jöttél."

„Jól van, királyom. Tudod, hogy minden lehetőséget megragadok, hogy föléd kerekedjek." vigyorgott a hollow.

„Az még egyszer nem fog megtörténni." mondta élesen Ichigó.

„Majd meglátjuk. Majd még meglátjuk." felelte Shirosaki.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, apja rémülten ült előtte.

„Mi volt ez?" kérdezte Isshin halálra vált hangon.

Isshin nem tudott semmit arról, mit is jelent Ichigó számára vaizardnak lenni. Persze, tudta, hogy a fia félig hollow, de soha nem látta, mikor a maszkjában harcolt, vagy Shirosakit előbújni.

„Micsoda?" kérdezte Ichigó. Nem értette, mi történt az apjával.

„A szemed… a szemed fekete lett és sárga." mondta halkan.

„Ja. Elfelejtettem, hogy te még soha nem láttad Shirosakit." mondta, mert azt hitte, hogy valami komoly baja van az apjának.

„Shirosakit?"

„Ahan. Tudod, a hollowt bennem. Néha úgy gondolja, hogy erősebb nálam." elmosolyodott.

„Miért?" kérdezte Isshin.

„Mert már előfordult, hogy igaza volt. És nem használ ki egyetlen lehetőséget sem, ha azt látja, hogy elgyengülök. Ő már csak ilyen."

„És olyankor mi történt, mikor ő kerekedett felül?" tette fel a kérdést az apja, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy hallani akarja a választ.

„Olyankor?" kérdezett vissza Ichigó. A szeme összeszűkült, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mit is tett ilyenkor. „Ilyenkor mindenkit megölök, aki a közelemben van, legyen az ellenség vagy barát. Egészen addig, míg meg nem állítom. Vagy Urahara meg nem állít engem.

„Urahara?" szisszent fel Isshin.

„Ő az egyetlen, aki eddig élve megúszta a találkozást Shirosakival." És összeszorult a szíve, hogy megölhette volna…

„Az egész miatta történt. Ő tette a beléd azt a szörnyet! Hogy lehetsz hálás neki?" kiáltotta.

„Ez nem egészen igaz. Ő csak azt tette, amit a legjobbnak látott. És az a szörny mindig is bennem volt, és bennem is marad." sóhajtott. „Meg kell tanulnom vele élni és kordában tartani. Ennyi az egész."

„Ennyi az egész?! Egy gyilkos él benned!"

„Én is gyilkos vagyok. Az én tetteimet nehéz megkülönböztetni Shirosakiétól. Együtt küzdöttük végig a háborút. Többször megmentette az életemet és mások életét is. Nem sokban különbözünk."

„Ez nem igaz!" kiáltotta Isshin.

„Dehogynem. A kedves Ichigó, akit ismersz, már rég meghalt egy harcmezőn." mondta halkan. „Ha Shirosakit elítéled, akkor engem is el kell. Végeredményben, ő is én vagyok."

Látta a fájdalmat az apja szemében.

„Sajnálom, hogy látnod kellett. Örültem, hogy soha nem láttál harcolni, így legalább úgy élhettem az emlékezetedben, ahogy akartam, hogy emlékezz rám." mondta szomorúan.

„Sokszor elő szokott jönni?" kérdezte az apja. „Mármint az a micsoda."

„Az a micsoda." mondta keserűen Ichigó. „Igen. Elég gyakran. És ilyenkor a legjobb, ha a Shotenben vagyok… ott mindenki ismeri, és ott van Urahara, ha kicsúszna mégis a kezeim közül…"

„Szóval ezért… vagy ott ilyen sokat…"

„Ezért is…" felelte Ichigó. „Nem bírnám ki, ha még egyszer bántanék valakit, akit szeretek."

„Még egyszer… miért… miért, kit bántottál?" kérdezte remegve Isshin.

Ichigó becsukta a szemét. „Kit is?" gondolta „Talán inkább, kit nem…"

„Majdnem megöltem Ishidát. Illetve igazából meg is öltem. Inoue mentette meg. Ha nincs ott, akkor Ishidát a saját kezemmel öltem volna meg, és nem közvetve. Hiszen miattam halt meg az a hülye."

A feketeség megjelent a szemei sarkában és szép lassan kúszva elnyelte a szeme fehérségét. „Menj a francba Shirosaki, végülis miattunk halt meg!" kiáltotta Ichigó hangosan.

Isshin érezte, ahogy a szobát betölti a gyilkos reiatsu. Olyan erős volt, hogy alig bírt lélegezni tőle. Még soha nem érzett ilyen erős lélekerőt. És ilyen hideget sem. Látta Ichigót, ahogy úrrá lesz rajta valami számára ismeretlen erő. Nézte az arcát, aztán ahogy a shinigami-helyettes jelvényével kiütötte magát a testéből és ott állt előtte. Kezében fogta Zangetsut. Felemelte a kardot és az apja felé tartotta.

„Ichigó… Ichigó!" kiáltotta az apja, ahogy a fiú közeledett felé. „Mit csinálsz? Megijesztesz!" Bele nézett a szemébe. Látta a rideg tekintetet. „Nem ismersz meg?" kérdezte halkan.

Ichigó felemelte a kardját. Végignézte, látta a fekete-fehér pengét, amely félhold alakban hajlott. Végighúzta a hideg acélon a kezét és élvezte a hideg és fémes érzést. Teljesen sima volt a felülete. Ujjbegyein keresztül áthatotta az egész testét a kardból áradó szándék, amely vért kívánt. Lassan a feje fölé emelte, hogy lesújthasson. Isshin látta a felé suhintó kardot. Felemelte maga elé védekezésként a két kezét és becsukta a szemét. Várta a kard nehéz csapását, amely elveszi földi életét. De a várt befejezés helyett fémes hangot hallott. Mintha két kard csapott volna össze… Kinyitotta a szemét. Látta Ichigót, ahogy meglepetten áll, és látta az ismerős szőke shinigamit, ahogy előtte van féltérdre ereszkedve. Felnézett és észrevette, hogy Zangetsu csapását csak épphogy sikerült kivédenie Benihimével.

„Hmm. Ez közel volt. Csak még egy másodperc és nem érek ide időben." mondta Urahara, miközben felállt és letörölgette a térdét. „Jól vagy, Isshin?" kérdezte.

„Mi történik itt?!" kérdezte Isshin.

„Erre most nem érek rá. Majd később elmondok mindent, amit hallani akarsz." válaszolta, aztán Ichigó felé fordult. „Most már elég, Kurosaki-san!" mondta határozottan a fiúnak. Látta, ahogy a helyettes shinigami arcára kiül a zavarodottság. „Nyugodjon meg. Nincs semmi baj."

„De van!" kiáltotta a fiú és emelte Zangetsut, hogy lecsapjon Uraharára. Urahara nem emelte fel Benihimét, de erősen megszorította, hogy bármelyik pillanatban kivédhesse a fiú támadását.

„Elég. Kurosaki-san. Fejezze be." mondta parancsolóan.

„Ismerős ez a hang." gondolta Ichigó. „Ez… Kisuke. Őt soha nem bánthatom és te sem bánthatod soha! Azt nem élném túl, ha én lennék a hibás a haláláért! Shirosaki, eddig tartott az uralmad, tűnj innen!!" mondta, ahogy visszaparancsolta a hollowt. A fiú szeméből elkezdett visszahúzódni a feketeség. Urahara felsóhajtott.

„Téged mindig felismerlek." suttogta, ahogy leengedte Zangetsut és a másik kezét gyengéden végighúzta a férfi állán. Becsukta a szemét, mikor kinyitotta már a saját barna szemével nézett a férfira, amelyben Urahara látta a szenvedést.

„Semmi baj, Kurosaki-san." mondta a zöld-fehér kalapos. „Semmi baj." És átölelte. „Sajnálom, hogy elküldtem. Pont ma, mikor… nem szabadott volna." A fiú elkezdett zokogni.

„Úgy fáj, még mindig úgy fáj. Valaha el fog múlni?" kérdezte, ahogy könnyben ázó szemeit a férfira emelte.

„Nem, nem fog elmúlni. De idővel enyhülni fog." mondta halkan. Látta Isshint, ahogy megdöbbenve áll a konyha közepén és meredten nézi őket. Rájött, hogy túlságosan intim helyzetben láthatja őket.

„Jól van, Kurosaki-san. A legjobb lesz, ha visszamegy a testébe, felmegy az emeletre, lezuhanyozik, aztán ágyba bújik. Rendben?" mondta, miközben eltolta magától a fiút egy kis mosolyt erőltetve az arcára.

„Rendben." mondta Ichigó, miközben a kezével törölgette a szemét. Megfordult. Látta az apját. Eszébe jutott, hogy mi is történt az elmúlt percekben.

„Sajnálom." mondta halkan a döbbent orvos felé. „Nem…" lehajtotta a fejét. Azt akarta mondani, hogy nem akarta bántani, de tudta, hogy ez nem igaz.

„Menj csak, Ichigó." mondta bátorítóan Urahara. A helyettes shinigami belebújt a testébe és elindult az emelet felé. A konyhában marad két férfi egymást nézte.

„Ichigó meg… akart… ölni?" kérdezte Isshin halkan.

„Nem tudom, Isshin. Őszintén szólva, nem tudom." sóhajtott a férfi. „Üljünk le." Mivel látta, hogy az apa nem mozdul, odavezette a székhez, ahol eddig Ichigó teste volt és leültette.

„De téged ismer…"

„Engem ismer… még megismer." sóhajtott. „Azt hiszem, egy kis sake jót fog tenni nekünk. Még mindig a nappaliban tartod a szekrényben?" kérdezte. Választ azonban nem kapott. Kiment és nemsokára visszajött egy üveg sake-val és két sakazukival.

„Oh, Hakkaisan sake. A legjobb egy kicsit felmelegítve fogyasztani." mondta Urahara. Ahogy a másik férfira nézett, felsóhajtott. „De most jó lesz így is." Letette a két poharat és megtöltötte őket. „Igyál." mondta, ahogy a kezébe nyomta a sakét. Az apa fogta, a szájához emelte a poharat és kiitta az italt.

„Még egyet." mondta, és Urahara felé tartotta a csészét. A férfi teletöltötte, és a második pohár is ugyanolyan gyorsan csúszott le, mint az első. Feltartotta a harmadik töltésre is.

„Azt hiszem, ennyi elég lesz egyelőre…" mondta a kalapos bolttulajdonos.

„Menj a francba. Majd töltök magamnak!"

„Ahogy gondolod." Letette az üveget az asztalra és leült a másik székre. Isshin nézte az üveget maga előtt, de nem töltött magának.

„Mióta ilyen?"

„A sake? Gondolom, mióta gyártják. Nem hinném, hogy sokat változtattak volna azóta a recepten, mióta…"

„Baszd meg, Kisuke. Tudod, hogy értem!" emelte fel a hangját Isshin. Urahara elhallgatott és komolyra váltotta a hangját.

„Már elég régóta. De ez a mai csak egy szerencsétlen eset volt. Történt este egy s más, miközben edzettünk és… tudhattam volna, hogy nem szabad elengednem." mondta. „De nem tarthattam közel magamhoz. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy meg tudom állni, hogy ne…" gondolta tovább a volt kapitány.

„Mi történt?" kérdezte Isshin.

„Hát, röviden. Ma végre sikerült elérnem, hogy felhagyjon azzal, hogy azt játssza, hogy jól van. De nem kellett volna elengednem. Tudtam, hogy labilis. Az én hibám." mondta halkan, ahogy felhörpintette a sakéját.

„Persze, hogy a te hibád. Először is, nem kellett volna beleültetned azt a hollowt!" mondta.

„Hát nem egészen az történt… már ha a folyamat leírását nézzük. Shirosaki mindig is része volt Ichigónak. Azonban valóban hiba történt, amire nem számítottam." sóhajtott.

„Mi az?" kérdezte kíváncsian Isshin.

„Nem számítottam az egyenletbe Ichigót. Azt, hogy egyszerűen nem akarja legyőzni a belső Hollowját. Számára Shirosaki lett a büntetés, amit szerinte megérdemel az elvett életekért."

„Hülyeség." mondta röviden és tömören az apa.

„Lehet, hogy számunkra igen, de számára nem. Kísérti minden arc, amit látott meghalni. Éjjelente hallja a halálsikolyukat és látja őket újra és újra, ahogy meghalnak. Nem csak a barátait, az ellenfeleit is. Mindegyikük halálát a saját kudarcának tartja." folytatta Urahara.

„És én erről miért nem tudtam?" kérdezte Isshin keserűen. „Velem miért nem beszél ilyenekről? Mit tudsz te adni neki, amit én nem?"

„Inkább annak örülj, hogy valakihez beszél, hogy valakinek megnyílik." kerülte ki a kérdést. „Én voltam az, aki az elmúlt hat évben felemelte, ha elesett, és űzte előre. Valószínűleg ezért. … Az én büntetésem, hogy Ichigót szenvedni kell lássam…" gondolta. „Azt hiszem iszok még egyet. … Töltsek neked is?" A másik férfi csak bólintott. Csöndben ittak tovább.

„Végülis miért jöttél ide?"

„Éreztem Kurosaki-san reiatsujának a változását. Siettem, ahogy tudtam. Még épp időben érkeztem." s nagyot sóhajtott.

„Most mi lesz Ichigóval?"

„Nem tudom. Van, amihez idő kell." látta, hogy válasza nem nyugtatja meg az aggódó apát. „Türelmesnek kell lenned. És a fontos, hogy nem szabad erőltetni semmit. Majd idővel magától megnyílik és feldolgozza az eseményeket." Felállt.

„Úgy érzem lenyugodott. Most már megyek. Ha történne valami, remélem, a közelben leszek. Csak ne halj meg, míg ideérek." nevetett. „Ichigó nem bírná ki, ha megölné az apját." tette hozzá gondolatban. „Jó éjszakát, Isshin." Azzal a férfi felé intett és elment.

XXXXXX

Ichigó beállt a zuhany alá. Teljesen hidegre állította a vizet, hogy lehűtse magát. „Le kell nyugodnom. Ha Urahara nem ér ide, akkor én… akkor én… Bassza meg, bassza meg. Hogy lehetek ilyen? És mi lett volna, ha ott vannak a húgaim is?" Erre a gondolatra összeszorult a gyomra. „Az nem lehet, hogy bántsam őket." Két kezét a csempének támasztotta, és hagyta, hogy a hátát masszírozza a folyó víz. Mikor kijött a zuhany alól, jobban érezte magát. Figyelt, nem érezte már Urahara reiatsuját a házban. „Szóval, elment. Akkor már nem ítélt veszélyesnek." keserű mosolyra húzódott a szája. Érezte az apja lélekenergiáját a konyhából. „Nem tudom, mit mondjak neki…" felöltözött és lement a konyha felé. Az ajtóban megállt. Nem tudta, hogy bemenjen-e.

„Meddig akarsz az ajtóban állni?" kérdezte bentről az apja. Ichigó bement. Nem mert az apjára nézni, a földet nézte.

„Sajnálom, nem akartalak… azt hiszem, legalábbis…"

„Tudom." mondta egyszerűen Isshin. „De amíg nem oldódik meg a helyzet, nem maradhatsz kettesben a lányokkal. És sokkal jobban fogok figyelni rád."

„Rendben, ahogy szeretnéd." mondta beletörődő hangon Ichigó. „Most felmegyek és lefekszek."

„Az lesz a legjobb." értett egyet az apja. A fiú lassan ment fel a szobájába. Becsukta a szobája ajtaját és nekidőlt. Körbenézett. A szekrény jobbra, amelyben Rukia éveket töltött. Az asztala, az ágya. Semmi sem változott ott már sok ideje. Nem szerette a változásokat. Leült az ágyra. Csak nézett maga elé. Tudta, hogy az apja csak a testvéreit félti, de rosszul esett neki, hogy lényegében eltiltotta őt a lányoktól. De a ma történtek után nem tudta hibáztatni, hiszen, valószínűleg megölte volna. Elmondhatatlanul hálás volt a kalapos perverznek, hogy időben odaért. „Urahara-san megint megmentett." Gondolatai most a férfi köré fonódtak. Becsukta a szemét. Látta maga előtt a férfi szürkés-zöld szemét, ahogy fájdalommal telve nézett le rá. Érezte a testét remegni, miközben szorosan ölelve tartotta az előbb. Ebből megértette, hogy a helyzet most tényleg súlyos volt. Ahogy oldalra nézett, meglátta az éjjeliszekrényt. Felült. Kinyitotta a fiókot és kivett belőle egy flakont. Mereven nézte, egyik kezéből a másikba tette. „Még van benne." gondolta. „De régen is használtam már. Még Byakuyával…" Megállt a kezében a flakon. Felállt. Zsebre vágta, odament az ablakhoz és kinyitotta. Kimászott rajta és elindult, bele az éjszakába.

XXXXXXX

Urahara fáradtan érkezett haza. Ururu aggódva fogadta.

„Valami baj van, Kisuke-san?"

„Nem, nem aggódj." sóhajtotta. „Sikerült most is elhárítanunk a veszélyt." Kezét a kislány fejére tette. „Most pedig, Ururu menj és feküdj vissza, én is megyek aludni." Mikor látta a lány kétkedő arcát folytatta. „Minden rendben lesz."

„Rendben Kisuke-san, megyek." Elindult a szobája felé, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy a férfi igazat mondott neki…

„Hajaj. Nem lesz könnyű. De nem lehetetlen." motyogta maga elé. Azzal elindult a szobája felé. Bement a fürdőszobába, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Úgy gondolta, jót fog tenni neki, ha tisztán kezdi a holnapot. Már csak képletesen is jobb benyomást ad a holnapnak… ami mostanában olyan bizonytalan.

Hideg vizet engedett magára, hogy lenyugodjon. Agyában össze-vissza cikáztak a nap eseményei, ahogy csak állt a víz alatt, hagyva, hogy minden nyugtalanságát elmossa. Mikor kissé lassultak a gondolatai, úgy érezte, hogy már talán tud aludni, elzárta a vizet. Csak egy törülközőt tekerte maga köré, s úgy indult kifelé. Szeretett meztelenül aludni. Szerette a selyemlepedő érintését a bőrén, és egyébként is fülledt éjszaka volt. Ahogy kilépett a fürdőből, egy alakra lett figyelmes. A sötét szobában állt, és az ablakon nézett kifelé.

„Szép ma az éjszaka." mondta a férfi.

„Szerintem is. Bár a fények miatt nem látni annyi csillagot, amennyit ötven évvel ezelőtt, Kurosaki-san." mondta Urahara, miközben odaállt mellé az ablakhoz. Csöndben álltak egymás mellett és az eget nézték.

„Urahara-san," kezdte Ichigó egy kis idő után. „azt hiszem, ma majdnem két végzetes hibát is elkövettem."

„Elképzelhető, Kurosaki-san." értett egyet a bolttulajdonos.

„Apám azt mondta, hogy nem maradhatok egyedül a húgaimmal." Urahara ránézett a fiúra, aki még mindig az eget nézte. „Ez virágnyelven azt jelenti, hogy ne menjek a közelükbe." mondta keserűen.

„Elképzelhető, Kurosaki-san." Összeszorult a torka, tudta, hogy a fiú mennyire szereti a húgait…

„Majdnem megöltem őt. Csak beszélgettünk és annyira elhatalmasodott rajtam a gyűlölet, hogy egyszerűen elvesztem a gondolataim között. Nem tudtam, hogy kicsoda. Emlékszem, hogy néztem az arcát és nem tudtam, hogy kicsoda. … Ugye soha nem hagyja, hogy bántsak valakit? Ígérje meg, hogy megöl, ha úgy érzi, hogy nem tud másképp megállítani. Ígérje meg."

„Ezt nem ígérhetem."

„Kérem, nem tudnék úgy élni, hogy megöltem az apám vagy húgaim, vagy…" lassan a bolttulajdonosra nézett.

„Amit kér, nem ígérhetem." Látta a csalódottságot a másik arcán. „Azt viszont megígérhetem, hogy soha nem fogom hagyni, hogy bárkit bántson."

„Rendben. Ez is jó." bólintott Ichigó. S tovább nézte a csillagokat.

Egy gondolat végigsuhant Urahara agyán, miközben ő is folytatta az ég kémlelését.

„Azt mondta, hogy két végzetes hibát is majdnem elkövetett. Az egyiket már tudom. Mi a másik?" kérdezte.

Ichigó lassan elmosolyodott. Lassan a férfire nézett. Haja kócos volt és vizes. Ahogy nézte az eget, szemében csillogtak az ég fényei. Arca kisimult volt, csak egy kis ránc a szeme körül emlékeztetett arra, hogy már sok mindent megélt. Szája nedves volt és piros. Ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, ahogy felfelé nézett. Álkapcsa sem volt összeszorítva, mint, amikor koncentrál, vagy ha ideges. Nyaka vonalát tökéletesen folytatta vállainak idomai. Ichigónak eszébe jutott, hogy milyen puha a bőre. Milyen selymes volt, ahogy végighúzta rajta az ujjait délután…

„Kurosaki-san!" hallotta messziről. „Kurosaki-san, nem felelt a kérdésemre."

„Milyen kérdésre is?" kérdezte Ichigó kicsit elpirulva, hogy így elmélázott.

„Azt kérdeztem, mi volt a majdnem második végzetes hiba." ismételte egy kicsit türelmetlenül.

„ A második?" mosolyodott el a fiú.

„Igen."

„A második az volt," kezdte visszafordulva az ég felé. „hogy majdnem hagytam, hogy a ma is úgy múljon el, hogy nem feküdtünk le egymással."

Uraharának elakadta lélegzete. Sohase gondolta, hogy egyszer ilyet hall a fiú szájából. Csak nyitott szájjal bámulta a fiút és agya minden képességével azon volt, hogy felfogja a fiú szavainak értelmét.

„Urahara-san, vegyen levegőt. Nem szeretném, ha most elájulna." mondta Ichigó, aztán elmosolyodott. „Hát, ha nem vesz levegőt, akkor kénytelen leszek szájon át lélegeztetni."

Ezzel odahúzta magához a férfi fejét és szájon csókolta. Lassan és puhán érintette ajkait a férfiéhez. Nem volt benne semmi erőszakosság, sietség vagy követelés csak maga a figyelmes, gyengéd csók. Urahara érezte, hogy elveszett. Innen már nem menti meg semmi attól, hogy véglegesen beleszeressen a fiúba. Amikor Ichigó abbahagyta a csókot, kinyitotta a szemét. Látta a barna szemeket, amelyekben vágy volt és mosoly.

„Nem hinném, hogy ez egy jó ötlet, Kurosaki-san." kezdte Urahara, ahogy megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. „Nem hinném, hogy ezt kellene tennünk."

„Azt nem tudom, mit nem kellene tennünk, de azt tudom, hogy ez az, amit akarok. És mindig megkapom, amit akarok. Most nem hagyom, hogy egyedül szórakozz." mondta elmosolyodva. Urahara arcán halvány pír futott végig.

„Oh, szóval, lebuktam." ismerte be a férfi.

„Le bizony. Épp meg akartam kérdezni, hogy milyen teát készítsek elő…" suttogta a fülébe, ahogy közelebb állt hozzá. „Nem érdekel a sok okos kifogás, amivel minden bizonnyal rendelkezel, és amiben minden bizonnyal van ráció, hogy miért is ne csináljuk. Az sem érdekel, ha azt mondod, hogy a férfiak nem az eseted, mert abban biztos vagyok, ez nem igaz. Ma éjjel nem érdekel más, csak az, hogy a farkad a prosztatámat üsse, egészen addig, míg alélva ki nem fekszem a futonon. Azt hiszem, már eleget vártam erre."

Urahara megdöbbent. Soha nem gondolta, hogy a fiatal férfi mellette, aki a szex vagy a nők említésére is elpirul, valaha ilyen nyíltan fog beszélni. S azt csak álmaiban remélte, hogy neki fogja mondani…

„Az az érzésem,…" kezdte elcsukló hangon „nem ez lesz az első éjszakád…"

„Nem. Messze nem." suttogta Ichigó, miközben közelebb húzta magához és óvatosan ráharapott a jobb fülcimpájára és a nyelvével erősen követte annak kanyarulatait. Aztán a füle mögötti érzékeny bőrt kezdte el kényeztetni.

„Ohhh, azt hi-hiszem, ezt mégsem kellene. Akár az első akár nem, Isshin biztos nem lesz könyörületes, ha a fiát... áááh" nyögte, mikor Ichigó enyhén beleharapott a nyakába.

„Sajnálom, azt hiszem, ez nyomot fog hagyni… ne foglalkozz most az apámmal… érzem, hogy te is akarod. A törülköző alakja mindent elmond." mondta mialatt folytatta Urahara nyakának már óvatosabb harapdálását.

A férfi egyre kevésbé tudott tisztán gondolkodni. Érezte, hogy kezdi egyre jobban elragadni a vágy. A vágy arra, hogy ezt a drága testet lássa maga alatt kéjtől vonaglani, hogy hallja az édes nyögéseket, amelyeket miden bizonnyal kiad. Vágyta, hogy érezze a meleg testet a hímvesszője körül. Már a gondolat is fájdalmas lüktetést okozott testének alsófelén.

„Azt hiszem, most már nincs visszaút." sóhajtotta, ahogy felemelte Ichigó fejét és a szemébe nézett.

„Elég sokáig tartott, mire döntöttél." mondta önelégülten mosolyogva a fiú. Urahara nem akart már ellenállni a testét mind jobban eluraló vágynak.

„Hidd el, megérte a várást." suttogta.

„Ilyen biztos vagy magadban?" kérdezte incselkedve Ichigó.

Válasz helyett a kezei közé fogta a fiú arcát és megcsókolta. Nyelve engedélyt kért belépni Ichigó szájába, amit meg is kapott azonnal. Nyelve hegyével végigsimította a fú szájpadlását, amire válaszul a fiú fogai közé fogta óvatosan a nyelvét és annak alsó felét kezdte el kényeztetni közben gyengéden szívva. Urahara végigremegett válaszul. Ichigó a nyakába fonta a kezét, hogy még jobban magához szoríthassa.

„Ezt meg kitől tanultad?" kérdezte Urahara lihegve. Ichigó elmosolyodott.

„Úgy se hinnéd el kivel gyakoroltam." Most ő kért belépést a másik szájába. Nyelveik folytatták az egyre vadabb csatározást, miközben Urahara bedugta a kezét a fiú póló alája és simogatni kezdte a mellkasát. Érezte a vágytól megkeményedett mellbimbóit, amitől csak még jobban felizgult. Széthúzta a szájukat, hogy levehesse a fiúról a pólót. Akarta érezni a bőrét, ahogy az övével összeér. Aztán folytatták egymás szájának a kényeztetését. Nekiestek az ablaknak, s ahogy a testük összefonódott Urahara érzett valami keményet a fiú zsebében. Odanyúlt, hogy megnézze, mi az. Kivette és a csókot abbahagyva nézte, mit hozott magával.

„Ez a kedvenc síkosítóm." mondta a fiú miközben felnyitotta a tetejét. „Jó az illata, és mivel egy kicsit sűrűbb, nem csúszik olyan könnyen, így… így több élvezetet ad." fejezte be zavartan. A másik elmosolyodott.

„Úgy látom, biztos voltál a kimenetelben." Ichigó még jobban elvörösödött.

„Nem. Csak gondoltam, nem árt, ha elhozom…" mondta zavarodottan.

„Akkor jó hasznát vesszük ma." mondta a férfi mosolyogva, és adott egy kis csókot Ichigó orra hegyére.

Kellett ez a kis szünet, mert érezte, hogy ha ilyen iramban folytatják, akkor nem fogja sokáig húzni. Most egy kicsit lenyugodott.

„Akkor folytassuk." mondta Ichigónak. A fiú meg akarta csókolni, de nem engedte. Nem értette, mi történt. Az idősebb férfi kézen fogta és odavezette a futonhoz. A fiatal férfi elmosolyodott, és bemászott. Elrendezte a párnákat és a takarót maga körül, feloltotta az éjjeli lámpát és úgy fordította, hogy kellemesen lágy fényt vessen az ágyra. Urahara figyelte, ahogy arrébb teszi az ágyneműt, feloltja és elfordítja a lámpát. Aztán, ahogy felé jön.

Ichigó lassan elkezdte felfelé csúsztatni a kezét a másik hasfalán és az ujjai nyomát a nyelvével követte. Érezte, ahogy minden izom megfeszül az érintése alatt. Amikor a mellkasához ért, elkezdte kényeztetni az egyik mellbimbóját. Először az ujjával óvatosan körözött körülötte. Mikor látta, hogy megkeményedik, óvatosan a fogai közé vette és elkezdte enyhén szívni. Aztán a nyelvével körözött. Urahara halkan felnyögött a kényeztetésre. Ichigó elmosolyodott. Ujja hegyét lehelet finoman érintve a bőrhöz áttért a másik mellbimbóra. A szájába vette és ezt is ugyanúgy kényeztette. Közben a kezét a férfi derekától kezdve óvatosan végighúzta a gerincén. A volt kapitány összerázkódott a stimuláló érintéstől és meg kellett kapaszkodnia Ichigó vállában, hogy ne essen el. A fiú elmosolyodott. Lefeküdt az ágyra és lábait szétnyitva nézett fel a bolttulajdonosra. Az invitálás félreérthetetlen volt. Urahara nem is kérette magát. Óvatosan a helyettes shinigami lábai közé mászott és felhúzta magát, hogy arcuk egymás felett legyen. Megcsókolta. A fiú hevesen viszonozta.

„Ssss. Csak nyugodtan." mondta. „Miénk az egész éjszaka." Nyelvét lassan végighúzta az orra vonalán, aztán visszább csúszott, és folytatta a csókot. Belenézett a szemébe. „Szándékomban áll addig kényeztetni, ameddig csak tudlak." A fiú felnyögött. Ez csak valami álom lehet, amiből fel fog ébredni… De az érintések olyan valódinak tűnnek… Urahara végighúzta a nyelvét Ichigó torkán, aztán követte a kulcscsontját. Majd pedig lefelé a mellbimbóját érte el. Nyelvével óvatosan körözött, mire a fiú felnyögött. Folytatta a másik oldalt is. Majd pedig a szegycsont vonala következett, míg le nem ért a fiú nadrágjához. Lassan kigombolta és elkezdte lefelé húzni az alsónadrággal együtt. Ichigó felemelte a csípőjét, hogy megkönnyítse a műveletet. Nagyot szisszent, mikor a nadrág végigsiklott már ágaskodó péniszén. Urahara gyönyörködve nézett az előtte feltáruló szép testre. Felemelte a fiú lábát és lassan simogatta a bokájától. A belső combját végigsimítva, elkezdte azt lassan csókolgatni és nyalni. Mikor elért a fiú ágyékához, azt figyelmen kívül hagyva folytatta a másik combjával. Ichigó lélegzete egyre szabálytalanabbá vált, ahogy a férfi föléje térdelt és megcsókolta. Aztán hátrább térdelt, hogy minden figyelmét a fiú legnemesebb testrészének szentelhesse. A tövénél megfogta és óvatosan belehelyezte a szájába. Ichigó azt hitte elélvez erre az érzésre, de sikerült úrrá lennie a késztetésen, hogy tovább élvezhesse a kényeztetést. Urahara nyelve lassan körbenyalta a péniszét és egyre mélyebbre tolta a szájában. Ichigó háta ívesen felemelkedett és hátrahanyatlott a feje. Egyre hangosabban nyögött, ahogy a férfi ki-be mozgatta a szájában.

„Erősebben." mondta nyögésbe belefúló hangon. A volt kapitány felgyorsította a mozgást, aztán pedig lassítani kezdte. Cuppanó hanggal kiengedte a szájából és felhúzta magát, hogy csókot adjon a fiatal férfinak. Ichigó belemarkolt a hajába és egyre mélyebbre húzta, hogy teljessé tegye a csak lehelet finomnak indult nyelvi csatározást.

„Akarlak magamban." mondta Ichigó vágytól elhaló hangon. „Most." Ez már több volt kérésnél. Urahara elmosolyodott. Még egy kicsit kényeztetni akarta.

„Mindennek eljön az ideje." mondta. Ichigó szemei tágra nyíltak, nem szokott hozzá, hogy nem kapja meg az ágyban, amit akar. A férfi döbbenetére a csípője köré fonta a lábait és egy határozott mozdulattal felhúzta magát és hátradöntötte a másikat. Látta vágytól égő és haragos tekintetét. A fiú lovagló pozícióban magasodott felette. Aztán látta, hogy tekintete megenyhül, előre dől, és a fülébe suttog. Meleg lehelete cirógatta érzékeny bőrét. „Ahogy akarod." Aztán nyelvét végighúzva a férfi felsőtestén leért a törölközőig. „De ettől most megszabadulunk." Azzal elkezdte kitekerni a törülközőt, de mielőtt végezhetett volna, egy erős lökést érezve megint a hátán feküdt. Urahara egy mozdulattal a lábai között volt, érezte, ahogy összeér a péniszük. Az érzésre mindketten felszisszentek. Érezte, ahogy óvatosan a férfi a fél lába fölé térdelt. Egyik kezén támaszkodott, a másikkal pedig Ichigó heréit simogatta. Kéjesen felnyögött. A férfi feltérdelt és a síkosítót kereste. Meg is találta az ablaknál. Egy csókot lehelt a másik arcára és felállt az ágyról, hogy odahozza a flakont. Ichigónak végre alkalma volt végignézni a férfit teljes nagyságában. Nézte erős vállait, izmos hátát, formás fenekét és mikor megfordult, látta ágaskodó, hatalmas farkát. „Basszus, de nagy." futott át az agyán… Hátravetette a fejét és nagyot sóhajtott. „Remélem, eléggé kitágít… legalábbis amennyire lehet."

„Valami baj van?" kérdezte aggódva Urahara, ahogy visszaért az ágyhoz és elfoglalta előző pozícióját.

„Semmi." mondta Ichigó és a másik nyaka köré fonta a karját, hogy megcsókolhassa. Csók közben érezte, hogy a férfi keze egyre lejjebb csúszik a hasán, aztán a csípőjén, a combján és egy felfelé irányváltással a herezacskóit masszírozza. Hirtelen elszállt minden félelme, már csak azt várta, hogy végre magában érezze a férfit. Urahara ismét lejjebb csúszott, hogy a szájába vehesse a fiút. Miközben erős nyelvcsapásokkal nyalogatta a fiatalabb péniszének oldalát, egy kis síkosítót öntött az ujjaira. Hirtelen bekapta a férfit, ameddig csak tudta, s egyenletes lassú ritmusban elkezdte ismét szopni. Közben pedig egy ujjal behatolt Ichigó nyílásába.

A kettős élvezet hatására Ichigó hangosan felnyögött. Ahogy érezte Urahara száját és ujját ugyanabban a ritmusban mozogni, azt hitte itt a vége. Azonban a férfi erősen megszorította a farkát a tövénél és így nem élvezett el. Érezte a következő ujjat is besiklani. Lélegzete teljesen szabálytalan lett. A harmadik ujjat már észre sem vette csak a tágító mozdulatokat. Nem tudott úrrá lenni az érzésen és elkezdte mozgatni a csípőjét. Urahara felmordult az első lökésre, aztán felvette a ritmusát és közben tovább tágította a nagyon szűknek talált fiút.

„Urahara, azt hiszem .. hogy… én" próbált Ichigó két nyögés közt kimondani egy mondatot, de a vége elcsuklott, ahogy a férfi szabad kezével lefogta a csípőjét és erősen tartotta lent. Kihúzta a másik kezét és sok síkosítót kent lüktető férfiasságára, hogy a lehető legkisebb fájdalmat okozza. Már nem bírta tovább visszatartani magát. Érezte, hogy kicsúszik kezéből az irányítás. Már másra sem tudott gondolni, csak arra, hogy milyen szűk és meleg a fiú teste. De még az előtt akart a fiúba hatolni, mielőtt teljesen elveszíti önmagát és túl erőszakos lesz. Betérdelt Ichigó lábai közé és felemelte a csípőjét, hogy megfelelő szögben juthasson a bejárathoz. Nagyon lassan elkezdte betolni hímvesszőjét a fiú testébe. Ichigó felsikoltott, ahogy a fájdalom beléhasított, aztán kezeivel belemarkolt az alatta lévő lepedőbe. A férfi megállt, hogy a fiú teste hozzászokjon. Ichigó még soha nem érezte magát ennyire kitágulni. De szép lassan hozzáigazodott a mérethez. És a csípőjének egy lökésével jelezte, hogy mehet tovább. Amit érzett, az csak egy kellemetlennek már nem mondható táguló érzés volt. Már képes volt kinyitni a szemét és felvenni a szemkontaktust Uraharával. Érezte, hogy teljesen benne van. Lábait feltette Urahara vállaira, aki előre dőlt, hogy kellő erőt tudjon beleadni a mozgásba.

„ÁÁH, te jó ég!" kiáltotta Ichigó az első lökés után. Aztán érezte, hogy majdnem kicsúszik belőle a férfi és egy erősebb lökéssel ismét benne van. Lassú, de határozott mozdulatokkal kialakított egy egyenletes ritmust. A fiatalabb keresett valamit, amibe kapaszkodhat, hogy tudja tartani magát, ezzel is fokozva az élvezetet, mikor a másik férfi belétol. „Bassza meg! Miért nincs itt valami, amibe lehet kapaszkodni." gondolta magában. Jobbat nem találva, Urahara két karjába fogózkodott.

„Gyorsabban." adta ki az utasítást. A férfi ránézett, megcsókolta a száját és egy gyorsabb ritmust vett fel. Egyszer csak elfeketült minden Ichigó szemei előtt. Szeretője eltalálta a prosztatáját. Abban a pillanatban végigremegett az egész teste. Urahara elmosolyodott, ahogy látta a fiatalabb arcát, és hallotta a kis sikolyszerű hangot. Aztán ugyanabban a szögben erősebben ütötte meg ugyanazt a pontot. Ichigó egyre erősebben vájta a körmeit a karjába és egyre hangosabban és magasabban nyögött. Látta, hogy hátraveti a fejét és hangtalan sikításra nyílik a szája. Aztán érezte a fiatalabb meleg spermáját, ahogy szakaszosan lövell ki a hasára. Érezte, ahogy a fiú teljes teste görcsbe rándul, aztán enged és még egyszer megrándul. Érzékelte, ahogy a férfiasságát körülvevő izmok is erősebben szorították, majd pedig elernyedtek. Erőset lökött a fiún, érezve még egy remegést, majd pedig nem bírva tovább beleélvezett. Épphogy sikerült megtartania magát, hogy ne essen teljes súlyával a fiúra.

Kimerülve, levegő után kapkodtak. Pár másodperc múlva Urahara érzett magában annyi erőt, hogy leguruljon Ichigóról. De mielőtt kicsúszhatott volna, a fiatalabb erősen átölelte a lábával, így mozdulni sem bírt.

„Ne." mondta. „Maradj. Ez így most olyan jó."

Urahara ránézett. Látta, hogy karját a szemeire helyezve liheg még. Elmosolyodott.

„De nehéz vagyok."

„Nem érdekel." válaszolta. „Maradj bennem." mondta gyöngén.

A férfi megcsókolta és szabaddá tett kezével elvette a fiú karját a szeme elől.

„És meddig maradjak?"

„Talán örökké." suttogta. Kinyitotta a szemét. „De most elég lesz még egy kicsit." Mereven nézte a plafont. „Olyan volt, mintha megint szűz lettem volna." Elmosolyodott. „Kiestem a gyakorlatból. Régen volt már, hogy valaki…" de nem fejezte be a mondatot.

„Nem tudom, milyen voltál, de eszembe sem jutott feltételezni, hogy nem vagy formában." gyengéden simogatta az arcát. „Tényleg, kivel is voltál utoljára?"

„Biztos tudni akarod?" kérdezte egy kisebb mosollyal a szája szélén.

„Igen." mondta Urahara és megcsókolta az állát.

„Byakuyával." mondta Ichigó egy kicsit szégyenlősen.

Urahara teste megrándult. „Kuchiki Byakuyával?" kérdezte elképedve.

„Ühm." volt a válasz rá. „Byakuya." És látta, hogy a fiú álomba merül. Mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét.

„Aludj csak." mondta, és kihámozta magát az elernyedő lábak közül. Ahogy kihúzta magát a fiúból, látta, hogy piros. „Bassza meg. Ennyire erőszakos voltam?" Aztán a karjára nézett: tele volt karmolásokkal, amik közül pár olyan mély volt, hogy szivárgott a vér. Elnevette magát halkan. „De nem csak én." Egy csókot adott a nyugodt, alvó arcra és ő is lefeküdt mellé. Érezte, ahogy Ichigó lélegzik mellette. „Talán megéri." gondolta. És mosolyogva aludt el.

* * *

sakazuki: kicsi, enyhén lapos kerámia csésze, ami kényelmesen elfér egy ember kezében. Általában a japánok ebből isszák a saket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben: **Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin, Ururu  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** 3/11  
**Beta:** Kagura  
**  
****Figyelmeztetés:** **homoerotikus tartalom**, angst, depresszió, OOC, **durva szavak használata**, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, **nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL),** és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus  
Ez a fejezet is 18+; szóval, akinek nem kenyere a durvább szex, vagy nincs 18 éves - ne olvassa!

**A/N: **Amit szeretnék hangsúlyozni a további fejezetek előtt: ez az Ichigo nem teljesen az az Ichigo, akit mindenki szeret (vagy utál): életének olyan hátteret csináltam, ami megbotránkoztató lehet (vagy az is). A fic úgymond válaszként született arra a rengeteg UraIchi sztorira, amelyekben a pirulós-szendeszűz-jajjne Ichigo virágát leszakítják: tehát mindennek az ellenkezőjére kell számítani. Ichigo itt egy a történések által korrumpált egyén, aki épp elveszett, de semmiképp sem gyenge vagy érzéketlen karakter.

**Elfelejtettem ide is feltenni az új fejezetet, bocsánat.**

* * *

**3. fejezet**

A Nap meleg sugaraira ébredt hajnalban Urahara: nem húzták el este a sötétítőket. Érezte, hogy teljesen elzsibbadt a bal karja. Ahogy megpróbálta megmozdítani, látta, hogy Ichigo öleli szorosan a karját. Nem akarta felébreszteni a fiút, de annyira nyilallt a karjában a fájdalom, hogy muszáj volt visszaszereznie.

– Hmm… mi van? – kérdezte félálomban a másik, ahogy érezte, hogy öleléséből kicsúszik Urahara karja.

– Sajnálom, de ha nem adod vissza a karom, félek amputálni kell, mert elhal oxigénhiányban. – mondta halkan.

– Bocs. – motyogta Ichigo, ahogy engedett a szorításon, és Urahara végre visszakaphatta a kezét, amely most jobban zsibbadt, mint előtte. Ichigo kinyitotta a szemét, és oldalra nézett: látta, hogy a férfi mellette elgondolkodva nézi a plafont. Tanulmányozni kezdte az arcát: nyugodt volt és pihent. Még talán soha nem látta ennyire kisimultnak. Elmosolyodott.

– Azt hiszem, hogy jó munkát végeztem. – mondta halkan, ahogy lassan végighúzta ujjai hegyét a férfi arcélén.

Mint aki messzi álmodozásból tért vissza, lassan felé fordult Urahara.

– Miért? – kérdezte halkan.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy láttam-e az arcod ilyen kisimultnak. – súgta a fülébe, ahogy közelebb húzódott a férfihoz és fejét a vállára tette. Urahara elmosolyodott, és egy csókot nyomott a fiú hajára. Szeme a karjaira tévedt, ahogy átölelte a másikat.

– Ezt természetesen nem mondhatjuk el a karjaimról. – mondta, ahogy végignézett jobb karján. Ichigo is odanézett.

– Oh, ezt én csináltam? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Hát, azt biztosan állíthatom, hogy nem magamat karmolásztam össze. – felelte Urahara, ahogy közelebb vonta magához a fiút.

– Sajnálom. – mondta a fiatalabb egy kicsit elvörösödve.

– Semmi baj. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva. – Azt hiszem ezt a kis áldozatot minden nap meg tudom hozni.

„Minden nap?" – gondolta Ichigo. „Ez akkor azt jelenti, hogy nem küld el?"

– Akkor egy jobb helyet kell keresni az ágynak, ahol lehet kapaszkodni valamiben, mert ez így elég kényelmetlen volt. A kezed is megsínylette! – mondta Ichigo, és közben köröket rajzolt a férfi mellkasára, hátha sikerül elterelnie a figyelmét a megválaszolatlan kérdésről.

– Oda teszed, ahová akarod. – felelte lustán Urahara. – Máshol lehet, hogy jobb lesz. De az is lehet, hogy be fogok szerezni egy ágyat.

Ezután csöndben hallgatták egymás lélegzését, mindketten elmerülve saját gondolataikban. Ichigo szeretett a másik mellett feküdni, érezni erős karját, ahogy átöleli; hallgatni a szívverését, mely egyenletességével lenyugtatta az ő szívét is. „Örökre el tudnám viselni." gondolta, mert ezt még nem érezte senki mellett sem… Azonban jobban tudta, minthogy remélni merjen.

– Nem is tudom, mikor voltam utoljára ennyire… – kezdte.

– Kielégült? – kérdezte Urahara kaján vigyorral a szája körül. A másik elmosolyodott.

– Az is. – mondta, ahogy felnézett a férfire. – De most inkább azt akartam mondani, hogy nyugodt. – Felemelte a fejét és a karjaira támaszkodott, hogy felhúzhassa magát a másik arcához. Amint egy erősebb mozdulatot tett, erős fájdalom nyilallt a fenekébe. Arca fájdalmas fintorba húzódott, amit megpróbált egy rosszul sikerült mosollyal elfedni. Behunyt szemmel próbálta a már tompán lüktető fájdalmat elmulasztani, de Urahara mindent észrevevő figyelmét nem kerülte el a változás Ichigo arcán.

– Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte, az aggódást nem sikerült lepleznie. – Sajnálom. – mondta.

– Nem, nincs semmi baj. – mondta a fiú még mindig behunyt szemmel. – Csak hozzád kell szoknom. Ennyi az egész. És ne kérj bocsánatot, még félreérthetem, hogy mit is sajnálsz. – tette hozzá.

– Azt sohasem fogom sajnálni, ami ma éjjel történt. – jelentette ki határozottan Urahara. – Azonban – folytatta –, vannak olyan tényezők, amelyek mások számára elfogadhatatlanná tehetik a kettőnk közti kapcsolatot. – fejezte be.

„Most jön az a rész, hogy jó volt, de ne gyere többet." – gondolta. Hallotta már elégszer, de ez most különösen fájt neki. Talán jobb lett volna, ha ide sem jön… Nem akarta megvárni, hogy illedelmesen kitegyék. „Lehet, hogy eddig azon gondolkodott, hogyan szabaduljon meg tőlem udvariasan? Nem, az nem lehet. Ő nem olyan! Ő nem olyan, mint a többi, nem tenné meg velem, hogy megkefél, és aztán kidob!" – gondolatai ide-oda cikáztak.

Urahara érezte, hogy Ichigo teste megfeszül, s látta gondterhelt arcát. De mi okozhatta, hogy ennyire zaklatott lett? Végigpörgette magában az elmúlt pár percet. „Nem gondolhatja, hogy én is elfogadhatatlannak tartom a kapcsolatunkat?" – gondolta, azonban, ahogy nézte a másik arcát egyre inkább elszomorodni, rájött, hogy Ichigo még mindig az a fiatal lélek, aki hat évvel ezelőtt besétált az életébe. Lehet, hogy sok mindent átélt, de még mindig tapasztalatlan érzelmi ügyekben.

– Ichigo, – kezdte. Érezte, hogy a másik teste megrándul. Közelebb húzta magához, ahogy folytatta – azt gondolod, hogy képes lennék kihasználni téged? – kérdezte halkan. – Hogy elszórakozok veled egy éjjel, és aztán elküldelek?

Ichigo nem felelt, nem akarta hallani, amit a másik mondani akar. Lehet, hogy Uraharának nem jelentett semmit, de neki igen! Akármit akar a másik mondani, ő képtelen meghallgatni, nem, nem akarja. Nem, nem lehet, hogy elküldi.

Urahara érezte, hogy a fiú nem figyel rá. Bal karjával lassan felemelte a fiú fejét, hogy lássa az arcát. Először érzett egy kis ellenállást, de aztán sikerült a másik arcát maga felé fordítania.

– Ichigo, – kezdte Urahara – ne gondold, hogy nem komolyak a szándékaim veled. Nem érdekel, hogy mások mit gondolnak, ami közted és köztem van, az csak ránk tartozik. Hallod?

Ichigo hallotta, de nem merte elhinni. Még nem. Majd talán később. Máskor. Most elég volt ennyit hallania. A félelem, amit Urahara szavai ébresztettek benne olyan erővel tört rá, amire nem számított. Nem gondolta, hogy ennyire fájna neki, ha a másik elküldené, és most, hogy tudja, nem fogja, a félelem vággyá változott: annak vágyává, hogy minden elképzelhető módon érezze a másik testét, hogy a magáénak követelje újra és újra.

Kinyitotta a vágytól mélybarna szemeit. Egy mozdulattal a férfira feküdt, óvatosan helyezve a súlyát a férfi csípőjére. Ichigo mélyen a másik szemébe nézett és elkezdte a csípőjét lassan fel-le mozgatni, aminek hatására a másik férfi felszisszent.

– Nem hinném, hogy ez egy jó ötlet. Hagyni kellene, hogy begyógyuljon. – próbálta Urahara lebeszélni a fiút. Ichigo azonban folytatta a másik férfiasságának dörzsölését a sajátjával, élvezve minden egyes érintést. – Hagyd abba. Én sem vagyok fából, és nem akarlak bántani. – igyekezett a férfi ellenállni, de érezte, hogy teste kezdi elárulni.

– Mondtam, hogy nem akarom, hogy bánts? – kérdezte suttogva a helyettes shinigami, amint a férfi fölé csúszott, hogy megcsókolhassa. A csók lassú volt és gyilkosan édes.

– Ha ilyeneket csinálsz, nem tudok sokáig… – kezdte, de a mondat elhalt Ichigo szájában.

– Azt sem mondtam, hogy állj ellent. – suttogta, és tovább csókolta mélyen és lassan.

Messziről, nagyon messziről hangokat hallottak.

– Kurosaki-san, kérem, várjon. Mindjárt szólok Kisuke-sannak. Kérem, ne menjen be! – hallották Ururu egyre kétségbeesettebb hangját és a határozott lépések közeledtét, aztán az ajtónyitás súrlódását.

– Urahara! Nem találtam Ichigót az ágyában. Úgy örülök, hogy itt… van. – fejezte be döbbenten a férfi. Lenézet,t és látta a fiát, ahogy ruha nélkül fekszik a szintén meztelen volt kapitány félig felhúzott lábai között. A pár megfagyva nézett egymás szemébe. Egyik sem mert az apa felé nézni, aki döbbenten állt az ajtóban. Érezték, ahogy dühös reiatsuja egyre inkább betölti a teret. Urahara az arca elé emelte a két kezét beletemetve azt. Ichigo az oldalt lévő takarót magukra rántva legurult mellé. Felállni nem tudott, hiszen csak az hiányozna, ha az apja meztelenül látná letagadhatatlan merevedéssel. Lassan felnézett az apjára.

– Ez nem pontosan az, aminek látszik… – kezdte halkan. Ururu jobbnak látta, ha szép csöndben elhagyja a helyszínt.

– Pedig elég egyértelműnek tűnik. – mondta élesen az apja. –Mert, ha nem az, amire gondolok, akkor érdeklődve hallgatok mindenféle magyarázatot.

A fia csendben ült tovább, próbálva testét lenyugtatni, és valami értelmeset kitalálni. Urahara még mindig az arcát a kezébe temetve feküdt mozdulatlanul. Nagyot sóhajtott és lecsúsztatta a kezét.

– Ichigo, azt hiszem a nyilvánvalón nincs mit tagadni. – mondta halk, belenyugvó hangon.

– Szerintem sincs. – mondta egyre elfojtottabb hangon Isshin. – Mikor reggel megláttam az érintetlen ágyad, nem tudtam, mi lehet veled. Elhatalmasodott rajtam az aggodalom. Nem tudtam másra gondolni, csak, hogy remélem, itt vagy Uraharánál, és minden rendben van. – folytatta. –De úgy látom, hogy Kisuke extra szolgáltatást is nyújt neked. – mondta keserűen.

Urahara erre fájdalmasan felnyögött.

– Beszéljük meg nyugodtan, Isshin. Ha gyors következtetésre jutsz, elképzelhető, hogy az téves lesz.

– Téves?! – kiáltotta a férfi, majd pedig fogait összeszorítva próbálta meg visszaszerezni dühe fölött az uralmat. – Azt hiszem azon nincs semmi téves feltételezés, hogy a fiamat az egyik barátom keféli. – A bolttulajdonos erre felszisszent.

– Ne beszélj így. – mondta halkan.

– Miért? Hogy beszéljek? – kérdezte élesen. – Hogy tehettél ilyet? Megbíztam benned. – Urahara elvörösödött a rátörő szégyenérzettől.

– Sajnálom. – mondta. – De vannak dolgok, amik megváltoztak.

– Urahara! Ne kérj bocsánatot. Nem tettünk semmi rosszat. – szólt rá Ichigo. A férfi felnézett rá, látta, hogy a fiú dühös. – Nem fogom sajnálni, hogy ki vagyok és mit szeretek. – Az apjára nézett. – Ne beszélj így vele. Nem tettünk semmit, ami nem okozott örömöt.

– Ichigo! – suttogta a volt shinigami. – Ne mondd, hogy önszántadból feküdtél le egy férfivel, aki sokkal öregebb nálad.

– Miért? Annyira undorít, hogy egy férfivel feküdtem le? Vagy pedig csak az zavar, hogy egy idősebbel? – kérdezte keserűen a fiú, miközben végigsimította Urahara kezét. Az apa követte a kézmozdulatot és látta a karmolás nyomokat. Behunyta a szemét. – Nem, nem akarom elképzelni, hogy kerültek oda azok a sebek. – mondta halkan.

– Mióta tart? – kérdezte élesen. – Tudni akarom, mióta járatjátok velem a bolondját.

– Elhinnéd, ha az mondanám, hogy ez volt az első alkalom? – kérdezte Urahara szomorúan.

– Nem, nem hinném… Ez a válasz arra a kérdésemre, hogy mi az, amivel többet tudsz nyújtani Ichigónak, mint én? Észrevettem, hogy tegnap kikerülted a választ. – Megkeményedett a tekintete, ahogy látta őket a futonon. – Hát legyen, ahogy te akarod, Ichigo. A még ma vidd el a cuccodat otthonról. És nem találkozhatsz a lányokkal. – mondta, ahogy undorodva nézett le rájuk.

– Apa? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Ichigo. – Mi…

– Ne hívj apának. Nem vagy a fiam, míg ki nem vered a fejedből ezt a beteges dolgot. Először az a szörnyeteg, akit magadban hordasz, most meg ez. Veszélyes vagy.

– Beteges? Veszélyes?Ugyanaz vagyok, mint tegnap. – mondta keserűen. Uraharára nézett. – Azt hiszem, akkor soha nem leszek már a fiad. – mondta halkan. – Nem. Nem mondok le semmiről, ami az enyém. Most, hogy végre van valamim, ami… – de a mondatot nem fejezte be. – Shirosaki és Urahara is az enyém. – mondta erélyesen az apja szemébe nézve.

– Őt választod helyettünk? – az apa hangja fájdalmas volt.

– Amióta az eszemet tudom, soha nem érdekeltek a lányok. Szóval hetero már nem hiszem, hogy lesz belőlem. – mondta. – Azt hiszem, amit kérsz, nem teljesíthetem, még akkor sem, ha… ha választásra kényszerítesz a családom és köztük… őket választom. – mondta, és két könnycsepp csordult le az arcán. – De ez nem jelenti, hogy kevésbé szeretlek titeket, mint eddig… – és felnézett az apjára.

– Délután a lányok nem lesznek otthon. Jó lenne, ha az alatt elintéznéd a kiköltözést. Nem akarom, hogy bántsd őket, vagy rossz hatást tegyél rájuk. – mondta Isshin elfordulva.

– Ahogy akarja, Kurosaki kapitány. – mondta Ichigo.

– Ezen túl semmi közünk egymáshoz. – jelentette ki az apja, miközben ökölbe szorult a keze, és csöndben egy könnycsepp buggyant ki a szeméből. Elindult kifelé, miközben hallotta Ichigót zokogni.

XXXX

Urahara érezte a meleg könnyeket a mellkasán. Azt hitte, megszakad a szíve, ahogy látta a szívének legkedvesebbet sírni. Nagyot sóhajtott.

– Sírj csak, úgy könnyebb lesz. – mondta. A kezét a fiú hajába túrta és gyengéden simogatta a fejét. Ichigo felemelte fejét, és könnyes szemmel nézett a férfi szemébe. Tekintete egyre inkább elsötétült. Lassan megcsókolta a volt kapitányt.

– Szeress engem. Most. – mondta határozottan, és lovagló ülésben Urahara csípőjére telepedett. – Szeress engem, amíg már nem tudok gondolkodni és nem emlékszem semmire. – Elkezdte erősen és mélyen csókolni.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez megoldana bármit is, Ichigo. – mondta, ahogy sikerült végre levegőhöz jutnia.

– Nem érdekel. – mondta Ichigo. – Akarom. Most. Vadul és fájdalmasan, hogy elnyomja azt a fájdalmat, amit a mellkasomban érzek, és bármelyik pillanatban elveheti a józan eszem. … Kérlek. – tette hozzá halkan. Hangja annyira tele volt fájdalommal és keserűséggel, hogy Urahara szíve összeszorult.

– Rendben, ha ezt akarod… – mondta szomorúan.

– Akarom. – és Ichigo éhesen csókolta tovább. A mozdulatban nem volt semmi az éjjeli szerető kedvességéből. Vad volt és nyers. Lassan lecsúszott a férfi csípőjéről, hogy a szájába vehesse a másik éledező férfiasságát. Először lassan nyalogatta, majd pedig hevesen a szájába vette és elkezdte szívni, a tetejét pedig a nyelvével körkörösen masszírozni. Érezte, ahogy a férfi megremeg alatta. Erre elkezdte a mozgatni a fejét, ki-be csúsztatva a másik férfi farkát. Ellazította a torkát, hogy minél nagyobb részét bekaphassa. Felnézett a férfire és látta, ahogy vágytól kipirosodott arccal néz le rá. A szájába engedte, ameddig csak tudta, majd pedig, hogy fokozza a vágyat, a torka hátsó részéből hümmögő hangot adott ki. Urahara nem bírta tovább, úgy érezte, bármelyik pillanatban kirobbanhat. Hangos nyögéssel hátravetette a fejét és ívbe emelkedett a háta, ahogy érezte, hogy szétterjed a testében a remegés. Ichigo kiengedte a szájából. Nézte a merevedést előtte. A tövétől szép lassan végignyalta, és úgy ítélte, hogy elég kemény már. A másik férfi ránézett és látta, hogy a fiú a farka fölé helyezkedik. Először nem értette, mit akar, de aztán rájött.

– Ne, Ichigo, még ne. Használjunk síkosítót. – mondta kicsit kétségbeesve. – Ezt így nem csinálom. De Ichigo nem figyelt rá.

– Nem. Most nem kell. – és ezzel elkezdte ráhúzni magát szép lassan a másik péniszére. Urahara felnyögött az érzéstől, mely olyan intenzív volt, amit már nagyon régóta nem érzett. Ichigo összeszorította a száját. Nem akarta, hogy a férfi még jobban aggódjon, vagy esetleg megszakítsa a műveletet. Azt most nem bírta volna elviselni. A lenyelt fájdalomtól könnycsepp csordult ki a szeme sarkában. De tudta, hogy a fizikai fájdalom nem tart sokáig és utána olyan élményben lesz része, amely megér mindent. Lassan teljesen elnyelte a másik péniszét. Lenézett a férfire és nem modult, míg érezte magát teljesen kitágulni.

– Most… már mozoghatsz. – mondta neki halkan. Urahara lökött egyet a csípőjén és Ichigo, ahogy tudott ellentartott neki, hogy fokozza az élvezetet. Elsőre eltalálta a fiú prosztatáját. A helyettes shinigami kéjesen felnyögött. A férfi megismételte a mozdulatot.

– Erősebben. – nézett a szemébe Ichigo. Urahara engedelmeskedett. Felült és szép lassan a hátára fektette a fiatalabbat, és a vállát kitámasztotta a kezeivel. A fiú erre a csípője köré fonta a lábait, hogy még mélyebbre húzza magába, és erősebb lökésekre késztesse. Urahara egyre erősebben és egyre gyorsabb ritmusban ütögette a prosztatáját. A fiú nem tudott uralkodni tovább magán és minden lökés után hangosan felsikoltott gyorsabb ritmusra késztetve a szeretőjét. Urahara érezte, hogy nem bírja már sokáig. Túl sok volt neki a fiút ilyen szorosan és érdesen éreznie maga körül, hallani kéjes hangját. Keze közé vette a fiú eddig elhanyagolt szerszámát és a lökéseivel egy ritmusban erősen mozgatta a kezét fel-le rajta.

– Nem bírom tovább! – kiáltotta Ichigo, ahogy egy kéjes nyögés kíséretében ívbe görbült a háta és hagyta, hogy elélvezzen. Urahara még lökött kettőt a remegő testbe, hogy tovább fokozza a fiú orgazmusát, aztán ő is elengedte magát. Ichigo érezte, ahogy a férfi meleg spermája elégedett érzéssel tölti ki. Elmosolyodott. Ez az, ami hiányzott neki: a teljesség érzése. De nem csak testileg, hanem lelkileg is. A férfi mellett biztonságban érezte magát. Tudta, hogy nem történhet semmi rossz, mert a másik ott van és megakadályozza.

– Mit mosolyogsz? – kérdezte halkan Urahara, mikor sikerült ismét gondolkodnia.

– Boldog vagyok… – felelte, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét és a másik szemébe nézett. – és ezt neked köszönhetem. – kezét beletúrta a másik férfi selymes hajába és érezte az ujjain a hajszálak siklását.

– Ilyen könnyű téged boldoggá tenni? – kérdezte sejtelmes mosolyával Urahara és egy csókot nyomott az orrára. Aztán komolyan folytatta. – Elég furcsa, hogy ezt mondod. Az apád épp most tagadott ki. Ráadásul egy olyan meneten vagy túl, ami után nem tudom, hogy fogsz felállni. És te mégis boldog vagy.

– Igen. – mondta a fiatalabb. – Mert ne, vagyok egyedül. Még nem értheted ezt mit jelent nekem, de majd egyszer, máskor…

– Ejnye-ejnye. Egyre érzelgősebb ez a fiú. – mondta mosolyogva, s magában megjegyezve, hogy meg kell tudnia mi is rejlik Ichigo utolsó szavai mögött.

– Nem, csak őszinte. Tapasztalataim szerint, ha nem adunk pozitív megerősítést a másiknak, akkor csak egyre távolodunk egymástól és az elején olyan könnyen kimondatlan maradt mondatok egyszer csak nem jönnek az ember szájára.

– Ez történt köztetek Byakuyával? – kérdezte kíváncsian Urahara.

– Többek közt... Nem akarom még egyszer elkövetni azokat a hibákat, amiket vele. – mondta és becsukta a szemét, ahogy visszaemlékezett a másik férfi arcára. – De azt hiszem, egyszerűen csak nem szerettem. – mondta nagyot sóhajtva.

– Miért nem?

– Miért? – mosolyodott el Ichigo. – Majd egyszer elmondom. De nem most.

Urahara nem firtatta tovább, de egyre nőtt azon dolgok listája, amiket meg kell még tudnia a fiúról. Pedig azt hitte, hogy ismeri. De hát senkit nem lehet eléggé ismerni, és el kell ismernie, a fiú sohasem beszélt sokat magáról.

– Soha nem vettem észre, hogy bármilyen kapcsolatod is lett volna azzal a jégheggyel. – kérdezte óvatosan, hátha legalább a kérdéseinek egy részére kaphat választ.

– Mert nem akarta, hogy kiderüljön. Végülis a Kuchiki ház feje nem dughat egy akármilyen jött-ment shinigami helyettest. – és szomorú mosolyra húzódott a szája. Urahara megcsókolta.

– Ne beszélj így magadról.

– Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza Ichigo ingerülten. – Reggel még volt családom, most már sincs. Akkor még volt apám, voltak húgaim. – mondta szomorúan. – Sejtettem, hogy nem fogja jól viselni az apám, ha kiderül, hogy nem vagyok hetero. Azt hiszem, hogy összetörtem a velem kapcsolatos álmait, mindig egy kedves menyet és sok-sok unokát akart.

– De akkor sincs joga így beszélni. Lehet, hogy soha nem volt az a meggondolt fajta, viszont ilyet nem vártam tőle.

– Most inkább mégse gondoljunk rá. – mondta Ichigo nagyot sóhajtva és elzárva a fájó gondolatokat. – Majd délután elmegyek a cuccaimért. Oh, jut eszembe. Épp nincs hol laknom. – incselkedve nézett a másik szemébe. – Mit szólnál, ha ide költöznék…

– Ez csak természetes…Ichigo. – és megcsókolta. – Ha már ilyen nagy lépést teszünk a kapcsolatunkban, akkor szerintem itt az ideje annak is, hogy Kisukénak hívj.

– Kisuke. – suttogta a fiatalabb a fülébe és óvatosan harapdálni kezdte a fülcimpáját. Ahogy hallotta a nevét a fiú ajkairól, és érezte a fülén a másik fogait, megborzongott az említett nevű bolttulajdonos. Ichigo elmosolyodott.

– Azt hiszem, találtam egy nagyon érzékeny pontot. – mondta, ahogy érezte megkeményedni magában a férfi péniszét.

– Sajnálom, nem akartalak ma már többször megkefélni. – mondta Urahara. – Úgyhogy csak hagyjuk figyelmen kívül.

– Izgató, amikor csúnyán beszélsz. – mondta a fiú, aztán hozzáfolytatta. – Azt hiszem, még egy menetet kibírok. – Ahogy megkapta az engedélyt, Urahara elkezdett lassan mozogni. Szándékában állt nem gyötörni azt a drága testet.

– Nem fogok eltörni. – suttogta Ichigo. – Csak ahogy jól esik.

– Imádlak. – súgta Urahara.

* * *

A review mindig szívesen látott vendég a postafiókomban!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:**Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin, Shirosaki, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Karin, Yuzu  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** 4/11  
**Beta:** Kagura  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** homoerotikus tartalom, angst, depresszió, OOC, **durva szavak használata**, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL), és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

**Megjegyzés: **Innen kezd valóban érdekessé válni a történet – legalábbis szerintem :-P

Remélem olyan jó szívvel olvassátok ezt a fejezetet is, ahogy én írtam és teszem közzé.

* * *

**4. fejezet**

Isshin nem emlékezett arra, hogy jutott haza.

– Apa. – mondta halkan Karin. Nem kapott választ.

– Apa! – kiáltott rá hangosabban.

– Hmm, tessék? – nézett körbe értetlenül.

– Apa, mit csinálsz az ajtóban? Miért nem jössz beljebb? – nézett rá a lánya. – Történt valami? – kérdezte a fejét kissé oldalra fordítva. Mindig megérezte, ha baja van az apjának.

– Nem. Nem történt semmi. – válaszolta. – Mi történt volna? – ideges nevetéssel próbálta leplezni zavarát.

– Apa, tudod jól, hogy nem tudsz becsapni. – mondta a lány. Isshin nagyot sóhajtott.

„_Miért nem tudok jól hazudni?" –_ kérdezte magától, aztán nagy levegőt vett. Nemsokára úgy is megtudják, de jobb lesz előbb, mint később. – Ichigo elköltözik. – mondta. A lányok szeme kikerekedett megdöbbenésükben.

– Elköltözik? Miért? – kérdezte döbbenten a konyhából épp kijövő Yuzu. – Már nem szeret velünk élni? – Az apa nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Nem mondhat el mindent az ő ártatlan és tudatlan lányainak.

– Mindenkinek így lesz a legjobb. Neki is, és nekünk is.

– Mit csinált már megint az a hülye? – kérdezte kétkedően Karin.

– Olyan problémái vannak, amelyeket egyedül kell megoldania. Mi nem tudunk segíteni neki. És amíg meg nem oldja, addig fenyegetést jelent rátok nézve. – ennyit talán leég lesz mondania, és meggyőzheti őket, hogy jobb lesz nekik Ichigo nélkül.

– Az nem lehet. – mondta Yuzu hitetlenül. – Nem hiszem, hogy Ichi-nii fenyegetne minket. – és a fejét rázta. – Biztos megint összevesztetek valami jelentéktelen ügyön. Isshint elfutotta a méreg. Tudta, hogy nincs nagy tekintélye a gyerekei között, aminek megvannak a saját okai, de most nem hagyhatja, hogy ilyen tiszteletlenek legyenek vele. _„Lehet Ichigóval is itt rontottam el? Szigorúbbnak kellett volna lennem vele."_ gondolta. _„De most már teljesen mindegy."_- tette hozzá dühösen.

– Elég legyen! Ichigo elköltözik, és ti nem találkozhattok vele, amíg meg nem engedem. Megértettétek? – kiáltotta.

– Meg. – mondták a lányok ijedten. Valami nagyon komolynak kellett történnie, ha az apjuk ilyen feldúlt.

Bement a dolgozószobájába, magára csukta az ajtót és azon gondolkodott, hogy mikor fordultak ennyire rosszra a dolgok…

XXXXXXXXXXX

– Ichigo. – mondta halkan Urahara és megsimogatta az arcát. Nem akarta felkelteni, de látta, hogy álma nem nyugodt. És nem akarta, hogy Isshinnel rosszabbra forduljon a helyzet, mint amilyen most, és ahhoz a férfi szabályai szerint kell játszaniuk – legalábbis egy ideig.

– Hmm? – volt a válasz.

– Már három óra. Azt hiszem, van valami elintéznivalód ma délután. – suttogta, ahogy a fiú arcáról annak vállára csúszott a keze.

– Muszáj? Nem akarok oda menni. – nyöszörgött.

– Mindig ilyen nyafogósan ébredsz? – kérdezte a férfi incselkedő hangon.

– Nem. Csak amikor szétkefélik a seggem, és nem hagynak utána aludni. – volt rá a morcos válasz. _„És megint az a hang… nem emlékszem kié… miért nem?"_

– Ejnye-ejnye Ichigo. Ne beszélj így. – A fiú nagyot sóhajtott, be kell látnia, a másiknak igaza van: tényleg van mit elintéznie…

– Kelek már. – mondta beletörődve. Nyújtózott egyet és megpróbált felkelni. Azonban ahogy megpróbált felülni egy éles fájdalom hasított a hátsójába és visszahanyatlott.

– A kurva életbe. Így még nem jártam. Lehet, hogy tényleg túlzásba vittem. – mormogta. Ahogy ott feküdt és küzdött a felállásért, elnevette magát. Urahara megkönnyebbült, mikor hallotta a nevetését.

– Régen nevettél már. – mondta mosolyogva. Örült, hogy hallhatta a másik nevetését. Olyan ritka alkalom, főleg a háború óta. Azóta szinte állandóan rémálmok gyötörték a fiút.

– Most majd többet fogok. – jelentette ki. Aztán nekifeszült, hogy felálljon. Urahara halkan kuncogott.

– Ahelyett, hogy nevetnél rajtam, inkább segíthetnél. Utána majd csak elboldogulok valahogy. – motyogta.

Urahara felállt, és egy mozdulattal lábra segítette.

– Áuuu. – mondta, ahogy megtapogatta a fenekét. – Azt hiszem az lesz a legokosabb, ha lezuhanyozok. – és elindult lassan, szisszenve minden lépésnél, és eltűnt a fürdőszobában. –Ne merj nevetni! – kiáltotta ki fenyegetően, mikor hallotta a másik kuncogását.

– Sose mernék! – hazudta a férfi és lenyelte a jókedvét. – Azt hiszem, jól megleszünk itt ketten. – mondta inkább magának, mint Ichigónak, míg öltözött. – Nem vagy éhes? – kiáltotta be a fürdőbe.

– Mint egy farkas. De előbb el akarom intézni a dolgaimat, utána jöhet a szórakozás.

– Akkor csak egy szendvicset készíttetek Ururuval, nehogy elájul útközben az éhségtől. – és kiment a szobából.

Alig találta meg a bolt többi lakóját. Lent voltak az edzőpályán, és ott ettek.

– Á, itt vagytok, már mindenütt kerestelek benneteket. Mit csináltok itt? – kérdezte, ahogy közeledett. – Miért nem fent esztek?

– Gondoltuk, hogy úgy teszünk, mintha piknikeznénk. Így sokkal hangulatosabb. – mondta az ételét nézve Tessai. Mindhármuk arca egy kicsit vörösebb volt a szokásosnál.

– Hát, jól van. Ott esztek, ahol gondoljátok… Oh, Ururu, tudnál egy szendvicset készíteni Ichigónak mielőtt elmegy?

– E-elmegy? – kérdezte halkan a lány.

– Igen. De nemsoká' visszajön. – A bolttulajdonos nagyot sóhajtott. Végül is, hamar rá fognak jönni, be kell avatnia a többieket, legalábbis abba a részbe, ami rájuk tartozik. „Ichigónak van egy kisebb nézeteltérése a családjával, és amíg ez meg nem oldódik, nálunk fog lakni. Nem nagy változás, eddig is lényegében itt lakott már. – Erre mindhárman elvörösödtek. – … Olyan furcsák vagytok ma, történt valami?

– Hát jó! – kezdte hangosan Jinta, – Ha senki nem meri, majd én megmondom. – aztán zavarba jött. – Arról van szó, hogy… arról van szó…

– Igen? – kérdezte érdeklődően Urahara.

– Szóval arról, hogy gyerekek is laknak ebben a házban! Nem tudnátok egy kicsit halkabbak lenni? – Jinta olyan vörös lett, amit el nem tudott képzelni a férfi, hogy ilyen mély árnyalata létezik a pirulásnak. Aztán megértette mire is céloz.

– Oh. – egy kis pír futott át az arcán. – Szóval… hallottátok. – Mindhárman mereven nézték a földet.

– Igen, Urahara-san. – felelte Tessai. – Az éjjelt is, a Kurosaki-sannal folytatott beszélgetést is és…

– Jól van, elég. Értem. – szakította félbe Urahara. Aztán egy kis bizonytalanság lett úrrá rajta. – És, van valami kifogásotok a … a kapcsolatunk ellen?

Egyik sem akart válaszolni.

– Hát, Kisuke-san. – kezdte Ururu. – Nagyon szeretjük önt és Ichigo-kunt is. Szóóval… ezzel azt akarom mondani, hogy… Örülünk, hogy együtt vannak.

– Főleg, ha diszkrétebbek lesznek. – tette hozzá Jinta. Erre mindhárman elnevették magukat. –Nem szeretnénk az életünket az edzőpályán tölteni…

– Kisuke-san, mi már nagyon régóta tudjuk, hogy szeretik egymást. – mondta halkan Ururu.

– Hát, elég nyilvánvaló volt. – jegyezte meg Jinta. – Nem tudom, mi tartott ennyi ideig.

Ururu felállt.

– Máris készítem a szendvicset. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy Ichigo-kun éhezzen.

– Köszönöm. – mondta Urahara. A hangjában megkönnyebbülést hallottak. Örült, hogy a shoten lakói megtudták az igazat. Még nem akarta elmondani, hiszen nem tudta, végül is hová tart a kapcsolata Ichigóval, de örült, hogy nem kell elhallgatnia. Ahogy belegondolt, nem is tudta volna… De arra igazán kíváncsi lett volna, hogy honnan gondolták, hogy Ichigo és ő szeretik egymást, hiszen annyira vigyázott, hogy senki ne vegye észre, hogy nem közömbös a fiú iránt. _„De egy gonddal kevesebb."_ gondolta, ahogy felszabadultan lépkedett fel a lépcsőn.

– Kisuke, indulok. – mondta egy kicsit nyomott hangon Ichigo.

– Elmenjek veled? – kérdezte a férfi. Aggódott, hogy egyedül megy: ki tudja, mit mond neki az a bolond Isshin, és tisztában volt vele, hogy Ichigo, habár most kiegyensúlyozottnak látszik, még mindig labilis lelkiállapotban van. A fiú szemébe nézett. Látta, hogy bizonytalan. _„Talán, talán fél is egy kicsit?"_ Átölelte, hátha erőt tud adni a fiúnak.

– Nem, nem kell. Azt sem hinném, hogy engem látni akar, hát még kettőnket együtt… – mondta Ichigo nagyot sóhajtva.

– Itt várom, hogy vissza gyere. Ne engedd, hogy nagyon feldühítsen. – tette hozzá. „_Még csak az kellene, hogy Shirosaki vegye át az irányítást. Mégis vele kellene mennem. De lehet igaza van, és ezzel egyedül kellene szembenéznie. Áh, az időzítés nagyon rossz! Amikor ilyen feldúlt…"_

– Nem fog. – mondta biztatóan, és végigsimította a kezét a férfi álkapcsán.

Arra lett figyelmes, hogy halk torokköszörülést hall a háta mögül. Hátranézett és látta Ururut. Elpirult zavarában.

– Nincs semmi gond. Mindenről tudnak. – mondta Urahara. Ichigo ijedten nézett a szemébe.

– Ichigo-kun, készítettem egy szendvicset, amit elfogyaszthat, míg hazaér a dolgaiért. Aztán valami finom vacsorát készítek. – és elvörösödött.

– Köszönöm, Ururu. Hálás vagyok. – mondta, ahogy a lány fejére tette a kezét, és felborzolta kicsit a haját. Aztán az ajtó felé nézett, nagyot sóhajtott, és elindult kifelé.

– Aztán ne hagyd magad felhúzni! – hallotta, ahogy Jinta utána kiabál. Hátrafordult és látta, ahogy Tessai bátorító mozdulatot tesz. Elmosolyodott.

– Lehet, van valami a mondásban, hogy, ha egy ajtó bezárul, egy másik kinyílik. – gondolta és a Kurosaki klinika felé vette az útját.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lassan lépkedett. Nem akart hazaérni. Az égre nézett, a Nap már kezdett lebukni és ő még mindig az utcákon bolyongott.

„_Sietnem kell, hogy haza érjek, mielőtt a lányok megérkeznek."_ gondolta magában. _„Haza? Már nem hívhatom otthonnak…" _és keserű mosolyra húzódott a szája.

„_De miért is hagyom, hogy ezt tegye? Miért is nem harcolok? Nem szoktam csak úgy feladni!"_ kérdezte magától, miközben ökölbe szorult a keze. A válasz azonban túlságosan ijesztő volt ahhoz, hogy szembe nézzen vele. Talán soha nem is fog tudni szembe nézni vele. Egyedül biztosan nem… és ehhez segítséget nem kaphat otthonról.

A Nap már nagyon lent járt az égen, mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Csak állt a bejáratnál és a lépcsőt bámulta. Egy ismerős hang riasztotta fel.

– Azt hittem már el sem jössz. – mondta az apja. Karba font kézzel állt előtte. – Már majdnem este van. Délutánt mondtam.

– Tudom. – válaszolta Ichigo. – De nem volt olyan könnyű az ide vezető út, mint gondoltam.

– Mivel nem volt semmi dolgom a délután, segítettem neked összepakolni. – mondta Isshin. –A csomagokat fent hagytam az ágyadon. Mindent összeszedtem, ami a szobádban volt. A ruháidat, a könyveidet, és az egyéb holmikat. Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen kevés dolgod van…

– Csak ami kell. – mondta Ichigo, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, lassan lépve egyik lépcsőfokról a másikra.

Felért a szobájába és benyitott. Három csomagot látott az ágyán, még nem voltak becsukva. Az egyikben a ruhái, a másikban a könyvei, és egy oldaltáskában az egyéb emlékei hevertek szép rendben elhelyezve. A szekrény, a fiókok nyitva álltak. Nem volt bennük semmi. Odaállt az ablakhoz és nézte a Napot. Szerette nézni a naplementét. Mindig is örült, hogy a szobája ablaka pont nyugat felé néz.

– Biztos van a shotennek is nyugat felé néző ablaka. – mormogta szomorúan.

– Még arra sem volt időd, hogy körbenézz? Biztos nagyon elfoglalt voltál az elmúlt hat évben a más irányú tevékenységetekkel. – mondta keserűen Isshin, ahogy végigmérte az ablaknál álló fiát.

– Ne beszélj arról, amiről semmit sem tudsz! – mondta halkan Ichigo.

– Miről nem tudok semmit? Csak azon gondolkodom, hogy lehettem ilyen vak? A sok kimaradt éjszaka, a rengeteg vele töltött idő. De soha eszembe sem jutott, hogy ti ketten… –nem fejezte be a mondatot.

– Hogy mi ketten? Mit csinálunk mi ketten? – kérdezte halkan Ichigo.

– Tényleg azt hittem, hogy segít neked. Boldogan rábíztalak, mert tudtam, hogy többet és jobban tud tanítani neked, mint én. Azért igazam volt. Amit tőle tanultál, azt tőlem soha nem tudtad volna. – mondta keserűen, ahogy a padlót nézte. – Mindig is éreztem, hogy valami van a látszólagos kapcsolatotok mögött, de elhessegettem a gondolatot, hogy biztos csak bajtársiasság, barátság.

– Az is. – felelte Ichigo.

– Láttam ma reggel, és én nem úgy nevezném azt.

– Amit ma reggel láttál, azt nem kellett volna soha. – sóhajtott csendesen a fiú.

– Valóban nem. – ismerte be az apja halkan.

Csend borult a szobára. Az apa ott állt az ajtóban és karba fonta a kezét. Tekintetét Ichigóra emelte. Pillantása megkeményedett, ahogy elhatározásra jutott.

– Szereted? – kérdezte végül. Hangja sokkal bizonytalanabb volt, mint ahogy várta.

– Azt nem tudom, mi pontosan a szerelem. De ha szeretni azt jelenti, hogy annak a valakinek a társaságát jobban kívánod bárkiénél, akkor igen. Ha azt, hogy egyetlen mosolya boldoggá tesz, akkor igen. Ha annak a valakinek egyetlen érintése feléleszti a vágyat, akkor nagyon. És, ha ő az, aki nélkül nem tudod elképzelni a holnapot… hát akkor..." nagyot sóhajtott és szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– És ő szeret téged?

– Nem kérdeztem soha. Csak elvettem, amit adott. – Zsebre tette a kezét, szép lassan elfordult az ablak felől. Mereven nézett az apjára.

– Nem értem, miért kell választanom a családom és Kisuke között. Ugyanaz vagyok, aki eddig voltam. Ugyanaz, aki tegnap este hazajött. Ugyanaz, aki a háború óta. És sok mindenben ugyanaz, mint előtte. Ha eddig jó voltam, most miért nem? – kérdezte keserűen.

– Azóta kiderült pár dolog, amit eddig nem tudtam, és az megváltoztatott mindent. –" Isshin hangja megkeményedett, ahogy a fia szemébe nézett. – Mióta fekszel le Uraharával? Tudni akarom, mióta csináltok belőlem bohócot.

– Sejtettem, hogy reggel nem hittél neki. Nem mintha rád tartozna, de tényleg ez volt az első. És ha tudni akarod, nagyon jó benne. – gonosz mosoly ült ki Ichigo arcára, mikor látta apja elszörnyülködő arcát.

– Tudod, nem ő az első. – mondta, és elnevette magát Isshin fehéredő arcát látván.

– Oh, nem. – csak ennyit tudott kinyögni. – Mióta…?

– Mi mióta? – kérdezett vissza a fia. Egy kicsit sem akarta megkönnyíteni a másik helyzetét. Ha már ennyire fáj neki, hogy így ellökte magától a saját apja, hát nem akart neki hagyni semmit. Össze akarta törni az álmait, hogy ne maradjon senki abból az Ichigóból, akiről azt hitte, hogy a fia. Azt akarta, hogy szenvedjen. Szenvedjen legalább annyira, mint most ő.

„_Törd össze"_ – biztatta egy hang. „_Nem engedheted, hogy büntetlenül bántson. Öld meg!"_

„_Csendet, nem bántom, akármit is tegyen!" _– kiáltott Ichigo.

– Mikor volt az első? – nyögte ki végül Isshin. Nem is hallotta fiát.

– Biztos tudni akarod? – mosolyodott el a fiú. De nem volt semmi melegség a mosolyban, nem volt benne semmi Ichigóból. Inkább hasonlított egy őrültére, aki megfelelő játszótársat kapott. – Hát jó. Te akartad. 12 éves korom óta tudom, hogy nem a lányok érdekelnek. … Emlékszel az akkori barátaimra? – Isshinben egy nagy rossz érzés kezdett motoszkálni.

– Igen. Volt köztük egy idősebb fiú, aki néha átjött segíteni a matek leckében. Gondoltam is rá, hogy miért, hiszen nem voltál olyan rossz matematikából… nem… Nem lehet…" ijedtség ült ki az arcára. – Ugye nem ő volt…

– Mondhatnánk ő volt, aki bevezetett az életbe… – mosolyra húzódott a szája, de nem volt mögötte érzelem.

– És azok a srácok, akik egyszer-kétszer jöttek csak át néha napján…? – kérdőn nézett a fiára, egész testében remegett a várható választól.

– Ők mind, igen. – felelte Ichigo és élvezte apja fájdalmát.

– Nem lehet. A fiam egy szajha… – tekintete kétségbeesetten vándorolt végig a szobán, anélkül, hogy bármire is ránézett volna, végül megállapodott Ichigo arcán.

– Nem lehet. – suttogta alig hallható hangon. Ichigo érezte, ahogy összetörik a szíve. Egészen más gondolni valamit, mint mások ajkáról hallani azt a szót, amellyel minden egyes alkalom után vádolta magát.

– Amint látod Kisukénak már nem sok romlatlanság maradt, amit elvehetett. Ha ezzel akartad valaha is vádolni. – jelentette ki egyenesen az apjára nézve, miközben belül minden egyes mondattal mind jobban szétesett.

„_Látod Ichigo, valaki megtudta, milyen is vagy valójában és eldobott magától. A saját apád eldobott magától! Mit gondolsz, a drága Kisukéd mit fog csinálni? Ugyanígy el fog hagyni, mint az apád."_ – nevetett fejében az ismeretlenül ismerős hang – _„A legjobb az lenne, ha meghalnál, nem gondolod? Kisukénak is az lenne a legjobb."_

„_Nem, ő soha nem…"_ – felelte magában a fiú – _„Ő nem… hagyj békén!"- _kiáltotta. Apja hangja emelte ki belső küzdelméből.

– És az elmúlt hat év? Rukia itt aludt a szekrényben… De most már tudom, hogy nem érdekelt téged. Pedig azt hittem, azért lakik a szekrényben, mert… – elharapta a szót, nem tudta hogyan folytassa. Az ő ártatlan pici fia egy… még a gondolat maga is kirázta. Azt még elviselte, hogy egy lány – egy shinigami lány – lakjon a szekrényben. Sőt, kicsit örült is, hogy végre nem magányos a fia. De azt nem tudja megbocsátani, hogy férfiaknak adta oda a testét. Hogy lehetett ilyen vak…

– Nem, ő tényleg szerette azt a gardróbot. – benézett az üres szekrénybe, végighúzta a kezét az üres polcon. Soha nem értette, miért szeret Rukia ott lenni… – Esetleg, ha szeretne, megengednéd neki, hogy továbbra is a szekrényben aludjon? – kérdezte Ichigo. – Bár nem hinném, hogy valaha is visszajönne ide.

– Persze. – mondta Isshin, de agya már teljesen másfele járt. – Miért? Miért lettél ilyen?

– Miért? – sóhajtott a fiatal. – Mit miért? – Szembenézett az apjával. – Talán, mert az ember mindent megragad, amitől jobban érzi magát. Amitől elfelejti a szellemeket, amiket más nem lát. Amitől nem érzi a magányt, amely nem enyhül, akárhányan is vannak körülötte. Elfelejtődik a bűntudat, amit az anyja elvesztése miatt érez. És ha csak időlegesen is, de kitöltődik az üresség, amit a mellkasában érez. Talán olyan elveszettnek, tehetetlennek érzi magát, hogy nem lát más kiutat, csak azt az utat, amelyet már ismer és tudja, hogy ha egy pillanatra is, de feledést nyújt. – felelte keserűen.

„_Szánalmas vagy Ichigo! Gyenge vagy!"_ – suttogta a hang. _–„Hogy tudsz így élni?"_ Ichigo mindent megtett, hogy kizárja a fejéből.

„Nem tudtam." mondta halkan Isshin.

„Tudom. Nem tudta senki. Csak Kisuke."

„És ő honnan tudta?" csattant fel az apja.

„Talán onnan, hogy őt is ezek az érzések gyötörték. Sokkal jobban hasonlítunk, mint gondolnád. És a kapcsolatunk is sokkal több, mint gondolnád."

– Miért? Ő nem csak lelketlenül megkefél, mint a többi? – szaladt ki a száján. Fájdalmasan becsukta a szemét. Nem akarta kimondani, de nem tehette ki nem mondottá. Érezte, ahogy Ichigo reiatsuja egyre erősebben kavarodik a szobában. És érezte ugyanazt a hideg gyilkos szándékot, mint előző éjjel.

„_Szánalmas vagy! Hagyod, hogy így beszéljen rólad, hogy így beszéljen Kisukéról. Öld meg! Öld meg, vagy halj meg Te!_ – ordította már a hang.

„_Nem, nem tehetem, mégiscsak az apám!" _– kiáltotta vissza.

– A beszélgetésnek vége. – sziszegte Ichigo.

Isshin kinyitotta a szemét. Azokra a szemekre számított, amiket a konyhában látott, de meglepetésére Ichigo barna szemei néztek vissza rá. Azok néztek rá, de keményen és végtelenül hidegen. _„Ichigo reitsuja hogyan érződhet ugyanúgy, mint annak a szörnyé múlt éjjelről?"_ futott végig a gondolat Isshin agyán. „_Talán ők ketten tényleg egy és ugyanazok, ahogy Ichigo mondta? Nem, az nem lehet, hogy ő is olyan hidegvérű gyilkos legyen…"_ már a gondolattól is megijedt. _„Az nem lehet."_ rázta meg a fejét.

– Majdnem elfelejtettem, miért is kell téged tényleg elküldenem. – mondta és a fia szemébe nézett. – Azt hittem, hogy kinyitom a szemem és a tegnapi szörny néz vissza rám. De most csak téged látlak. Hogy lehet ilyen hideg és gyilkos a reiatsud? Veszélyes vagy a családomra nézve. Menj innen.

– Csak olyan veszélyes, mint az elmúlt egy évben. Azóta, mióta visszajöttem. Eddig nem gondoltál annak. Ma reggel óta pedig kikiáltottál az egyik legveszélyesebb és nem tévedek sokat, ha azt mondom, hogy az egyik legundorítóbb lénynek a földön. Én szeretlek, apa. Nem kevésbé, mint ahogy tegnap szerettelek, vagy holnap foglak.

Isshin összerezzent.

– Ez a különbség közted és Kisuke között. Tudja, mire vagyok képes, tudja, hogy miket tettem az elmúlt hat évben, azokat is, amikre nem vagyok büszke, és mégis elfogad. Elfogad a szexuális irányultságommal és Shirosakival együtt! Te semmit sem tudsz arról, hogy ki vagyok, és úgy látom, nem is akarsz. – mondta az utolsó szavakat inkább a bőröndöknek, mint az apjának, ahogy összehúzta a zipzárakat. A vállára vette az oldaltáskát s két kezébe a bőröndöket.

– Én el akarlak fogadni. Tudni akarom, ki vagy! – kiáltott Isshin. – De nem tudok mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Urahara mit csinál, amit én nem tudok?!

– Nos, általában nem csinált mást, mint meghallgatott. Sok-sok teát itatott velem. Néha az volt az érzésem, hogy talán azt hiszi, hogy az a gyógyír minden sebre." megállt és maga elé nézett. _„Talán nem tudja, hogy ő maga volt a gyógyír…" _Az apjára nézett és folytatta. „A múlt éjszakáig nem csinált mást, csak átölelt, mikor rémálmom volt. Mellém lépett, mikor el akartam futni és ott hagyni mindent. Nézte az eget velem csöndben éjszakákon át. És soha nem ítélt meg, és soha nem ítélt el még akkor sem, amikor… amikor…" megremegett, ahogy rátörtek az elnyomott emlékek. Minden emlék, melyet annyira igyekezett elnyomni magában. Látta maga előtt a barátait, ahogy egymás után esnek el. Látta maga előtt az ellenfelei szemét, mikor rájöttek, hogy meg fognak halni. Látta maga előtt mindenki arcát…

„_Gyenge vagy, Ichigo. Mindenki megvet. A legjobb lenne, ha nem élnél tovább." –_ mondta a hang. És Ichigo kezdte hinni.

„_A legjobb lenne, ha nem élnék tovább…"_ Elfáradt. Ugyanez a hang suttogott már egy éve a fejében. Mindig emlékeztette arra, amire nem akart. Éjjelenként újra és újra átélt minden borzalmat. ÉS gyengült, egyre gyengébb lett vele szemben. Mi van, ha a hangnak igaza van? Azt nem bírná elviselni, ha mindenki hátat fordítana neki…

„_Miért is élnél? Kiért? Ha megtudják, ki vagy mindenki el fog hagyni, ahogy elhagyott az apád. Rukia, Renji és még Kisuke is! Add fel most, és ők boldogan élnek tovább."_- suttogta tovább a hang. _– A halott barátaid már várnak, és várnak az ellenségeid is. Itt az idő, hogy megbűnhődj a halálukért."_

„_Megbűnhődni…"_–_ ismételte gépiesen Ichigo. – „Valóban, itt az ideje a számonkérésnek."_

Isshin érezte, ahogy a már ismert hideg reiatsu nagy erővel zuhan a szobára. Látta Ichigót ott állni a szoba közepén csukott szemmel. Látta, hogy az ajkai hangtalanul formálják a szavakat. Aztán hallotta, amit soha nem akart: a fiú fájdalmas sikolyát. A szemei kinyíltak. Azok a fekete-sárga szemek néztek rá érzéketlenül.

– Köszönöm. – mondta Shirosaki. – Egyedül soha nem sikerült volna ekkora fájdalmat okozni a fiúnak. – és vérfagyasztóan nevetett.

– Elég volt! Nem akarom ezt tovább! Mindenki hallgasson el! – kiáltotta a fiú. Az apa megfagyva állt. A fiú majdnem fellökte, ahogy kiment az ajtón és lefutott a lépcsőn.

– Megteszem, csak hallgass el! – Isshin hallotta, ahogy Ichigo ezt kiáltotta, miközben kiment a házból.

– Te jó ég, mit tettem? – kérdezte magától, ahogy csak állt az emeleti folyosón és meredten nézett maga elé.

– Apa! Apa! – futó léptek zaját hallotta maga felé közeledni. – Apa! Mi történt?! – kiáltotta Karin.

– Láttuk Ichigót bőröndökkel elfutni! – mondta Yuzu.

– Ugye nem bántott titeket? – kérdezte Isshin, ahogy gyorsan végignézett rajtuk.

– Nem, apa. Soha nem bántana minket! – mondta felháborodva Karin.

– Az már nem olyan biztos. – mondta az apjuk, ahogy magához szorította őket.

– Nem apa, még akkor sem bántana minket, ha Shirosaki uralkodna felette. – mondta halkan Yuzu.

Isshin ijedten nézett rájuk.

– Ti tudtátok… tudtátok, hogy… – kezdte.

– Igen. Beszélt velünk róla egyszer, mikor az Urahara Shotenben voltunk. Épp befejezték az edzést, és teáztunk. Azt mondta, ha valaha… ha valaha előfordulna, hogy fekete-sárga lesz a szeme, azonnal fussunk el, és szóljunk Urahara-sannak, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Még a bolt telefonszámát is megadták. – mondta Karin.

– Csak nekem nem mondta el. Csak bennem nem bízott…– motyogta maga elé.

– Nem, ez nem igaz! – kiáltotta Yuzu. – Téged óvott. Nem akarta, hogy felesleges dolgok miatt aggódj. Tudta, hogy mindenképp segíteni akarnál neki. És azt is tudta, hogy te nem tudsz. Senki nem tud. – mondta, ahogy átölelte apját.

– Dehogynem. – mondta halkan Isshin, ahogy eltolta magától a lányait. – Oh, istenem, mekkora hülye vagyok. – és ezzel kiviharzott a házból.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pár perc múlva Isshin megérkezett a bolthoz, és bedörömbölt az ajtón. Hallotta, ahogy bent ingerülten beszélgetnek.

– Nyisd ki te az ajtót! Egy lányt csak nem fog megverni! – hallotta egy fiú hangját.

Aztán látta, hogy óvatosan kinyílik az ajtó.

– Jó estét, Kurosaki-san. – hallotta a halk és félénk hangot.

– Hol van Urahara? Beszélnem kell vele. – mondta Isshin ingerülten.

– Ühmmm. Kisuke-san nincs itthon. – hangzott a felelet.

– Hogyhogy? Hol van?

– Nem tudjuk. Egyszer csak felállt és azt mondta, hogy nem kellett volna egyedül elengednie. És elshunpozott.

– Az történt, hogy megérezte Ichigo reiatsuját és elment megmenteni a maga életét. Még akkor is, ha maga egy seggfej. – hangzott az ideges válasz, ahogy szélesebbre csapódott az ajtó.

Isshin arca eltorzult.

– Nem… nem úgy értettem… – dadogta ijedten Jinta.

– De hogyhogy nem találkoztak? – kérdezte Tessai, aki szintén megjelent az ajtóban.

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak hátat fordított és elment.

– Néha jobb lenne, ha befognád. – mondta Ururu

– Miért? Mindenki ezt gondolta, nem? – felelte ingerülten Jinta.

– De attól még nem kell kimondani hangosan. – jegyezte meg Tessai, és megerősítésképp fejbe csapta a fiút.

* * *

Mondd el véleményed! A következő fejezet pénteken, mint mindig!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:**Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin, Shirosaki, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Yoruichi  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** 5/11  
**Beta:** Kagura  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** homoerotikus tartalom, angst, depresszió, OOC, **durva szavak használata**, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL), és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

Remélem olyan jó szívvel olvassátok ezt a fejezetet is, ahogy én írtam és teszem közzé.

* * *

**5. fejezet**

Urahara a konyhában forralt meleg vizet a teához, hogy lefoglalja magát, míg Ichigo visszajön. Tudta, hogy nem lett volna szabad egyedül odaengednie. A lehető legrosszabb forgatókönyvek játszódtak le a fejében. Isshin, ahogy bántja Ichigót. Ismerte régről a férfit, tudta, hogy ha dühös, nehezen tudja megfékezni magát, és nem ringatta magát tévhitekben a felől, hogy régi barátja most mennyire mérges. Aztán felvillant előtte egy másik kép: Ichigo – azaz inkább Shirosaki rideg szemeivel, ahogy épp lesújtani készül Isshinre. Nem gondolta, hogy ifjú szeretőjének apja gyenge shinigami lenne, de a fiú hollowjával nem képes megbírkozni akár kapitánya volt a Gotei 13-nak akár nem. A mostani kapitányok, sőt a vaizardok közül is csak egy-két shinigami lenne képes igazából harcolni a fiúval. És azt is tudta, hogy Ichigo nem élné túl, ha bántaná az apját.

Hirtelen hideg, fojtó érzés telepedett a mellkasára. A harcok folyamán alakult ki a kötelék köztük, melyen át megérzik a másik reiatsujának változásait. És most nem tetszett neki, amit érzékelt. Még sohasem érezte ennyire távolinak a fiú energiáját, és az egyre csak tompult. Nem, nem olyan volt, mint mikor a csatákra emlékezik, nem is olyan, mint mikor önmagát marcangolja az összes halálért, aminek szemtanúja volt, vagy amikor olyan dolgokra gondol, amelyeket nem oszt meg vele. Ez most valami más, valami új. És nem volt benne biztos, hogy szeretné ezt az új érzést megismerni.

– Ichigo reiatsuja bizonytalanná vált. – mondta, ahogy felnézett révedezéséből. Felvette Benihimét és elindult kifelé az ajtón. A többiek ijedten nézték a bolttulajdonos gyors távozását.

– Én nem érzek semmit. – mondta Jinta. – És ti?

– Nem az számít, hogy mi mit érzünk, vagy mit nem. Kisuke-san tudja, mit tesz. – felelte Ururu, míg levette a kannát a tűzről. – A végén mindig kiderül, hogy igaza volt, szóval, ha azt mondja, valami baj van, akkor baj van. Remélem, még időben odaér. – tette hozzá halkan. Tessai helyeslően bólintott.

– A főnöknek mindig jók voltak a megérzései és Ichigóval már régóta megérzik egymás változásait. – tette hozzá.

– Tudom, tudom. De akkor is ijesztő, milyen közel állnak egymáshoz és még csak nem is veszik észre. – tűnődött Jinta.

– Mióta lettél ilyen jó megfigyelő? – kérdezte Ururu, aki annyi reiatsu érzékelést sem nézett ki a másikból, mint egy bolhából.

– Csak azért mert nem mutatom, nekem is lehetnek képességeim. Elfelejtettétek, hogy nagyon jól tudok reiatsut érzékelni? – Meglepődve néztek rá.

– Gondoltam. – mondta egy sértődött orremelés kísértében.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Nem lett volna szabad elengednem egyedül. Hogy lehetek ilyen felelőtlen? – korholta magát Urahara. Már négy órája kereste a fiút, de nem találta sehol. – Nem értem. Olyan nagy a reiatsu kibocsájtása, hogy kilométerekről ki kellene szúrnom, mégsem érzem sehol az energiáját. – És ez semmi jót nem jelentett. Mi lehet az oka annak, hogy így eltűnt az energiája? Mi történhetett, hogy nem találja? Rosszabbnál rosszabb gondolatok rohanták meg, míg egyre növekvő aggodalommal kereste a fiút.

– Isshin, mit tettél? – kérdezte magától. De nem engedte, hogy egyetlen lehetséges válasz is felmerüljön elméjében. _„Semmi szükség arra, hogy elveszítsem a higgadtságom. Azzal, hogy pánikba esek, nem segítek senkinek."_ A mindig összeszedett és előrelátó feltaláló olyan érzésekkel küzdött, amelyekkel még soha: aggódott. Még soha semmiért nem aggódott ennyire. Mindig tudta, hogy ki fog találni valamilyen megoldást bármilyen probléma is merüljön fel, mindig is hitt a képességeiben. De most tudta, hogy az Ichigóval történtek felett nincs hatalma, és a tehetetlenség érzése az őrületbe kergette.

– Ah, semmi értelme, hogy tovább körözzek itt a városban. Gondolkodnod kell, nem elveszteni a fejed vén bolond! Hova is menne Ichigo, ha valami rossz történne vele? – tette fel magának a kérdést, míg Benihimét lóbálta maga előtt. Egyszer csak megállt a kezében a sétapálcának álcázott kard és felcsillant a szeme. – Hát persze, hogy ez előbb nem jutott eszembe! – Azzal sarkon fordult és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott elindult az ellenkező irányba, mint amerre eddig tartott. Szélsebesen shunpózott célja felé, nem nézve semmit és senkit.

Pillanatok alatt odaért egy nagy fémkapu elé, amelyet egy könnyed ugrással maga mögött tudott. Nem volt biztos benne merre is kellene indulnia. Talán, ha megpróbálná érzékelni a fiú energiáját, megtalálhatná. Becsukta a szemét és koncentrált. Nem messze megérzett egy gyenge energiaforrást, mely nem teljesen Ichigóé volt, de mégis ismerős a számára. Elindult, lassan lépkedve a sírok között.

„_Nem is tudom miért nem jutott elsőre eszembe. Masaki sírja az egyetlen hely, ahol lelki megnyugvást kereshet…"_ Lassan lépkedett. Nem akarta megijeszteni a fiút, és így Ichigónak lesz ideje felismerni a reiatsuját, és felkészülni az érkezésére. Minden lépéssel egyre nőtt az aggodalma. Ez nem az a reiatsu, ami Ichigóhoz tartozik, de nem merte elképzelni sem, hogy miért az a másik az, aki itt van… és mit is csinál nyugodtan itt ülve? Nem tombolnia kellene a világban? Megállt egy közeli fa mögött, hogy legyen ideje felmérni a helyzetet, mielőtt valami visszavonhatatlant tesz, és csak ront azon a helyzeten, amibe belecsöppen. A kétség a gyomrában mardosott… _„Mi történhetett?"_

– A király nincs itt, ha őt keresi. Most velem kell beérnie, Urahara-san. – mondta egy ismerős hang, mely mégis olyan ismeretlenül csengett.

„_Nincs itt?!"_ Sikított a gondolat a fejében, mely minden más értelmes gondolatot száműzött. _„Akkor mégis hol van?!"_ Nem tudta felfogni a szavak mögött rejlő feltételezést, mert az nem lehet, az soha nem történhet meg…

– Azt hiszem, én nyertem, Urahara-san. – mondta halk hangon a hollow. – Őszintén szólva sohasem gondoltam, hogy ez valaha meg fog történni. – Folytatta, ahogy mereven bámulta Ichigo édesanyjának sírját. Azzal szemben ült törökülésben a betonon, körülötte három csomag.

– Azt hiszem, lehetek őszinte, hiszen régről ismerjük egymást, és lényegében magának köszönhetem, hogy létezek. Ráadásul úgy tűnik Ichigónak maga nagyon fontos. – Kisebb mosoly suhant át az arcán. Urahara meg lett volna lepődve, ha látja, végül is a hollowk nem minden nap mosolyognak. – Oh, igen, lehet, hogy én csak Ichigo lelkében létezem, de az érzéseit nagyon jól ismerem. – Ránézett Uraharára, aki még mindig ott állt a fa mellett, mint aki nem képes mozogni. Csak nézte mereven az alakot, aki a szívének legkedvesebb ember testét foglalta el. Agyában nem járt más kérdés, csak egyetlen egy: miért?

– Sokkal jobban tudnánk beszélgetni, ha közelebb jönne, így azért mégis csak kellemetlen, hogy olyan messze áll. És akkor felteheti a kérdéseit, amelyek annyira kínozzák. – Mint aki mély álomból ébredt, tért magához a bolttulajdonos. Nem emlékezett az elmúlt pár perc történéseire, csak arra, hogy valami nagy baj van, és nem tudja, hogyan segíthet.

– Hé, öreg! Ne állj ott egész nap. Most akarsz a királynak segíteni vagy nem? – Hallotta a hollow hangját, és abban a nem leplezett feszültséget és idegességet. – Jó lenne, ha visszatérnél a jelenbe, kétségbeeséssel nem segítesz senkit. – Urahara kérdőn nézett rá.

– Honnan…? – kezdte a kérdést.

– Ah, istenem, ugyanannyi ideje érzem a reiatsudat mint Ichigo. És lényegében Ichigónak és nekem egy testünk van. És nemrégiben, azt hiszem elég közel kerültünk egymáshoz, hogy reiatsud minden rezdülését jól ismerjem. Engedelmeddel eldobtam a formaságokat is, ha már ilyen közelről ismerjük egymást. – Uraharát egy kicsit visszazökkentette Ichigo ismerős száján végighúzódó kaján vigyor.

– Elképzelhető, hogy valóban átléptünk egy határt mostanság, amelyet talán jobban meg kellett volna gondolni. – tette hozzá elgondolkodó hangon, ahogy Benihimét sétapálcaként használva odasétált Shirosaki mellé és leült ő is törökülésbe.

– Amikor Ichigo elkezdett mélyebb érzéseket táplálni irántad még évekkel ezelőtt, fel voltam háborodva. Tudod, nekem jobban tetszett az az Inoue lány. Azok az idomok… na mindegy. De azt hiszem, Ichigo a legjobb döntést hozta azzal, hogy téged választott. Azt a beképzelt nemest nem bírtam egy percig sem. – Urahara szeretett volna többet megtudni az ügyről. Még mindig emésztette a kíváncsiság, mi hozta össze azt a kettőt…

– Ohohó, azt hiszem azokat a kérdéseket nem nekem kell feltenned. De ha fel is tennéd, akkor sem válaszolnék rá. – mondta nevetve Shirosaki.

– Honnan tudod, hogy mire gondoltam? –kérdezte kétkedően Urahara.

– Oh, Urahara-san. Azt hiszem, hogy a jelen események megakadályozzák csodálatos elméd forgását. Többet vártam egy zsenitől. – mondta könnyednek tűnő hangon. – A legjobb lenne, ha összeszednéd magad, Urahara-san és végre rátérnénk a fontos dolgokra. – mondta, ahogy odahajolt Uraharához és levette a sapkát a fejéről. – Ez a sapka valóban idegesítő. – morogta.

– Igazad van, nem ártana összeszednem magam. – és elnevette magát. – Tudod, még soha életemben nem estem kétségbe. Azt hiszem, öreg napjaimra elmegy teljesen az eszem. – Komolyan folytatta. – De most valóban beszélnünk kell.

Urahara végignézte az ismerős arcot mellette. A Holdnál sötétebb narancssárgának tűnt Ichigo haja, mint általában, s ahogy a derengő fény rávetődött az arcra megmutatta annak szomorú vonásait. Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, mit csinál, felemelte a kezét, hogy eltörölje az arcon lévő összes szomorúságot, és végre megint olyannak láthassa, mint régen. Ichigo sohasem mosolygott, legalábbis nem társaságban, de egyszer-kétszer sikerült mosolyt ültetnie azokba a végtelenül szomorú szemekbe. Azokba a szemekbe, melyek most feketék és sárgák voltak Ichigo meleg barnái helyett. Becsukta a szemét.

– Tudod, hogy nem ő vagyok, ugye? – kérdezte halkan Shirosaki, ahogy hagyta, hogy a másik végighúzza ujjait az állkapcsán. Gyengéd és kedves gesztus volt, és egy pillanatig kívánta, bárcsak neki szólna az érintés…

– Tudom. – felelte halkan Urahara, ahogy visszahúzta a kezét. – De már annyit találkoztunk egymással, és soha nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen oldalad is van. Persze, azt tudtam, hogy segíted Ichigót, mikor szüksége van rá, de azt gondoltam, hogy csak önérdekből és számításból.

– Így is van. Ne áltasd magad. Az hogy most itt vagyok nem más, mint önvédelem. Végül is, én is meghalok, ha ő, és még nincs szándékomban távozni. Őszintén szólva, szeretem az életem. De ezt ne mondd el neki. Még csak az kellene, hogy megtudja. Odalenne a hatalmam fölötte. De már rég nem áll szándékomban elvenni az életét és pusztító hollowként végezni. Így is jó csatákat vívhatok, ráadásul a végtelenségig idegesíthetem. – tette hozzá. – És már Zangetsuval is jól kijövünk. Hál' isten nem beszédes a fickó. – Megrázta a fejét. – De már megint nem ez a lényeg. Tedd föl a kérdéseket, amelyekre választ akarsz. – mondta komolyan azon a recés és hideg hangon, amely a sajátja volt.

Uraharát kizökkentette révedezéséből ez a hang. Felébresztette benne a régi reflexet, amely minden porcikájának üzente, hogy baj van. Olyan volt, mintha vízből bukkant volna a felszínre, minden kristálytisztán és élesen tetszett. Baj van. Nagy baj.

– Miért te vagy itt? – kérdezte élesen.

– No végre, előbukkant valaki abból, akire most szükség van. – felelte Shirosaki. – Nem jótékonyságból vagyok most itt. A lényeg, hogy valakinek el kellett foglalni a helyet idekint, míg a király erre nem képes. Nem hagyhattam a testet őrizet nélkül. Végül is én is itt lakok, és Zangetsu is. És hidd el egyikünk sem akar még elmenni. Legalábbis nem így.

_El kellett foglalni a helyet idekint? Ezt hogy érti? Hol van Ichigo? _A kérdést már fel is tette.

– Mi történt Ichigóval? – Félte a választ, de tudnia kell, hogy mi történt, hogy megoldhassa. Szüksége van az információra.

– Azt hiszem, Urahara-san, hogy a király feladta. – sóhajtott Shirosaki.

– Tessék? – kérdezte Urahara. Értette az összes szót, ami elhangzott, mégis annyira hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy nem sikerült értelmet csempésznie mögéjük. Mert az nem lehet, hogy… – Feladta?

– Igen. Eddig voltak Ichigo emlékeinek olyan része, amelyeket elzárt előlünk, amikről nem tudtunk. – kezdte a magyarázatot a hollow. – És azt kívánom, bár most se tudnék róluk. Piszok dolog, hogy felelevenítették benne ezeket az érzéseket. Ha tudnám, hogy a király azt akarja, magam vagdalnám miszlikbe az apját. De nem. Az a bolond még mindig szereti. Tehát meg van kötve a kezem. – mondta fojtott haraggal.

– Miért, mire emlékezett? – tette fel a volt kapitány a kérdést, amely rögtön eszébe jutott.

– Oh, nem. Ezt én nem mondhatom el. A lényeg… – nagyot sóhajtott. – A lényeg, hogy nem jó emlékek. Olyanok, amelyeket elnyomott mélyen magába, és ezért soha nem dolgozott fel. És az eddigi történésekkel és a mai traumával együtt talán túl sok volt. És az a furcsa mód, ahogy viselkedett. Olyan volt, mintha valakivel beszélgetne, de, sem Zangetsu, sem én nem hallottunk semmit.

– És? – Urahara akarta a folytatást, hogy jobban megértse a helyzetet.

– És? Visszavonult, feladta, abbahagyta a harcot, egy kicsit talán meg is halt… – folytatta dühösen és ránézett a mellette ülő szőke shinigamira. Az arcán csak szörnyülködést látott. Csendesebben folytatta. – Hívhatjuk, aminek akarjuk, a helyzeten egy elnevezés sem változtat. A király most visszavonult a lelkébe, és nem reagál sem az én, sem Zangetsu hangjára. Szóval előjöttem, hogy ne feküdjön itt, mint egy élő halott. Úgy túl könnyű célpont lenne bárkinek.

„_Pragmatikus. Pragmatikus és okos."_ gondolta Urahara a hollow tettére. – Szóval, most nem reagál semmire és senkire. – szögezte le.

– Nem. Zangetsuval arra gondoltunk, hogy megkeresünk téged, hogy segíts, amíg megpróbáljuk felpiszkálni a mostani állapotából. Sajnos nem hinném, hogy a hangod most elérné… Épp indultunk volna, mikor megéreztem, hogy közeledsz.

– Értem. – felelte röviden a bolttulajdonos. – Nem reagál semmire és senkire, még rám sem... – mondta szomorúan.

– Nem. Főképp rád… azt nem mondhatom el miért, de úgy gondolja, hogy ha megtudnál róla valamit, ugyanolyan értéktelennek és piszkosnak tartanád, mint az apja most. Pedig az a szemét nem is tudja a teljes igazságot. És ettől jobban fél, mint bármitől. Azt gondolta, hogy a visszautasításodnál még a halál is jobb, és most a személyes poklában kínozza magát valamiért, amiről még csak nem is tehet! – kiáltotta ingerülten Shirosaki. Reiatsuja félelmetesen megnőtt, és tele volt gyűlölettel és haraggal. De nem tehet semmit. Azokat nem bánthatja, az apját nem kínozhatja, pedig bárcsak megtehetné. Amíg várt, kigondolt pár módot, mit is tenne. De nem lehet. Amit tehet, hogy rábízza a testet erre a viccesen öltözködő félkomoly alakra, míg megpróbálja visszarugdalni az életbe az ő királyát. Azonban abban biztos volt, hogy ez az alak itt mellette jobban fog vigyázni a testre, mint bármi másra… – Szóval, vissza kell menni a shotenbe és remélni a legjobbakat.

Uraharának azonban valami még mindig nem fért a fejébe. Azt megértette, hogy a múltban történt valami, amitől Ichigo jobban fél, mint… hogy lehet ilyen bolond a fiú? Nincs semmi, ami megváltoztatná az iránta való érzelmeit. Semmi. Hát ennyire elmulasztotta volna kimutatni a bizalmát? _„Késő bánat, eb gondolat."_ mondta magának. De amit tényleg nem ért, az az, hogy…

– Miért segítesz neki? Miért nem veszed az életét és leszel önmagad? – kérdezte nyersen.

– Persze, hogy annak az életnek a második percében vége is legyen. Nem ringatom magam tévhitekben. Tudom, hogy szereted, de azt is tudom, hogy inkább látnád halva, mint Shirosakiként. És mint már hangsúlyoztam, nem akarok meghalni. És… hát ugye, már vagy öt éve, hogy együtt vagyunk, és megtanultam vele élni. A jelen események fényében pedig, új irányba fog haladni a kapcsolatunk. Közös érdekünk a túlélés.

– Akkor nem gondolod, hogy Ichigo gyengébb nálad? – csúszott ki Urahara száján a kérdés.

– Nem, nem gondolom. És sohasem gondoltam. – mondta, ahogy felállt és felvette a csomagokat. – Indulhatunk. Ha jól emlékszem ma reggel kaptunk egy szobát a shotenben. – mondta kaján vigyorral az arcán.

– Persze, persze. – mondta Urahara, ahogy ő is felállt. Reggel. Olyan messzinek tűntek azok az események. Tizenkét óra sem telt el a reggeli első csókjuk és a jelen pillanat között. Mégis, az egész világ megváltozott. Tud élni Isshin belegyezése nélkül, sőt, tud élni az egész világ szemrehányó és megvető nézéseivel kísérve, de Ichigo nélkül… Ichigo nélkül nem sok értelme lenne most már az örökkévalóságnak… – Az túl hosszú egyedül. – mormogta, ahogy felnézett a Holdra.

Reggel még minden szépnek tűnt… sokévi várakozás után végre maga mellett tudhatta azt a valakit, aki anélkül mászott be a szívébe, hogy azt észrevette volna. Ha feltűnt volna neki, valószínűleg a józanészre hallgatva messzire küldte volna a fiút. Yoruichi és Ukitake-ék is jó mesterei lettek volna a fiúnak. Még talán Kuukakut is meg tudta volna győzni, hogy adjon a fiúnak pár kidou leckét. A vaizardok is itt voltak. Csupa helyes döntést hozott volna, és most nem lennének itt, ahol vannak…

– Hé, öreg. Felesleges a múlton rágódni. Ami történt megtörtént…

– Honnan…? Á, hagyjuk, nem érdekes… Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy talán jobb lett volna neki nélkülem, mások is…

– Ezt itt hagyjuk abba. Biztosan tudom, hogy nem hagyta volna annyiban, ha elküldöd. És ha mégis sikerült volna elüldözni, már régen meghalt volna, még az én segítségemmel is. – megfordult és ránézett a még mindig az eget kémlelőre. – Biztosan tudom, hogy igazából egy oka volt annak, hogy élni akart. Mondhatta, hogy azért, mert meg akart mindenkit védeni, hogy Rukiáért és Orihiméért, aztán meg Soul Society-ért harcolt. De mindig azt tette, amiről azt hitte, hogy valaki szeretné, ha megtenné.

– Ki? Senki nem várt tőle semmit. Egy idő után persze Seireitei biztosnak vette az erejét és ekképp számított rá, de…

– Azt mondják zseni vagy, de egyre inkább azt gondolom, hogy ez egy marha nagy tévedés. Elmondom a nagy titkot, amit mindenki tud, akinek van szeme. Ichigót az elmúlt hat évben csak az érdekelte, hogy ne okozzon csalódást neked. – Megrázta a fejét, ahogy ezt mondta. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy ez az okos ember hogyan lehetett képes egy ilyen nyilvánvaló dolgot nem észrevenni. – Ez még annak a jéghegy Kuchikinak is leesett… előbb-utóbb. Na, megyünk vagy nem?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin nem tudta merre megy. Nem volt ott. Az a szemét disznó nem volt otthon. Mégis merre lehet? Nem mintha számítana… amit meg kell tennie, akkor is meg fogja tenni. Nem hagyhatja, hogy egy ilyen instabil szörnyeteg járjon az utcákon… Bármikor bánthat valakit… és Soul Society nem tesz semmit, miért? Arra gondolnak, hogy tudják kezelni? Ezt a szörnyeteget nem lehet…

Erősen zihálva megállt, régen volt, hogy ennyit futott és ez a póttest nem a legújabb már. Még Urahara készítette 30 évvel ezelőtt, mikor úgy döntött, hogy az élők világába jön. Urahara! Mindig ez az ember. Egy szörnyet csinált a fiából. Nem elég, hogy az a fekete-sárga szemű szörny miatta létezik, még ki is használja a fiát…

„_Amint látod Kisukénak már nem sok romlatlanság maradt, amit elvehetett. Ha ezzel akartad valaha is vádolni."_

Rémlett fel a válasz a fejében. _„Nem is tudom, hogy mit gondoltam. Már romlott volt a kezdetektől fogva."_ Nem volt képes elhinni egy percre sem, hogy nem úgy vannak a dolgok, ahogy elképzelte. Mert, ha csak egy kicsit is elhinné, akkor az azt jelentené, hogy annyi évig vak volt és tudatlan. Hogy hagyta a fiát elzülleni. Hogy fog így a felesége szemébe nézni, ha egyszer újra találkoznak? Hogy fogja megmagyarázni, hogy a fia a férfiakat szereti és nem nőket? Hogy soha nem lesznek unokái? Hogy fogja megmagyarázni, hogy elbukott apaként? Nem. Egy pillanatra sem engedheti, hogy ez a gondolat eluralkodjon rajta. Mindent meg kell tennie, hogy visszaszerezze Ichigót. A régit, nem ezt az újat, akit Urahara alkotott. Oh, már megint ez a név! Átkozta minden egyes betűjét. És ehhez csak egyvalakik segítségére számíthat…

Nem tétovázott tovább. Elindult arra, amerre mennie kell. „Ichigo, még meg fogod köszönni nekem." mondta az éjszakába, ahogy árnyékként elsuhant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Hé, megjöttem… – hangzott végig az egész Shotenen. – Gondoltam beugrok egy kicsit, biztosan hiányoztam már, olyan régen voltam erre. – nevetett a macskaszerű nő, ahogy belépett a konyhába és három aggódó arc nézett vissza rá…

– Mi az? Csak nem miattam aggódtatok ennyire? Tudhatnátok, hogy nekem soha nem eshet bajom! – viccelt tovább Yoruichi, ahogy lehuppant a shoten másik három lakója mellé az asztal köré. Végignézett rajtuk. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. E három arc nem szokott ilyen szigorú lenni, és hol van Kisuke?

– Mi történt? Hol van Kisuke? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudjuk… – felelte Jinta.

– Mint ahogy azt sem tudjuk, hol van Kurosaki-san. – tette hozzá Tessai.

„_Jah, a kettő mindig együtt."_ – gondolta a nő. _„De ez most miért olyan fontos, hogy őt sem tudják?"_ – villant fel a kérdés, ahogy teát öntött magának egy asztalon álló tiszta csészébe.

– Mindig együtt vannak, miért baj, hogy nem tudjátok, hol vannak? Talán végre eldöntötték, hogy új szintre emelik a kapcsolatukat. Már épp itt lenne az ideje. – tette hozzá. Mindenki tudta, hogy van valami köztük, de csak a pár közeli, és a néhány elég jó megfigyelő sejtette, mi is lehet közöttük… és ők is tévedtek. Egészen tegnapig.

– Azt hiszem, mondhatjuk, hogy azon az éjjel átléptek. – mormogta Jinta.

Yoruichi meglepődöttségében félrenyelte a teát. – Tessék? És én nem tudok róla?!

– Yoruichi-sama, sok minden történt az elmúlt pár órában és mi csak egy kis részletét tudjuk. – folytatta Tessai.

– Mondjátok el!

És ők meséltek. Elmondták mi történt, mit láttak az előző nap a gyakorlópályán. Elmesélték milyen ridegen küldte haza Urahara Kurosakit, hogy aztán az éjjel utána menjen. De azt nem tudják, mi történt a Kurosaki-házban. És elmondták, hogy éjjel félreérthetetlenül fültanúi voltak, mint udvariasan megfogalmazták Kisuke-san és Ichigo-san kapcsolatának elmélyítésének, és azt is, hogy reggel Isshin hogyan érkezett, és milyen körülmények között távozott. Aztán pedig már csak annyit tudtak, hogy Ichigo elment a csomagjaiért, és hogy nem sokára utána, Urahara felpattant, és elment. Azóta nem hallottak róluk semmit. És ez már öt órája volt. Túl sok idő, ha az ember aggódik.

– Kisuke-san azt mondta éjjel, mikor hazajött, hogy minden rendben lesz… – mondta halkan Ururu, miközben egy könnycseppet próbált visszatartani. – Szóval, minden rendben lesz.

– Ja, mert az a vén perverz mindig mindent tud! – fakadt ki Yoruichi. – De engem sokkal jobban aggaszt Isshin viselkedése, és hogy nem érezni Ichigo reiatsuját… nem hinném, hogy megtanulta volna kontrollálni…

– Az az őrült nem is tudja, de én igen. – hallották a hangot, amelyet mind ismertek, és mikor hallották megfagyott ereikben a vér…

– Shirosaki… – suttogta a macskaszemű. Egyszer találkozott a fekete-sárgaszemű lénnyel harcban, és csak Kisukénak köszönhette, hogy komolyabb sérülés nélkül megúszta. Nem azért, mert Kisuke erősebb volt nála, hanem mert csak az ő hangja volt az, ami Ichigót vissza tudta hozni. Néha úgy tűnt, hogy a hollow már maga is hallgat a perverz bolttulajdonosra és magától visszabújik a vackába. De hát egy hollow, Ichigo hollowja meg aztán főképp, nem engedelmeskedik senkinek. Szóval ez most mit jelent? Nem értett semmit… És körülötte senki sem.

Mindenki felugrott az asztaltól, és lassan a hang felé fordultak. Látták Ichigót... Nem. Nem Ichigót. A szemek feketék és sárgák voltak – Shirosakit az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, pont ahogy Ichigo is állni szokott, előtte két bőrönd és a vállán még lógott egy válltáska. Vigyorgott. Az a vigyor volt az arcán, melyet Ichigóén sohasem látni, és amiből mindenki tudhatta, azt a testet most más uralja. De valami még ezen kívül sem volt rendben… Miért volt Shirosaki itt?

– Mi… Mit jelentsen ez az egész? – suttogta Yoruichi. Látták, ahogy a hollow mögött felbukkan Urahara.

– Shirosaki, azt hiszem, tudod, hova kell lepakolnod a holmitokat. – mondta könnyednek tűnő hangon. – Ne ijesztgesd a shoten lakóit kérlek.

– Rendben, rendben. Oh, igazán, én egy hollow vagyok, miért kell nekem kicsomagolni? Ez komolyan olyan megalázó. – odafordult a tolóajtóban mellette álló shinigamihoz. – Azt hiszem, hogy kihagyom a hálószobád, nehogy összekeverj Ichigóval. – mondta halkan a fülébe, míg végighúzta kezét a shinigami mellkasán. – Ki tudja, hátha a féltékenység visszahozná a király józan eszét. – mondta, majd elnevette magát.

– Találunk rá más okot, hogy visszaszerezzük Ichigót, ne aggódj. – mondta Urahara, ahogy végigremegett a fülét érő meleg lehelettől.

– Azt hiszem Ichigónak igaza volt abban, hogy mi a gyengepontod. – nevetett Shirosaki. – De ne is álmodj, én a lányokat szeretem. Nem maradok sokáig. – mondta, ahogy a csomagokat könnyedén felkapva elindult Ichigo, azaz az ő szobájuk felé.

Urahara csukott szemmel állt tovább az ajtóban, élvezve a testében végigfutó elektromos érzést, melyet a másik lehelete indított útjára.

– Kisuke! – hallotta messziről.

– Kisuke! Válaszolj, ha hozzád beszélnek! – kiáltotta dühösen a Shihouin örökösnő.

– Jól van, jól van. Ne legyél türelmetlen. Mindjárt mindent elmondok, amit tudok. De meg kell várnunk Shirosaki-sant, hogy visszaérjen. – mondta, ahogy szomorúan konstatálta, hogy az előbbi jó érzés teljesen eltűnt.

– Hát éppen ez az! Mit keres ez itt? Mi történt Ichigóval? Miért viselkedik így ez a hollow? – Yoruichi nem tudta folytatni tovább. Annyi miért és hogyan kérdése volt, egyszerre akarta az összeset megkérdezni, de e helyett csak egy esdeklő tekintetet tudott a másikra vetni, hogy valahogy enyhítse a benne felgyülemlett félelmet és aggodalmat.

Urahara látta a többiek arcát. Ijedtség, kétely és aggodalom volt kivehető minden. Talán az ő arca is ilyen volt… nem, most arra nem gondolhat milyen érzés volt megtalálnia Ichigót úgy… ott… Nem. El kell zárnia a saját kétségeit mélyre, hogy segíteni tudjon.

– Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha addig iszunk egy teát, míg új barátunk kényelembe helyezi magát. – Ezzel könnyed mozdulatokkal odament az asztalhoz, és elfoglalta helyét. Nem kell mindenkinek tudnia, hogy mit is érez igazából. Az nem segít semmin…

– Új barát? Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ez a hollow velünk fog maradni? – kérdezte idegesen Yoruichi.

– Igen is meg nem is. Igen, mert szándékunkban áll régi kapcsolatát visszaállítani Ichigóval, szóval velünk marad. És nem, nem hagyjuk, hogy Ichigo eltűnjön, szóval Shirosakinak meg kell majd elégednie azzal a pár perccel, amit eddig is kapott.

– Jajj, Urahara-san, olyan szívtelen vagy, így hálálod meg, hogy segítek? – kérdezte az épp visszatérő Shirosaki tettetett sértődött hangon. – Ez fáj. Azt hittem, ezek után jobban ki fogunk jönni egymással, főleg azok után, hogy… – mondta kaján vigyorral, ahogy leült Urahara mellé, és érzékien belefújt a fülébe.

–Még egy ilyen és magam küldelek vissza a pokolba! – mondta Urahara, ahogy végigremegett.

– Oh, nem tennél ilyet. Túlságosan szereted ezt a testet… – mondta, ahogy végigsimított a saját belső combján – és a lelket is, akire most én vigyázok. – tette hozzá önelégült vigyorral az arcán, ahogy öntött magának teát.

A többiek az asztal körül megdöbbenve ültek. Ururu elvörösödve nézte az ujjait, Jinta egyre sűrűbben kacsingatott a kijárat felé, Tessai úgy tett, mintha semmit nem hallott volna és Yoruichi…

– Oh, hagyjátok már ezt abba. A válaszokat akarom! – kiáltotta dühösen.

– Oh, a hercegnő. A parancsait mindig teljesíteni kell, nem igaz? Tisztázzuk. Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy bárkinek is engedelmeskedjek. Egy ember akaratára hallgatok, és annak az embernek a parancsára fontolóra veszem, amit Urahara-san akar. – Elvigyorodott. – Egy dühös Ichigo nem olyan jó szórakozás, mint egy vágytól égő… még akkor sem, ha aki után vágyik egy másik férfi. Végül is, választhatott volna rosszabbat is nála… – megborzongott. – Áh, de inkább hagyjuk az emlékeket. – Felnézett. Ismét négy csodálkozó szempár nézett rá.

– Mi az, egy hollow már nem lehet képes értelmes beszédre vagy gondolatokra? Milyen megalázó gondolkodásmód.

Urahara úgy érezte, eleget hagyta a többieket szenvedni.

– Annyit tudunk, hogy valamilyen okból kifolyólag Ichigo elvesztette a kapcsolatát a valósággal…

– Inkább feladta…– motyogta a hollow.

– Szóval, Ichigo nem elérhető a számunkra ebben a pillanatban, és Shirosaki-san volt olyan kedves, hogy addig életben tartsa a lelkét, míg ő úgy nem dönt, hogy visszatér közénk. És ezt mind azon önös érdekéből tette, hogy ne haljon meg. De hát ez érthető és elfogadható indok.

– Nem elérhető? Még neked sem? És miért? – kérdezték egyszerre és összevissza.

– Nyugalom, nyugalom. Mindenre van magyarázat, amit persze pillanatnyilag még nem tudunk. – nyugtatgatta a körülötte lévőket Urahara.

– Még a hollow se tudja? – kérdezte Tessai.

– De igen. A hollow – ahogy mondta, tudja, de nem mondja el, mert a király nem akarja, hogy tudják. És nem, még Urahara-sannak, sőt kifejezetten Urahara-sannak nem elérhető Ichigo lelke. – felelte gúnyosan Shirosaki.

– Mi jelentsen az, hogy kifejezetten neked nem?! Mit tettél a kölyökkel?! – kiáltotta Yoruichi, ahogy felpattant, és már meg is ragadta Urahara ruháját az asztalon átlépve.

– Még a feltételezés is sértő. – mondta Urahara acélosan éles hanggal, miközben hideg szemeivel a szemben lévő sárgákba nézett. – Azt hiszed bármit is tennék, amivel bántanám? Mert, ha igen, akkor… – szemei hideg szürkéskékjében egy pillanatra meg lehetett látni a szenvedést és kétségbeesést, melyet annyira próbált leplezni, s amelyek láttán rájött Yoruichi, hogy akármi is történt Ichigóval, az nem Urahara műve volt.

– Ha az ügyet messziről nézzük, közvetve Urahara-san hibája is, ami történt? – vetette közbe Shirosaki. – De látnunk kell a nagyobb képet, mielőtt bárkit is hibáztatnánk.

– Ezen meg mit értesz? – kérdezte Yoruichi alig leplezve bosszúságát, hogy a hollow többet tud nála. Shirosaki élvezte a nő frusztráltságát.

– Nem értek én semmit rajta. Ha nem ma történtek volna a dolgok, akkor máskor. Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy ez a kapcsolat elkerülhetetlen. És a felől sincs, hogy a király apja bármikor is tudja meg ezt, rosszul fogadta volna a hírt. Persze egy cseppet sem segített a helyzeten az inflagranti rajtakapás. De ezt hagyjuk. Az időzítés abból a szempontból is rossz volt, hogy Ichigót nagyon sebezhető állapotban találta. És a múlt felemlegetése még mélyebb sebeket nyitott fel, amelyeket jobb lett volna a múltban hagyni. Ezen kívül, a tegnapi események teljesen védtelenül hagyták az amúgy is labilis állapotában. – Nagyot kortyolt a teájából, azon gondolkodott, hogy mondjon-e többet. De aztán folytatta. – Főképpen az nem segítette az eseményeket, hogy a saját apja szajhának nevezte. – mondta. Talán nem haragszik meg a király, hogy ennyire járt a szája… de azt mégsem engedheti, hogy az a szemét megússza, amit velük tett - tesz, és ha ő nem nyúlhat az öreghez, akkor tesz róla, hogy megtudjon egy s mást az, aki nyúlhat… még talán ötleteket is adna.

Urahara kezében megállt a csésze. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól hallotta. Nem. Nincs kétség afelől, amit hallott, ha a többiek reiatsujának emelkedése bármit is jelent. _„Oh, Ichigo, miért gondolod, hogy egy szó bármit is számít köztünk…"_ gondolta, ahogy becsukta a szemét, hogy visszanyerje az irányítást érzései felett.

– Nem, Isshin nem mondhatott ilyet a saját fiának még akkor sem, ha dühös. – mondta halk, elhaló hangon Yoruichi. – Ez őrület. És miért rendítette ez meg annyira Ichigót? Értem én, hogy rajtakapták Kisukéval, de ez akkor sem… – nem fejezte be a mondatot. Nem merte, ahogy a vele szemben ülőre nézett. Régóta ismerte már őt, bárkinél régebben. Tudta, hogy komolyak az érzései a fiú iránt, és hogy egy pillanatig sem játszott vele. Azt is tudta, hogy habár sok éve él, soha nem engedett senkit közel magához. Sejtette, hogy még az elején ennek köze volt ahhoz, hogy talán belé volt szerelmes. De megértette hamar, hogy a Shihouin ház örököse soha nem szerethet egy Rukongaiból származót, még akkor sem, ha az a shinigami történelem egyik legnagyobb elméje. Ráadásul arra is rá kellett jönnie, hogy ő másvalakivel keresi a boldogságot… Ezért tudta, hogy ez most különleges. Ezért támogatta kettőjüket, és ha kell, anyamacskaként küzd értük. De az az átsuhanó fájdalom, amelyet látott Kisuke arcán, nem engedte, hogy befejezze a mondatot.

–Nos, azt hiszem eleget beszéltünk. – kezdte Urahara. – Azt hiszem itt az idő, hogy mindent elkövessünk, hogy királyunkat kirángassuk onnan, ahol épp van. – Shirosakira nézett. – Azt mondtad, hogy Zangetsuval képesek vagytok kisegíteni a felszínre. – Shirosaki visszanézett a váratlan hangra. Belenézett a másik szemébe és megértette miért féli mindenki ezt az embert.

– Igen, Urahara-san, nagy valószínűséggel képesek leszünk. De aztán, hogy kint is marad-e, már nem rajtunk múlik, hanem rajta. És ön segíthet neki, míg önmaga erejéből nem lenne képes felállni. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy az egész probléma abból adódik, hogy Ichigo fél attól, hogy önt elveszítheti. Azonban nem hiszem, hogy ez előfordulhat. – mondta, ahogy enyhén meghajolt Urahara felé.

– Már így is sok időt vesztegettünk. Kezdjük. A bolt alatt lévő pályán biztonságos lesz, bármi is történjék. – mondta Urahara hidegen.

Ezzel felállt és elindult kifelé. Nem nézett hátra. Nem akarta, hogy lássák az egyetlen könnycseppet, amely legördült az arcán.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soifon becsukta az utolsó mappát az asztalán, és nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy hátradőlve kinézett az ablakon. Semmi mást nem akart, csak hogy végre hazamehessen és pihenjen egy kicsit. Mégiscsak rá kellene vennie Yoruichit, hogy vegye vissza a kapitányi haorit, neki bőven elég lenne a különleges osztag vezetése. Mióta az új 46-ok tanácsa összeült, titkos munkája sok időt felemésztett. A paranoiások nem bíznak senkiben. Talán újabb árulástól tartanak, hogy mindenkit ellenőriztetnek… még a főparancsnokot is követniük kellett fél évig. Természetesen az első nap lebuktak, de a parancsnok azt mondta, hogy, ha ez a 46-ok kívánsága, akkor csak tessék. Ráadásul, akárhogy igyekeztek, nem tudták az üres kapitányi posztokat betölteni, Kurotsuchi és Komamura halála a Tousennel való harcban csak nehezítette a helyzetüket. Oh nem. Omadea elvesztése nem volt akkora csapás, de most akkor is itt állt hadnagy nélkül… A 46-ok nem engedélyezte sem Renji, sem Ikkaku, sem Hisagi kinevezését kapitánnyá, és más még nem ért el bankait rajtuk kívül. Kivéve a Kurosaki kölyköt, de őt még Soul Societybe se engedték be, mióta vége lett a harcnak. Épp elhatározta magát, hogy feláll és haza indul, mikor egy pokollepke jelent meg az ablakban.

– Mi ez? Késő van már hivatalos ügyhöz… – gondolta, ahogy kinyúlt, hogy meghallgassa az üzenetet.

Nem akart hinni a fülének. Ez nem lehet igaz. Ugye csak viccelnek? Nem mintha kedvelné, de el kell ismerni, hogy vannak érdemei, és most…

– Tudtam, hogy egy órával ezelőtt haza kellett volna mennem. – Sóhajtott. Magára terítette haoriját és elindult az első osztag kapitányi irodája felé. Tudta, hogy Yamamoto főparancsnok még az irodájában lesz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:**Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Shirosaki, Tessai, Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Hacchi, Soifon, Yamamoto, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** 6/11  
**Beta:** Kagura  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** **homoerotikus tartalom**, angst, **depresszió**, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett **szereplőhalál**, nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL), **szexuális erőszak, gyermekbántalmazás**, és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

**Megjegyzés:** Az emlékeket flashback-szerűen írtam, ahogy Ichigo érzékelte az eseményeket, s így természetesen a narráción is változtattam. Remélem, hogy tetszik majd. Én nagyon élvezetesnek találtam ezt az írást: kevés leírás, így sok szabadságot adtam az olvasó számára. hogy elképzelje az eseményeket. Kár, hogy nem fogom megtudni, ki hogyan képzeli el őket... no mindegy.

* * *

Jó szórakozást a fejezethez!

* * *

**  
6. fejezet**

Hideg. Annyira hideg. Sötét. Olyan sötét. Félek. Fáj. Nem múlik. Miért? Miért van sötét? Miért nincs itt senki? Zangetsu? Shirosaki? Még az a bolond is jobb lenne, mint a sötét… Miért vagyok egyedül?… Nem bírom.

_– Egy hatéves kölyök fekszik a földön. Alatta az anyja. Szerintem halott. Ki kellene hívni a rendőrséget és a mentőket. _

_– Azt hiszem, igaza van, ők majd hazaviszik a gyereket._

_– Nem kellene leszedni az anyáról? Mégiscsak egy halottat ölelget!_

_– Mióta fekhet már itt?_

_– Na, végre jönnek a mentők. Majd elintézik. Az ő dolguk, nem?_

Hideg. Olyan hideg a keze. Miért nem mozdulsz, anyu? Miért hagytál itt engem? Anyu! Anyu? Mondd, hogy minden rendben, kérlek, csak most az egyszer. Légy szíves. Ígérem, bátor leszek, nem fogok félni senkitől és semmitől. Ígérem, erős leszek és megvédelek, csak még egyszer mondd, hogy nincs semmi baj. Anyu, kérlek.

– _Látta valaki, hogy mi történt?_

– _Csak azt láttuk, hogy a nő sikított és összeesett._

– _Ismeri valaki a fiút?_

– _Azt hiszem, hogy Dr. Kurosaki fia. Nem sok narancssárga hajú gyerek rohangál errefelé._

– _Nézzék meg a nő táskáját, biztos van benne igazolvány._

– _Tessék itt is jön az apja._

–_ Masaki! Ichigo!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– A legjobb lesz, ha itt lefekszik, lehoztam egy futont, hogy kényelmes legyen…– mondta Tessai Shirosakinak.

– Ja, gondolom így jó lesz…– felelte halkan, gondolataiba merülve. Nem tudta, mi lesz. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy mi fog következni. Legutoljára, míg Ichigóval küzdöttek, közben a vaizardokkal harcolt… de most nem egymással harcolnak, vagy majd mégis?

– Urahara-san. – kezdte – Nem biztos, hogy szükség lesz a futonra, azonban a vaizardokra és önre lehet. Elképzelhető, hogy ez is olyan lesz, mint mikor vaizarddá alakultunk. Nem akarok harcolni vele, de lehet, hogy máshogy nem sikerül kizökkentenem a fásultságából, csak ha harcolnia kell.

– Már szóltam nekik, hogy jöjjenek. Nemsokára itt kell lenniük. – felelte Urahara.

– Értem, szóval ön is erre a következtetésre jutott. – Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült. Nem szeretett volna csak úgy rátámadni. Lehet, hogy kezdi megkedvelni ezt a perverz teaivót?

– Sok lehetséges kimenetelt végiggondoltam. Ezért lesznek itt a vaizardok, a futon és… én is. – mondta alig hallható hangon, ahogy ott álltak egymás mellett a nagy tér közepén. Nem szeretne élő csalit játszani, de ha ez kell, akkor egy perc gondolkodás nélkül feláldozza magát. Ha Inoue még élne, őt is hívná, mert abban biztos volt, hogy Ichigo nem akarja őt halottan, s ezért mindenképp életben kell maradnia. De meg nem mondhatja előre, hogy az így is lesz-e.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annyira fáj. Nem, nem az ütések helye. Valahol a szívem körül. Gyenge voltam. Nem győzhettem ellenük. Nagyobbak. Erősebbek. Miért vagyok én mindig gyenge? Nem menthetek meg senkit, ha még magamon sem tudok segíteni. Nem akarok gyenge lenni!

– _Fogjátok erősen a kezeit, még mindig küzd! Így nem fogunk előbbre jutni vele!_

– _Hé, kölyök, ha nyugton maradsz nem fog fájni… annyira._

– _Láttam az idióta apját. Van két húga is._

– _Ha jó fiú leszel, akkor békén hagyjuk őket._

A húgaimat nem. Erősnek kell lennem értük.

Nevet. Mit… mit akar? Miért? Áh, a nadrágom… miért? Nem értem…

– _De ahhoz most tedd szépen széjjelebb a lábaidat._

Miért kellene széttennem a lábaimat?

– _ÁÁÁÁ! _Azt hiszem, sikítok.

– _Hé, mi is akarunk utánad menni, ne készítsd ki!_

– _Ez csak egy kis vér, ne izguljatok, legalább jobban csúszik._

Végtelen fájdalom. Nem, a lélek jobban fáj, mint a test. Nem akarom…

– _Na, jöhet a következő!_

– _Még utánad is milyen szűk. Megtarthatnánk háziállatnak._

– _Olyan édes a narancssárga haja!_

Biztos nem érdemlem meg az életet. Anyám is meghalt. Miattam. Mert gyenge voltam. A húgaimat nem engedem…

– _Jó kis menet! A következő!_

– _Mit csináltok? Engedjétek el azt a gyereket!_

– _Hé, ez Yasutora Sado, jobb lesz, ha megyünk! Vele nem érdemes kikezdeni!_

Föld. Hideg. Nedves. Nem szeretem, hogy hideg és nedves. Az arcom is nedves. Miért? Talán sírtam?

– _A nevem Sado. Tudsz járni?_

Felkap. Elvisz.

– _Te is bántani fogsz?_

– _Nem._

Nedves. Meleg. Víz. Fáj.

– _Soha nem mondhatod el senkinek._

– _Nem fogom._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Yamamoto kapitánnyal kell beszélnem azonnal. – mondta Soifon a kapunál.

– Van megbeszélt időpontja? – kérdezte unottan az őr.

– Nincs. De ez nagyon fontos. – felelte Soifon.

– Csak az lehet az éjjel közepén. – mormogta az őr. – Rendben, akkor megkérdezem, tudják-e fogadni. – mondta, ahogy ásítások között becsukta a kaput.

– Egyszerűen csak be kellett volna mennem a falon. – gondolta mérgesen a második osztag kapitánya.

Nemsokára visszatért az őr.

– A kapitány fogadja. Jöjjön utánam.

– Köszönöm, tudom az utat. – mondta, ahogy már el is tűnt az őr szeme elől.

– Soifon kapitány, mi ilyen sürgős, hogy ilyenkor kér kihallgatást? – kérdezte Yamamoto, ahogy Soifon belépett az irodájába.

– Kaptam egy parancsot, amelyet meg kell beszélnem önnel, főparancsnok. És van néhány gyanús eset, amelyet szeretnék megosztani önnel a 46-ok tanácsát illetően. – folytatta.

– Értem. A gyanúja olyan erős, hogy a 46-ok tudta nélkül cselekszik? – kérdezte óvatosan az idős ember.

– Igen, de azt hiszem, az ön figyelmét sem kerülték el az elmúlt év eseményei…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halott. Mindenhol halottak. Nem tudtam megmenteni egyiket sem. Nem érdemlem meg, hogy éljek. Miért ők haltak meg és nem én?

– _Inoue! Menj előlem!_

– _Kurosaki-kun?_

Sikítás. Vér. Mindenhol. A fehér ruhája piros.

– _Azt hiszem, ezt nem tudom elutasítani, Kurosaki-kun. Nincs hozzá elég erőm…_

– _Inoue, tarts ki, nem halhatsz meg! Az én hibámból nem!_

– _Ez nem a te hibád. Magam jöttem. És megpróbáltam jól harcolni, hogy Urahara-san ne bánja meg, hogy bízott bennem… te és ő?_

– _Inoue?_

– _Ő és te…_

– _Ne beszélj, mindjárt itt lesz a negyedik osztagból valaki. Csak tarts ki._

– _Légy boldog, Kurosaki-kun…_

– _Inoue? Inoue!_

Hagytam meghalni. Nem voltam elég erős. Őt is, Ishidát is.

– _Sajnálom, Kurosaki, nem mehetek tovább veled előre. Mostantól nélkülem kell harcolnod._

Miért van itt ennyi vér?

– _De nem aggódom. Tudom, hogy vannak melletted olyanok, akik nagyon vigyáznak rád, mikor előre mész a harcban, és utána is._

– _Ne beszélj így, még azt gondolom, hogy kedvelsz! Egy-kettőre meggyógyulsz. Ez csak felszíni karcolás._

– _Nem, Kurosaki, nem az. Ez van. Egyszer nyersz, egyszer vesztesz. És most azt hiszem, a rövidebbet húztam._

– _Ishida, meg ne merj halni, hallod? Egy quincy nem hal meg egyszerűen, mielőtt szétrúgná az összes shinigami seggét._

– _Ha szerencsém van, majd találkozunk egy másik életben. Kár, hogy nem fogok rá emlékezni, milyen idegesítő vagy._

Miért? Mit gondoltak? Értem, helyettem, miattam. Miért? Nem kértem őket.

Annyira fáj. Álmos vagyok.

– _Kurosaki-san. Sajnálattal jelentjük, hogy Yasutora Sado a nyugati harctéren 37 perccel ezelőtt harc közben elesett._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Hello, Urahara! – kiáltotta messziről Shinji. – Nagyon titokzatos üzenetedben azt kérted, hogy azonnal jöjjünk mindannyian ide. Nagyon érdekelne, hogy miért? – Kérdezte, ahogy közelebb ért a neki háttal álló Uraharához és Ichigóhoz. – Valami baj van talán?

Eközben Hiyori odaért Ichigo mellé, és hátba vágta.

– Helló, te vesztes. Mi a baj? Azt mondták, hogy már megint neked kell segíteni.

– Azt hiszem, nem rám gondolsz. – mondta Shirosaki, ahogy megfordult vigyorral az arcán. A vaizardok szeme kikerekedett a döbbenettől, ahogy felismerték, hogy ki is áll előttük valójában.

– Urahara, azt hiszem, hogy valamiféle magyarázattal tartozol… – mondta Shinji, ahogy mindegyik vaizard Shirosakit bámulta.

– Nyilvánvalóan ez az oka annak, hogy már egy ideje nem érezzük Ichigo reiatsuját. – tette hozzá Lisa, ahogy becsukta a mangáját és feltolta a szemüvegét.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– _Miről nem tudok semmit? Csak azon gondolkodom, hogy lehettem ilyen vak? A sok kimaradt éjszaka, a rengeteg vele töltött idő. De soha eszembe sem jutott, hogy ti ketten…_

Tessék? Nem értem, miről beszélsz…

– _Nem értem, miért kell választanom a családom és Kisuke között. Ugyanaz vagyok, aki eddig voltam. Ugyanaz, aki tegnap este hazajött. Ugyanaz, aki a háború óta. És sok mindenben ugyanaz, mint előtte. Ha eddig jó voltam, most miért nem?_

Miért? Miért?

– _Majdnem elfelejtettem, miért is kell téged elküldenem. Azt hittem, hogy kinyitom a szemem és a tegnapi szörny néz vissza rám. De most csak téged látlak. Hogy lehet ilyen hideg és gyilkos a reiatsud? Veszélyes vagy a családomra nézve. Menj el._

Nem, ne félj! Soha nem bántanálak! Vagy mégis? Nem vagyok biztos benne… többé már nem.

– _Miért? Ő nem csak lelketlenül megkefél, mint a többi?_

Miért mondod ezt? Hát nem látod, hogy fáj?

– _Nem lehet. A fiam egy szajha…_

Igaz. Az a sok kapcsolat. Mind miért? Fél perc csöndért, fél percért, amikor nem láttam anyám arcát. Fél percért, amikor nem a hideg testét éreztem magamon…

_„egy szajha…"_

Milyen igaz.

Nem bírnám ki, ha Kisuke is ezt mondaná. Nem tudnék többé élni…

Kisuke…

– _Szereted?_

– _Azt nem tudom, mi pontosan a szerelem. De ha szeretni azt jelenti, hogy annak a valakinek a társaságát jobban kívánod bárkiénél, akkor igen. Ha azt, hogy egyetlen mosolya boldoggá tesz, akkor igen. Ha annak a valakinek egyetlen érintése feléleszti a vágyat, akkor nagyon. És, ha ő az, aki nélkül nem tudod elképzelni a holnapot… hát akkor..._

Olyan meleg a teste. Biztonságos vele.

– _Hát legyen, ahogy te akarod, Ichigo. A hétvégén vidd el a cuccodat otthonról. És nem találkozhatsz a lányokkal. _

_Nem vagy a fiam, míg ki nem vered a fejedből ezt a beteges dolgot!_

Beteges? Olyan beteges az életbe kapaszkodni? Talán nekem igen… Olyan fáradt vagyok. Majd később kigondolom a választ. Majd… később… Majd Kisuke segít… de most álmos vagyok…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Azt hiszem, hogy össze kell hívnunk reggelre egy kapitányi megbeszélést. A hadnagyok is jöjjenek, elég sok barátja van köztük is. – mondta Yamamoto.

– Rendben főparancsnok, azonnal kiküldöm a pokollepkéket. – ezzel Soifon meghajolt, és kiment az irodából.

– Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy a Gotei 13 kérje a neki kijáró megbecsülést. – mondta Yamamoto, ahogy visszafordult az ablak felé.

– Biztos benne? – kérdezte egy hang belülről.

– Igen, Ryūjin Jakka. Mindenkinek meg kell tanulnia hol a helye. És a fiataloknak meg kell tanulniuk büszkén járni. – mondta. – Azt hiszem ezt a Kurosaki Ichigót túl sokáig hagytuk magára.

Hosszan nézett ki az ablakon. Látta Seireitei egén az új nap első sugarait, bár még órák múlva fog csak kibukkanni a felszínre, hogy éltető erejével táplálja az élőket. Elmosolyodott. Talán, ez nem csak egy új nap kezdete…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahogy jobbra fordult, kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy átölelhesse szeretőjét, azonban csak a még langyos lepedőt érintette. Értetlenül nyitotta ki a szemét. _„Hol lehet ilyen korán? Csak nem kezdett el már megint dolgozni hajnali négykor?" –_ gondolta kissé dühösen, hogy megint egyedül maradt az így már túl nagy és túl hideg ágyban. Felemelte a fejét, hogy körbe nézhessen. A derengő fényben meglátott egy alakot a nyitott tolóajtó előtt a verandán ülni. Nagyot sóhajtott, és kiszállt az ágyból. Magára terítette a futon mellett lévő vörös köntöst és elindult az alak felé.

– Mit csinálsz ilyen korán fent? – kérdezte, ahogy mögé ült és hátulról lazán átölelte. – Gyere vissza aludni. – mondta, ahogy beleszagolt az ébenfekete hajba. _„Még mindig cseresznyevirág illata van…"_ – gondolta, ahogy eszébe jutott, mikor először simította meg a selyempuha hajat.

– Érkezett két pokollepke. Az egyik neked, a másik nekem. – mondta halkan s másik, míg fejét a mögötte ülő alak vállára hajtotta.

Renji nagyot sóhajtott. _„Éjjeli üzenetek soha nem hoznak jó hírt…"_ – gondolta.

– És mit akarnak? – kérdezte halkan.

– Reggelre a főparancsnok összehívott egy kapitányi gyűlést. – mondta.

– Megint mi történt?

– Nem tudom, más nem volt az üzenetben.

– És mit üzentek nekem?

– Hogy neked is meg kell jelenned a kapitányi gyűlésen.

– Nekem? – kérdezte megdöbbenten. – Mit akarnak tőlem?

– Nem tudom. – mondta frusztráltan Byakuya. – Majd reggel kiderül. Renji elmosolyodott.

– Az a gyűlés még sok-sok óra múlva lesz. Gyere, feküdjünk vissza aludni. – suttogta.

– Aludni? Ez nem jellemző javaslat, Abarai. – válaszolta Byakuya, ahogy lassan megfordult és megcsókolta a másikat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Ichigo.

Mintha hallott volna egy ismerős hangot a távolból. Mintha Zangetsu beszélne?

– Ichigo, figyelj.

Talán ki kellene nyitnia a szemét, hogy lássa, ki az? Nem, arra most nincs ereje. Majd, ha kipihente magát, akkor megnézi, ki az.

– Ichigo! A jóra is emlékezned kell, nem csak a rosszra. – egyre hangosabban hallja az ismerős mély hangot.

– Jóra? Emlékezni a jóra…– ismétli halkan.

– Igen. Azokra az eseményekre, amik mosolyt csaltak az arcodra. Azokra az emberekre, akik szeretnek.

– Szeretnek? – Mintha felrémlene néhány arc.

– _Anya, mosolyogsz. Miért mosolyogsz?_

–_Mert boldog vagyok, Ichigo. Szeretlek! _–_ És mosolyogva átöleli a fiút a tatami mellett._

– _De nem nyertem._

– _Nem baj, te akkor is a fiam vagy, bármi is történjék. Ezt soha ne feledd!_

– Anya…?

– _Ichi-nii, szeretlek. Te vagy az én erős és nagy bátyám!_

Yuzu nevet.

– _Én is olyan bátor akarok lenni, mint te!_

– Karin?

– Emlékezz, Ichigo. – biztatja Zangetsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Most mi történik? Nem látok semmit, hogy bármi is történne! – nyafogott Hiyori. – Csak ott áll.

– Szerintem ez a legjobb verzió, ami bekövetkezhet. Legalább nem kell megerőltetnünk magunkat. – mondta Lisa, ahogy kinyitotta mangáját, és tovább olvasta.

– Hacchi, azért tartsd fel körülötte a védőpajzsot. Nem tudhatjuk, mi fog történni. – mondta Shinji, míg elindult a kissé hátrébb helyet foglaló Urahara felé.

– Rendben. – mondta a kedves óriás, míg egy izzadtságcsepp gördült végig az arcán.

Shinji odahuppant Urahara mellé.

– Gondoltam elkel egy kis társaság. Senkinek nem jó, ha egyedül kell ülnie. – mondta.

– Azt hiszem, most nem vagyok elég szórakoztató társaság. – mondta Urahara gondolataiba merülve.

– Azt számolod, hogy milyen kimenetele lehet ennek a harcnak? – mondta Shinji inkább kijelentésként, mint kérdésként.

– Azon már túl vagyok. Most azon gondolkodom, hogyan akadályozhatnám meg, hogy az legyen a kimenetel, amire a legnagyobb esély van. – felelte Urahara és kalapját még mélyebbre húzta az arcába, hogy még véletlenül se láthassák a szemét.

– Értem. Sejtettem, hogy előttünk jársz. Szerinted miért ilyen csöndes? Arra számítottam…

– Az is be fog következni. De előbb el kell érniük a lelkét, hogy harcra készthessék. Most még nem harcol. – felelte.

– Mire számítasz?

– Egy ideig csak áll. Aztán ugyanaz fog történni, mint amikor vaizarddá alakult. És vagy erősebben kerül ki a magával folytatott harcból, vagy pedig sehogy.

– És ez az, amitől félsz. – jelentette ki Shinji. – Legutoljára épphogy sikerült átalakulnia, és alig tudtuk tartani vele a harcot. Akkor még többen voltunk, most már csak öten. Nem tudjuk annyi ideig megfékezni.

– Nem is kell. Ha ötven percen belül nem dől el a harc önmagában, akkorra annyira megsérül a lelke, hogy nem is lehet tovább fenntartani a létezését.

– Ötven perc a harc kezdetétől, az nem sok. Az azt jelenti, hogy mindenkinek tíz percet kell harcolnia vele, és… és én megyek másodszor is. –mondta elcsukló hangon az ötödik osztag volt kapitánya.

– Nem szükséges. A negyvenedik perc után én megyek. – jelentette ki érzelemmentes hangon Urahara.

– Nem… azt tudod, hogy mit kell tennie, annak, aki utoljára megy? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Tudom. – felelte. Aztán felállt, leporolta a nadrágját. – Valamit el kell intéznem. Nemsokára visszajövök. – Shinjire nézett. – Addig tudod, mit kell tenned.

– Igen. – mondta, ahogy az elhaladó embert nézte. – Remélem, tényleg tudod, mit csinálsz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Gyerünk, Ichigo! – mondta ingerültebben Zangetsu. – Kelj fel és harcolj!

– Harcolni? Miért? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy ott feküdt belső világában, egy magas felhőkarcoló tetején.

– Arra csak te tudod a választ. Meg kell találnod magadban az erőt, hogy felállj!

– Felállni… de minek? – kérdezte Ichigo azomorúan.

– Ichigo, kellj fel! – mondta Zangetsu. – Most! – kiabált rá. Ichigo lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

– Nem emlékszem! – mondta halkan.

– Mire nem emlékszel, Ichigo? – kérdezte Zangetsu.

– Van valami, amire emlékeznem kellene, de nem jut eszembe. Pedig érzem, hogy fontos. – Kezeit bámulta maga előtt, ahogy szemöldöke összeráncolódott miközben emlékezni próbált.

– Gyerünk, Ichigo, eszedbe fog jutni. Én nem segíthetek. – mondta biztató hangon. Ichigo becsukta a szemét. Megint elmerült emlékeiben.

– Ezt a harcot nélkülem kell megvívnod. De ígérem, az utolsó napig melletted leszek minden küzdelemben. – ígérte halkan, ahogy megsimogatta az arcát. – Csak ezt az egyet vívd meg.

– Zangetsu, mi történik? – kérdezte Shirosaki, ahogy odaért mellé.

– Azt hiszem, jó úton haladunk. Elkezdett emlékezni. A többi a te dolgod, én megtettem, amit tudtam. Hagyd, hadd aludjon. Eszébe kell jutnia, mert ha nem, nem tehetünk semmit. – mondta szomorúan. Felállt és elindult.

– Minek kell eszébe jutnia? És most hová mész? – kiáltott utána.

– Oda, ahonnan születtem. Így tudom segíteni. Remélem, nem fog elfelejteni és visszaszólít. – ezzel esővé vált a légben.

– Remek. Megint zuhog. Ichigo, mikor fog a lelkedben végre sütni a nap, vagy legalább elállni az eső? – morgott Shirosaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nem ülhetett ott tovább. Lehet, hogy már alig van egy órája Ichigónak ebből az életből. Kiszámolta pontosan. Ötven perc, és utána elkezdi elemészteni a gyűlölet, és nem marad más, csak a halvány váza annak, aki volt. Ezt nem engedheti. Ichigo sem akarná. De képes elengedni? Képes lesz megölni? Oh, a válasz olyan egyszerű! Kiszámolta. Gondosan. Ötven perc és meg kell halnia. Az ő pengéje által. Másétól nem lehet. Azt nem hagyhatja. Shinji megtenné… Nem. Ő alkotta, ő pusztítja el. Benihime bankáját használva nem lesz nehéz. Aztán nem marad semmi a számára. Ichigo lelke újjá fog születni. Talán holnap, talán száz év múlva. Várjon arra a második lehetőségre, arra a második lélekre? Nagy esély van rá, hogy ugyanazokat az érzéseket fogja táplálni iránta, mint ez az Ichigo. Persze, csak ha a karmájukban meg van írva. De akkor sem fog emlékezni rá, Kisukéra. Az már nem ez az Ichigo lenne.

Vagy legyen önző? Tartsa életben azt az árnyékot, aki az ötvenedik perc után lesz? Majd valahogy kitalálja, hogyan lehet visszafordítani a változást. Biztos van rá mód. Mindenre van, kell legyen erre is. Eddig is őrült tudósnak tartották, hát akkor játszik az élettel maga! De Ichigo büszke ember, nem kényszerítheti fény nélküli életre.

Vagy felejtsen el mindent? Halljon meg Benihime bankai-ja által ő is? Akkor nem emlékezne arra, hogy mi történt, nem emlékezne az életére. Oh, elfelejthetné azt a sok szenvedést és rosszat, amit át kellett élnie. Megszabadulhatna a lelkiismeret furdalástól. Újra tiszta lappal kezdhetné. Még az is lehet, hogy találkozna Ichigo lelkével, és boldogok lehetnének. Talán nem holnap, de a világ összes ideje az övék…

De egyedül nem dönthet. Meg kellene tudnia, mi Ichigo választása. Annyiak élete felett döntött már, de most nem tud, ez nem lehet, hogy az ő döntése legyen. Hát akkor legyen így. Ha az ötvenedik percen belül Ichigo győz, akkor a kérdés tárgytalan. Ha nem… ha nem, akkor két életnek lesz vége.

Nagyot sóhajtott, min akiről mázsás kövek estek le. Így könnyebb, kétségek és félelem nélkül.

_„Oh, sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a döntés. Akkor most megyek, és elintézem a hivatalos papírokat. Elég lesz, ha Ichigo neve mellé kell beírnom Shinjiét a végrendeletemben." _– Visszanézett a vaizardra. _„Igen, így lesz a legjobb."_ – gondolta, ahogy felmászott a létrán.

Könnyű léptekkel haladt előre. Már nincs mitől félnie, nem igaz?

* * *

A/N: Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A fejezetet jövőhéten kijavítom mind helyesírásilag, mind stiliszikailag. De nem akartam, hogy egy hétig új fejezet nélkül maradjatok, ezért így is felteszem! Sajnos elég sok dolgom van a következő pár napban, de a jövő pénteki új résznek már nem szabad késnie.**

**Elnézést a szombati posztért!**

**Jó szórakozást hozzá,**

**ferler **

**Figyelmeztetés: **homoerotikus tartalom, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL), szexuális erőszak, gyermekbántalmazás, és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

* * *

**7. fejezet**

_Már második napja, hogy Hueco Mundoban voltak. Kenpachi elemében volt. Már másodszor járt ezen a helyen és élvezettel mesélte Nnoitra elleni harcát. Ikkakut emésztette a düh, hogy nem volt a parancsnokával, amikor ilyen szorult helyzetben volt. Sohasem avatkozott volna bele más harcába, de így mégiscsak olyan tehetetlennek érezte magát._

„_Ne izgulj, Ikkaku, nemsokára neked is lesz mit mesélned!" csapta hátba Kenpachi a citromot nyelt harmadik tisztet. „Ez lesz az a hely, ahol beírjuk magunkat a shinigami történelembe. A Kuchiki klánnak lesz mit lejegyeznie rólunk." mondta teljesen meggyőző hangon. _

_Urahara és Ichigó nem messze ültek a tizenegyedik osztag bázisától. Lényegében nem tartoztak egyik osztaghoz sem, ezért megalkották a saját csapatukat, ahogy viccesen mondták, az „Urahara osztagot". Itt volt mindenki. Ishida, aki folyton panaszkodott, hogy minden homokos. Inoue, aki csöndben ült és hallgatta, ahogy a többiek beszélnek. Aztán Chad, aki Inoue mellett ülve figyelte a társalgást, vagy csak elmélázott. A csoporthoz csapódott még Yoruichi is, habár sok időt töltött a második osztag, főképp annak jelenlegi kapitányának társaságában. Egy kicsit messzebb a vaizardok szórakoztatták egymást szokásos módjukon, s Nel igyekezett rájönni az új játék lényegére, amit játszottak. _

_Ahogy alkalmuk adódott rá, többen is meglátogatták az „Urahara osztagot", főképp Rukia és Renji. De benézett Ukitake és Kyouraku kapitányok is és egyszer még Kuchiki Byakuya is, amit igazán nem tudtak mire vélni. Aztán itt volt Ikkaku Yumichikával. Kenpachi is sokszor akart Ichigóval harcolni, de mindig sikerült elterelni a figyelmét, hogy lesznek itt erősebb ellenfelek itt. A kapitány csak hümmögött-hámmogott erre, hogy azt nem hiszi, de mindig elment._

_Már késő volt, az őrökön kívül mindenki nyugovóra tért. Ichigó is készült lefeküdni, mikor egy alakra lett figyelmes a tűz mellett. „Nahát, azt hittem Urahara-san már rég lefeküdt aludni. Mit csinálhat ott egyedül?" gondolta magában. De nem is várva semmilyen válaszra, elindult felé._

„_Urahara-san, mit csinál egyedül itt ilyenkor?" kérdezte, ahogy leült mellé a tűz köré. Körül nézett és látta, hogy teáscsészét forgat a kezében, de mellette egy szakés üveg áll._

„_Nohát, nohát, Kurosaki-san, én is kérdezhetném ugyanezt. Holnap elkezdjük a nagy hadművelet előkészítését. Nem kellene aludnia, hogy erőt gyűjtsön?" kérdezte, ahogy kalapját a szemébe húzta._

„_Nem vagyok fáradt. Hozzá szoktam már, hogy keveset alszok. A shinigami munka, az iskola és az edzések mellett nem maradt sok időm pihenésre." felelte Ichigó, ahogy elvette és beleszagolt Urahara csészéjébe._

„_Szaké. Az egyik legjobb fajta. Gondoltam kezdjük stílusosan a háborút." mondta nevetve. „Ha szeretne, kaphat egy kicsit, de el ne mondja senkinek." tette hozzá incselkedő hangon._

„_Egy kicsit elfogadok." mondta Ichigó és keresett magának egy tiszta csészét. Öntött magának és kiitta a poharat._

„_Hát nem furcsa, Kurosaki-san? Éjjel van, még sincs sötét. A két hold Hueco Mundo egén nem engedi, hogy pihenjünk. Mintha mindig minket figyelne, nem érzi?" mélázott Urahara, ahogy az eget kémlelte. „És csillagok sincsenek. Remélem nem maradunk itt sokáig."_

_Ichigó nézte a másikat, ahogy törökülésben ülve figyelte az eget. Szokásos zöld ruhája volt rajta, jobb kezénél ott feküdt Benihime. Mint mindig, most is hanyagul volt megkötve felső ruhája és a holdak fénye látni engedte izmos mellkasát, kulcscsontját, nyakát, állát, száját… Ichigó nagyot nyelt. Azonban a kalap nem engedte látni a szemét. Hirtelen mozdulattal odafordult, és levette. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy érezték egymás illatát. Mindketten meglepődtek. _

„_Én csak…" kezdte Ichigó, de nem tudta tovább mondani._

„_Semmi gond, Kurosaki-san." felelte, ahogy a szemébe nézett. „Így jobban látom a csillagokat."_

_Egyikőjük sem mozdult._

„_Valami baj van, Kurosaki-san?" kérdezte halkan._

„_Semmi, csak…" kezdte Ichigó._

„_Csak?" kérdezett vissza Urahara, ahogy a fiú egy tincsét kisimította az arcából._

„_Azt hiszem, hogy félek." válaszolta Ichigó, ahogy visszatelepedett előző helyére. Még mindig érezte a másik kezének érintését._

„_Mitől? Hogy meghal?" puhatolta a volt kapitány._

„_Nem, nem attól, hogy én halok meg. Arra már rég felkészültem." felelte, miközben az üres pohárral játszott. _

„_Hát akkor?" Urahara kivette a kezéből a csészét és az állánál fogva lassan felemelte a fiú fejét és a szembe nézett. „Mitől fél?"_

„_Attól, hogy olyanok halnak meg, akiket kedvelek. Félek, hogy ön is meghal és én nem leszek ott, hogy segítsek." mondta alig hallható hangon. _

„_Oh, ha tudnád, hogy én is pont ettől félek. Hogy nem állhatok a végzetes csapás és közéd…" gondolta, de folytatta a színjátékot, mint az elmúlt két évben._

„_Én?" kérdezte. „Értem ne aggódjon. Nincs szándékomban itt meghalni, ahol még csillagok sincsenek." De a fiú szemében látta, hogy semmitmondó válaszokkal nem fog könnyíteni az aggodalmán, és nem engedhette meg, hogy bármi is elvonja a harctérről a figyelmét, mert az végzetes lehet. Nagyot sóhajtott._

„_Rendben, Kurosaki-san. Van egy ajánlatom. Megígérjük, hogy nem halunk meg a harctéren."_

„_De…" kezdte Ichigó. Azt akarta mondani, hogy ilyet nem lehet ígérni._

„_Nincs de. Nem halunk meg, mert megfogadtuk és ennyi. Nem adjuk fel sohasem, még egy pillanatra sem!" nézte a másik elszomorodott arcát. „Én megígérem, hogy minden este itt fogom várni egy csésze teával, és ön megígéri, hogy mindent elmond, ami aznap történt. Megfelel így?" Ichigó bólintott. _

„_Ígérje meg, hogy mindig ott lesz mellettem." kérte kétségbeesetten Ichigó._

„_Megígérem, hogy ahányszor körbenéz maga körül, mindig ott fog találni maga mögött. Csak nézzen körül mindig jól." válaszolta Urahara és elmosolyodott. „Akkor pecsételjük meg az ígéretet." mondta, ahogy az ujjait végighúzta a fiú ajkain. A szemébe nézett és megcsókolta. Csak az ajkak összeérintése volt, semmi több egy leheletfinom kapcsolatnál. De érezték, hogy erősebb a legerősebb kötélnél is. _

„_Most pedig menjünk aludni. Yamamoto főparancsnok nem lesz jókedvében, ha már az első nap fáradt és másnapos emberek veszik körül."_

Egy szürkéskék szempár elveszve a ködbe.

„Megígértem." mondta halkan Ichigó.

„Tessék?" nézett fel hirtelen Shirosaki. „Királyom mondtál valamit?" kérdezte zavartan.

„Megígértem." ismételte már hangosabban. Kinyitotta a szemét. „Megígértem Urahara-sannak, hogy soha nem adom fel."

„És mondd csak, szándékodban áll betartani ezt az ígéretet, vagy inkább itt fekszel a sötétben? Nem olyan vicces ám a lelked, mikor szakad az eső és éji sötét van." háborgott a hollow.

„_Sírjon. Itt nem látja senki, nem hallja senki. Nem kell folyton erősnek lenni. Néha gyengének is lenni kell, hogy aztán még erősebben állhassunk ki a világ ellen. Sírjon csak." – suttogta a fülébe, miközben a haját simogatta. Egy néma könnycsepp csordult le lassan harcban megkeményedett arcán. _

„Már nem akarok többet sírni." Ökölbe szorította a kezeit. „És azt sem akarom, hogy miattam még egyszer könnyet kelljen ejtenie!"

„Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, de tetszik a hozzáállásod." nevetett Shirosaki. „Add ki magadból minden dühödet!"

Ichigó lassan felállt és felemelte a fejét.

„Nem akarom, hogy bárki is megbántson még egyszer." egyre határozottabb lett a hangja. „Nem akarom, hogy bárki is erősebb legyen nálam. Nem akarom, hogy bárkit is azt higgye, játszhat velem. Nem engedem, hogy bármit is elvegyenek tőlem, ami az enyém és hozzám tartozik!" kiáltotta. „És te, nekem fogsz engedelmeskedni az utolsó pillanatig!" mutatott Shirosakira. Kinyújtott jobb karjában elkezdett formálódni a kardja. „Zangetsu! Szólítalak, hogy erődet nekem adva harcoljunk együtt. Senki nem állhat ki ellenünk és távozhat győztesen. Senki nem gondolhatja, hogy büntetlenül taposhat rajtunk!"

A hollowjára nézett. „Most pedig te következel!" mondta nyugodt, kemény hangon. „A részem vagy és teszek róla, hogy tudd, hol a helyed!" kiáltotta, ahogy nekilendült a támadásnak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa mangát olvasott, Shinji Urahara viselkedésén gondolkodott, Hiyori pedig Kensei idegeit tette próbára és Hacchi a védőkorlátot tartotta. Yoruichi fent beszélgetett a Shoten többi lakójával, míg Urahara a papírokat rendezgette. És ezt a nyugalmat szakította meg Shirosaki kegyetlen sikítása. Mindenkiben, aki hallotta, egy pillanatra megfagyott a vér.

„Na, azt hiszem elkezdődött." mondta Shinji, ahogy felállt és elindult, hogy belépjen a védőkorlát mögé. Azonban Lisa elé lépett.

„Mint legutoljára, most is én megyek elsőnek." mondta, ahogy előhívta a maszkját és kezébe vette kardját.

„Lisa, Lisa. Még azt hiszem, kedveled ezt a srácot. hogy így igyekszel." viccelt Shinji.

„Gondolj, amit akarsz." válaszolta és ránézett Hacchira, hogy nyisson neki bejáratot. „Tíz perc és kint vagyok."

„Ez most nem olyan, mint mikor vaizarddá alakult." lépett Shinji mellé Kensei.

„Nem, sokkal magabiztosabb. Lehetséges, hogy nem kell neki az Urahara által kiszámolt ötven perc."

„Lisa-chan nem fogja bírni a tíz percet, nézzétek." hallották Hiyori hangját. „Ami azt jelenti, hogy mi sem. Most mit fogunk tenni?"

„Hacchi!" szólt Shinji. „A védőkorlátokat meddig tudod tartani?"

„ Nagyjából huszonöt percig. Aztán meg kell kötnöm egy kidouval, ha nem akarjuk, hogy szabadon legyen. Sajnálom Shinjin-san."

„Semmi baj, Hacchi!" mondta Urahara. „Nem is kell annál több." Shinji felé fordult. „Mindenki öt percet tölt bent. Meg kell adnunk az esélyt, hogy kitölthesse a haragját. Aztán majd meglátjuk, hogy alakul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Mi a baj, Ichigó, csak ennyi telik tőled? Csak ennyire vagy dühös?" nevetett Shirosaki. „Azt hittem ennél többre vagy képes!"

Ichigóban égett az indulat. Egyszerre érezte magában a tehetetlen dühöt, az emésztő lelkiismeretfurdalást, melyet bajtársai és anyja halála miatt hordott magában. Érezte a haragot, melyet apja iránt érzett.

„Ez az Ichigó, hagyd, hogy eluraljon az a sok érzés. Engedd ki magadból!" kiáltotta Shirosaki, ahogy egyre inkább védekező pozícióba szorult. Tudta már az elején, hogy veszteni fog. De azt is tudta, hogy királyának ki kell adnia minden felgyülemlett dühét, és ezért harcot kezdeményezett és ki is fog tartani egészen addig, míg szükséges.

Ichigó csak csapott és csapott, nem látott semmit csak Shirosaki vigyorgó arcát, amely hol Aizené lett, hol pedig az apjáé. Már rég nem Shirosakival küzdött, hanem régi szellemeivel, melyeket most kell elengednie. És minél inkább harcolt, annál jobban fogyott a dühe is, annál közelebb érezte magához a nyugalmat.

„Gyerünk Ichigó! Csak azt ne mondd, hogy feladod! Mit szólna az a beképzelt quincy? Biztos lenne pár megjegyzése arról, hogy úgy harcolsz, mint egy lány. És mi van azzal a csinos vörössel? Érted halt meg, és még arra sem vagy képes, hogy meglátogasd a sírját! És Chad? Megmentett életed legrosszabb percében! Mégsem vagy hálás neki? Inkább dühös vagy rá, hogy meghalt? Vagy mi van anyáddal? A pici anyucit elvitte a nagy halász, mi? Mit éreztél akkor, mikor mind meghaltak?!"

„Dühös voltam! Dühös és tehetetlen! Soha többet nem akarom érezni egyiket sem, ha rájuk gondolok! Soha!" kiáltotta Ichigó, miközben a következő ellentámadásra indult a felhőkarcolók között.

„És mit éreztél, mikor apád ma reggel benyitott a szobába? Ha?! Dühöt? Szégyent? Megnyugvást? Elégtételt?"

„Én…"

„Ne hazudj Ichigó, tudom, mit éreztél! Azt akartad, hogy végre olyannak lásson, amilyen vagy, nem?" kiáltotta dühösen. „És most sajnálod magad, mert nem tetszett neki, amit lát!"

„Nem!" Ichigó kardja épphogy elvétette Shirosaki nyakát.

„Ne hazudj!" Most a hollown volt a támadás sora. Gyors mozdulatokkal a másik mellett termett, hogy oldalról szúrhasson.

„Jól van! Igen! Azt akartam, hogy lásson. Engem lásson! Azt akartam, hogy hagyja abba a bohóckodást és legyen az apám. Igen, azt akartam, hogy legyen végre az apám!" ordította.

„Ez az Ichigó, számoljunk fel minden hazugságot!"

„Igen, azt akartam, hogy büszke legyen rám. Hogy ne anyám gyilkosát lássa bennem, hanem engem, aki vagyok!"

„És most? Még számít mit gondol?" kérdezte Shirosaki, ahogy megpróbálta kivédeni a támadást, de Ichigó túl gyors volt. Mögé került és a torkához tette a még mindig shikai formában lévő Zangetsut. Vadul nézte a kardot, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb került a bőrhöz.

„Számít-e?" kérdezte halkan. „Nem hinném." mondta, és nézte, ahogy vér buggyan ki a kard pengéjének nyomán. „Ami most számít, hogy ismerd be, hogy legyőztelek. Azt akarom, hogy hűséges csatalovam legyél ezen túl." sziszegte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudta, hogy nem mehet be előbb Ichigóhoz, mint ahogy a fiú letudta a harcát. Vagy, mikor már nincs más választás. De erre nem gondolt. A tizennyolcadik percnél tartottak, mikor a hollow Hiyori mögé került és már a nyakánál is volt Zangetsu pengéje. Mindenki felugrott és megijedve nézték az eseményeket. Most mit tegyen? Nem áldozhatja fel a lányt, még akkor sem, ha ez egy pillanatra eszébe jutott. Nem. Be kell mennie. És most. Épp szólni akart Hacchinak, hogy engedje be, mikor…

„Nézzétek az arcát." mondta Lisa, ahogy a hollowra mutatott. „Látjátok? Változik."

Az egyik pillanatban még a hollow maszkja volt látható, a következőben Ichigó arcát lehetett látni. Aztán megint előjött a maszk… de csak az, egyéb tekintetben még mindig Ichigó shinigami formája állt előttük.

„Ez mit jelent?" kérdezte Kensei, ahogy Uraharára nézett.

„Hacchi, nyiss egy kaput." mondta Urahara, ahogy elindult a védőkorlátok felé. Mélyen gondolataiba merülve nem is hallotta a többiek meglepődött moraját.

Mit is kellene tennie? Ha most beleavatkozik a harcba, azzal segít Ichigónak, vagy csak súlyosbítja a helyzetét?

„Hát, ezen majd ráérünk gondolkodni, ha tudjuk a választ." mormogta maga elé, aztán belépett a védőkorlát mögé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Azt hiszed, ennyivel legyőzhetsz engem? Ban-kai!" mondta Shirosaki, ahogy kiszabadította magát Ichigó fogásából. „Vigyázz, Ichigó, ennek a csataménnek még vannak esélyei!"

„Csak azt hiszed! Ban-kai!" mondta a fiú is.

„Na, most már kezded komolyan venni a harcot!" és a hollow sikítva támadt neki Ichigónak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Okiro, Benihime" mondta Urahara, ahogy belépett, és a következő pillanatban már ott is volt a hollow előtt és a kardjával félrelökte Zangetsu pengéjét Hiyori nyakáról.

„Azt hiszem, az lesz a legmegfelelőbb, ha most magunkra hagysz minket, Hiyori." mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

„De…" kezdte a lány.

„Csak menj." mondta, ahogy Ichigóra emelte a kardját. „És akármi történik, ne avatkozzatok közbe."

„Ban-kai!" hallották, ahogy Ichigó hollow hangja rekedten mondta.

„Ez rossz jel. Nagyon rossz jel!" mondta Shinji. „Eddig sem bírtunk vele külön-külön. A legjobb lesz…"

„Urahara azt mondta, hogy semmiképp se avatkozzunk közbe." mondta Hiyori, ahogy melléjük lépett.

„Majd meglátjuk, mi lesz." felelte Shinji. „De nem hagyom, hogy két barátom is itt haljon meg."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ichigó, mit akarsz tenni, mond csak? Eddig sem tudtál soha legyőzni, most se fogsz." nevetett Shirosaki.

„Fogd be a szádat! Az előbb is elkaptalak, most is elkaplak!" ordította. „Getsuga Tenshou!"

„_Nake, Benihime!"kiáltotta Urahara, ahogy kardját maga elé emelve kivédte Zangetsu támadását._

„Hallod királyom?" kérdezte Shirosaki. „Az hiszem, jöttek érted." nevetett. „Kezdünk kifogyni az időből, ha Urahara-san a közelben van." gondolta.

„Nem hallok semmit, de te most meghalsz!" felelte Ichigó, ahogy felé indult félelmetes gyorsasággal.

„Az nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet, királyom. Olyan magányos lennél nélkülem. És egyébként is, ki húzna ki mindig a bajból, ha nem lennék?" kérdezte tettetett sértődött hangon.

Ichigó nem felelt, csak folytatta tovább a támadását. Nem látott és nem érzett már semmi mást, csak dühöt, mely emésztette a lelkét.

„Áh, nem akarok még meghalni!" mondta Shirosaki. „Ezért jó lenne, ha végre magadhoz térnél! Gondolj másra is, ne csak magadra!" kiáltotta.

„Ki másra gondoljak?! Mindenki meghalt!" kiáltotta, ahogy nem várt mozdulattal oldalába került Shirosakinak és törzsén egy mély vágást ejtett.

Shirosaki meglepődött arccal bámult rá. Lassan felemelte a bal kezét és a gyomrához tette. Elemelte a vágástól és nézte, ahogy vörössé vált kezéről csöpögött a vér.

„Mindenki?" kérdezte halkan. „Hát senki nem jut eszedbe?"

„_Kurosaki-san!"_ mintha egy halk hang szólítaná egy messzi helyről… „Áh, képzelődök." hessegette el a hangot.

„Kinek kellene eszembe jutnia, mond csak, te mindentudó?" kérdezte gúnyosan.

„Arra neked kell rájönnöd, nagyokos." felelte. „De te kurvára megvágtál engem!" kiáltotta. Kihasználva Ichigó leengedett kardját, és hogy ő még mindig erősen fogta jobbjában fehér Zangetsuját, Ichigó hasába szúrta azt.

„ÁÁÁ!" kiáltotta Ichigó, ahogy odakapott, ahol éles fájdalmat érzett. „Ezért most tényleg meghalsz!" kiáltotta és vágásra emelte a kardját.

„_Ichigó, kérlek, emlékezned kell. Ne hagyd, hogy elemésszen a dühöd."_ hallotta. Mintha ismerné ezt a hangot. Már biztosan hallotta valahol… új érzések kezdtek benne a felszínre úszni, amiket nem tudott mire vélni. „Mi történik velem?" gondolta.

„Hé, Shiro, hallottál valamit?" kérdezte, ahogy leengedte a kardját.

„Hogy hallottam volna bármit is?! Épp megpróbálok nem meghalni, átkozott hülye! Hogy a jó égben voltál képes ennyire megvágni? Ha meghalok, te is meghalsz, tudsz róla, te hülye állat?!" kiáltotta.

„Hé, ha így tudsz beszélni, nem lesz semmi bajod!" vágta rá Ichigó. „De én akkor is hallottam valamit."

„Ugye most nem a teljesen megőrültél rész jön? Azt hiszem, azt nem bírnám ki!" mondta Shirosaki. De az állás és beszéd teljesen kifárasztotta. Már alig bírt állni.

„Azt hiszem, győztél." suttogta, és összeesett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A kapitányok és hadnagyok idegesen álltak a csarnokban, mindenki korábban érkezett a kitűzött időpontnál. Egyedül Soifon nem érkezett még meg. A feszültség legkézzelfoghatóbb jele a nagy csend volt. Nem beszélgettek egymással, a szokásos ugratások és veszekedések is elmaradtak. Még Matsumoto is csendben állt Hitsugaya mögött. Csak üdvözölték az újonnan érkezőket és mindenki visszamerült gondolataiba. Néha egy-egy kapitány szólt hátra a hadnagyához halkan megjegyezve valamit, de egyébként a ruhák suhogását is hallani lehetett. Még volt két perc kilencig, a teljes titokban összehívott rendkívüli gyűlés kezdetéig. Nem tudták mire vélni ezt a nagy titokzatosságot. Mindenki meglepődött, mikor az éjjel közepén megjelent a pokollepke az ablakukban.

A háború vége óta eltelt egy évben nem sok minden történt Seireiteiben. Olyan volt, mintha megállt volna az idő a háború utolsó napján. Az árulás révén kapitány nélkül maradt és a háborúban megcsonkult osztagok most is irányító embereik nélkül voltak. Egyetlen kapitányi kinevezést sem engedélyezett a 46-ok tanácsa, sőt, az elmúlt év egyetlen előléptetése Kuchiki Rukiáé volt. Valószínűleg ez is csak a Kuchiki név miatt vált lehetségessé. A száműzött és háborúban hallgatólagosan felmentett Urahara ellen hatályban lévő ítéletet nem vonták vissza, a vaizardok létezését hivatalosan nem ismerték el. A helyettes-shinigamit felmentették kötelezettségei alól és kitiltották Soul Societyből. Ők mind elfelejtett részei lettek a különös színjátéknak. Ráadásul mindenkit nyomozásnak vetettek alá az elmúlt egy évben, mintha paranoiások gyülekezete lenne a 46-ok tanácsa és nem a lelkek birodalmának irányítói. Még az első osztag kapitányát sem kímélték, pedig bármelyiküknél régebb óta dolgozott Soul Society békéjéért.

Yamamoto főkapitány három koppantással jelezte a gyűlés kezdetét, ahogy pontosan kilenc órakor megjelent előttük.

„Látom, mindenki eljött." kezdte, ahogy végighordozta tekintetét a hiányos sorokon. Annyi elvesztegetett fiatal élet, és mi öregek még mindig itt vagyunk - gondolta. Nagyot sóhajtott. „Az éjjel új hírek jutottak tudomásomra, amelyek az elmúlt egy évben történtekkel együtt aggodalomra adnak okot."

A rászegeződő tekintetekből látta, hogy a történések másokban is kételyeket ébresztettek.

„Soifon kapitány, mondja el, milyen parancsot kapott az éjjel." szólította fel. Mindenki a helyre nézett, ahol a második osztag kapitányának kellene állnia. Észre sem vették, mikor állt be a sorba.

„Az éjjel 2 óra 34 perckor azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy a titkos alakulat végrehajtó osztagának segítségével menjek az élők világába és Kurosaki Ichigó volt helyettes-shinigamit tartóztassam le, és kísérjem egyenesen Senzaikyū tornyába." mindenki meglepetten nézett rá. „A parancs másik része tartalmazta az engedélyt arra, hogy bárki ellen, aki ellenáll a letartóztatásnak bármiféle eszközt bevethessek, akár életük kioltásával is." fejezte be szenvtelen hangon a kapitány.

Döbbent csend követte az üzenet tartalmának közlését. Értetlenül álltak a kapitányok és hadnagyok hol egymást, hol a főkapitányt nézve. Mind emlékeztek Kurosaki Ichigó helyettes-shinigamira. Emlékeztek a harcban eltöltött évekre, amelyekben az oldalukon harcolt egy háborúban, amihez semmi köze nem volt. Nem felejtették el azt sem, hogy mennyire fontos része volt abban, hogy végül a harc az ő javukra dőlt el.

„Ez nem lehet!" hallották, ahogy Kuchiki Rukia megdöbbent hangja szinte kiáltásként terjedt a teremben. „Ezt nem engedhetjük. Ichigó a bajtársunk, a barátunk, nem lehet, hogy…" de hangja elhalt, ahogy a parancsnok dühös szemeivel találkozott.

„Viselkedjen, Kuchiki hadnagy." mondta haragosan.

„De Yama-jii!" kezdte Kyouraku kapitány. „A lánynak igaza van. Nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül a fiú érdemeit. És egyébként is, tudunk valamit arról, hogy a parancsot miért adták ki?" tudakolta.

„Soifon kapitány?" kérdezte Yamamoto. „Mit tudott meg?"

„Nem sokat." kezdte a második osztag vezetője. „Informátoraimnak csak annyit sikerült kideríteniük, hogy egy jelentés érkezett a 46-ok tanácsába, miszerint Kurosaki Ichigó labilis mentális állapota közvetlen fenyegetést jelent a saját és Soul Society biztonsága számára. A beszámoló szerint közel áll ahhoz, hogy dühöngő hollow-vá váljon."

A teremben mindenki tudta, hogy Ichigó vaizard, akik ezért eleinte kétségekkel telve figyelték, mikor fog átállni Aizen oldalára, vagy, hogy a hollow mikor fog rájuk támadni az ellenség helyett. De minél inkább megismerték a fiatal férfit, annál biztosabbak voltak benne, hogy nem jelent a számukra veszélyt. A háború végére pedig bármelyikük rábízta volna az életét. Persze, tisztában voltak azzal, hogy hollow-ja veszélyt is jelent a számukra, de tudták, hogy a fiú uralja a benne lakó lényt. És amiben még biztosabbak voltak, az az, hogy egy bizonyos Urahara Kisuke soha nem hagyná, hogy bármi is rossz történjen a fiúval és soha nem engedné, hogy „dühöngő hollow-vá" váljon, ahogy az üzenet megfogalmazta. Számtalanszor látták, hogy képes kordában tartani a lényt. És a közelebb állók közül is csak azok látták a lényeget, akiknek volt rá szemük, mégpedig a pillantást, amit egymásra vetett mester és tanítvány, mikor azt hitték, hogy a másik nem figyel.

„Ez lehetetlen!" mondta Renji. „Ichigó soha nem engedné, hogy a hollow-ja ámokfutásba kezdjen. Ez őrültség."

„Azt lehet tudni, hogy ki tudósította a 46-ok tanácsát Kurosaki helyzetéről?" kérdezte nyugodt hangján Byakuya.

Soifon kérdőn nézett a főkapitányra, aki látva ezt bólintott.

„A jelentést egy bizonyos Kurosaki Isshin tette." mondta.

Még döbbentebb csend borult a teremre. Senki nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Azt tudták, hogy Ichigó apja is shinigami, sőt, közülük páran még ismerték is. De azt is tudták, hogy a férfi már sok évvel ezelőtt elhagyta Soul Society-t és nem foglalkozott az ügyeivel. Most mégis, mit jelentsen ez? És mit jelent az, hogy Ichgiónak labilis a mentális állapota?!

„A saját apja, aki megveti Soul Society-t mégis feljelenti a fiát a 46-ok tanácsának?" kérdezte hitetlen hangon Ukitake. „Itt valami többnek kell lennie", gondolta. Isshin nem olyan ember, aki visszatérne az általa oly' mélyen megvetett helyre és feladná egyetlen fiát.

„Biztos megvan rá az oka." mondta kedves hangján Unohana. „Nekünk csak arra kell rájönnünk, hogy mi az."

„Javaslom, hogy küldjünk ki egy nyomozó egységet, hogy kiderítse, mi is folyik Ichigóval." mondta Ukitake. Érezve hadnagyának nyugtalanságát, hozzá tette. „A tizenharmadik osztag jelentkezik a feladatra, s kérem, hogy a hatodik osztag legyen a segítségünkre. Nem tudhatjuk, mi vár ránk."

„Igen." bólintott Byakuya. „A magán senkaimonomat fogjuk használni az átlépéshez, hogy ne vegyék észre."

„Akkor ezt megbeszéltük." mondta Yamamoto. „A tizenharmadik és hatodik osztag kapitányai és hadnagyai megtudják, mi is történik Kurosaki volt helyettes-shinigamival, mielőtt Soifon kapitány eleget tenne a parancsának."

„Holnapig halaszthatom a végrehajtását." jelentette ki Soifon. „Szerencsére a rukongai-i ünnepek miatt holnap reggel kilenc óráig a letartóztató egységnek kimenője van, és nincs szándékomban visszahívni őket."

„Azt hiszem, valami mást is meg kell beszélnünk." vetette közbe Kyouraku. „Szót kell ejtenünk a 46-ok tanácsának furcsa viselkedéséről." mondta, ahogy kalapja peremét végigsimította.

„Azt is meg kell tudnunk, hogy a 46-ok tanácsa miért döntött a Gotei 13 kihagyása mellett ebben az ügyben, mert az nyilvánvaló, hogy a hátunk mögött akartak intézkedni." tette hozzá Hitsugaya.

„Rendben. A nyolcadik és tízedik osztagok feladata egy titkos nyomozás elindítása a 46-ok tanácsa ellen." jelentette ki Yamamoto, aztán nyomatékosan hozzátette. „Remélem, mindenki tisztában van azzal, hogy az itt elhangzottaknak titokban kell maradniuk. Azonban az eldöntött lépések szükségesek. Újabb parancsig mindenki tartsa nyitva a szemét és fülét. Ha bármi gyanús történik, azonnal jelentsék. Addig pedig mindenki viselkedjen úgy, ahogy eddig is. A megbeszélést feloszlatom." jelentette ki.

„Egy óra múlva találkozzunk a Kuchiki klán senkaimon-jánál." jelentette ki Byakuya, ahogy Ukitake mellé shunpozott. „Ha önnek is megfelel az egy óra időtartam."

„Persze, persze." mondta elgondolkodva a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya. „Ott leszek."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Az elmúlt négy perc történéseit döbbenten bámulták. Figyelték, ahogy Urahara és Ichigó kardot kardnak vetve táncoltak körbe és körbe félelmetes sebességgel. Aztán hallották a hollow hangját, ahogy Zangetsu ban-kaiat hívta és ezzel egy időben Uraharáét, aki Benihime védőpajzsát. Aztán tovább harcoltak, de a felszálló homok miatt már csak a kardok egymáson való csattanásait hallották. Hirtelen mélységes csönd lett. Mikor végre látni lehetett valamit, félelemmel nézték a küzdőteret. Látták, ahogy a hollow maszk leesett Ichigó arcáról, és szinte élettelenül dőlt a porba. Előtte ott feküdt Urahara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Csukott szemei nem láttak mást, csak feketeséget, és fülei nem hallottak mást, csak lassuló szívverését.

„Azt hiszem, most tényleg elcsesztem." mondta.

„_Ichigó, kérlek, nem halhatsz meg. Most nem!" _Hallotta.

„Már megint ez a hang. Tudom, hogy ismerem, de nem jut eszembe, honnan." és elnevette magát. „Nem mintha könnyen megjegyezném az embereket."

„Ichigó." mondta Zangetsu. „Fontos, hogy emlékezz."

„Van valami fontos, amire emlékeznem kell?" kérdezte halkan.

„Igen." felelte az öreg. „Arra, hogy miért kell élned."

„Mindig ilyen érthetetlen rejtvényeket adsz fel. Nem lehetne, hogy most az egyszer elmond, mire is kellene rájönnöm?" kérdezte fáradt hangon. „Olyan álmos vagyok."

„Azt nem tehetem." felelte szomorúan. „Csak figyelj és hallgass."

„_Ichigó."_Zöld._ „Kérlek" _Sima, alabástrom bőr. _„Maradj"_ Egy erős kéz. _„Velem."_ Egy szürke szempár. _„Még nem alhatsz."_ Ő.

„Hogy felejthettem el?" kérdezte magától, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét. „Zangetsu?"

„Tessék?" kérdezte.

„Miért felejtettem el?"

„Mit?"

„Az okot."

„Nem tudom." sóhajtott. „A fontos, hogy most emlékszel."

„Csak egyre. Csak egy okra." mondta halkan.

„És az elég, hogy felkelj?"

„Igen." mondta bizonytalanul. „Azt hiszem. Egyelőre."

„Akkor menjél."

„Ja." mondta, de nem mozdult.

„Zangetsu?"

„Tessék?"

„Ő rendben lesz?"

„Ő egy hollow. Gyorsan meg fog gyógyulni."

„Rendben." felelte, ahogy lassan felállt sebét fogva. „Akkor megyek." mondta szomorúan, és búcsút intve eltűnt.

Zangetsu odaállt Shirosakihoz, és lenézett rá.

„Egy kicsit túlzásba vitted, nem?" kérdezte Zangetsu.

„Túlzásba? Nem hinném." felnézett a kardra. „Na jó, egy kicsit lehet, de ezt ki kellett végre adnia magából."

„Tudod, hogy kivel végeztetek majdnem?"

„Tudom." sóhajtott. „Hogy van?"

Zangetsu becsukta a szemét és koncentrált.

„Gyengén, de hallom Benihimét. De mivel mi is elég rossz állapotban vagyunk, nem tudom, melyikünk miatt tűnik olyan messzinek." mondta elgondolkodva.

„Nem is tudtam, hogy halljátok egymást."

„A legelső összecsapásunk óta képesek vagyunk érzékelni egymást. Akkor egy gyönyörű és veszélyes dalt énekelt."

„Miről?"

„Arról hogyan is fog elpusztítani minket." felelte révedező hangon. „De ez régen volt. Azóta nem érzékeltem, hogy gyilkos szándékkal közeledett volna felénk."

„Ne már." nyögött fel Shirosaki. „Már megint esik."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ichigó, kérlek, maradj velem. Még nem alhatsz." mondta Urahara esdeklőn, ahogy a fiúhoz vonszolta magát. „Kérlek, csak még egyszer, kérlek." suttogta, ahogy átölelte a másikat.

„Kisuke." mondta halk, elcsukló hangon Ichigó.

„Oh, istenem." mondta megkönnyebbülten Urahara. „Végre. Azt hittem, soha nem hallom újból a hangod." mondta.

„Annyira fáj." suttogta Ichigó.

„Tudom. Majd együtt begyógyítjuk, mit szólsz hozzá?" kérdezte.

„Fáradt vagyok…" mondta, ahogy jobb kezével szétmorzsolta a másik arcán leguruló könnycseppet. Közelebb húzta a másik arcát és megcsókolta.

A vaizardok döbbenten nézték a kibontakozó jelenetet.

„Mi folyik itt?" kérdezte Hiyori.

„Hacchi, le a védőkorláttal, ne csak ülj ott!" mondta erélyesen Yoruichi, ahogy melléjük ért.

„Yoruichi-sama…" mondta halkan Kensei.

„Ja, ja. Majd később. Most el kell látnunk a sebeiket, mielőtt az a két idióta meghal." mondta, és már ment is tovább a két alak felé.

„Hé, Kisuke! Jól vagytok?" kérdezte szokásos parancsoló stílusában.

„Voltunk már rosszabbul is, azt hiszem." mondta Urahara, ahogy a csókot befejezve simogatta Ichigó alélt arcát. „De azt hiszem, elkelne egy kis segítség." suttogta, ahogy ő is elájult.

„Hacchi!" kiáltott Yoruichi felé. „Gyógyítsd meg őket, hogy ne legyenek életveszélyben. A többit már Tessai is el tudja látni. Tudom, hogy kifáradtál."

„Rendben, Yoruichi-sama, megteszem, amit tudok." felelte az óriás.

„Hé, ti ott!" kiáltott a macska-nő a távolabb álló vaizardokra. „Gyertek ide és segítsetek elvinni őket az odahelyezett futonra."

„Nem visszük fel őket?" kérdezte Lisa.

„Nem. Két pillanatnyilag kontrollálatlan és legalább kapitányi szintű reiatsut nem engedhetünk az élők világába. Ráadásul, így nem lehet érzékelni őket már messziről. Sohasem tudhatjuk, ki keresi őket." magyarázta Yoruichi.

„Miért? Számítasz kellemetlen vendégekre?" kérdezte Shinji.

„Azt hiszem, számíthatunk egyre kettőre." felelte bosszankodva. „Áh, ez a két idióta! Csak a baj van velük."

Kérdő tekintetek meredtek rá.

„Renden, rendben. Mindjárt elmondok mindent, amit tudok, csak előbb velük foglalkozzunk." mondta, ahogy Ichigót Urahara karjaiból kihámozva elindult a futon felé, amelynek előkészítését Ururu és Jinta épp mos fejezte be.

„Hova tegyük Uraharát, ha ott Ichigó fekszik?" kérdezte Hiyori.

„Áh, Hiyori, olyan lassú a felfogásod." mondta Lisa, ahogy feljebb tolta a szemüvegét.

„Nem vagyok hülye!" kiáltotta a szőke vaizard, ahogy nekikészült, hogy Lisára támadjon.

„Elég volt!" mondta Shinji. „Maradjatok nyugton. Ez most nem a megfelelő pillanat." fejezte be, ahogy Urahara testét odafektette Ichigóé mellé. „Hacchi, tegyél meg mindent, amit tudsz."

A narancssárga buborék máris szétterült a két alig lélegző alak felett, míg a többiek aggódva figyeltek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ukitake a tizenharmadik osztag irodájába ment, hogy elintézzen pár dolgot, mielőtt elindulna Karakura városba. Nem tudta mennyi időt kell ott töltenie, szóval jobb, ha biztos kezekben hagyja osztagát. Mint mindig, harmadik tisztjeit az irodájukban találta.

„Ezek sohasem pihennek?" kérdezte magától, ahogy megköszörülte a torkát, hogy a két vitatkozó tiszt rá figyeljen végre.

„Kuchiki hadnagy volt olyan kedves és önként jelentkezett, hogy elkísérjen a harmadik körzetben lévő virágvásárra, hogy új növényeket vegyünk a kertembe. Valószínűleg nem leszünk elérhetőek egy-két napig, de ez attól függ, hogy milyen sikerrel járunk ma. Addig ti fogtok helyettesíteni minket. Nem várható semmi különös esemény, de ha történne valami, akkor Kyouraku kapitánynak jelentsétek bármilyen csekélységnek is tűnik." mondta, ahogy kiment az irodából és elindult a sajátja felé.

A két tiszt meglepődve nézett.

„Elmennek?" kérdezte Kiyone.

„Azt mondta, süket vagy?!" kérdezett vissza Sentarō. „Mindig is tudtam, hogy én vagyok a jobb."

„A múlt héten volt a virágvásár." jegyezte meg halkan a lány.

„Látod, épp ezért mondom, hogy én vagyok a jobb. Ha a kapitány meg akarta volna mondani, hova megy, úgy tett volna. Szóval, ami engem illet, a harmadik körzetben most igenis van vásár." válaszolta puffogva a másik. „És akárki kérdezi, ezt fogjuk neki mondani."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hallom, a tisztjeid nem is olyan élhetetlenek. Hamar átláttak a hazugságodon." mondta vidáman Shunsui, ahogy Jyuushiro becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Az asztalnak dőlve állt, kalapját mélyen az arcába húzta, száján szokásos mosolyával.

„Tudom. Nem is vártam, hogy elhiggyék." sóhajtotta. „Jobb nekik így." Odalépkedett a másik kapitányhoz és levette a kalapját. Arca most is borostás volt, mosolya vidám, azonban szemében most nem csillogott a jókedv, mint szokott. Aki nem ismerte jól, nem vette volna észre, de ők már túl régóta ismerték egymást ahhoz, hogy el tudjanak rejteni bármit is másik tekintete elől.

„Valami aggaszt." mondta halkan Ukitake, ahogy a másik nyaka köré fonta kezét.

„Semmi különös." felelte Kyouraku még mindig játszott jókedvvel, és a vékonyabb férfi dereka köré fonva kezét közel húzta magához. Ukitake mélyen a szemébe nézett és rosszallóan ráncolta homlokát. „Előled nem tudok semmit sem eltitkolni, igaz?" kérdezte sóhajtva.

„Nem bizony."

„Akkor mi lenne, ha eltereléssel próbálkoznék?" kérdezte a nyolcadik osztag kapitánya, a másik csípőjéhez dörzsölve a sajátját.

„Ez sem működik... aahh" mondta Ukitake sóhajtva, ahogy a másik testének érintése ismerős reakciót váltott ki a sajátjából. „És különben sincs időnk." suttogta a másik fülébe, amire válaszul egy borzongás futott végig a másik testén. „Mondd el." kérte.

„Aggódok. Valahogy déjà vu. A 46-ok tanácsa látszólag értelmetlen döntéseket hoz, és nem tetszik az sem, ahogy ilyen nagy elővigyázatossággal kezelik a Gotei 13-at. Még azt sem engedték meg, hogy a sorainkat rendezzük és ez felettébb gyanús. Az érdekük épp azzal ellentétes, mint amit tesznek, ami azt jelenti, hogy valaki más érdekét tartják szem előtt." fejtette ki, aztán folytatta. „És az sem tetszik, hogy te mész Karakurába. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy mi vár ott rád. Lehet, hogy az egész egy csapda. Lehet, hogy épp az a céljuk, hogy szabályszegésen kapjanak valakit a Goteiből, és ha épp egy kapitányt – főképp, ha téged, tudnának megvádolni parancsszegéssel vagy esetleg árulással, lerombolná az eddig is törékeny morált. Hallok ezt-azt, míg járkálok. A shinigamik nyugtalanok, elsősorban azokban az osztagokban, amelyek sorsa rendezetlen. És…" de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Ukitake nedves ajkai egy heves csókkal pecsételték le száját, nyelvével engedélyt kért belépni. Sok száz éves együttlétük alatt sem unták meg a másik ízét, sőt, mint a jó bort, idővel egyre ízletesebbnek találták egymást. Halkan belenyögve a csókba, Shunsui hagyta, hogy a másik felfedezze annak minden szegletét.

„Ah, régen csókoltál ilyen hevesen, Shiro." suttogta Kyouraku, ahogy szétválva nézte a másik kissé kipirult arcát.

„Nem jutott más eszembe, hogyan foghatnám be a szádat." mondta elmosolyodott Ukitake. „Ezt már átbeszéltük. Nem tehetünk mást, minthogy figyeljük a fejleményeket." tette hozzá, ahogy a közelebb húzta szeretőjét magához és fogai közé fogva játszott a másik alsó ajkával.

„Azt hittem azt mondtad, hogy nincs időnk." jegyezte meg Kyouraku.

„A kicsi Byakuya biztos tud várni pár percet." felelte a másik, ahogy csípőjét a másiknak nyomva jelezte egyre növekvő izgalmát. „A lényeg, hogy siess. Egy megváratott Kuchiki is elég elviselhetetlen, és nekem kettővel kell szembenéznem, ha sokat kések." suttogta a fülébe.

„Gyors leszek." mondta Shunsui, ahogy a felső fiókból elővette a síkosítót.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, Rukia, Yoruichi, Tessai, Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Hacchi, Kensei, Karin, Yuzu  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** 8/11  
**Beta:** Kagura  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** **homoerotikus tartalom**, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, **nyílt szexuális jelenet** (BL), **szexuális erőszak** és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

* * *

**8. fejezet**

_Köd van. Nem látok semmit. Miért nincs itt senki? Miért vagyok megint egyedül?_

_– Kisuke? – kiáltom bele a sötétségbe. Nem hallok semmi választ. Miért nincs velem? Talán más valaki itt van…_

_– Zangetsu? – kérdezem egyre kevesebb önbizalommal. Neki itt kell lennie. Ő nem hagyhat el engem, végül is a lelkem egy része. De ő sem válaszol. Nem válaszol senki… Talán majd…_

_– Shirosaki? – szólítom. Az a szemét biztos itt maradt velem, ha másért nem, csak azért, hogy bosszantson. Semmit nem hallok, csak a saját zihálásom. Le kell nyugodnom. Először is, meg kell tudnom, hol vagyok… de nem látok semmit! _

_– Semmi gond, Ichigo, csak ne ess pánikba! – biztatom magam. Ha nem látsz semmit, akkor használd más érzékszervedet. Rendben, az menni fog. Fül. Nem, csak magamat hallom és a tompa csöndet. Orr. Nem érzek semmit, csak a köd szagát. Hideg van, és szitál a sűrű köd. Tapintás. Körülöttem nincs semmi. Alattam? Valamin állnom kell… Lehajolok, hogy megérintsem. Vizes fa. Mi lehet ez? Négykézlábra ereszkedve követem a vonalát. Itt véget ér. De nem, felfelé folytatódik. Mi ez? Egy híd? Egy hídon állok. Annak vezetnie kell valahová. Igen, de melyik irányba induljak el? Nem tudom, mi vár rám, ha a végére érek. Így nem tudok elindulni egyik irányba sem. Akkor most mit csináljak? _

_– Merre induljak? – kiáltom bele a semmibe. De még a saját hangom visszhangját sem hallom. Egyedül vagyok… megint egyedül. – Hideg van. Ha itt maradok, akkor biztosan megfagyok. Itt fogok állni a jéggé fagyott ködben… De merre induljak? – Félek. Nem merek egyik irányba sem menni. Mi van, ha az a rossz választás? Mi van, ha a híd másik végén meleg vár és én itt fagyok meg? … – Csak mozdulj, Ichigo! Az egyhelyben állásnál minden jobb!" – mondom magamnak. De mondani könnyű. Nem mozognak a lábaim. Nem mernek. Olyan álmos vagyok. _

_– Itt fogok egyedül meghalni. – hasít belém a felismerés._

_– Nem leszel egyedül. – Hallok egy hangot. Egy alak bukkan fel a ködből. Valahonnan ismerem, de honnan? – Nem leszel soha egyedül. Mi mindig itt leszünk, hogy társaságot adjunk neked. – és felnevet. Ismerem ezt a nevetést. Az alak egyre közelebb jön. Magas, sötét hajú, fekete szemüveget visel. Olyan ismerős… _

_– Aizen! – kiáltom. – Mit keresel itt?_

_– Olyan barátságtalan. Lehetnél egy kicsit kedvesebb is azzal, akit megöltél! – mondja mosolyogva._

_– Megérdemelted, amit kaptál! – felelem dacosan._

_– Nono, ha ez így lenne, akkor nem sajnálnád annyira, hogy meghaltam, nem? – kérdezi, ahogy egyre közelebb jön felém. Kirázta a hideg._

_– Mit akarsz? – kérdezem, megpróbálom leplezni a félelmem. De miért félek egy halott embertől?_

_– Egy kis vigasztalást. – feleli, ahogy odalép hozzám. Még mindig négykézláb vagyok. – Ez a póz pont megfelelő lesz. – mondja, ahogy mögém lép. _

_„Mi?"_ –_ kiáltja az agyam, ahogy érzem, hogy megsimogatja a seggem. – Nem. Ez nem történhet meg. Ez csak valami rossz tréfa! – mondom._

_– Gondolj, amit akarsz, de azon nem változtat semmit, hogy mostantól az én kurvám leszel, és az a szemét Urahara nem tehet semmit! – kiáltja._

_Érzem, ahogy kezei felém nyúlnak és erősen megragadnak. Egy mozdulattal lehúzza az alsó ruháimat._

_– Ez csak egy álom, fel kell ébrednem. – mondom magamnak. – Csak fel kell ébrednem és el kell felejtenem. Csak fel kell ébrednem. – ismételgettem magamban._

_– Kár, hogy a testedhez nem érhetek, de így is az enyém leszel minden más tekintetben. Szóval, ez a kis apróság nem számít. – mondja, ahogy lehúzza a nadrágja cipzárját és előveszi a farkát. _

_– Miért nem tudok felébredni? – kérdezem. – Ez csak egy iszonyatos álom, nem a valóság. – Nem tehetek róla, de eluralkodik felettem a pánik, és mozdulni sem tudok. „Küzdenem kell! Nem engedhetem, hogy megint ezt tegye velem valaki!" És legnagyobb szégyenemre megint elkezdenek potyogni a könnyeim, pont úgy, mint akkor._

_– Áh, sírj csak. Így még jobban felizgatsz. – nevet. – A bosszú mindig édes, mondták már neked? – kérdezi, ahogy hátulról megragadja a hajam és felhúz a mellkasához. – Tudod, eredetileg nem így terveztem a visszavágást, de ennél jobb módot ki sem tudtam volna találni. Tudod, nagyon meglepődtem, mikor megtudtam, hogy Urahara és te keféltek? Azt hittem, hogy az az öregember már rég nem képes rá, és hogy pont veled. Tökéletes bosszú. Elveszem tőle, amit a legjobban félt – téged, és közben téged is megtörlek!_

_Felnevet és a következő, amit érzek az egy hasító fájdalom a fenekem felől, amely végighasít a gerincemen, és minden gondolatot és más érzést kiver a fejemből. Felkiáltok. _

_– Ez az, sikíts, hadd hallja mindenki! Hangosabban! – ordítja, ahogy ki és be mozog bennem. – Hangosabban! Azt akarom, hogy hallja, és, hogy tudja, nem tehet érted semmit. Akarom, hogy úgy fájjon neki, mint nekem, amikor ti ketten mindent elvettetek, amiért dolgoztam! _

_Nem tehetek semmit, csak térdelek, a hajamat egyre erősebben húzza, azt hiszem, tövestől kitépi. És könyörtelenül hatol belém újra és újra és újra. Azt hiszem, ennél jobban már nem szenvedhetek._

_– Azt akarom, hogy élvezz el nekem! Azt akarom, hogy szégyelld magad, szégyelld, milyen piszkos testben élsz, ami bárki érintésétől elmegy! – mondja a fülembe, és kezével elkezdi a péniszemet izgatni. Teljes elszörnyedésemre az teljesen életre kel, ahogy megüti újra és újra a prosztatámat._

_– Nem akarom! –kiáltom, de a testem teljes mértékben elárul, ahogy a spermám kilövell a kezébe._

_– Ez az! Jó kisfiú. – mondja, ahogy előre lök. Alig bírom megtartani magam a kezeimen. Egyre erősebben és mélyebbre hatol belém. Már nem bírok sikoltani, csak csöndben folynak a könnyeim, ahogy hagyom, hogy kénye kedve szerint tegyen magáévá hátulról, mint egy állatot._

_–Argh! – kiáltja, és egy vonaglással vége van. Még keményen kihúzza belőlem a farkát, hogy még jobban fájjon. – Nem is volt olyan rossz. Azt hiszem értem, mit szeret benned az a szemét. – mondja, ahogy letörli magát, és felöltözik. – Holnap éjjel találkozunk. – ígéri, ahogy belém rúg, és a hasamra esek. Érzem, ahogy folyik ki belőlem a magja. – Mondd meg Uraharának, hogy üdvözlöm és hogy jó kis kurvát talált magának. Most felébredhetsz. – és ezzel a mondatával hirtelen eltűnik. Én ott fekszem a földön és mozdulni sem merek. Csak a könnyeim folynak csöndben._

Urahara egy vérfagyasztó sikolyra ébredt. A vérveszteségtől és alvástól még tompa agya nem volt képes megmondani neki, hogy ki vagy miért sikított volna, de az a kellemetlen érzés telepedett meg a gyomrában, amely mindig figyelmeztette, ha valami rossz készülődött. Nem szerette ezt az érzést, de túl jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja.

_– _Áh, csak képzelődtem. _–_ mondta. Épp meg akart fordulni, hogy tovább folytassa pihentető alvását, mikor halk nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes. Abban a pillanatban kitisztult az elméje, mert felismerte a hangot. Már túl sokszor hallotta fájdalomban és már volt szerencséje hallani kéjben. Kinyitotta a szemét. Látta, hogy a gyakorló téren vannak: Yoruichi biztosra ment. Aztán magára nézett. Meg volt mosdatva, és egy tiszta zöld nemakit[1] viselt. Elővigyázatosan kitapogatta a sebeit. Már csak az érzékeny bőrt lehetett érezni_, „De azért jobb óvatosnak lenni"_ _– _gondolta. Lassan balra fordította a fejét. Ichigo ott feküdt mellette. Rajta fehér nemaki volt, de egyéb tekintetben olyan állapotban kellett legyen, mint ő.

_– _Ichigo, ébredj! Csak egy rossz álom! – mondta neki rekedten, és felé nyúlt. Nem érte el, ahhoz túl messze volt. Vonásait fájdalomban összeráncolva és könnyes arccal feküdt mellette. – Ichigo fel kell ébredned! – mondta erélyesebben, de a fiú csak egyre kétségbeesettebb nyöszörgéssel válaszolt, ahogy ide-oda rángatta magát.

Tudta, hogy valahogy ki kell zökkentenie ebből a kábulatból, ezért közelebb húzódott hozzá, hogy felrázhassa. De akárhogy próbálta, nem sikerült felébresztenie. Kezdett kétségbeesni, ahogy látta a fiút nyilvánvaló kínban vonaglani. El nem tudta képzelni, mit álmodhat. Megpróbálta lefogni, nehogy felszakítsa a frissen begyógyult sebeket, de alig sikerült neki, mert a sajátjaira is figyelnie kellett. Egész testsúlyával Ichigóra feküdt, hogy legalább a törzsét megakadályozza a mozgásban, és közben folyamatosan szólongatta. Pár perces küzdelem után Ichigo teste nem mozdult tovább, ezért engedett a fogásán és felült, hogy jobban lássa a fiút. Arcán mély barázdákat hagytak a még mindig folyó könnyek.

– Ichigo, ébredj. – mondta halkan, ahogy egy izzadt tincset simított ki a homlokából. A fiú lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és mereven nézett a fejük felett lévő mű-ég kékjébe.

– Ichigo. – mondta – Csak egy rémálom volt. Nem árthat neked, bármi is volt. – És míg a biztató szavakat mondta, az arcát simogatta, hogy lenyugtassa megrettent szemű szeretőjét.

– Kisuke? – suttogta Ichigo rekedtes hangon. – Itt vagy, vagy csak álmodok?

– Itt vagyok. – felelte, és maga felé fordította a fiú arcát. Kérdőn nézett rá. – Jól vagy?

– Nem. – mondta Ichigo. – Olyan szörnyű volt. – A kezét végigfektette szemein, hogy ne kelljen belenéznie az őt néző szürkéskék szempárba.

– Meséld el! – kérte Urahara, míg elvette a kezét a szeméről és megcsókolta azt. Ichigo visszahúzta a kezét és háttal fordult neki.

– Nem tudom. Úgy nem, ha nézel. – suttogta, míg kezével végigsimított a lepedőn.

– Miért? – kérdezte türelmesen a volt kapitány. Kimászott takarója alól és Ichigo mögé bújt az övé alá, szorosan átölve hátulról. – Olyan szörnyű volt?

– Szégyellem magam. – mondta Ichigo, ahogy kényelmesebben közelebb húzódott a mögötte lévő meleg testhez. Szerette, ha egy másik test melege volt a közelében, elfeledtette a hideget, amit mindig érzett. Égtek a szemei, de nem merte lehunyni a szemét, nehogy megint a sűrű ködöt lássa maga előtt.

– Nem kell. – mondta Urahara, ahogy ő is kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy sokáig kell így maradnia. Bal kezén támaszkodott, míg másik kezével megfogta Ichigo lepedőt gyűrkésző kezét és összefonta az ujjaikat. – Csak meséld el. – biztatta, ahogy orrával megcirógatta a tarkóját.

Ichigo nagyot sóhajtott. El kell mondania neki, nem? Vagy most, vagy soha. És akkor mesélnie kell neki arról az előzőről is. Nem lehetne, hogy csak hallgatna, és azt mondaná, hogy megint a háborúról álmodott? Az mégsem olyan megalázó téma, mint ez, nem? De hát nem hazudhat örökké, mert shinigamiként az örökké tényleg hosszú idő. Nagyot sóhajtott. Most vagy soha. Megbízhat benne, nem? Akkor meg miért habozik? Oh, igen. A választ tudja. Fél, hogy el fogja hagyni. De Kisuke nem olyan felszínes ember, ilyenért nem hagyná el. De mi van, ha mégis? Vagy még rosszabb? Mi van, ha elkezdi sajnálni? Nem, nem kell senki sajnálata. Megbirkózik a saját démonaival! De akkor miért fél? El kell mondania. Mindent. Most. Valahogy az az érzése, hogy ez fontos. Tehát mindent el kell mondania. Még akkor is, ha örökre elveszíti… Nem, az nem történhet meg. Nagy levegőt vett.

– Csak ne szakíts félbe, míg nem végzek, rendben? Bármit is mondok. – kérte.

– Rendben. – felelte Urahara meglepetten. _„Ez nem kezdődik valami ígéretesen." _– gondolta.

– Aizennel álmodtam. – mondta. Érezte, ahogy Urahara megfeszül egy pillanatra, de nem szólt semmit. Biztatóan megszorította a kezét, hogy folytassa.

– De ez most nem a szokásos harctéri álom volt. Egészen más. Úgy kezdődött az álom, hogy egyedül voltam, körülöttem hideg és sűrű köd. Egy fahídon álltam és bárkit szólítottam, senki sem válaszolt. Se Zangetsu, se Shirosaki, se te… Azon tűnődtem, hogy a híd melyik vége felé induljak el, mikor megjelent Aizen. Először fel sem ismertem, de ott állt előttem összetéveszthetetlenül. – Megállt a mesélésben. Ha elkezdte, be is kell fejeznie. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Álmomban ő… ő… – ki kell mondania. Még sohasem mondta ki ezt a szót. Nem bírta. – Ő megerőszakolt. – hadarta gyorsan.

Urahara először fel sem fogta, mit hallott. Mintha úgy hallotta volna, hogy azt mondta volna, hogy megerőszakolta. De hát ez egy abszurd ötlet a részéről. Szóval csak hallgatott tovább.

– Azt mondta, hogy nem is gondolta volna, hogy te meg én, hogy mi… együtt vagyunk. De ez a legjobb módja, hogy bosszút álljon. Azt mondta, hogy ma este is eljön.

Urahara csak feküdt, és szorosabban ölelte magához a zokogó fiút. Nem lehet, ez nem történhet meg. Miféle álommal kínozza magát most meg?

– Kisuke, én félek. Nem akarom még egyszer átélni. Már kétszer átéltem, hogy megerőszakoltak, többször nem akarom. – suttogta meggyötörten.

– Ichigo, ez csak egy álom volt. – mondta halkan a fülébe. – Nem történt meg igazából. Senki nem nyúlt hozzád.

– Lehet, hogy most testileg nem, de akkor is, túl élénk volt egy álomhoz képest. És sehogy sem bírtam felébredni, akárhogy akartam. Én úgy szégyellem magam. Piszkos vagyok. Nem érdemlem meg, hogy velem legyél. – szipogta, és megpróbált kiszabadulni az öleléséből. – Aizennek igaza van.

– Ichigo, miket beszélsz? – kérdezte Urahara teljesen elképedve. – Butaságokat mondasz.

– Nem, nem igaz. Tisztátalan a testem, és már régóta az. Régen elvettek tőle minden ártatlanságot! – kiáltotta, ahogy egyre jobban igyekezett kiszabadulni, de Urahara egyre erősebben fogta. – Ez az, amiért apám is elküldött. Valóban egy szajha vagyok. Egy férfi szajha, sőt még rosszabb! El kell engedned! – kiabálta.

– Ichigo, nyugodj le! Még felszakadnak a sebeink, ha ennyire mozogsz! – szólt rá erélyesen a kétségbeesett bolttulajdonos.

Egy nap leforgása alatt Ichigo már másodszor kergeti a pánik szélére. – Mióta van rajtam ekkora hatása? – morfondírozott magában. A fiú abbahagyta a küzdelmet, és nagy szemekkel nézett rá.

– Valamit nem tudsz rólam. – mondta átszellemült arccal mozdulatlanul.

A másik férfi még jobban megijedt ettől a hirtelen nyugalomtól. Valami különös magabiztosság lett úrrá Ichigón, amitől kirázta a hideg.

– Akkor mondd el. – kérlelte.

– Ha elmondom, el fogsz hagyni. – mondta Ichigo teljes bizonyossággal.

– Honnan veszed? – kezdte dühösen, de a másik szemeibe nézve, nyugodtan folytatta. – Csak mondd el.

– Nem veled feküdtem le először. – mondta.

– Ezt már tudtam, De Ichigo, ez nem számít. Nekem is számtalan szeretőm volt előtted. Ez nem olyan, amit szégyellni kell. – nyugtatta.

– De számít, mert mindig azt hittem, hogy azzal lesz az első éjszakám, akit nagyon szeretek és vele fogom leélni az életem. – halkan felnevetett. – Vicces, nem? Úgy gondolkodtam, mint valami szerelmes kislány.

Szomorúan nézett Uraharára. Lassan visszafeküdt a takarójára, és összehúzta magát gömbölyűre. A másik is megmozdult, hogy újra átölelhesse a fiút.

– Ne, kérlek, ne gyere közelebb. Úgy jobb lesz. – mondta halkan.

– Rendben. – egyezett bele Urahara, le nem véve a szemét a másik arcáról. Firtatva nézte, mit is olvashatna le róla, de nem látott semmit. – Folytasd.

– Az első emberrel nem akartam lefeküdni, aki hozzám ért. Sőt, mondhatnánk, hogy az első hárommal.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte vissza Urahara. Érezte, hogy nagyon rossz felé tart ez a beszélgetés, de tudnia kellett. És Ichigónak pedig el kellett mondania…

– Tizenkét éves voltam. Épp hazafelé tartottam egy délutáni edzésről, mikor találkoztam egy lány szellemével. – folytatta, ahogy még erősebben szorította a lábait a mellkasához. – Azt mondta, hogy haza kell mennie, mert anyukája várja, de nem mer egyedül elmenni a házukig. Felajánlottam, hogy haza kísérem. Messze lakott, és már kezdett sötétedni, mikor én is hazafelé indultam. Ekkor bele futottam egy fiúbandával. Öten voltak, idősebbek és nagyobbak nálam. Játszani akartak. Velem. – suttogta.

Urahara összerázkódott. Nem akarta tudni, de meg kellett kérdeznie.

– És ők, mind… téged? – elcsuklott a hangja.

– Nem mind. – felelte tárgyilagosan. – Csak hárman. Chad megjelent és megmentett. – elmosolyodott. – Ekkor ismerkedtünk meg. Azután elválaszthatatlanul követett mindenhová. Talán azt gondolta, hogy midig meg kell védenie.

– Elmondtad valakinek? – kérdezte halkan.

– Nem. És Chadot és megeskettem, hogy nem beszél senkinek róla. – Nem mert Uraharára nézni. – Nem mertem. Mit gondoltak volna rólam, hm?

– Oh, Ichigo. Nem gondoltak volna semmit. Segíthettek volna… – De nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Ichigo dühösen közbevágott.

– Kik? A lökött apám? Nézd meg. Rajtakapott, hogy lefeküdtem egy férfival és kitagadott. – mondta keserűen, és dühösen csapott a takaróra. – Nem. Nem volt kinek elmondanom. Ráadásul azt mondták, ha beszélek, megtalálják a húgaimat is…

Mintha tört szúrtak volna Urahara szívébe. _„Megtalálták az egyetlen gyenge pontját."_ – gondolta.

– De itt még nincs vége. – sóhajtott Ichigo, most már teljesen bizonyosan, hogy a következő pár mondat után elveszíti a férfit. – Aztán elkezdtem idősebb fiúkkal járni. – Becsukta a szemét. – Egyszer-kétszer lefeküdtem velük, aztán léptem tovább a másikra. Azt gondoltam, hogy nekem már mindegy, akkor jól is érezhetem magam, nem igaz? – sóhajtott, de magát megacélozva folytatta. El kell mondania, miért tette. – És jól is éreztem magam. Legalábbis egy-két percig. Aztán kidobtam őket az ágyból, és elmentem zuhanyozni. De akárhogy súroltam a bőröm, nem múltak el az érintések. Éreztem mindig azokat hárman. Ha becsukom a szemem, még mindig érzem őket. – Összébb húzta magát, úgy folytatta. – És a hideg sem múlt el. Mindig éreztem anyám egye hidegebb testét az enyém alatt. Ha valaki más teste volt az enyémen, addig nem éreztem hideget.

Nem tudta folytatni. Mit is mondhatna még?

– Az egész az elejétől kezdve el van cseszve. – sóhajtott.

Urahara nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Ennyi szenvedés, önvád, magány. Ichigo miért vádolja magát mindig olyan dolgokért, amikről nem tehet? És senki nem volt, hogy segítsen? Nem, Ichigo ahhoz túl jó színésszé vált az évek alatt, hogy bárki rájöjjön. Tudta, hogy a fiúnak nem sajnálatra van szüksége. Azt is tudta, hogy nem tőle vár megbocsátást. Ez olyan valami, amit magának kell megtennie. Nézte a fiút, ahogy összetörten feküdt előtte. Eddig hordta önmagában ezt a sok érzést, és főképp a gyűlöletet maga iránt.

– Kisuke? – kérdezte halkan. – Akkor most elküldesz, mint apa? Ő nem bírta elviselni az igazságot. Elküldött. Azt mondta, hogy egy szajha vagyok. Aizen is azt mondta. – Már készült is felállni nem várva a válaszra.

Urahara elkapta a fiú kezét, ahogy az épp felállt, és magához rántotta. Ichigo esetlenül esett vissza a térdére, és lesütötte a szemét. A csuklóját nézte Urahara kezében.

– Nem. Nem küldelek el. – kezdte halkan. – Miért is küldenélek el? – Másik kezével felemelte a fiú fejét. – Most jól figyelj arra, amit mondok! Semmi azok közül, amit elmondtál nem tesz tisztátalanná vagy értéktelenné. Érted? Egyik sem. Sőt, még jobban becsüllek és… szeretlek. – mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett. – Szeretlek. – mondta. – És ezen nem változtat semmi, ami a múltban történt. És attól félek, nem fog változtatni rajta semmit az, amit a jövőben fogsz tenni.

Ichigo arcán két könnycsepp gördült le.

–Tényleg… nem küldesz el? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon. – Nem gondolod, hogy tisztátalan vagyok, hogy ennyien… – de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Érezte, ahogy Urahara szája lezárja az övét. Egy gyengét simogatás volt az ajkaival, de többet jelentett neki, mint ezer szó. _„Még hozzám akar érni."_ – gondolta. Egyszerre rázuhant az eddig érzett összes bizonytalanság és kétely belevegyülve a jövő iránt érzett bizalommal. Keserves zokogásban tört ki, de ez a sírás most jól esett neki. Úgy érezte, minden egyes könnycseppel könnyebb lesz a szíve, hogy minden egyes zokogó hanggal tonnák esnek le a válláról. De valamit legbelül még nem ért el. A szíve legmélyén még mindig minden hideg volt…

– Sírj, kedves. – mondta, ahogy nyugtató köröket rajzolt a fiú hátára. – Majd szépen lassan rendbe jön minden. Nem holnap, vagy holnapután, de majd minden reggel egyre szebb lesz a napfelkelte és este egyre könnyebben fog jönni a pihentető álom.

Eszébe jutott Ichigo álma. Egy csöppet sem tetszett neki. Nem csak azért, ami történt, hanem ahogy történt, és akivel történt. Ha nem tudná biztosra, hogy Aizen halott, még azt hinné, hogy az ő műve.

Egy idő után elkezdett csendesedni a helyettes shinigami sírása. A futonon feküdtek, Ichigo feje a férfi mellkasán pihent, miközben Urahara erősen szorította magához a fiút és azon gondolkodott, amik ébredése után történtek. Arra lett figyelmes, hogy Ichigo az arcát nézi.

– Mit nézel? – kérdezte érdeklődően, ahogy megsimogatta a gyönyörű arcot maga előtt.

– Téged. – felelte szégyenlősen a fiú.

Urahara örült, hogy minden után, ami vele történt, a fiú még mindig el tud pirulni. _„Talán még van remény."_ – gondolta bizakodóan.

– És mit látsz? – puhatolta, ahogy beletúrt a másik hajába.

– Csak téged. –felelte a fiú, ahogy feljebb húzta magát, hogy közelebb legyen Urahara arcához. – Tudod…

– Igen?

Ichigo nem felelt. Arca centiméterekre volt a másik arcától, érezték bőrükön a másik a leheletét. Mélyen a szürkés szempárba nézett homlokát ráncolva, mintha keresne valami fontosat, amit nem talál.

– Megtaláltad, amit kerestél? – kérdezte Urahara, ahogy továbbra is a barna szempárt kutatta. Ichigo szeme vörös volt a sírástól.

Ichigo csak nézte a szürke szemeket, ahogy kérdőn kutatják az arcát. Nem látta benne, amiről biztos volt, hogy meg fogja találni. Nem látott benne semmi megvetést, semmi gúnyt, undort vagy közönyt. Semmit, amiről hitte, hogy vissza fognak nézni rá, ha mindent elmond. Furcsa melegség áradt szét a szívében, amit még sohasem érzett. Ez az ember mindent tudott róla, és mégis... Tudta, miket tett, hisz ott állt mellette, mikor gyengébbeket mészárolt, mert azt nem lehetett harcnak nevezni. Ismerte Shirosakit és a sötétséget, ami a lelke mélyén lakozott, mégse félt tőle. Látta kéjtől vonaglani, járt már benne nem is egyszer, és mégse ment el miután végzett, ott volt mellette reggel, mikor felébredt. Ilyen még sohase történt vele, reggelente mindig egyedül kelt bárkivel is töltötte az éjszakát. Aztán megtudta legszörnyűbb titkát, és ahelyett, hogy ellökte volna, még erősebben ölelte magához. És most érdeklődő szemekkel kutatta az övét.

–Nem. – felelte szomorúan elmosolyodva, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy mennyi alaptalan félelemmel hagyta akaratát megbénítani.

_„Most meg miért szomorodott el? Mi az, amit nem talált?!"_ – kérdezte magától nyugtalanul Urahara. De hirtelen minden gondolat kiment a fejéből, amint érezte a másik leheletét a fülénél. Megborzongott, ahogy Ichigo végignyalta a fülcimpáját. A fiú keze lassan becsúszott a nemakija alá és ujjait leheletfinoman végighúzza mellkasán, érintése beleégette magát bőrébe. Halkan felnyögött. Érezte, amint Ichigo elmosolyodik, ahogy fülétől elindulva apró csókokkal haladt lefelé egészen kulcscsontjáig, ahonnan a torkán végig haladva nyelve hegyével kényeztette az érzékeny bőrt a szája felé. Mikor ajakihoz ért, ajkait alig érintve nyelve hegyével végignyalta, majd pedig ajkait rátéve kért belépést a szájába. Urahara csukott szemmel élvezte a kényeztetést és szétnyitotta ajkait, hogy a másik felfedezhesse annak minden részletét. Ichigo nem sokat kérette magát, lassan behatolt a szájába. Gyötrő lassúsággal húzta nyelvét a szájpadlásán, hogy minden kis idegszál végét stimulálva még nagyobb örömet szerezzen partnerének, s azután édes táncra invitálta a másik nyelvét.

Urahara többre vágyott. Szeretett volna hevesen és szenvedélyesen visszacsókolni, de megértette, hogy ez most nem a szenvedélyes szex ideje. Érezte, hogy Ichigónak másra, többre van most szüksége egy egyszerű testi érintkezésnél. Talán itt az ideje egy édes és lassú szeretkezésnek… és talán, talán meg tudja neki adni, amire vágyik.

Ujjait belefonta Ichigo hajába, hogy közelebb húzza magához és elmélyíthesse a csókot. A fiú érezve a másik szándékát átvetette a lábát és lovagló ülésben terpesztett Urahara csípőjén, ahogy előre dőlt jobb kezét a másik feje mellé helyezte, hogy megtámassza magát, míg a ruha alatt lévő bal kezével folytatta a másik mellkasának cirógatását. Csókjukból lassan szétválva Ichigo hátradőlt, s élvezte a másik enyhén kipirult arcának látványát. Urahara még mindig csukott szemmel feküdt, átélve minden kis érintést, amely testét kényeztette. Ichigo óvatos mozdulatokkal kikötötte a másik ruháját, s lassan széthúzva szabaddá tette felsőtestét. Mindig lenyűgözte, hogy a henyélő bolttulajdonoshoz képest, akinek látszani akart a másik, mennyire izmos teste van. Kezeivel vállai felé tolva a ruhadarabot, nyelvével apró köröket rajzolt a másik gyomrára. Lassan végigkövette a heget, mely a legutóbbi sérülésétől maradt.

– Ahhh. – nyögött a másik.

– Fáj? – kérdezte Ichigo aggódva.

– Nem, csak érzékeny a friss bőr és nagyon jó érzés… ahh… ah nyelved… rajtha… – mondta, ahogy a fiatalabb tovább folytatta az útját felfelé.

– Sajnálom. – mondta szomorúan.

– Ahh, ne tedd. – próbált Urahara összefüggő mondatokat kimondani. – Van rajtad is egy, szóval egyenlőek vah… ááh – Nem bírta folytatni, mert Ichigo elkezdte mellbimbóját kényeztetni. Először nyelvével körözött, majd pedig fogai közé fogva óvatosan húzott rajta, hogy aztán ajkaival közrefogva szívja. Mikor elengedte, elégedetten látta, hogy közben a másik is megkeményedett, de azzal is végigcsinálta az édes tortúrát. Tovább haladva felfelé gyengéden szívott a férfi nyakán, s apró harapásokkal jutott ismét a szájához, hogy újból érzéki csókra invitálja.

– Kérlek. – suttogta Urahara fülébe, ahogy a férfi kezét a nyílásához vezette, hogy kétségtelenné tegye, mire is gondol. Azt akarta, hogy érintéseivel feledtesse el az összes előzőt, hogy követelje újra és újra a testét, mintha nem lenne holnap. Hogy jelölje meg az egész testét, hogy lássák és ő is tudja, tartozik valahová. Azt akarta, hogy tegye tisztává újra, hogy ne tudjon másra emlékezni, csak őrá. De ezeket mind nem mondta ki, csak kérlelőn nézte a másikat, és ahogy tekintetük találkozott, tudta, a másik érti kimondatlan szavait.

Urahara látta a másik tekintetét, az abban összegyűlt fájdalmat. Kívánta, bárcsak eltörölhetné a fájó emlékeket, bárcsak képes lenne eltüntetni az érintéseket, amelyek annyira kínozzák a másikat.

_„De akárhogy súroltam a bőröm, nem múltak el az érintések. Éreztem mindig azokat hárman. Ha becsukom a szemem, még mindig érzem őket."_

A múltat nem tudja megváltoztatni, de megpróbálhatja a jövőt jobbá tenni. Megpróbálhatja azokat az érintéseket lecserélni a sajátjaira, hogy arra emlékezzen csak, amikor vele volt. Megpróbálhatja. _„És meg is próbálom."_ – ígérte magában. – _„Egyszer boldog leszel, megígérem."_

Egy mozdulattal maga alá gyűrte Ichigót, és lassan kúszott felfelé a másik széttárt lábai között, míg szemtől szembe nem kerül vele.

– Ígérem, elfeledtetem veled, hogy bárki más is hozzád ért valaha. – suttogta, ahogy hevesen kezdte csókolni. Keze közben biztos mozdulattal kötötte ki a másik nemakija kötőjét. Ülő helyzetbe húzta Ichigót, két mozdulattal teljesen kiszabadította a ruhákból, s levetette magáról a sajátját anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is abbahagyta volna Ichigo szájának kényeztetését. Zihálva nézték egymás fedetlen testét, ahogy egymással szemben térdeltek, miután szétváltak. Mindkettőjük pénisze mereven mutatott a másik felé.

– Nincs síkosítónk. – mondta Urahara még mindig enyhén zihálva.

– Nem is kell. – felelte Ichigo, ahogy közelebb térdelt a másikhoz. – Van egy, ami mindig kéznél van. – Lassan felemelte Urahara kezét, és három ujját a szájába véve elkezdte szopni. Nyelvével pörgette a szájában, hogy minél jobban benedvesítse. Gondolta, hogy még elég tág lehet az előző éjszakájuk után, de mindig kellemetlen érzés megfelelő előkészítés nélkül beengedni magába valakit. Mikor végzett az ujjakkal, felemelte a fejét, és szenvedélyes csókot kezdeményezett, míg a benyálazott ujjakat lefelé vezette. Urahara miután szabaddá tette azt, elkezdte a nyílását simogatni. Ichigo összerezzent az érintésre, de hagyta, hogy belecsússzon a férfi egyik ujja. Urahara lassú, de erős mozdulatokkal tágította, miközben nyelvükkel egyre hevesebben küzdöttek a domináns szerepért. Ichigo a többi ujj érkezését észre sem vette, csak mikor Urahara ujjai egyre mélyebbre hatolva megtalálták a prosztatáját, és egész testében megrándult a végigáramló elektromos érzéstől. A férfi ismételten megütötte azt a pontot, hogy még nagyobb örömöt szerezzen a már édes hangokat kiadó szeretőjének. Azonban, mielőtt még magasabbra repíthette volna, Ichigo kihúzta magából az ujjait és lehajolt, hogy Urahara vesszőjét is elkezdje benyálazni. Lassan nyalta a tövétől a vége felé, minden oldalát alaposan bekenje. Hirtelen az egészet a szájába vette, s elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta a másik egyre szabálytalanabb és hangosabb lélegzését. Fel-le mozgatta a fejét, s hol szívva, hol hümmögve egyre közelebb kergette a másikat a megkönnyebbülés felé. Egyszer csak érezte a másik kezeit a hajába túrni és meglepetésére nem rá, hanem elhúzták összpontosításának pillanatnyi tárgyától.

– Ah. – zihálta Urahara. – Ha tovább folytatod, nem fogom kibírni, míg beléd hatolhatok, és a szádba fogok elmenni.

Ichigo nem válaszolt, hanem miután egy csókot adott a másik szájára, a hátára feküdt, lábait széttárva.

– Akkor hatolj belém. – mondta vágytól rekedt hangon. Urahara nézte az előtte fekvő felkínálkozó gyönyörű testet. Még jobban megkeményedett, ahogy eszébe jutott, milyen jó is a fiú testében lenni. A nyílásához pozícionálta magát és határozott, de gyengéd mozdulattal lassan tolta magát befelé. Érezte, ahogy Ichigo teste megfeszül a behatolás érzékelésekor és várt, hogy a másik ellazítsa magát.

– Rendben, tovább. – suttogta Ichigo, miután sikerült az izmait együttműködésre kényszerítenie. Érezte a tágító és égető érzést, ahogy Urahara lassan teljesen benne volt. Jó érzés volt a másikat magában érezni. Nem csak a testét, hanem mintha a lelkét is egésszé tenné.

Urahara kicsit széjjelebb nyitotta Ichigo lábait, hogy előre tudjon dőlni. Arca a fiúé fölött volt.

– Ichigo. – mondta halkan. – Nyisd ki a szemed.

Ichigo vágytól égő szemmel nézett rá.

– Azt akarom, hogy lásd, én vagyok benned, nem más. Szeretném, ha a szemembe néznél egész végig. – A másik bólintott, és kizárt gondolataiból mindent. Nem létezett más számára, csak a test fölötte és a szempár, amely őt nézte.

Urahara összefonta az ujjaikat és Ichigo feje mellé helyezte egyesült kézfejeiket, hogy megtámassza magát. Csípőjét megemelve elkezdte kihúzni magát a fiúból, hogy aztán lassan visszalökje. Érezte a pénisze körül lévő izmokat, ahogy gyengéden masszírozzák makkját. Minden kihúzásnál változtatott egy kicsit a szögön, hogy megtalálja a másik prosztatáját és úgy orgazmusig ingerelje. Mikor végre megtalálta, Ichigo teljesen felajzott teste megrándult, és halk sikollyal automatikusan bezárult a szeme.

– Nézz rám. – suttogta, ahogy az előző szögben ismét megütötte a prosztatáját erős, határozott, de lassú mozgással.

Ichigo kinyitotta a szemét, nem látott mást csak az őt néző szürkéskék szempárt, ahogy vágytól kitágult pupillával néz a szemébe. Teste automatikusan felvette a ritmust, amellyel Urahara ingerelte, minden egyes lökésével egyre közelebb juttatva a csúcshoz.

– Gyorsabban. – lihegte Ichigo. – Nem bírom… ah

– Türelem. – zihálta Urahara, de akármennyire is szerette volna, nem növelte a lökések sebességét. – Nemsokára ott vagy. – és megcsókolta.

Minden egyes behatolással egyre növekedett Ichigo alsó-hasában a nyomás, amely jelezte, hogy egyre közelebb a vég, s Urahara is egyre közelebb került korlátaihoz. Nem szeretett volna mást, csak teljes erejéből a fiúba hatolni újra és újra, míg csak el nem élvez… de most nem ennek volt az ideje. Magát is türelemre intve próbált egyre több ingert szerezni a fiú testéből, hogy egyre közelebb legyen az ejakulációhoz. Mintha Ichigo megérezte volna, összehúzta fenékizmait, hogy még erőteljesebben súrlódjanak egymáson.

Érezték, ahogy reiatsujuk egyre erősebben áramlott belőlük, de egyikük sem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy képes legyen kontrollálni azt. Egyre hevesebben forgott körülöttük, mintha táncot járna a két energia, aztán mintha megunták volna a kergetőzést egyre inkább egymás felé tartottak, míg végül hatalmas erővel összeforrtak. Ichigo már nem csak a benne mozgó hímvesszőn keresztül érezte, hogy egybeolvadt a másikkal, hanem egész lényével. Mintha nem csak a testébe, de a lelkébe is beengedte volna a másikat. Egyre inkább ellepte az eksztázis érzése.

– El… ah… ah – nyögte Ichigo – elmeh… gyek… aaahhh – fejezte be, ahogy kilövellte magját mindkettejük hasára.

– Mindjárt… ah, én is… ah. – S ezzel gyorsabban és mélyebben kezdett lökni, hogy a másik teljesen kiélvezze orgazmusát és ő is eljusson a sajátjához. Párszor a még mindig remegő testbe hatolt, mielőtt elélvezett mélyen a fiú testébe.

Mikor kinyitotta szemét, amit észre sem vette, hogy bezárt, egy barna szempár nézte az arcát. Lassan leereszkedett, hogy egy csókot adjon a fiúnak.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan.

– Igen. – felelte Ichigo. – Érezted?

– Igen. – felelte még mindig enyhén lihegve. – Már hallottam az élményről, de még soha nem éltem át.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte a fiú. – Olyan volt, mintha a reiatsunk teljesen eggyé vált volna.

– Mert az is ment végbe. – mondta a másik, ahogy apró csókokat adott a fiú nyakára. – Ritkán játszódik le.

– Én szeretném még átélni. – mondta Ichigo, ahogy elmosolyodott.

– Min mosolyogsz? – Urahara hangja halk volt és doromboló.

– Ha becsukom a szemem, nem látok mást, csak az arcod. És úgy érzem, mintha a lelkemben is benne lennél nem csak a testemben.

– Akkor jó! – mondta, ahogy elkezdett lassan felemelkedni a másikról. Ichigo pánik-szerűen rántotta vissza a még mindig összekulcsolt kezeiknél fogva és szorította meg fenékizmaival, nehogy kicsússzon belőle.

– Ne menj. – kérte kétségbeesetten. – Maradj.

– De… – kezdte Urahara, azonban nem folytatta. Látta, hogy a fiú semmiképpen nem fogja engedni, hogy legördüljön róla. Sóhajtva, óvatosan visszahelyezte a testsúlyát, hogy ne nyomja Ichigo ernyedt péniszét. – Így jó?

– Olyan jó meleg vagy. – mondta halkan a másik, a kérdést figyelmen kívül hagyva.

Urahara szíve összeszorult, ahogy eszébe jutottak az okai annak, hogy a másik ennyire akarja egy másik test melegét és puha érintését. Gondolataiból Ichigo halk hangja lendítette ki.

– Soha senki nem maradt velem szex után. – kezdte Ichigo. – A legtöbbet én küldtem el, és az, akit akartam, soha sem maradt. – mondta szomorúan.

– Még Byakuya sem? – kérdezte Urahara meglepetten. Sok mindent gondolt a hideg nemesről, de azt, hogy valakit otthagyjon miután épp megdugott, azt nem. Semmiképpen sem udvarias dolog csak úgy távozni, főképp, ha nem egyéjszakás kaland, és az udvariasság volt az, amit mindenképp kinézett belőle.

– Ő sem. – felelte Ichigo, ahogy ismét becsukta a szemét és mosolygott. – Tudod, hogy teljesen feketévé válik a szemed, mielőtt elélvezel?

– Nem. – nevetett fel halkan a bolttulajdonos. – Erre az apróságra még senki nem hívta fel a figyelmem. – Egy puszit nyomott Ichigo arccsontjára. – Valószínűleg, mert rajtad kívül még senki sem vette észre. – súgta a fülébe.

– Fáradt vagyok. – mondta a fiú, ahogy ásított. – De nem akarok aludni.

–Miért nem? – kérdezte, ahogy orrával simogatta a másik nyakát.

– Aizen azt mondta, hogy visszajön… – suttogta halálra vált arccal.

_„Bassza meg."_ – gondolta Urahara, ahogy a kimondott névre mindkettőjük eddig ernyedt teste megfeszült. Megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát, hogy ne idegesítse fel a fiút, de tudta, hogy Ichigo minden egyes rezdülését érzi.

– Ne gondolj rá. – mondta halkan. – Most biztos nem fog visszatérni az álmodba.

Ichigo nem volt benne biztos, hogy amit Urahara mond, az valóban úgy lesz-e, de megnyugtatta a másik hangja, és különben is fáradt volt.

– Miért van az, hogy mindig én fáradok el és nem az, aki a nehezebb részt végzi? – kérdezte, ahogy egyre mélyebben merült álmába. – Egyszer ki kellene próbálnom, hátha rájövök. – ásított.

– Még soha nem dugtál meg senkit? – kérdezte meglepődve Urahara.

– Nem. – motyogta Ichigo, ahogy becsukta a szemét. – Az elején még próbálkoztam, de mindig leblokkoltam, és soha nem állt fel. – Felpattantak a szemhéjai. – Ezt nem így akartam közölni, de előbb-utóbb úgy is megtudtad volna. – sóhajtott. – Most, hogy már ezt is tudod, hogy egy csőd vagyok a másik végen, alszom egy kicsit. – és lecsukta a szemeit. Nyugtalan volt. Rossz érzései voltak az alvással kapcsolatban, de mintha valami húzta volna az álmok mezejére…

Urahara nézte a fiú arcát, ahogy lassan annak vonásai egyre nyugodtabbak lesznek, és érezte, ahogy ujjainak szorítása is enyhül. Nagy nehezen sikerült lehámoznia magát az alatta lévő testről. Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy egy hajtincset simított ki a fiatalabb izzadt arcából.

Körülnézett, hátha talál valamit, amivel egy kicsit rendbe szedhetné magukat, mert később sajnálni fogják, ha ezt most elmulasztják. De nem akart felmenni a Shotenbe sem. Meglátott egy tálat tele tisztavízzel, mellette mosdó szivaccsal. Valószínűleg ezt használták a lemosásukra. Ahogy elkezdte Ichigót lemosni, azon gondolkodott, hogy részleges impotenciája is a múltjában rejtőző tragédiák mellékhatása-e. Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiú testi funkciói egyébként rendesen működnek, ahogy letörölte magáról Ichigo spermájának maradékát.

_„Mindegy. Majd ez is megoldódik idővel."_ – gondolta. –_ „Felesleges olyanon rágódni, aminek megfejtéséhez nincs elegendő információ."_ A ruhákkal nem törődve odafeküdt Ichigo mellé, és magukra húzott egy takarót. Szorosan magához ölelte hátulról a fiút és beleszagolt a hajába. Még érezte a samponját, amit az előtt használt, hogy elindult Isshinhez. Nem is tudja mennyi idő telt el azóta. _„De most ne gondolkodj ezen sem_." – figyelmeztette magát. Megpróbált álomba merülni, hisz nem tudhatja, mikor lesz rá legközelebb lehetősége.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Késik. – jelentette ki Byakuya. – Ez nem jellemző rá.

– Csak három perce. – nyugtatta Renji, ahogy alig észrevehetően végigsimította a kezét. – A türelem nagy erény.

– Amit melletted muszáj gyakorolnom is." – motyogta a kapitány, ahogy elindult a kapu felé, csak hogy ne álljon egyhelyben.

Rukia alig hallhatóan kuncogott. Nagyon szerette a két férfit maga előtt. Először bizonytalan volt, hogy jó ötlet-e, hogy együtt vannak, de meg kell hagyni, hogy mindkettő csak javára változott a kapcsolatban az évek folyamán, és most már elképzelni sem tudta az egyiket a másik nélkül. Már csak arra vágyott, hogy legjobb barátja is megtalálja végre azt, akit szeret. Először azt hitte, hogy Orihime lesz az, de most, hogy a lány halott, nem jutott eszébe senki, akivel összehozhatná. _„Talán a Shinigami Nőegylet tudna segíteni."_ – gondolta.

Épp ezen morfondírozott, mikor kapitánya megjelent mellettük.

– Elnézést a késésért. – mondta kellemes hangján. – Indulhatunk?

Byakuya nem válaszolt, csak rögtön nyitotta a senkaimon-t.

– A Shoten mellett nyílik majd ki. Gondoltam kopogunk, mielőtt berontunk.

A bolt melletti üres területen léptek át a másik világba, nagyjából két méterre az üzlet körül lévő védőkorláttól.

– Mi a fene ez? – hördült fel Renji a barikád érzékelésekor.

– Egy reiatsu elrejtő kidou. – felelte Byakuya. – Nem akarják, hogy érzékeljék őket. Egyrészről felesleges dolog, mert a Shoten elhelyezkedése eléggé ismert tény, és Kurosakit mindenki itt keresné először. Másrészről azonban, megakadályozza, hogy a korláton kívül levők érzékeljék, mi is történik odabent. – magyarázta.

– Elég erős kidou, valószínűleg Hacchigen alkapitány állíthatta fel. – jegyezte meg Ukitake, ahogy kezét a falként húzódó plazmához tette. – Menjünk.

Amint beléptek a korlát mögé, hatalmas mennyiségű reiatsu vette körül őket, alig kaptak levegőt. Ahogy elindultak volna a bejárat felé, látták, ahogy Tessai fut ki a boltból, hóna alatt két emberi testnek látszó alakkal.

– Üdvözlöm önöket. – mondta, ahogy futott. – Ha gondolják, fáradjanak beljebb, habár most eléggé elfoglaltak vagyunk. – És már kint is volt a korláton kívül.

– Mit jelent ez? – kérdezte Rukia. – És kinek a reiatuja ez? Ismerős, de nem tudom megállapítani. – mondta enyhén lihegve.

– Ez nem egy ember reiatsuja, – felelte Ukitake, – hanem kettőé. – _„Végre a dolgok egy része a megfelelő irányba halad."_ – gondolta, ahogy mosolyogva elindult a bejárat felé.

– Ha így mosolyog, még ijesztőbb, mint egyébként. – jegyezte meg Renji, és mind a hárman követték.

Ahogy beléptek a boltba, nagy zűrzavar vette őket körül.

– Miért hagytad nyitva a gyakorlótér ajtaját?! – kiabálta Hiyori. –Meg akarsz ölni valakit?!

– Azt akartam, hogy érezzük, ha valami rosszul alakul odalent. – kiabálta vissza Shinji. – Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy ez lesz?! Amikor ott hagytuk őket mindketten aludtak! –Mindketten lihegtek részben a veszekedés és részben a nagy sűrűségű reiatsu miatt.

Aztán egyszer csak megszűnt a nyomás. Mindenki a lejárat felé nézett és látták, ahogy Yoruichi állt ott elégedett vigyorral az arcán. Lecsukta a fedőt, így elzárta a forrást.

– Na, itt volt ennek is az ideje. – mondta, ahogy minden szem feléje nézett. – Szólhattok Tessainak, hogy visszajöhet a gyerekekkel.

– Látom, most is mindent a kezedben tartasz, Yoruichi-san. – mondta halk hangján Byakuya, de a csöndben tisztán lehetett hallani.

– Áh, kicsi Byakuya! Minek köszönhetjük a látogatást? Észre sem vettük, hogy megérkeztetek. – kérdezte könnyedén Yoruichi. Azonban a hangján érződött, tudja, hogy nem fog örülni annak, amiért itt vannak.

– Ekkora reiatsu mellett nem is csoda. – morgott Renji. – Mégis mi volt ez? – kérdezte.

– Ne is törődj vele, csak Kisuke és Ichigo." – felelte vigyorogva. – Épp mással vannak elfoglalva, mint a reiatsuk kontrollálásával.

– Mégis mivel, ami ennyire lefoglalja őket? – kérdezett vissza Renji.

Byakuya a plafonra emelte a szemét és alig észrevehetően sóhajtott. Ukitake mosolya még szélesebb lett, és Renji Rukiával együtt értetlenül állt.

– Oh, jól emlékszem milyen is volt, mikor Shunsui-jal először éltük át, hogy teljesen összeforrt a reiatsunk. – mondta Ukitake a múltba révedve. – És ekkor találkoztak először a zanpakutou-ink is. – Elindult a konyha felé, arcán enyhe pír látszott.

– Miről beszél? – kérdezte halkan Renji Byakuyától.

– Majd elmagyarázom később. – felelte kelletlenül a másik. – Most más miatt vagyunk itt. – Ezzel elindult a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya után.

– Tényleg. – kérdezte Lisa, ahogy becsukta a mangáját, és rájuk nézett. – Miért is vagytok itt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mivel a konyha nem bizonyult elég tágasnak, a fogadószobában telepedtek le. Tessai is csatlakozott hozzájuk, miután a gyerekeket elküldte aludni, és mindenki elé letette a teáscsészét, az asztal közepére pedig a forró vizet a teához. _„Urahara-san is biztos ragaszkodna a megfelelő kiszolgáláshoz."_ – gondolta, ahogy helyet foglalt Yoruichi bal oldalán. A nő jobb oldalán nem ült senki. Az üres hely után a vaizardok ültek: Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Kensei és Hacchi. Az asztal másik felén Tessai mellett Byakuya ült, Renji, Ukitake és Rukia. Mind ismerték egymást régről, vagy pedig az „Urahara-osztag" partijairól. Épp elhelyezkedtek, hogy megkezdjék beszélgetésüket, amire egyikük sem vágyott, amikor halk kopogást hallottak a hátsó ajtó felől.

– Tessai, nézd meg ki az! – szólította fel a kidou mestert Yoruichi.

Tessai kiment, hogy megnézze ki is érkezett az amúgy is már zsúfolt Shotenbe.

– Nem hinném, hogy sok helyet tudnánk még találni. – motyogta a bajusza alá. – Nem ennyi emberre tervezték ezt a helyet.

A szobából csak halk hangokat lehetett hallani és Tessai dörmögő válaszát.

– Mondtam kisasszonyok, hogy se Ichigo-san, se Urahara-san nincsenek a szobában. – hallották Tessai egyre közeledő hangját.

– Akkor megvárjuk őket, ha lehet. – hallották a választ.

– Ne legyél kedves, tartoznak nekünk egy kis magyarázattal. Mégis mi folyik itt? Ichigo elmegy, apa teljesen megőrül. Tudni akarom, mi történik itt, és azt hiszem, hogy abban a szobában választ találunk!

A bent ülők még fel sem foghatták mi történik, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és két elszánt arcú lány állt az ajtóban.

– Na, látom, összegyűlt a banda! – mondta Karin.

– Karin, légy udvarias! – figyelmeztette halkan Yuzu.

– Nem leszek udvarias! – válaszolt vissza. – Ezek itt tudják, mi történik Ichi-nii-vel és most el fogják mondani nekünk is!

– Ichi-nii? – kérdezte Ukitake.

– Igen. Ők Kurosaki Karin és Yuzu. Ichigo húgai. – felelte Rukia.

– És látnak minket? – kérdezte meglepetten Byakuya.

– Igen, a Kurosaki családban mindenki nagy lélekenergiával rendelkezik. – magyarázta tovább Rukia.

– Kurosaki Karin vagyok, ő a húgom Yuzu. – kezdte Karin, ahogy helyet foglaltak a hozzájuk legközelebb eső szabad helyen, Rukia és Hacchi között, pont szemben Yoruichivel. – De elég a formaságokból. Mi történik Ichigóval? – kérdezte állhatatosan. Aki a szemébe nézett, láthatta az elszántságot, ami szemernyi kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy mostantól vele is számolni kell.

– Pont jókor érkeztetek, épp most térünk a lényegre. – folytatta Yoruichi.

* * *

[1] nemaki: japán pizsama – olyan, mint a kimonó

* * *

A/N: Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, Rukia, Yoruichi, Tessai, Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Hacchi, Kensei, Karin, Yuzu, Benihime, Zangetsu, Shirosaki  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo; Abarai Renji és Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** folyamatban

**Fejezet**: 9/11  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** **homoerotikus tartalom**, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, **nyílt szexuális jelenet** (BL), **szexuális erőszak** és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

* * *

– Szóval így állunk! – mondta Yoruichi gondolataiba merülve.

– Nem egészen értem, miről is van szó – súgta halkan Yuzu Karinnak. – Kik is akarják elfogni Ichi-nii-t, és miért? Nem tett semmi rosszat!

– Nem arról van szó, hogy mit tett – jegyezte meg Rukia. – A 46-ok tanácsának az a fontos, hogy mit tehet. Ichigo veszélyt jelent rájuk nézve.

– Miért? – kérdezte Karin dühösen.

– Mert nem ők irányítják – mondta nyugodt hangján Byakuya. – Nem tartozik Soul Society fennhatósága alá: nem vonatkoznak rá a Gotei 13 szabályai, de nem vonatkozhatnak rá az emberi törvények sem. A két világ közt van, felelősségre vonás lehetősége nélkül.

– És ráadásul Ichigo nem csak egy egyszerű shinigami: ő egy vaizard, ami azt jelenti, hogy félig hollow – tette hozzá Ukitake. – Bármikor átveheti felette az irányítást a hollow-ja, és ez az, amitől igazából félnek, mert az nem csak egy egyszerű hollow lenne, hanem egy értelemmel és erővel rendelkező ellenfél, akit nem lehet könnyen legyőzni, és, aki képes lenne ellenük fordulni.

– De Ichigo soha nem engedné azt! – kiáltotta Karin. – Soha nem hagyná, hogy a benne lévő hollow felülemelkedjen rajta!

– A 46-ok tudomására jutott, hogy Ichigo nem tudja irányítani a hollow-ját, és ez adta meg nekik a lehetőséget arra, hogy legálisan megszabaduljanak az általa jelentett fenyegetéstől – mondta Byakuya.

– És van már tervük? – kérdezte mögülük egy nem várt hang.

Ichigo riadtan ébredt. Nem aludhatott többet pár percnél, de megijedt, hogy esetleg olyan mély álomba merülhet, mint az előtte való éjjel. Félt. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy kibírna még egy olyan álmot, nem most, mikor annyira békésnek és biztatónak látja a világot. De valami nem tűnt rendben, valami hiányzott.

– Kisuke? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Nem érezte a másik reiatsuját. Lassan megfordult és látta, hogy a másik nincs mellette. – _Hova mehetett ilyenkor?_ – törte az agyát. – _Biztos csak pár percre ment el_ – gondolta. – _Nem sokára visszajön _– biztatta magát, – _csak aludj, és mire felébredsz itt lesz._

–De mi van, ha mégsem? – hasított belé a gondolat, de abban a pillanatban meg is fedte magát, hogy lehet ilyen gondolata egyáltalán. Biztos, teljesen biztos volt Kisukében, de az a nyugtalanító hang, mely nem hagyta békén már hónapok óta, megint megerősödött benne.

– _Meglátod, hazudott, semmi, amit mondott, nem volt igaz. El fog hagyni az első alkalommal, ahogy lehetősége lesz rá. Tényleg komolyan gondoltad, hogy akarhat téged azok után, amit elmondtál neki? Csak megsajnált, mert olyan szánalmas vagy!_

– Ez nem igaz! – hallotta valakinek a hangját. Magas, kedves, de magabiztos női hang volt, és a következő pillanatban a belső világában találta magát. Az ismerős két alak mellett egy harmadik is állt: egy vörös ruhába öltözött tünemény. Hosszú, vérvörös haja a háta közepéig ért, alabástrom bőrén érzékien futottak le az esőcseppek. Arca gyönyörű volt és büszke, fejét magasra tartva, megismételte.

– Nem igaz, amit a hang mondott neked! Kisuke soha nem hagyna el téged. Szeret, és ezt soha nem vond kétségbe! – közelebb lépett hozzá, puha kezét rátette Ichigo arcára, és gyengéden végig húzta álkapcsán. – Oh, Ichigo, kicsi fiú, úgy sajnálok mindent – mondta kedves hangján, szemében végtelen szomorúság látszódott. – De bízz bennünk! Utána járunk, mi is történik veled. Az a hang, melyet hallasz, nem a saját tudatodból származik, sem Zangetsu, sem Shirosaki nem hallja, csak te és én. Elmondom Kisukének, mit tapasztaltam. Rá fog jönni, hogy mi is van a dolgok mögött.

Ichigo meglepődve nézett a kedvesen szomorú szemekbe. Ki lehet ez a nő a lelkében, hogy került ide, és mi köze Kisukéhez? Aztán eszébe jutott.

– Benihime? – kérdezte halk, bizonytalan hangon.

– Igen, Ichigo – felelte gyengéden. – Én vagyok. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. – S rámosolygott. Egyszerűen gyönyörű volt.

– De hogyan? – értetlenül nézett acélszürke szemekbe – Miért?

– Ah, kicsi fiú, majd megérted egyszer – mondta kedvesen, – ha valakik teljesen és feltétel nélkül szeretik egymást, ahogy ti szeretitek egymást Kisukéval, olyan dolgok válnak lehetővé, melyek máskor lehetetlennek tűnnek. Boldog vagyok, hogy végre talált valakit, akit szerethet. Olyan magányos volt sok száz évig. – Szomorú mosolya is ragyogó. Ichigo nem tudta levenni a szemét a szépségről.

– Igaz, amit a hangról mondtál? – kérdezte a fiú. – Biztos, hogy nem én, hogy én nem – nagy levegőt vett, – hogy ezek nem az én gondolataim? Mégsem kezdek megőrülni? – hangja reménykedő volt. Lehet, hogy még sincs az őrület szélén, lehet, hogy az egész csak egy otromba tréfa? Lehet, hogy csak játszanak vele? De miért?

– Ichigo! – nevének említése kilendítette révedezéséből. – Nem ismered fel a hangot? – Ichigo zavartan nézett rá.

– Nem tudom – felelte elmélázva – fel kellene? – kérdezett vissza.

– Semmi, nem fontos – terelte el a szót Benihime. – A kérdéseidre majd később keresünk választ. Szeretném, ha most felmennél a Shotenba, és kihallgatnál egy beszélgetést – mondta. – Sok kellemetlenséget megelőzhetünk, ha hallod, hogy miről is folyik ott a szó. Most megyek. De szólj azonnal, ha újra hallod a hangot! – Ezzel búcsút intve, elindult. – Ja, és ne felejtsd el elrejteni a reiatsud– mondta kaján vigyorral a szája szegletében.

– Hát Ichigo – vágta hátba Shirosaki. – Nem tudom, mit is csináltok Kisukével, de csak folytassátok. És, ha a hölgy többször is fel fog nálunk bukkanni, akkor semmi kifogásom az ellen, hogy itt maradjak szép csöndben. Azt hiszem, nagy kihívás lesz meghódítani – vigyorgott.

– Ne is álmodj róla! – mondta Zangetsu leereszkedően. – A hölgynek jobb ízlése van annál, mint hogy odaadja magát egy hollow-nak.

– Ah, ha nem ismernélek, még azt gondolnám, hogy magadnak akarod a hercegnőt! – nevetett Shirosaki, de egy pillantás Zangetsu arcára benn fagyasztotta a nevetést. – Hé, csak vicceltem! De mit gondolsz, benne lenne egy hármasban? – kérdezte, ahogy terveket szövögetve elment.

– Ichigo! – Ichigo felnézett az öreg arcába. – Nem tudom, mit akar Benihime, pont olyan titokzatos, mint a mestere, de azt hiszem, a legjobb az lesz, ha azt teszed, amit mondott.

– Persze, megyek – mondta a helyettes shinigami, és megrázta a fejét. – Azért nem hittem volna, hogy Benihime ennyire gyönyörű. Azt mondják, a zanpakutou-d a lelked egy része. Most mát csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy ha ez igaz, akkor nekem miért egy rébuszokban beszélő vénember a zanpakutou-m.

– Ezen már én is gondolkodtam – felelte Zangetsu. – Kisuke titokzatos, félelmetes, erős és bizonyos szempontból, gyönyörű, épp olyan, mint a kardja. De emellett Benihime kedves és törődő is, kiegészítve mesterét. Talán ez a helyzet velünk is.

– Igazad lehet, öreg – helyeselt Ichigo. – Na, megyek, utána járok annak a beszélgetésnek, amit ki kell hallgatnom. – Ezzel búcsút intve, elhagyta belső világát.

Gyorsan felöltözött, s közben végignézte magát. A sebe gyorsan gyógyult, már a heg sem volt olyan érzékeny. S megkönnyebbülésére az elmúlt időszak szenvedélyes egyesülései sem hagytak semmilyen fájdalmas következményt érzékeny testrészén.

Ahogy felnyitotta a Shotenba vezető csapóajtót, hirtelen nagy mennyiségű lélekenergia vette körül.

– Akkor sem vennék észre, hogy itt vagyok, ha nem rejtettem volna el a reiatsum – motyogta, ahogy az ajtót visszacsukva elindult a nappali felé, ahol a legerősebbnek érezte a koncentrációt. Az ajtó egy kicsit nyitva maradt, így megkönnyítette a hallgatózást. Valószínűleg, nem gondoltak arra, hogy valaki ki akarja lesni a megbeszélést.

Ahogy benézett, meglepődött a társaság összetételén. Ott volt Tessai és Yoruichi, a vaizardok, Byakuya Renjivel, Ukitake, Rukia, és a húgai.

– A húgaim? Mit keresnek itt? – kérdezte magától meglepetten. – És miért vannak itt Soul Society-ből? – Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a csoport, ami összegyűlt.

– Tehát, amit eddig tudunk, az az, hogy a 46-ok tanácsa letartóztatási parancsot adott ki Ichigo ellen, azzal a szándékkal, hogy kinyomozzák, mekkora veszélyt is jelent létezése Soul Society-re – jelentette ki Ukitake.

– Nonszensz – mondta határozottan Yoruichi. – Aki ismeri Ichigót, soha nem állítana ilyet.

– Igen – vetette közbe Urahara, – de a tanács nem ismeri.

– Ez igaz – helyeselt a macskanő.

– Akkor meg kell velük ismertetni! – vágott közbe Karin. – Nem engedhetik, hogy Ichi-nii-nek baja essen! Maguk keverték bele ebbe az egészbe, most akkor húzzák is ki a bajból!

– Karin, az nem olyan egyszerű – mondta halkan Rukia. – A 46-ok tanácsa Soul Society bírósága, ők ítélkeznek felettünk. Seiretei nemeseiből áll, akik soha nem harcoltak, nem érthetik meg, milyen is katonának lenni, amilyen Ichigo.

– Gyáva és kicsinyes egyének, aki nem érdemlik meg a nemes jelzőt – mondta hidegen Byakuya, – és hataloméhesek. Már régen nem Soul Society érdekeit nézik. Nem látok sok esélyt arra, hogy Ichigót elengedjék. Én sem tenném az ő helyükben. A meggyőzés helyett más taktikával kell előállnunk.

– Mit javasolsz? – kérdezte Ukitake. – Lázadjunk fel ellenük, és ne adjuk át Ichigót?

– Nem. Azt javaslom, hogy adjuk át nekik, és majd meglátjuk, hogy mi történik – válaszolta. Mindenki döbbenten nézett rá.

– Nem mondhatod komolyan, nii-sama – suttogta Rukia. – Azt sem tudjuk, mit tennének vele.

– Bezárják Senzaikyū tornyába. A hatodik osztag vállalja az őrzését, persze titokban – mondta hidegen, ahogy Uraharára nézett. – Ennél nagyobb biztonságban nem lehetne sehol máshol sem.

– Igaza van – mondta Shinji. – Holnap Soi Fon eljön érte, és akár így, akár úgy, de a fiút elviszi. Sokkal jobban mutatna, ha önszántából menne, bizonyítván, hogy nincs mit rejtegetnie. Kisuke, te is így gondolkodnál, ha…

– Ha? – kérdezett vissza Urahara veszélyesen, tekintete ígérve, hogy a mondat befejezése sokba kerülhet a vaizardnak.

– Ha te kéred, megtenné – jegyezte meg Yoruichi.

– Ha te kéred, lemenne a pokolba és vissza, kérdés nélkül – vetette közbe fagyosan Byakuya.

– Ezen mit értesz? – kérdezte a bolttulajdonos kihívóan. – Ichigo önálló lény, azt tesz, amit akar! – Kuchiki összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Ezt magad sem hiheted – mondta Byakuya. – Akinek van egy csöpp esze is, az tudja, hogy Kurosaki mindig azt teszi, amit te mondasz, vagy amivel azt hiszi, hogy a kedvedben járhat. Nem hinném, hogy a zseniális Urahara Kisuke épp ezt ne vette volna észre, és használta volna ki.

A két kapitány mereven nézte egymást, s Ukitake, hogy elvonja a figyelmüket, megköszörülte a torkát. Urahara, realizálva, hogy kiesett a kedélyes bolttulajdonos szerepéből, mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Hajjaj, Byakuya-kun - mondta játszott könnyedséggel, – azt hiszem, mindketten túl komolyan vesszük a mondottakat. Foglalkozzunk csak a jelen helyzettel. De – tette hozzá acélos tekintettel, – ha valami mondanivalód van, később állok rendelkezésedre.

A többiek értetlenül ültek, és szemlélték a kibontakozó jelenetet, majd pedig az alig leplezett kihívást Urahara szavai mögött.

– Igaz, ami a jelentésben szerepel? – tette fel a kérdést Ukitake. A válaszra mindenki kíváncsi volt. – Tényleg labilis az állapota?

Urahara hideg tekintettel nézett fel a nemesre.

– Hogy feltételezhet ilyet?! – kiáltott fel Renji. – Kapitány – tette hozzá zavartan.

– Ez egy fontos kérdés, Abarai. Habár a válasz nem változtat azon, hogy Kurosaki mellett állunk, de minden mást megváltoztat. Ha nem tudja uralni a hollow-t, akkor nem engedhetjük, hogy a 46-ok tanácsa elé álljon. De ha nem áll oda, akkor soha nem tisztázhatja a nevét, és bujdosva élheti le az életét.

– Ichigónak talán vannak problémái mostanában, de semmi olyan, amin ne tudna úrrá lenni – mondta Urahara.

– Ne felejtsd el, hogy majdnem megölt téged – jegyezte meg Lisa, – és mégis azt állítod, hogy Ichigo ura a helyzetnek?

– Igen – jelentette ki határozottan a bolttulajdonos.

– Kisuke – suttogta fájdalmasan Ichigo. Feje szédült a sok információtól. Miért akarja őt a 46-ok tanácsa, egyáltalán honnan tudnak róla, és arról, hogy mostanában nem volt önmaga? Miért van itt ez a sok ember? Mit akarnak tőle, mit tegyen? Mit tenne Kisuke? S ez a kérdés volt az, ami megvilágította, mit is kell csinálnia.

– Úgy látom, Urahara, hogy nem vagy eléggé tárgyilagos az ügyben – jegyezte meg Shinji. – Mindnyájan láttuk, mi történt. A hollow most valóban Ichigo érdekében harcolt, mert az egybe esett a sajátjával. Mi a biztosíték arra, hogy máskor nem fog épp ellenünk fordulni? – kérdezte.

– Én vagyok – hallották Ichigo halk, de biztos hangját az ajtó felől. – Talán engem is megkérdezhetnétek arról, hogy mi legyen a sorsom – mondta hidegen, karját összevonva a mellkasán. – Szép kis társaság gyűlt össze, hogy megvitassa pro és kontra, mit is kellene tenni velem.

– Ichigo – kérdezte halkan Yoruichi, – mióta vagy itt? – Hangján mintha szégyenkezés érződött volna.

– Elég régóta ahhoz, hogy tudjam, amit el akartatok titkolni – felelte. Urahara szomorúan nézett rá.

– Sajnálom, hogy… – kezdte, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ahogy egy pillanatra látta Ichigo szemében is a szomorúságot, amelyet gyorsan felváltott az oly' ismerős elszánt tekintet. A bolttulajdonos felszisszent, mert megértette, mit is jelent ez a nézés. – Már döntöttél, ugye? – kérdezte.

– Holnap elmegyek velük, mikor értem jönnek – felelte nyugodtan, – és te elengedsz. Ez lesz a legjobb. Nem engedem, hogy harcoljatok miattam. Most nem.

_Erősnek kell lenned, most nem visszakozhatsz, akárhogyan is néz rád! _– biztatta magát. – _Most nem hátrálhatsz meg, Ichigo. Ő is tudja, hogy ez a helyes döntés. Nem sodorhatod nagyobb veszélybe, mint amilyenben most van. Talán visszavonták az ellene szóló ítéletet, de nem engedheted, hogy most önként menjen száműzetésbe._

– Ez a helyes döntés, te is tudod – mondta, ahogy magabiztosan a szemébe nézett.

Urahara nagyot sóhajtott, tudta, hogy a fiúnak igaza van.

– Rendben – mondta végül. – De még meg kell beszélnünk pár dolgot ezzel kapcsolatban.

Ichigo már válaszolni akart, hogy ezen nincs mit megbeszélni.

– Később, Kurosaki-san, később – tette hozzá Urahara, ismét a szokásos könnyedséggel. – Most csatlakozzon hozzánk! Úgy sokkal jobb lesz, ha ön is itt van.

Ichigo leült Urahara mellé, s nézte az előtte lévő csészét. – _Kisukéé _– gondolta. – Ah, tea – mondta, ahogy felemelte, és ivott belőle. Épp olyan volt, ahogy az idősebb szerette, egy leheletnyit édes, de még érezni rajta a zöld tea markáns ízét. A nyelvével csettintett, és elmosolyodott a gondolatra: épp olyan, mint a férfi: édes és erős. Érezte, hogy nézik.

– Mi az? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Jól vagy, Ichi-nii? – Yuzu hangja gyengéd volt, és aggodalommal teli.

– Jah, elég szarul nézel ki! – hallotta Karint, de a nyers szavak mögött érezte a törődést.

– Mostanában elég keveset aludtam, ennyi az egész – felelte.

– Hazudsz – jelentette ki idősebb húga. – Miért? – Ichigo meglepetten emelte fel a fejét. Karin állta a tekintetét. – Elég volt. Légy őszinte végre, csak a változatosság kedvéért!

– Karin! – figyelmeztette Yuzu kedvesen. – Mások is vannak itt.

– Ne védd folyton! – kiáltott a nővére. – Tudod jól, hogy nem vezet sehova, ha folytatjuk, hogy nem tudunk semmit! Itt és most tudni akarom, mi történt végre. Apa teljesen megbolondult, Ichigo is furcsán viselkedik.

– A kiscsajnak igaza van – vetette közbe Hiyori, aki eddig, szokásával ellentétben, csendben figyelte az eseményeket. – Ne add ezt az ártatlan maszlagot, túl sokat láttunk ahhoz, hogy elhiggyük, hogy jól vagy.

– Rendben! – felelte Ichigo. – Ahogy Urahara-san is mondta, semmi olyan nem történik, amivel ne tudnék megbirkózni. – Eszébe jutott beszélgetése Benihimével. – Ma reggelig valóban azt hittem, hogy kezdek megőrülni. Elég sok szarság ment végre a fejemben, emlékek, hangok, álmok, amik nem hagynak békén. Szóval, nem hazudtam: tényleg nem alszok jól mostanában. De kiderült, hogy amiről azt hittem, hogy a képzeletem, mégis valóság, és nem vagyok őrültebb, mint eddig.

– Mióta? – kérdezte Yoruichi aggódva. – Mármint mióta nem aludtál jól? És milyen hangok, álmok nem hagynak nyugton?

– Már régóta nem alszok jól, de ennyire elviselhetetlen csak úgy egy hónapja lett. – Idegesen felnevetett. – De most már térjünk rá a fontosabb kérdésekre, mint arra, hogy mikor és hogyan alszok, vagy miről álmodok.

– Ez fontos! – mondta Ukitake – Megmagyarázhatja, hogy miért viselkedsz így.

– Jah, hogy miért vesztettem el majdnem az irányítást az életem felett? – kérdezte nevetve – És öltem meg majdnem a szobában ülők felét?

Döbbent csend ült a teremre.

– De nekem is van egy kérdésem. Miért most? – kezdte. – Miért most akarnak letartóztatni? Pont ilyen veszélyes, sőt veszélyesebb voltam eddig.

Ukitake kelletlenül megköszörülte a torkát.

– Egy jelentés érkezett a 46-ok tanácsához hogy mentálisan labilis vagy, és ezzel veszélyt jelentesz mind Soul Societyre, mind Karakurára, ha esetleg hollow-vá válnál.

– Azt hiszem, most Shirosaki kisebb fenyegetést jelent, mint én. – Aztán eszébe jutott egy gondolat. – És ki volt a jelentő? – A szobában kézzel foghatóvá vált a feszültség, miután elhangzott a kérdés. – Nem tudta senki, hogy ilyen állapotban vagyok egészen mostanáig, csak Urahara és… – Megmerevedett. – Áh, tudhattam volna.

– _Komolyan gondoltad, hogy bárki is szerethet?! _– kiáltotta kárörvendően a jól ismert hang a fejében. – _Ne mondd, hogy bevetted azt a sok hülyeséget, amit mondtak neked! Itt senki sem azért ül, mert szeret, vagy, mert segíteni akar. Csak meg akarják tudni, hogy mekkora fenyegetést jelentesz a számukra. Senki sem szeret, még imádott Kisukéd sem._

Ichigo becsukta a szemét. _Nem fogom engedni, hogy tovább uralkodj a gondolataimon. Tudom, hogy nem az én szavaim ezek, és akár el is mehetsz, mert többet nem engedem, hogy megzavarjon a sok szarság, amit mondasz. Tudom, hogy nem igaz._

– _Valóban? Akkor miért foglalkozol velem? Nem érzed az iróniát? Nem akarsz elfogadni, nem érdekel, amit mondok, de válaszolsz. Ez már magában is ellentmondás. _

– _Elképzelhető. Csak közölni akartam veled, hogy mostantól nem fogok tudomást venni rólad, akármit is mondasz. Elég volt a gyötrődésből. Túl sokáig engedtem, hogy befolyásolj!_

– _És mégis mi okozta ezt a hirtelen változást? _– Nevetett a hang. – _Attól, hogy nem fog válaszolni, még kevésbé leszel őrült!_

– _Lehet, de mások nem hallják a gondolataim, s ha nem figyelek rád, legalább képes leszek normálisan viselkedni ezután_ – felelte.

_– Ichigo?Ichigo?! – _De Ichigo nem válaszolt neki. Már túl sok forgott kockán, s mióta tudta, hogy a hang mégsem a lelkéből szól, megszűnt az a bizonytalanság, amit eddig érzett. Nem. Nem érezte jobban magát. Nem, nem gondolta, hogy kevésbé lenne őrült, mint eddig, de már volt oka, s így ereje ahhoz, hogy ne foglalkozzon vele.

– Ichigo?

– Kurosaki-san? – Hallotta az egyre nyugtalanabb szólongatásokat.

– Jeh? – kérdezett vissza, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét. – Mi van?

– Semmi, csak úgy tűnt, mintha valami baj lenne – mondta halkan Rukia.

– Miért? – Egy kicsit ideges lett erre.

– A reiatsud megváltozott egy kis időre. – Urahara felé pillantott. A férfi arca nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmet, de érezte kezét a combján az asztal alatt. Erősen szorította, s ebből megértette a riadalmat, amelyet okozott.

– Áh, nem történt semmi. Ne is foglalkozzatok vele – próbálta a feszültséget csökkenteni. – Többet nem kell aggódni – mondta, ahogy végigsimított Urahara kézfején, s egy megerősítő pillantást vetette felé. – Már nem. – Látta, hogy a másik szemében a kérdést. – Majd később – suttogta neki.

– De én még mindig nem tudom, ki volt az a szemét, aki elárulta Ichigót – mondta mérgesen Karin.

Mielőtt bárki válaszolhatott volna, Ichigo felelt.

– Ne is törődj vele – mondta, – úgy sem ismered.

– De Ichigo! – kezdte Renji, azonban Byakuya alig észre vehetően megrázta a fejét.

– Akkor megbeszéltünk mindent? – kérdezte a hatodik osztag kapitánya.

– Addig úgy sem tehetünk semmi mást, míg a tanács fel nem fedi szándékait, vagy meg nem tudunk valami újat – jelentette ki Ukitake. – Hátha a többiek kiderítettek valamit. Tehát akár vissza is térhetünk Seireitei-be. Ichigo biztonságban lesz itt, míg Soi Fon érte nem jön. Aztán a hatodik osztag fog vigyázni rá titokban, ahogy megbeszéltük. És azt mondanom sem kell, hogy ennek a beszélgetésnek köztünk kell maradnia, legalábbis egy ideig biztosan. Ichigo – szólította meg a helyettes shinigamit. – Sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, de bíznod kell benne, hogy sok barátod van, és mindenki melletted áll.

– Jah, tudom – válaszolta Ichigo, – és nem felejtem el. – tette hozzá nyomatékosan. Üzenetnek szánta.

– _Haha! Azt hiszem, ez volt a legnagyobb hazugság, amit valaha hallottam. _– Semmi reakció. – _Azt hiszed, elég erős vagy? Majd meglátjuk _– mondta a hang. – _Álmaidban még találkozunk._

Ichigo megmerevedett. A hangnak még ellent tud állni, de az álmok: újra élni a háború szörnyűségeit, aztán a legújabb, elviselhetetlen lenne újra

– Urahara-san, megnyithatjuk a senkaimont a gyakorlótérről? – kérdezte a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya – ott nem fogják érzékelni.

– Hát persze – vette elő udvarias modorát a bolttulajdonos. – Jöjjenek utánam. Kurosaki-san, megvárna itt? – kérdezte a másik karját lazán megsimítva. Érezte, hogy milyen feszült a másik teste.

– Hm? – felelt Ichigó, nem is érzékelve mi folyik körülötte, csak az ismerős hangra reagálva.

– Mindjárt jövök, várj meg itt – mondta neki Urahara halkan. – rendben?

– Persze – felelte Ichigo. – Nem megyek sehová.

– Aztán vigyázz magadra, hallod? – vágta hátba Renji.

– Ja, ja! – próbált önmaga lenni, és tudata legmélyére nyomni a fenyegetést.

– De tényleg, Ichigo – hallotta Rukia aggódó hangját. – Ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget!

– Nem fogok – felelte. – Legalábbis nem nagyobbat, mint eddig. – Rukia erősen fejbe vágta. – Ah, ezt miért kaptam? – kérdezte felháborodottan, míg az ütés helyét simogatta.

– Csak, hogy emlékezz rá, mi vár rád, ha mégis eszedbe jutna valami – nevetett a shinigami lány.

– Megyünk mi is – állt fel Shinji.

– Aztán szóljatok, ha pár segget szét kell rúgnia Seireitei-ben. – tette hozzá Hiyori.

– Mindenképpen, Hiyori-san – nevetett Ukikate. – Mindenképpen.

Ichigo egyedül maradt az asztalnál húgaival, Tessai-jal és Yoruichivel. A kidou mester kimentette magát, mondván el kell még intéznie ezt-azt a bolt körül, s a vacsora ügyében is intézkednie kell. Ezután csend lett az asztal körül, mindenkinek volt elég gondolkodni valója. Ichigo azon mélázott, hogy miért nem vette észre hamarabb a nyilvánvalót, míg a testvérei próbálták megemészteni a hallottakat.

– Hm – kezdte Yuzu.

– Tessék, Yuzu? – kérdezte Ichigo. – Látom, hogy kérdezni akarsz valamit.

– Csak azt – kezdte – csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy most mi fog történni? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. – Azt értem, hogy most el fognak vinni a tiszta lelkek városába, de mi lesz azután? Mi fog történni? Mikor jössz vissza? ÉS ott van még az a másik dolog is…

– Milyen másik dolog? – kérdezett vissza Ichigo, de sejtette, hogy mit akar tudni.

– Mi történt közted és apa közt? – Hallotta Karin nyílt, és megkerülhetetlen kérdését.

– Azt hiszem, most jobb, ha megyek. – Állt fel Yoruichi. – Még van pár dolog, amit el kell intéznem. Vigyázz magadra, Ichigo, hallod? Ne okozz még több fejfájást valami hülyeséggel.

– Miért gondolja mindenki, hogy meggondolatlanul fogok viselkedni? – kérdezte egy kicsit mérgesen Ichigo.

– Mert mindig azt teszed – nevetett a lila hajú nő, azzal kiment a szobából.

– Nos? – Nézett Yuzu kérdően rá. – Mi a válasz?

– Jah, a kérdésre? – Ichigo remélte, hogy elfeledkeznek róla, de tudta, hogy nem fognak. Nagyot sóhajtott. Hogy is magyarázza meg? Még ő sem tudta, hogy pontosan mi történt. Sejtette, hogy apja nem fogja jól viselni, ha egyszer kiderül róla az igazság, de sohasem gondolta volna. hogy így fog reagálni az öreg. – Őszintén nem tudom – kezdte. – Megtudott pár dolgot rólam, amit nem akartam, s talán ezért – elakadta a magyarázatban. – De nem tudom az okát. Tényleg.

– De valami csak történt? – próbált segíteni Yuzu.

– Azt tudjuk, hogy megtudta, Shirosaki létezik – mondta Karin, – s hiába mondtuk, hogy nem jelent fenyegetést, nem hitt nekünk. Ezen kívül valahogy rájött arra is, hogy miért jártak hozzád a fiúk – mélázott tovább.

Ichigóban meghűlt a vér.

– Ti? Ti tudtátok? – Elcsuklott a hangja.

– Igen, Ichigo – mondta halkan és elpirulva Yuzu.

– Nem kellett hozzá nagy ész – vetette közbe Karin vigyorogva, – annyira nem voltatok halkak.

– Én nem… – kezdte. Meg akarta magyarázni, miért tette, de nem tudott többet mondani.

– Semmi baj, Ichigo – hallotta Karint, ahogy megpróbálta megnyugtatni. Odajött hozzá, s átölelte.

– Nincs mit megmagyarázni vagy megbocsátani – suttogta Yuzu, ahogy a másik oldalról ő is átkarolta. – Szeretünk Ichigo így, aki vagy.

A helyettes shinigami nem tudta, mit mondjon, csak ült ott húgait magához szorítva, s ahogy felnézett, az ajtóban Urahara állt. Arcán látta a ritka vendéget: a leplezetlen érzelmet.

A volt shinigami kapitány, amint a kapuhoz kísérte hívatlan vendégeit, máris sietett vissza Ichigóhoz. Kíváncsi volt, mi is okozta a hirtelen változást a fiatalabb viselkedésében, hova lett a tegnap még az összeomlás szélén lévő, ingatag lelkiállapotú szeretője, aki nem akarta elhinni, hogy valaki szeretheti őt is, aki nem akarta elhinni, hogy az általa olyan szörnyűnek tartott bűnök nem is szörnyűek, s nem is megvetendőek. Ahogy be akart lépni a szobába, ahol Ichigo tartózkodott, meghallotta az utolsó mondatokat, amelyeket váltottak. Megkönnyebbült, hogy a húgai tudják, kicsoda és mit csinált a bátyjuk valójában. És elmondhatatlanul hálás volt nekik, amiért így szeretik őt.

– _Így sokkal könnyebb lesz_ – gondolta. – _Végre talán elhiszi, hogy nincs egyedül._

Ahogy állt, látta, hogy Ichigo észrevette, s hogy a lányok is felé néznek. Úgy érezte magát, mintha meztelen lenne, mintha teljesen átlátnának rajta.

– _Ah, ez a következmény, ha az ember elfelejti a kalapját és a legyezőjét _– morogta magának, ahogy e kellemetlen érzés kíséretében megindult az asztal felé kíváncsi pillantásoktól kísérve.

–_ Esküszöm, olyan, mintha átlátnának rajtam. És a szemük, mintha mosolyogna_. _Áh,_ – intette magát.

– És tudunk róla is – suttogta Karin Ichigo fülébe elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a másik férfi is meghallja, s Urahara felé mutatott.

A helyettes shinigami döbbenten ült, s egy nem kevésbé meglepett bolttulajdonos nézett vissza rá. Aztán Karin szemébe nézett.

– Karin? Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte szemöldökét felvonva. Talán a tagadás még segíthet.

– Azt hiszed, bármit is elrejthetsz előlünk? – erősítette meg nővére kijelentését Yuzu. – Biztosíthatlak, az lehetetlen.

A két lány csillogó szemekkel nézett egymásra, s aztán a két teljesen lesújtott férfira. Elnevették magukat.

– Ugyan már! – mondta nevetéstől csengő Karin. – Miért vagytok így meglepődve?

Ichigo megrázta a fejét, és elmosolyodott.

– Valóban nem tudok semmit sem elrejteni, igaz? – Nevetett.

– A testvéreid vagyunk. Az a feladatunk, hogy segítsünk egymásnak, nem? – kérdezte Karin komolyan. Szigorúan Ichigóra nézett, és teljes erejéből kupán vágta.

– Au! Ezt miért kaptam? – tiltakozott a helyettes shinigami.

– Hátha helyére rázódnak a gondolataid – felelte húga. Ichigo keze megállt a molesztált terület simogatása közben, és testvéreire nézett.

– Örülök, hogy ilyen húgaim vannak – mondta megkönnyebbülten. – Szégyellem magam, hogy így viselkedtem. Komolyan nem tudom elhinni, hogy bevettem azt a sok hülyeséget, amit – de aztán mégsem folytatta – Köszönöm.

– Ah! – kiáltotta fel Karin. – Elég ebből a nyálas viselkedésből! Inkább azt mondd meg, hogy mit teszünk most. Nem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy ilyen könnyen feladod magad!

Ichigo szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Ez az én kistestvérem. Mindig harcolna. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – De most tényleg el kell mennem. Nem hagyhatom, hogy bárki megsérüljön miattam. Már így is túl sokan haltak meg.

– Ichigo – mondta enyhe dorgáló hangsúllyal Urahara.

– Ez csak egy ténymegállapítás volt – jelentette ki, ahogy dacosan a szemébe nézett. Tudta, hogy az idősebb aggódik, még ha nem is vallja be, hogy megint elvesztheti önmagát. De az nem történhet meg. Még egyszer nem.

– Szóval, mióta vagytok együtt? – kérdezte vigyorogva Karin, hogy leült bátyja mellé. Ichigo elpirult. – Ugyan már, mind felnőttek vagyunk. Szóval?

– De akkor is a húgaim vagytok – tiltakozott Ichigo. – Nem kellene ilyenekről beszélgetnünk.

– Ugyan már, Ichigo – vigyorgott Urahara – ne legyél ilyen szégyenlős. Hm, ha jól számolom, akkor nemsokára már három napja lesz, nem?

– Három nap? – hüledezett Karin. – És apa akkora felhajtást csinált körülötte, mintha évek óta titkolóznátok. –

Ichigo elszomorodott.

– Nem tudtuk meggyőzni, hogy a dolgok nem úgy vannak, ahogy képzeli. És minden csak egyre rosszabbá vált. Amikor utoljára láttam, teljes szívéből gyűlölt.

– Ez nem igaz – mondta halkan Yuzu. – Csak aggódik érted. Nem érti, mi történik. Segíteni akar, csak nem tudja hogyan.

– Jah – csattant fel Ichigo, érezve a keserűséget, amit apja viselkedése okozott – azért kellett neki elmennie egészen…

– Ichigo – szólt közbe Urahara – mit szólnál hozzá, ha a lányok itt maradnának éjszakára? Nem tudni, mikor fogjátok legközelebb látni egymást. – _Tudom, hogy nem akarod, hogy megtudják! _– Nézett rá kérlelően.

– Ah, igazad van! – nevetett fel idegesen Ichigo a tarkóját simogatva.

– Mit szóltok hozzá? – kérdezte Urahara színlelt jókedvével – És itt megvárhatjátok, amíg Kurosaki-san visszatér Soul Societyből. Ururu biztos örülne egy kis társaságnak.

– És apa – titakozott Yuzu. – Azt sem tudjuk, hol van!

– Semmi gond – folytatta a bolttulajdonos – megkeressük, és szólunk neki, hogy itt töltötök pár napot. Biztos nem lesz kifogása ellene.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Karin, aki látta a két férfi közötti ideges pillantásokat. – Ha szerintetek ez a legjobb, akkor maradunk. De avassatok be mindenbe – hallotta, hogy Ichigónak elakad a lélegzete – majd, ha úgy gondoljátok, itt az ideje – tette hozzá halkan.

– Ah, Isshin szerencsés, hogy ilyen családja van – mondta Urahara, ahogy felállt. – Beszélgessetek, nekem van egy kis elintézni valóm. – Ezzel még egyszer végignézett a Kurosaki családon. – _Ah, Isshin,_ – gondolta – _megőrültél, ha bármelyiküket is el akarod lökni magadtól._

Urahara fáradt sóhajjal ült le íróasztalához a laborjában. Az asztalon, mint mindig, most is hatalmas káosz uralkodott: jegyzetek mindenfelé, egyik zavarosabb, mint a másik, legalábbis akkor, ha nem vagy Urahara Kisuke. Számára minden papírnak, minden félbehagyott mondatnak és lekapart képletnek teljes és nyilvánvaló jelentése volt. De nem tudott mit kezdeni az elmúlt napokban történtekkel. Nem volt rá megfelelő képlet, sem törvény, vagy csak szabály, hogy mit is kellene tenni, akkor, mikor valaki számunkra kedves az összeomlás szélére kerül. Mit lehet, mit kell ilyenkor tenni? Csak lenne rá valami iránymutatás, hogy merre is induljon. Most, hogy egyedül volt, és pillanatnyilag nem kellett aggódnia Ichigóért, próbált rájönni valami megoldásra. Valamire, akármire, amire eddig nem gondolt.

– _Kisuke-sama!_ – Hallotta zanpakutouja csengő hangját.

– _Tessék, hercegnőm_ – válaszolt neki, – _mit szeretnél_?

– _Valami fontos dologra jöttem rá, míg Ichigo belső világában voltam_ – felelte.

– _Ah, szóval ott jártál, míg nem éreztelek pár percig._

– _Igen, mester_. – Urahara érezte kardjának feszültségét.

– _Mi az, ami ennyire nyugtalanít?_ – kérdezte.

– _Hallottam a hangot, melyről Ichigo mesélt nekünk _– kezdte Benihime. – _Nem hallotta más, csak én és ő, tehát nem Ichigo tudatából származik. Mert, ha így lenne én nem hallottam volna, Zangetsu és Shirosaki igen. De ők nem hallották. Értetlenül állnak mesterük viselkedése előtt. _

– _Értem_ – mondta elgondolkodva Urahara.

– _De mester, nem ez volt a legérdekesebb_ – folytatta a vörös hercegnő. – _Hanem a hang maga, olyan volt, mintha ismerném a hangot._

A bolttulajdonos nagy levegőt vett. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy tudja, mit fog a kardja mondani. De biztosnak kellett lennie.

– _És kié volt?_ – kérdezte.

– _Aizen Sosuke-é, Kisuke-sama_ – mondta Benihime. – _De az nem lehetséges, ugye?_

Urahara úgy érezte, hogy végre minden apró részlet a helyére került. Mindennek meg lett az oka, és Ichigo minden viselkedésének meglett a magyarázata.

– _Nem tudom, Benihime_ – sóhajtott. Már nem volt ereje mérgesnek sem lenni. De még nem volt itt a pihenés ideje.

– Ah, nem érünk rá ilyenekkel foglalkozni! – mondta magának Urahara. – Ki kell találnunk egy tervet, mellyel megmenthetjük Ichigót, és így Soul Society-t is. Újból.

Hátradőlt székében, és mereven nézett a papírhalomra az asztalon. Egy kis színes képsarok vonta magára a figyelmét. Kiszabadította a lapok közül, és mosolyogva nézte. Emlékezett jól, mikor készült: évekkel ezelőtt. Ichigó leverte fejéről a kalapot, és diadalmasan állt előtte, míg ő duzzogva kérdezte, hogy miért zaklatja folyton a kalapját. Emlékezett a válaszra is. _„Mert eltakarja az arcát ezzel és azzal az idegesítő legyezővel együtt, s úgy nem látom, mire gondol." _Felelte akkor a másik, míg közel hajolt az arcához, s akkor készítette a képet Orihime a tudtuk nélkül. Csak miután elkobozta a képet, látta Ichigo arcán az őszinte vágyat arra, hogy valóban lássa, mi van a kalap árnyéka és a legyező mögé rejtve. De soha nem merte elhinni, amit a fénykép most olyan tisztán mutatott.

– Mekkora bolond voltál mostanáig, Urahara Kisuke – mondta magának. A képet félrerakva hátradőlt, hogy végiggondolja, mit is kell tennie.

– Megvannak még az Ichigo agyhullámairól készült szkennek? – S nagy keresésbe kezdett a fiókokban. –Itt kell lenniük valahol! Áh! Megvannak! Ezekkel könnyű lesz bebizonyítani, hogyan is változott meg Ichigo viselkedése. – Az ábrákat vizsgálgatta. – Csak egy szkenn a mostani agyműködéséről, és elegendőnek kell lennie. – Nem tetszett neki, merre haladnak a dolgok. Nem tudta, hogy mi a 46-ok Tanácsának szándéka, ha egyáltalán valóban az ő szándékukról van szó, s nem máséról – merült fel a kérdés. Egy éve. Már egy éve, hogy azt hitték, meghalt, de a jelek egyre erősebben mutattak arra, hogy lehet, tévedtek. De hogy lehetséges az? Mindketten, Ichigo és ő is látták, hogy Aizen részecskéi eltűnnek Hueco Mundo légkörében, miután a helyettes shinigami halálos sebet adott neki. Lehet, hogy az egész csak illúzió volt? Mindkettejüket becsapta volna Kyouka Suigetsu-val?

– _Hm_ – gondolta tovább Urahara ismét kényelmes székébe merülve. – _Nem sok mindent tudunk Kyouka Suigetsu képességeiről, csak annyit, amennyit Aizen elmondott róla, s neki biztos nem volt érdekében felfedni mindent. A kard képessége, hogy, illúziót használ, de csak láttatni tudja a dolgokat, valakit rávenni valami megtételére, arra nem képes. S ha igaz, amit feltételezek, hogy Ichigo hallucinációi és álmai mind Kyouka Suigetsu képessége miatt vannak, akkor tudjuk, hogy messzebbről is képes hatni. Elképzelhető, hogy Ichigo attól a másodperctől fogva Aizen hatása alatt áll, hogy azt hittük, meghalt? Ah! És lehet, én is. Akkor csak egy dolog van hátra, hogy ezt a lehetőséget minden bizonnyal kizárjuk: meg kell változtatnom a saját agyhullámaim frekvenciáját, hogy megtörjem a hatást. És ezt csak úgy lehet, ha elektromos áramot használok. Á, milyen fájdalmas megoldás, de mindenképpen meg kell tennem._

Ezzel átment a szoba másik részébe, ahol kísérleti tárgyait tartotta, s azok között volt egy régi elektrosokkoló is.

– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer magamon alkalmazom ezt, önszántamból – mélázott. – Nézzük, működik-e még egyáltalán. – A tappancsokat felragasztotta a halántékára, áram alá helyezte a gépet, feltekerte fél percre a működési idejét.

– _Ennyi időnek elégnek kell lennie._ – S megnyomta a bekapcsoló gombot. A következő, amire emlékezett, hogy a földön fekszik, és iszonyatosan fáj a feje.

– Úgy látszik, működik – suttogta, ahogy tovább feküdt a földön.

– _Benihime_ – kérdezte egy idő után.

– _Igen, Kisuke-sama?_

– _Szóval jártál Ichigo belső világában?_ – tudakolta, csak, hogy elterelje a figyelmét hasogató fejfájásáról.

– _Igen, mester_ – válaszolt kételkedő hangon a kard.

– _És miért?_ – érdeklődött.

– _Csak megkértem, hogy menjen fel a Shotenbe, és hallgasson ki egy beszélgetést, ezzel mindenki, főképp a mi helyzetünket megkönnyítve_ – mondta ravasz mosollyal.

– _Mint mindig, most is igazad volt_ – felelete Urahara is egy kisebb mosollyal. Aztán sóhajtott. – _És milyen volt?_ – tudakolta halkan.

– _A belső világa? _– kérdezett vissza Benihime, de pontosan tudta, mire is kíváncsi a másik. – _Azt nem tudom, milyen általában, de most hideg volt, és esős. De majd mi változtatunk rajta, ugye?_ – hangjában egyértelmű volt az incselkedés.

– _Mi az?_ – nevetett fel a bolttulajdonos. – _Csak nem láttál valamit, ami tetszett?_

– _Ami azt illeti, mester_–nevetett vele zanpakutou-ja – _két valakit is láttam, aki tetszett. Mindkettőre ráfér egy kis boldogság._

– _Elég, elég_ – intette a mestere, – _ne is folytasd tovább. Azt eddig is tudtam, hogy érdeklődsz Zangetsu iránt, és már így is többet hallottam, mint szükséges. _– Nagyot sóhajtott. – _Csak néha jöjj vissza hozzám is. Magányos nélküled._

– _Tudod, Kisuke-sama, hogy mindig te maradsz a legfontosabb a számomra_– ezzel egy csókot lehelt mestere felé.

– _Tudom, tudom_ – ásított a volt kapitány, aztán karjára dőlve motyogta – _csak pihenek egy kicsit. Csak egy pár percet._

– Kisuke! – mintha valaki szólongatná. – Kisuke! Ébredj. Mit csináltál már megint?

– Hm? – ébredezett. – Kurosaki-san?

– Jah. De miért fekszel a földön? És ezek az elektródák? – kérdezte Ichigo idegesen.

– Ah, semmi, semmi. – próbált felülni Urahara, miközben a másik férfi leszedte róla a tappancsokat. – Csak kipróbáltam egy elméletet, ennyi az egész. – Látta a másik nyugtalan arcát. – Tényleg, nem kell aggódni. – Próbált mosolyogni. – Mennyi az idő?

– Este hét óra. Nemsokára kész a vacsora. Éhes vagy? – kérdezte, míg figyelte a másikat, hátha valami maradandó sérülést okozott magának. – Nem muszáj most felmennünk.

– Igen, igen. Csak előbb – állt fel a másik, s megszédült. – Szeretnék egy felvételt készíteni az agyműködésedről.

– Tessék?! – kiáltott idegesen Ichigo. – Miért? Engem is sokkolni akarsz?

– Nem, Ichigo, még nem – mondta a másik, míg szemével kereste az általa készített EEG készüléket.

– Még nem?! – esett kétségbe Ichigo.

– Ah, csak rossz volt a szóhasználatom, nem kell aggódni – mondta, ahogy előkapta a műszert.

– Ha azt mondod, nem kell aggódni, mindig ideges leszek – mormogta a helyettes shinigami. – És végül is minek kell megnézni az agyműködésem?

– Csak, hogy lássam, van-e még! – nevetett Urahara.

– Hé, nem vagy vicces! – mérgelődött Ichigo.

– Tudom – felelte komolyan a volt shinigami. – Csak bízz bennem.

– Máskülönben itt lennék? – kérdezett vissza a fiatalabb, míg megpróbálta kényelmesen eligazítani a madzagokat, míg lefeküdt a kísérleti asztalon. – Azt megtudhatom végre, hogy minek kell?

– Majd később, Kurosaki-san, majd később – mondta Urahara megerősítően. – A legjobb, ha a legkevesebbet tudod.

– Miért? – kezdett nagyon nem tetszeni neki a másik viselkedése. – Félsz, hogy elárulok valamit, amiről még magam sem tudom, hogy tudom?

– Pontosan! – S megcirógatta a másik kezét. – Csak ne aggódj semmi miatt.

– Szerencse, hogy nem a szívverésemre vagy kíváncsi – mosolygott Ichigo, ahogy megsimogatta a helyet, ahol Urahara hozzáért.

– Miért? – kérdezte az idősebb, míg üzembe helyezte a gépet.

– Mert az elárulná, hogy milyen nagy hatással van rám egy érintésed is, és nem adna hiteles képet az egészségi állapotomról – mondta.

– Ah, akkor a legjobb lesz, ha nem gondolsz rám, nehogy az agyműködésedet is lenullázzam – somolygott rá, míg lassan megcsókolta.

– Tudod, így nem segítesz – suttogta Ichigo a csók végén.

– Ah, ne is foglalkozzon velem, Kurosaki-san – nevetett Urahara, - csak csukja be a szemét, és lazuljon el. A gép megteszi a magáét.

– Utálom, hogy egyszer tegezel, aztán magázol, és eldönthetnéd végre, hogy hívsz – motyogta, ahogy egyre álmosabb lett.

– Ss, csak aludj, Ichigo. Minden rendben lesz – mondta, ahogy kisimított egy tincset az arcából.

– _Kisuke-sama!_ – érdeklődött Benihime – _miért altattad el?_

– _Már van képem az éber állapoti agyműködéséről _–felelte Urahara, – _s ha az elméletem helyes, akkor szükségünk lesz egyre arról, hogy hogyan változik meg, mikor álmodik. De ezen kívül, azt is bizonyítanunk kell, hogy az agyműködés változását külső tényező okozza. _– Ezzel elővett egy másik műszert, s bekapcsolta azt is. – Ennek érzékelnie kell bármiféle bejövő hullámot.

– _Ez azt jelenti, hogy várunk, hátha Aizen megint hallucinációt küld Ichigóra. Szegény fiú. _– sóhajtott Benihime. – _De Kisuke-sama, ha a 46-ok tanácsa Aizen irányítása alatt áll, akkor teljesen mindegy, hogy milyen bizonyítékkal rendelkezünk, a fiút halálra fogják ítélni, vagy még rosszabb. Te tudod a legjobban, mit tesz akár pár hét is a Maggot's Nest-ben. _

– _Tudom. De a bizonyíték nem is nekik kell, hanem neki, hogy mégsem vele van a probléma_ – válaszolta Urahara Ichigóra mutatva, – _és azoknak, akik kételkednének benne, ha vannak olyanok._

– _De akkor meg nem értem, hogy miért nem mondod meg neki, és töröd meg Kyouka Suigetsu hatását_ – gondolkodott tovább hangosan a vörös hercegnő.

– _Azért, hogy aki ezt az otromba játékot játssza velünk, még ne jöjjön rá, hogy sejtjük, hogy valaki előidézi a gondolatokat, és emlékeket az agyában . Úgy látszik, hogy nem képes olvasni Ichigo gondolataiban, de azt tudja, amit a fiú elmond, lát vagy hall._

– _Értem_ – felelete Benihime, – _de akkor is sajnálom a fiút. Átmenjek, hátha tudok segíteni neki?_

– _Nem _– tiltakozott Urahara, – _azzal csak még gyanúsabbak lennénk. Így is felkelthettük az érdeklődést már. Nem mindennap készítünk EEG felvételt a szeretőnk agyműködéséről._

– _Néha nagyon kegyetlen vagy. Ha tudna, sem ébredne fel az altató miatt. – _Sóhajtott. Mindketten a monitort nézték, és Ichigo megmozdult álmában. – _Kisuke-sama! A hullámok változnak!_

_– Üdvözöllek, Ichigo – hallotta az ismerős hangot, s a nevetést, amitől kirázta a hideg. – Komolyan gondoltad, hogy kizárhatsz az elmédből?_

_– Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte, ahogy körbenézett. A hídon volt megint._

_– Már mondtam – felelte a másik, ahogy felé indult. – Bosszút. Ah, ne vedd zokon, veled tényleg nincs semmi bajom. Sőt, a múlt alkalommal kiváló képességekről tettél tanúbizonyságot. – Megsimogatta az arcát, ahogy ezt mondta. Ichigo mozdulni sem bírt, mintha valami láthatatlan kötél tartaná fogva. – De sajnos rossz társaságba keveredtél. – fejezte be Aizen játszott szomorúsággal. – Sajnállak érte, hogy neked kell fizetned egy százéves ellentét miatt, de mint mondtam, ha téged bántalak, az neki jobban fáj, mint akármi, amit ellene tehetnék. Szóval, bírd még ki ezt a kicsit._

_– Nem akarom – suttogta Ichigo, ahogy érezte a másik ujjait a combján. – Egyszer megtetted, nem volt elég?_

_– Elég? Elég?! – kiáltotta Aizen, de aztán nagy levegőt vett, és folytatta. –Tudom, hogy élvezted legutoljára, ne is tagadd. Láttam az arcodon, mikor elmentél._

_– Nem igaz – ellenkezett a fiatalabb. – Az nem lehet, hogy… – A következő pillanatban érezte a másik ujjait az arcán. Nem maga az ütés fájt, hanem a szégyen. Soha többet nem akarja ezt érezni. Soha többet._

_– Ha ellenkezel, csak rosszabb lesz. De nem baj, nekem még élvezetesebb. – Arcára kiült öntelt mosolya. _– _Tudom, hogy figyel, és tudom, hogy tudja – nevetett. – Mit gondolsz, Ichigo? Megmutassuk neki, hogy milyen is, ha úgy kefélnek meg, ahogy egy ilyen kis kurva megérdemli?_

_– Ne – mondta a helyettes shinigami halálra vált arccal, – nem akarom. Még egyszer nem._

_– Engem meg nem érdekel, hogy te mit akarsz! – kiáltott rá mérgesen Aizen. – Úgy vinnyogsz, mint egy kislány. Hol van az a nagyképű alak, aki azt hitte, hogy egy kardcsapással megölhet engem, ha? – Állát két ujja közé szorította olyan erősen, hogy Ichigo felszisszent. – Beképzeltség volt arra gondolni, hogy egy percig is előttem állhatsz egyenlő félként, és ezért most megfizetsz. – Másik kezével letépte a felső ruházatát. – Oh, ha nem vigyázok, még a végén megkedvelem ezt a testet. – S miközben ezt mondta, körmével végigsimította a fiatalabb férfi mellkasát. – De attól félek, hogy számodra nem lesz semmi jó abban, ha ez megtörténik._

_Ichigo nem tudott ellenállni, olyan erők tartották mozdulatlanul, melyek ellen nem tudott mit tenni, s felébredni sem bírt. De nem hagyhatja, hogy játszanak vele, nem engedheti, hogy legyőzzék. Benihime megmondta, nem kezd megőrülni, s minden erejével, minden agysejtjével hinni akarta, hogy a zanpakutou igazat beszélt. Tehát nem fogja hagyni, hogy ez a kegyetlen őrült játsszon vele. Azt nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy azt tegyen vele, amit akar, de arról már dönthet, hogy hagyja-e, hogy megérintse a lelkét is. Igaz, csak álom, mégis olyan valóságos. Valószerű minden érintése, ahogy pénisze ismét behatol a testébe, ahogy az ujjai erősen szorítják csípőjét. Érzi, ahogy mozog: ki és be, újra és újra._

_Kisukéra gondol. Úgy könnyebb. Segít elhinni, hogy önként van négykézláb. Segít elhinni, hogy minden, ami történik, az csak jó lehet. Már nem Aizent érzi, nem. Ha becsukja a szemét, látja. Látja a szürke szempárt, a férfi éles vonásait, érzi leheletét az arcán, ujjainak gyöngéd érintését. „Azt akarom, hogy lásd, én vagyok benned, nem más." S nem más. Sohasem más. Mindig csak ő. Mostantól, amíg csak él._

_A másik hamar elélvezett. Vagy csak ő érezte úgy? Halványan észlelte, hogy kifolyik belőle a másik spermája._

_– Már végeztél is? – kérdezte a földön fekve, teste ismét meggyalázva._

_Aizen érezte, hogy ez most nem olyan volt, mint az előző alkalommal. Habár a fiú teste reagált az érintésekre, a tekintete messze volt. Tudta, hogy most nem érte el a fiút, és sejtette, hogy ezzel a módszerrel már nem is fogja._

_– Kár – mondta Aizen. – Ez volt az élvezetesebb mód. A másik inkább csak számomra lesz szórakoztató. – Azzal belerúgott a fekvő shinigami helyettesbe. A másik teste akaratlanul is összerándult. – Tudom, hogy megtanultad kezelni a testi fájdalmat,de akkor is, jól esik így látnom téged. – Nevetett, ahogy folytatta a rúgásokat._

– _Kisuke-sama_ – hallotta Benihime hangját – _fel kellene ébresztened végre. Nem szereztünk elég bizonyítékot már? _– kérlelte mesterét.

– _Sajnálom, hercegnő, nem tehetek semmit_ – válaszolta Urahara szomorúan, ahogy Ichigo minden egyes rándulásával maga is megrázkódott.

{{{{{{{{{

– Renji? – kérdezte Byakuya, ahogy a másik férfi kihúzta ernyedt péniszét belőle. Valami nem volt rendben, benne volt érintéseiben, a módban, ahogy a hadnagy szeretkezett vele. Nem, ez most nem szeretkezés volt, csak egy rideg aktus, ami, habár fizikailag kielégítette, a lelkét érintetlenül hagyta. Renjire nézett, a gyenge fényben nem látta arcvonásait, de érezte a másik nyugtalanságát. Reiatsuja idegesen kavargott a szobában, mielőtt sikerült uralma alá vonnia. Felkelt a futonról, hanyagul magára öltötte yukatáját.

– Renji? – próbálta még egyszer Byakuya, de nem nézett kapitányára, csöndben kiment a hálószobából.

Byakuya nagy sóhajjal felkelt, s ő is felöltözött. Tudta, hogy a hadnagy viselkedésének köze van a ma történtekhez, de nem tudta, mi is aggasztja ennyire.

A szoba ajtaja a major belső kertjére nyílt, melyet sejtelmesen megvilágított a növekvő Hold fénye. Elindult a kis úton, mely a halastóhoz vezetett. Tudta, hogy ott fogja megtalálni szeretőjét, a pavilonban, ha valami nyomasztotta,mindig odament, s most sem tévedett. Ahogy közeledett, érezte a zaklatott reiatsut, mely betöltötte az egész teret. Megpróbálta a sajátjával lecsillapítani, de a másik visszautasított minden közeledést. Byakuya nagyot sóhajtva leült a Renjivel átellenben lévő padra, és várt, hogy másik kezdje a beszélgetést. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem lenne semmi értelme erőltetni.

– Soha nem hívsz a keresztnevemen, csak, mikor az ágyban vagyunk – mondta halkan Renji.

– Mi a baj? – Hezitált, hogy hozzá tegye-e a nevét, – Renji? Másnak kell aggasztania, mint hogy mikor és hogyan szólítalak.

– Szereted? – kérdezte egy idő után a hadnagy, miközben a ruhája szélével játszott.

– Nem – felelte Byakuya, tudta kire gondol a másik.

– De szeretted – mondta bizonytalanul Renji.

– Nem – válaszolta halkan.

– Akkor miért? – puhatolta a másik elmélázva.

– Mit miért? – hangja halk volt és nyugodt.

– Miért vállaltad el, hogy megvédjük? – tudakolta. – Ha nem azért, mert még szereted? – Byakuya nagyot sóhajtott.

– Mert tudom, hogy a barátod. – Volt az egyszerű válasz.

– Csak ezért? – kérdezte Renji. – Nem tudok ellene is küzdeni, Byakuya! – A kapitány tényleg nem értette, mire utal most a másik. – Hisanát elfogadtam, mindig is szeretni fogod. De, hogy Ichigo is közénk álljon! Tudom, hogy a barátom, de nem tudom megállni, hogy ne legyek féltékeny rá! – Szeme tele volt fájdalommal, ahogy a szeretőjére nézett, akár a szíve.

– Az én hibám – mondta halkan Byakuya. – Lehet, már régen tisztáznunk kellett volna ezeket a dolgokat, de azt hittem, hogy értjük egymást, úgy tűnt, hogy tudod, anélkül is, hogy mondanám. Sajnálom.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte értetlenül Renji.

– Hisana sohasem szeretett engem, ahogy Ichigo sem – sóhajtott. – Hisana hálás volt, hogy megszabadítottam Rukongaitól, de a hála nem szerelem. És Ichigónak még ennyi érzelme sem volt irányomba. Soha nem értettem, hogy mi is volt az oka annak, hogy egyáltalán közeledett felém.

– Hm? – Most már semmit sem értett Renji. Byakuya felállt, s a hadnagy mellé ment, de nem nézett rá. A kertet nézte, az árnyékokat, ahogy a gyenge éjjeli szellő mozgatja a növények leveleit. Karját összekulcsolta a háta mögött, és folytatta a magyarázatot.

– Az első éjjel világossá vált számomra, hogy csak helyettesítem azt, akit valóban akar. Csak fizikai kielégülést jelentettem a számára. Nem tudtam meg soha, hogy mi elől is menekül, de azt értem, hogy szüksége volt a testi közelségre. De nem tőlem várta a megváltást, vagy, hogy könnyítsek azon, ami a lelkét nyomta.

– Mit értesz ezen? – akarta Renji tisztázni a szavak jelentését, mert így semmi értelmük nem volt. – Nem hiszem, hogy Ichigo ilyen hidegen kihasznált volna a saját szükségleteire.

– Oh, nem is – tette hozzá gyorsan a kapitány. – Nem volt tisztában vele, hogy mit is művel valójában. Csak menekülni akart a magány elől, mint, ahogy én is. Ez volt az egyetlen oka annak, hogy egyáltalán ilyen közel kerültünk egymáshoz.

– Ah, nem hiszem, hogy valaki is ilyen keveset gondolna rólad. Magában megtiszteltetés, ha valakire ránézel, hát, ha még olyan közelről ismerhet meg téged, mint ő, vagy én – mondta Renji, ahogy felállt, s hátulról átölelte az idősebbet. – Ne is gondolj ilyet többé.

– Köszönöm, Renji, hogy ezt mondod - válaszolta halkan Byakuya, ahogy fejét a magasabb vállának támasztotta, – de elképzelhető, hogy elfogult vagy a megítélésemben. – Renji halkan nevetett.

– Lehetséges – felelte, – de egész életemben vak voltam, ha rólad volt szó. Hé – folytatta, – azt mondtad, hogy az első éjszakán rájöttél, hogy nem te kellesz neki. Miből? – Most Byakuyán volt a sor, hogy elmosolyodjon.

– Abból az egyszerű jelből, hogy mikor elélvezett, nem az én nevemet kiáltotta.

– Hanem kiét? – kérdezte hanyagul Renji, ahogy a kapitány ujjaival kezdett el játszani.

– Azt suttogta – felelte Byakuya maga is suttogva, - hogy Kisuke. – Csend következett, míg a másik tudatáig elért az információ.

– Haa?! Voá! – volt Renji reakciója, ahogy maga felé fordította szeretőjét. – Mint Urahara Kisuke?!

– Pontosan – erősítette meg a Kuchiki klán feje, szája szegletében mosoly játszadozott. Tudta, hogy hadnagya nem jött rá a titokra, s élvezte meglepődöttségét.

– Hát erre sohasem gondoltam volna – jelentette ki Renji. – Mármint elég nyilvánvaló, most, hogy belegondolok. – Látszott arcán, hogy végigjátssza az emlékeit, áruló nyomokat keresve. – De hogyan, mikor?

– Oh, a részletek nem ránk tartoznak, Abarai. – Aztán kijavította magát. – Renji. – Gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát.

– De ezután i folytattátok, nem igaz? – kérdezte.

– Igen – válaszolt Byakuya – én is kihasználtam őt. De minden alkalom után egyre erősebb lett a szégyen, és az undor magammal szemben, s ezért nem bírtam az aktus után soha ránézni, s voltam vele hideg.

– Ahogy velem viselkedtél az elején – emlékezett Renji.

– Igen – mondta halkan Byakuya. – Az egy dolog volt, hogy ő öntudatlanul egy másik férfi nevét motyogja álmában, de én tudatosan tettem, amit tettem. Ő sem tiltakozott, mikor közöltem vele, hogy vége. – Ezután hosszú csend következett, míg Renji feldolgozta magában az elmondottakat.

– Szeretek itt lenni veled, a kertben, kettesben - suttogta halkan. – Renji? – kezdte.

– Tessék? – Várta a folytatást, ahogy visszafordult felé.

– Tudod ugye, hogy szeretlek. És, hogy soha senki mást nem szerettem úgy, mint téged. Senkit, érted? – Nyíltan nézett a szemébe, hogy lássa a másik, őszintén beszél.

– Tudom – felelte halkan a vörös hajú. Butának érezte magát, hogy egy percig is kételkedett a másik érzéseiben. – De azért megnyugtató néha hallani is.

– Örülök. És ne kényszeríts ilyen beszélgetésekre. Nem szeretek beszélni az érzéseimről. – Renji elnevette magát.

– Rendben. – S lassan megcsókolta a másikat.

– Ezt már jobban szeretem – suttogta halkan Byakuya, ahogy a másik elengedte a csókból. – Soha többet ne szeretkezz velem szív nélkül. Abból már elegem volt egy életre.

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Renji.

– Azt hitted nem vettem észre? – vádlóan nézett rá.

– Ah, a ma este – sóhajtott a hadnagy. – Tudod, más volt a szándékom.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte türelmesen.

– Azt akartam, hogy – kezdte Renji, – szégyenlem, de azt akartam, azt hogy… – A kertbe nézett, hogy ne lássa a másik az arcát.

– Mit? – faggatta bátorítóan Byakuya, ahogy a másik haját simogatta.

– Hogy fájjon. Érezd magad olyan rosszul, mint, ahogy én éreztem ma magam. – Sóhajtott. – Lehet, hogy nem én vagyok a legokosabb Seireiteiben, de az még nekem is leesett, hogy valami történt köztetek ma Uraharával, s olyan hülye nem vagyok, hogy ne jöjjek rá, az okára. Teljesen rossz következtetést vontam le, és szégyellem magam miatta. De, egy olyan embernek, mint én, akinek semmije sincs a saját életén kívül, nem értheted mekkora áldás és átok is egyben, hogy magáénak tudhatja, még ha csak egy kicsit is, a nagy Kuchiki Byakuyát, és állandóan félek, hogy egyszer arra ébredek, hogy már nem kellek neked, hogy elveszítettelek Ichigóval, vagy bárki mással szemben. – Byakuyára nézett. – Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Ichigo Uraharáért van oda. És, féltékeny voltam.

– Sajnálom, hogy így érzel. Talán sikerült enyhítenem a bizonytalanságodon. – Kezei közé fogta Renji fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Soha senkinek nem engedtem meg, amit neked, soha senki nem dominált, ez talán jelent valamit? Lehet, hogy a kapcsolatunk nem olyan mély, és még nem olyan erős, mint Ichigóé és Uraharáé, ami nagy valószínűséggel az én hibám, de az nem jelenti, hogy kevésbé szeretnélek. Érted? – kérdezte halkan és reménykedve, hogy végre lássa a másik, mit is jelent a számára.

– Értem – nyögte ki Renji végül. Az elmúlt két évben, mióta együtt voltak, nem beszélt vele ilyen nyíltan, vagy ilyen sokat a másik. Ez mutatta, milyen fontos kapitánya számára, hogy megértse, mennyire fontos neki. Erősen magához ölelte. – Sajnálom, hogy egy percig is kételkedtem. Soha többet nem fog előfordulni. És ez ígéret – jelentette ki, ahogy a másik homlokára nyomott egy csókot.

– Akkor jó, mert elég megalázó ilyeneket kimondanom – morgott Byakuya, de szavai mögött nem volt más, csak megkönnyebbülés.

Renji visszaült a padra, s lábai közé húzta Byakuyát, aki a hátát a másik széles mellkasának döntve végre úgy érezte, hogy megnyugodhat. Csendben nézték a kertet.

– Byakuya? – kezdte Renji?

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza.

– Miről beszélgettetek Uraharával, mielőtt átlépted a Senkaimont?

– Oh, akkor? – merengett el a kapitány.

_– Ah, Kuchiki-san csak egy szóra! – mondta joviális stílusában a bolttulajdonos._

_– Urahara-san – bólintott felé hidegen Byakuya. A másik arcáról eltűnt minden mosoly, s legkomolyabb hangján folytatta. _

_– Remélem, hogy állja ígéretét. _

_– Nem férhet hozzá kétség – nézett a másik arcába nyíltan._

_– Ugye tudja, hogy mit bízok önre? – viszonozta a volt kapitány a tekintetet._

_– Igen – volt az egyszerű válasz, ahogy szeme Renjire tévedt._

_– Csak azért engedem el, mert szavatolta a biztonságát. Ha bármi baja esik – s Urahara is a vörös hajú hadnagyra nézett – elveszem magától, azt, amit én elvesztettem. _

_– Értem – felelte Byakuya. – Teljesen értjük egymást. – Eszébe jutott, hogy miért is félte Uraharát mindenki, még maga Aizen is._

_– Jó utat, Kuchiki-san – búcsúzott ismét könnyed stílusában._

– Nem tudom, miről volt szó, de a hideg is kirázott attól, ahogy rám nézett. – S ahogy ezt mondta, most is összerezzent.

– Semmi komolyról nem volt szó – próbálta megnyugtatni Byakuya, bár érezte, hogy hangja nem a legmeggyőzőbb – csak tisztáztuk prioritásainkat.

– Ha te mondod – nézett rá bizalmatlanul a másik.

– Kételkedsz a szavamban? – kérdezte, s szembe fordult szeretőjével, szemében megvillant a pajkosság, amit csak Renji láthatott.

– Eszembe sem jutna – nevetett a másik, ahogy végigsimította arcát.

– Mi lenne – kezdte Byakuya, ahogy a másik ölébe mászott, - ha most valóban szeretkeznél velem?

– Ahogy akarja, kapitány – egyezett bele Renji, hangja rekedt a vágytól.

{{{{{{{{{

– Ichi-nii jól van? – Yuzu kifejezetten aggódónak tűnt.

– Hát persze, nem kell aggódni! – Kihallotta a válaszból a volt kapitány bizonytalanságát.

– Biztos benne, Kisuke-san? – Ururu is nyugtalannak tűnt. – Akkor nem jönnek vacsorázni?

– Kurosaki-sannak pihennie kell, majd ha felébred, magunkhoz veszünk pár falatot, rendben? – A lányokat talán meggyőzhette mosolygós stílusával, de Ichigo tudta, hogy hazudik. Csak, megint, mi történt? Megpróbált visszaemlékezni. Lement szólni, hogy mehetnek enni, valami fura kísérlet közepébe csöppent, aztán elálmosodott, és az álom. Az az álom. Akaratlanul is felnyögött az emlékére. De most nem hagyhatja, hogy a bőre alá férkőzzön, hogy a lelke közelébe kerüljön. Átélt már rosszabbakat is, nem? Kapott nagyobb ütést, volt már durvább szeretője is.

– Ichigo? – Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, szeretője arcát látta, amely lehet másnak nem árult el semmit, de már túl rég óta ismerte ahhoz, hogy ne lássa rajta a nyilvánvalót.

– Mi történt?– kérdezte. – Ah, a kísérlet. Sikerült?

– Igen, igen – felelte a másik, – azzal nem volt semmi probléma. Hogy érzed magad? – Hallotta a kérdésben is.

– Nincs kedvem játszadozni – mérgelődött Ichigo. – Megmondanád végre, most miért kérsz bocsánatot? – Urahara bűntudatosan elmosolyodott.

– Hajjaj, Ichigo, már semmit sem tudok elrejteni előled? – sóhajtott.

– Talán, ha akarnád, hogy ne lássam – felelte halkan, ahogy kisimította az arcába lógó tincset. – De remélem, az soha nem fog megtörténni.

– Túl bölcs vagy a korodhoz képest – kuncogott a szőke hajú férfi.

– Melletted muszáj volt valami belelátó képességre szert tennem, hogy jobban megérthesselek – mosolygott a fiatalabb.

– Nem vagyok én méltó az erőfeszítéseidre – mondta komolyan Urahara, ahogy kezébe fogta a másik kezét, és megcsókolta azt.

– Sokkal többre vagy méltó, csak nem veszed észre – felelt a másik teljes bizonyossággal.

– Nem, Ichigo – szomorodott el Urahara, miközben segített Ichigónak felülni. – Most is elaltattalak a beleegyezésed nélkül, hogy gyorsan elaludj, pedig jól tudtam, hogy milyen álmod lesz.

– Ezt hagyd abba! – szólt rá a másikra a helyettes shinigami. – Azt tetted, amit kellett.

– De attól még visszaéltem a bizalmaddal – erősködött a volt kapitány.

– Ah, éreztem az altatót a csókodon – mondta halkan Ichigo. – Ugyanaz volt, mint amit a háború alatt is belecsempésztél néha a teámba, ha nem tudtam aludni. – Látta a másik arcán a riadalmat. – De semmi baj. Egy dologban mindig is biztos voltam: amellett, hogy mindenáron meg akarod állítani Aizent, semmit sem tennél, amivel szükségtelenül ártanál nekem. Nem megmondtam? Bízom benned!

– Ah, Ichigo – nyögött Urahara, – most még inkább lelkiismeret-furdalásom van, mint ezelőtt bármikor.

– Ne legyen. Magam választottam az utam, mikor megkértelek, emlékszel, évekkel ezelőtt, hogy add vissza a shinigami erőmet. És nem térek le róla, soha, amíg mellettem vagy. – A szavak szépen hangoznak, s talán egy kicsit könnyítenek is a másik bűntudatán. De eltörölni? Azt nem tudják.

– Valahol szeretnek engem mégis az istenek, hogy az utamba küldtek téged – mondta halkan.

– Csak játszanak – felelte Ichigo. –Egyedül te vagy és én, és az út, amit választunk.

– Az én okos szeretőm – nevetett Urahara mégis megkönnyebbülten.

– Hé! – vágta vállba Ichigo.

– Tessék?

– Segítenél végre megszabadulni ezektől a vacakoktól? Meghalok az éhségtől. – S megerősítésként megkordult a gyomra.

– Hát persze!

– Szeretem Ururu főztjét – mondta Ichigo, ahogy jóllakottan állt Urahara mellett a hálószobájában, s érezte a másik kezét felfelé kúszni a hátán.

– Örülök – felelete szórakozottan a másik.

– Sokkal jobban élvezném az érintésed – suttogta – ha nem lenne az ujjad és a bőröm közt semmilyen ruhadarab.

– Én nem – tiltakozott Urahara, – én nem akarok semmit sem tenni, amit nem akarsz – fejezte be Urahara. – Akarsz beszélni az álmodról? – kérdezte egy kicsit bizonytalanul.

– Ha segíteni akarsz, akkor elfeledteted, s nem emlékeztetsz rá – súgta a fülébe, s gyöngéden beleharapott a cimpájába.

– Bármi, amit szeretnél. – S elmosolyodott. Lassan bontotta ki a másik ruháján a csomót, majd pedig gyengéden leemelte a válláról, kezével követve a karján lefelé, majd pedig a földre ejtette. Ott állt előtte teljesen fedetlenül a legszebb test, amit valaha látott. Ichigo felé fordult, mosolyogva. Ujjaival gyorsan kibogozta Urahara ruháját, és mellkasát végigsimítva finoman húzta le a nemakit a másikról, cirógatva annak bársonyos bőrét.

– Milyen selymes – suttogta.

– Hah, Yoruichi hozta ajándékba a testápolót, amit használok. S ki merne ellentmondani neki? – nevetett idegesen, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy mit is akar felajánlani. – Ichigo – szólította meg a másikat. – Nem bánom, ha most te… engem…

– Sss – tette rá a fiatalabb a mutatóujját a szájára. – Tudom – suttogta. Az idősebb férfit kézen fogva odavezette a beágyazatlanul maradt futonhoz, s magával húzta, ahogy letérdelt. – Majd máskor – folytatta, – ha visszajöttem.

– Nem ha, Ichigo, hanem mikor, érted? – kérdezte a másik szinte erőszakosan.

– Mi lenne, ha most nem beszélgetnénk? – puhatolta halkan, s óvatosan megsimította a másik péniszét.

– Ah, te leszel a halálom egyszer – felelte a másik, ahogy felszisszent. – De nem intézhetsz el mindent szexszel.

– Nem is gondoltam – suttogta, ahogy ajkait hozzáérintette a másik ajkaihoz. Lassú érintéseik egyre szenvedélyesebbé váltak, Urahara nyelve, mint jól ismert hódító érkezett Ichigo szájába, aki halk nyögésekkel biztatta a másikat. Ahogy a fiatalabb hátradőlt, magával húzta a bolttulajdonost is. Egymástól elválva, nyelvével végigsimította álkapcsát, majd pedig nyakának puha bőrét borította nyelves csókokkal, épp ott, ahol tudta, hogy kifejezetten érzékeny: a füle mögött. Ahogy felnézett, látta a másik arcát, ahogy enyhén kipirulva nézett vissza rá. Érezte a másik merev hímvesszőjét, ahogy a combjához ért. Megemelte csípőjét, hogy tudassa szükségét a másik férfivel.

– Sss – nyugtatta Urahara, – arra is sor kerül nemsokára. Felült, hogy megkeresse a síkosító üvegét, s egy nagyobb mennyiséget nyomott a tenyerébe. Gyors mozdulatokkal eloszlatta a péniszén. Síkos ujjait aztán átvezette Ichigo testére, végig a jobb lábán felfelé, lassan körözte mellbimbóit, aztán elindult lefelé mellkasán, hasán, élvezve az erős izmok játékát érintése nyomán, s a fiatalabb férfi egyre szabálytalanabb lélegzését. Hímtagját kikerülve levezette mutatóujját nyílásáig, s a másik arcát figyelve, elkezdte az érzékeny rózsaszín kerületet simogatni.

Ichigo szélesebbre tárta lábait, hogy több helyet engedjen a másiknak. Érezte az ujjakat végigkúszni testén, nyomukban egyenként összehúzódni minden izmát, s nem tudta visszafogni a kéjes hangokat, melyek elhagyták, s a frusztrált nyögést sem, mikor a másik elhalad a figyelmet leginkább kérő testrésze mellett, s elkezdett játszani a nyiladékkal, mely lüktetett, hogy magába fogadhassa a másik legnemesebb szervét. Tudta, hogy figyelik az arcát, minden mozdulatát, s ez még jobban felizgatta.

– Ah, kérlek – nyögte – már nem bírom… áááh – sikított, ahogy a másik egyszerre nyelte el péniszét, s két ujját benyomta a testébe, melyekkel elsőre eltalálta a prosztatáját. A váratlan ingerlések hatására elélvezett Urahara szájába, azt erős mozdulatokkal magáévá téve.

Ahogy magához tért orgazmusából, a másikat kereste tekintetével, meg is találta: a lábai közt ülve, s őt figyelve.

– Le vagyok sújtva – mondta az idősebb férfi, de szemével mosolyogva. – Ez a baj a tinédzser testekkel, nem bírják a nyomást. – Ichigo szája kaján vigyorra húzódott.

– De gyorsan regenerálódik – mondta buján, ahogy a másik péniszét nézte, ahogy mereven mutatott felé. – Ne mozdulj! – Urahara kíváncsian nézte, hogy mire készül a másik. Ichigo négykézláb odamászott hozzá, s elé térdelt. Kezeit hátravezette, hogy megnézze, a másik meddig jutott a kitágításában. Épp eléggé ahhoz, hogy a volt kapitány is gyors kielégüléshez jusson, de már beférjen.

– Kényelmesen ülsz? – kérdezte, ahogy felállt a másik előtt.

– Mire készülsz? – Kételkedve nézte a fiatalabbat, ahogy combjaira ült s a lábait körbe fonta a derekán.

– Mindjárt meglátod – mosolygott Ichigo, ahogy hátradőlt, és elkezdte magába lassan befogadni a másikat, szabályosan lélegezve. Ilyen hamar nem fog még egyszer elmenni, de szeretőjét nem hagyhatja kielégülés nélkül.

Urahara nézte a nyúlánk testet, ahogy a combján végigfeküdve, lábaival őrjítően lassan magába húzza őt a szűk nyílásán keresztül. Érezte a selymes meleget, mely egyre nagyobb részét nyelte el. Alig bírta visszafogni magát, hogy ne hatoljon gyorsan és erősen a másikba. Látta Ichigo arcán, a koncentrációt, hogy ellazítsa izmait, tehát várt minden erejét összeszedve.

– Rendben – hallotta a visszafojtott hangot, s nem is várt több invitálásra, őrjítően közel volt már. Könnyedén mozgott ki s be, Ichigo halk nyögései még közelebb és közelebb vezették a beteljesüléshez. Nem tartott sokáig, míg maga is eljutott a csúcsra. Orgazmusa meglovagolása után, kimerülten esett Ichigo testére. Arra eszmélt, hogy gyengéden simogatják a haját. Felemelte fejét, s állát a másik mellkasára helyezte, úgy nézett fel a derűs szemekbe.

– Azt hittem, már soha nem élvezel el – mondta mosolyogva Ichigo.

– Nem volt szándékomban visszaélni a türelmeddel – felelte az időseb férfi.

– Semmi baj – erősítette meg a fiú, – szeretlek téged magamban. Isteni érzés, ahogy mozogsz. Attól el tudnék menni, hogy csak visszaemlékszem rá.

– Valóban? – mosolygott fel rá Urahara, ahogy csípőjével beljebb lökte magát a fiatalabb testébe.

– Áh – nyögött a fiatalabb. – Akármennyire is vonzó így tölteni az éjszakát, próbálhatnánk egy kényelmesebb pózt is, mert már kezdek elgémberedni. – A felül lévő férfi karjaira támaszkodott, s egy csókot nyomott a másik orrára.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen hajlékony vagy – kuncogott Urahara. – Nem semmi mutatvány volt, amit bemutattál. – mondta, ahogy kihúzta magát a fiúból. Ichigo nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érezze a veszteség érzését, ahogy a másik kicsúszott belőle. _„Valaha el fog múlni ez az érzés?"_ – kérdezte magától, ahogy nézte a másik elvonuló alakját.

– A legjobb lesz, ha letisztogatjuk magunkat, mielőtt a kényelmesebb pózba vonulunk – nevetett Urahara, ahogy a másik felé dobott a fürdőszobából egy törülközőt.

Amikor Ichigo kijött a fürdőszobából tisztán, és egy laza alsónadrágba öltözve, a másikat az ablak előtt találta, nézve az enyhén megvilágított éjszakát.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy odaállt mellé.

– Semmi – felelte Urahara. – Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy mi történt ma. Akárhogy is próbáljuk elkerülni, a reggel el fog jönni, téged elvisznek Seireiteibe, mint egy közönséges bűnözőt, s én csak nézhetem. Aztán a 46-ok elé kell állnod, és őket nem fogja érdekelni, hogy mit tettél eddig.

– Sss, - mondta Ichigo csitítóan.– Ezen most nem kell gondolkodni. Gyere, feküdjünk le aludni.

Ichigo Urahara vállára tette a fejét, s kényelmesen az oldalába helyezkedett, míg a másik keze hanyagul simogatta hátát.

– Fel kell készülnöd lelkileg. – folytatta Urahara. – A nyakörv, amit rád tesznek majd, el fogja szívni minden erődet, a torony meg fog fosztani minden érzékeléstől, sem idő, sem reiatsu nem létezik azokon a falakon belül. Figyelsz? – kérdezte.

– Sem idő, sem reiatsu. Megjegyeztem. – felelte a helyettes shinigami.

– Az árnyak, amelyek kísértik az embert, erősebbek lesznek. A kétségek őrjítőek. A magány elviselhetetlen. Erre kell a legjobban felkészülnöd. Nem engedheted, hogy akár egy pillanatra is meginogj. Egy pillanatra sem. Ígérd meg nekem. – Hangja szinte kérlelő volt. – Ígérd meg, hogy kitartasz, míg ki nem hozunk onnan. – Ichigónak fájt a szíve. Még sohasem hallotta így beszélni a férfit. Bármi is történt, soha nem veszítette el hidegvérét.

– Ígérem – mondta elcsukló hangon. _„Elképzelhető, hogy fontosabb vagyok számára, mint egész Seireitei és Aizen legyőzése összességben?_ – kérdezte magától. De nem kellett kutatnia a választ, mert biztosra tudta. – Biztosan nem lesz semmi baj.

– Már akartam kérdezni – kezdte Urahara vigyázva. – hogy mi történt? – Valóban aggasztotta a gyors változás. A fiú ugyanilyen hirtelen vissza is eshet előző lelkiállapotába, s az katasztrófa lenne.

– Bármit képes vagyok elviselni, míg látom magam előtt az arcod, érzem az érintéseid, tested a testemben. Amíg ezek velem vannak, senki más érintése nem hatolhat el a lelkemig. Amíg biztosan hallom Benihime gyönyörű hangját, addig nem hiszek el semmi mást igaznak – felelte halkan. – Már van mibe kapaszkodnom, s nem fogom elengedni soha a kezet, amit felém nyújtottál – mondta, ahogy kezébe vette a másik kezét, s összekulcsolta ujjaikat. – Van okom, hogy küzdjek.

– Soha ne hagyd abba – suttogta Urahara a fülébe. Törékenynek tűnt a kép, amely Ichigót a felszínen tartja, de hinnie kell, hogy elég erős lesz.

S a holnap könyörtelenül elkövetkezett…

* * *

A/N: Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Isshin, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, 46-ok tanácsának tagjai  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo; Kyouraku Shunsui és Ukitake Jyuushiro; Abarai Renji és Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** folyamatban  
**Fejezet**: 10/?  
**  
Figyelmeztetés:** **homoerotikus tartalom**, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, **nyílt szexuális jelenet** (BL), szexuális erőszak és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

* * *

– Yamamoto parancsnok – szólította meg feljebbvalóját Soi Fon, mélyen meghajolva. – Az őrizetes megérkezett. – A főkapitány mereven nézte a várost az ablak előtt állva, a házakat, középületeket, az osztagok szállásait, s Senzaikyū tornyát. Bajainak középpontja oda volt bezárva. Tisztán emlékezett, milyen hittel és elszántsággal jelent meg Kuchiki Rukia kivégzésének napján Sōkyoku keresztfáján.

– _Szóval elkezdődött_ – gondolta magában. – _A 46-ok Tanácsa megtette az első lépést, s még csak azt sem tudják, hogy mibe kezdenek bele. Kurosakihoz hozzányúlni veszélyes. Túl sok befolyásos barátja van, ámbár az is igaz, hogy egyik sem a tanácson belül. _– A főparancsnok nem volt vak. Látta ő jól azt, mi esetleg a fiatalabb és tapasztalatlanabb szemeket elkerülte. Hah, hát nem ő volt az, aki először észrevette Kyōraku és Ukitake kapcsolatát is? S a mostani kettő fele annyira sem rejtegette érzelmeit, mind az előzőek, több száz évvel ezelőtt. S ami biztos volt, az az, hogy Urahara Kisukét senki nem akarta ellenségének, ahhoz túl okos volt, és túl erős. S nem csak ő, Shihouin Yoruichi is mindig arra járt, amerre régi barátja. Aztán ott volt a fiatal Abarai hadnagy, így Kuchiki Byakuya is a fiú mellett – oh, nem, az öreg tekintetét semmi sem kerülte el. Aztán Kyōraku és Ukitake. Négy nemes családja Seireiteinek, ebből kettő a legnagyobbak közül, a Kurosaki kölyök pártját fogja fogni. Szeretetből, barátságból, tiszteletből, érdekből, nem mindegy? És még nem számolta bele, hogy hány csodálót szerzett a harcok alatt bátorságával, erejével, önfeláldozásával.

Felfedte érveit előttük, de úgy tűnik, a tanács figyelmen kívül fogja hagyni ezeket, s megy a saját feje után. Igaz, ő volt, aki hat évvel ezelőtt elnézett a ryoka incidens felett, s ezzel lehetővé tette, hogy a helyzet idáig fajuljon, de szükségük volt a helyettes shinigamira. Támogatása nem csak a harci morál szempontjából volt fontos, de magával hozta a vaizardokat és Urahara Kisukét. – _Veszélyes játékot játszanak, és még csak nem is realizálják, hogy mit veszthetnek _– sóhajtott. Zavarta, hogy még nem látja a teljes képet, de tudta, hogy meg kell hoznia döntését. Mi az álláspontja Yamamoto Genryūsai főparancsnoknak, s így ki mellé fog állni a Tizenhárom őrosztag, mikor cselekedni kell?

Gondolataiból Soi Fon ideges topogása lendítette ki.

– Ah, kapitány, még itt van? – kérdezte. – Minden rendben ment?

– Igen, uram – felelte a nő szenvtelen hangon. – Nem volt ellenállás sem a letartóztatott, sem pedig egyéb személy részéről.

– Örülök – jelentette ki látszólag szórakozottan. – És az egyéb személy, mint említette, hogyan viselkedett?

– Nyugodtan, uram – válaszolt a második osztag vezetője, nem tudta elfedni nyugtalanságát.

– Mi a probléma? – tette fel a kérdést az idős kapitány.

– Ismerem régóta Uraharát, uram. S ma láttam a szemében – megállt válaszában, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szót rá – az elszántságot. Nem tudom, mit tervez, de azt tudom, hogy inkább lennék mellette, mint ellene. Uram. – tette hozzá tisztelettel, de egyértelműen jelezve véleményét.

– Értem – merült gondolataiba újra a főkapitány. – Szavait megfontolom. Most elmehet. Ne engedje szabadságra most az embereit, szükség lehet rájuk a közeljövőben. – tette hozzá, ezzel elbocsátva a kapitányt. Hosszan nézett utána, s aztán a fehér toronyra, mely gyertyaként állt Seireitei közepén már időtlen idők óta, mutatva annak ígéretét, mi lesz az engedetlenekkel. De cellái, hideg kőpadlói és kemény fekhelyei más meséket mondtak: történeteket shinigamikról, ártatlanokról, akik áldozatul estek irigységnek, hatalomvágynak, vagy félelemnek.

– Ez történne most is? – kérdezte elmélázva. – Egyszer már megcsalta szemünk a káprázat – sóhajtott.

* * *

Ukitake otthon találta Kyōrakut, mikor hazaért. A kertjükben ült, s enyhén összeráncolt homlokáról látta, hogy valami nem tetszik neki. Nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy mi is lehet az. Küldetésük Hitsugayával nem jutott sokra, Seijōtōkyorin épületébe nem lehet bejutni, így fogalmuk sem lehet arról, hogy mi folyik odabent. Érzékeltek ugyan enyhe anomáliát, míg a környéken vizsgálódtak, de kutatásuk eredménytelenül ért véget.

Ukitake halkan odament hozzá, s helyet foglalt mellette a kerti padon. Csöndben ültek, a nyolcadik osztag kapitányának reiatsuja idegesen körözött körülöttük, míg ezt észrevéve nem kontrollálta azt. Ukitake nyugodtan várta, hogy élettársa elmondja neki, mi is aggasztja. Azonban Shunsui nem akart beszélni: félt, hogy ha kimondaná hangosan, hirtelen valósággá válna minden félelme, és nem akart szembe nézni még velük. Még nem. Lassan odafordult a másik kapitány felé, felemelte kezét, s megsimogatta az arcát. Ukitake becsukta a szemét, s élvezte a gyengéd érintést. A kéz egyre lejjebb csúszott, gyöngéden simogatva nyakát, kulcscsontját, s eltűnt a shihakusho alatt, életre keltve a fehér hajú kapitány mellbimbóit. A kapitány jobban tudta, minthogy bármit is kérdezzen, vagy ellentmondjon ilyenkor. Nem mintha Kyōraku bármire is kényszerítené, de tudta, hogy ez most nem a nemiségről szól, nem a vágyról, mely oly' rég óta tartotta őket össze: inkább megerősítésről, hogy van valami, ami fölött még befolyása van. Ez egy volt azon kevés pillanatok közül, mikor a jövő túl bizonytalan, s mielőtt szembe néznél vele, biztosra kell tudnod, hogy elég szilárdan fogsz állni ahhoz, hogy ne sodorjon magával, akármi is várható. Utoljára Rukia kivégzése előtti éjjel látta ilyennek társát, mikor a Sōkyoku elpusztítására készültek. De ez most mégis valahogy más volt: a felszín alatt érezte a visszafojtott dühöt is. Tehát hagyta, hogy a másik folytassa testének felfedezését, s apró nyögésekkel biztatta. Kyōraku a lábai közé térdelt, kezeit lassan vezetve fel combjain, aztán törzsén, míg végül fejét tenyerei közé fogva magához vonta egy gyengéd csókra.

– Szükségem van rád – suttogta Shunsui, ahogy homlokát a másik homlokának támasztotta.

– Tudom – felelte halkan Ukitake. Felállt, s elkezdte levenni a ruháit. A nyolcadik osztag parancsnoka szótlanul nézte, ahogy a vékony ujjak kioldják az obit, lassan lecsúsztatják vállain a haorit, a felsőruházatát, majd letolják az alsóruházatot, s a ruhák közül kilépve lehajol hozzá. – Tudom – ismételte, ahogy gyengéden megszabadította a másikat borító textíliától.

Shunsui óvatosan a hátára fektette szeretőjét a fűre kiterített rózsaszín haorijára, csókokkal kényeztetve nyakának puha bőrét, mikor a füle mögötti érzékeny ponthoz ért, érezte a másik testén végigfutó remegést.

– Shunsui – suttogta kéjtől rekedt hangon, élvezve ujjai alatt a másik hátizmainak hullámzását, erős karjának cirógatását. Még most is csodálattal töltötte el, hogy ez a hatalmas test hogyan lehet képes ilyen gyöngéd szeretetre, mellyel évszázadok óta elhalmozta. A másik elhelyezkedett lábai közé, s benyálazta péniszét. Jyuushiro most is azzal a várakozással teli izgalommal várta, hogy belé hatoljon, mint mindig. A másik kezeit feje mellé helyezte, s válaszképpen ő beakasztotta lábait Shunsui térdhajlatába. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, érezte a nyílásánál a másik hímvesszőjét, ami nem mozdult. Szemeik egymás tekintetét keresték, s mikor megtalálták, Ukitake fejbólintással adta meg az engedélyt a behatolásra, s ellazította izmait. Ritkán szeretkeztek minden előkészítés nélkül, hiszen tudták a következményeit, de most szükségük volt a másik testének nyers érzésére, a bőr bőrön való csúszására.

Shunsui egy erős lökéssel elhelyezte magát a másik testében, elsöpörve minden ellenállást, s minden fájdalmat egyetlen pillanatba sűrítve. Puha csókokkal vonta el az alatta fekvő férfi figyelmét, aki jól tudta, hogyan is birkózzon meg a szétszakító érzéssel: hagyta, hogy a másik teste, reiatsuja enyhítse azt. Lélekenergiájuk egyre sebesebben és erősebben csapódott egymásnak, s testük is követte példájukat: teljesen eggyé válva: egy test, egy lélek, egy szellem – egy akarat.

Mikor Jyuushiro felébredt, látta, hogy szeretője mellette könyököl, s gondterhelt arccal néz le rá. Tudta, hogy az egészsége miatt aggódik.

– Jól vagyok – próbálta megerősíteni a másikat, de hangja rekedt suttogás volt csak. Felé fordult, így ő is az oldalán feküdt. Érezte, hogy a másik meggyógyította hátsófelét. – Köszönöm. – Hangja egyre erősebbé vált.

– Ez a legkevesebb – válaszolta Kyōraku, ahogy kisimított egy hajtincset a másik arcából.

– Elmondod végre, mi nyomaszt? – kérdezte, s elkezdett játszani a másik mellszőrzetével, de szeme egy pillanatra sem engedte el a másik pillantását.

– Láttam, hogy megérkezett Ichigo – felelte egy idő után.

– És még? – puhatolta. Tudta, hogy ennél többnek kell lennie. Shunsui elnézett a kertbe, figyelte a levelek mozgását, a másik ujjainak játékát a testén.

– Szeretném, ha ez nem múlna el soha – suttogta, ahogy végigsimította a másik haját. – Ha nem kellene kimennünk ebből a kertből, ha nem kellene… – de nem fejezte be a gondolatot.

– Ha nem kellene, mit? – tudakolta kedvesen Ukitake.

– Emlékszel, mikor legutoljára így voltunk? – kérdezte Shunsui.

– Igen – felelt a másik. – Miért?

– Akkor minden mögött Aizen állt, s hiába tudom az eszemmel, hogy halott, az ösztöneim azt súgják, hogy most is ugyanaz a helyzet. Nem tudom, miért, de nem múlik el ez az érzés. Beszélnünk kellene Uraharával, nem gondolod? Hátha meg tud győzni, hogy szellemet látok.

– Sōgyo no Kotowari is nyugtalan – erősítette meg a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya. – Shihouin Yoruichi biztos tudja, hogy hol tartózkodik. Ha most elindulunk, még találkozhatunk vele vacsora előtt – mondta, ahogy felállt, s felhúzta szeretőjét is.

–_Semmi sem változott a Junrinan tartományban _– gondolta Urahara, ahogy körbenézett a szobában, amelyet kibérelt a nyugati első körzetben. – _Ugyanaz a nyomor, mint, amire emlékszem._ – Ennél közelebb nem mehet Seireiteihez, még nem, ha inkognitóban akar maradni. Már régen talált módot, hogy visszatérhessen Soul Society-be, de eddig nem volt igazi oka, hogy át is lépjen ebbe a dimenzióba. Halkan kopogtak az ajtaján.

– Tessék? – szólt ki.

– Uram! – kezdte a szolgáló – Két úriember szeretne beszélni önnel. A fogadószobába vezettem őket.

– Rendben, köszönöm – felelt, s kiterjesztette érzékeit, hogy megtudhassa kik is jöttek hozzá. _– Mit akarhatnak tőlem?_ – gondolkodott, míg magára öltötte megszokott maszkját. – Ah, igazán elhozhattam volna a kalapomat – motyogta, – vagy legalább a legyezőmet.

A fogadó terme nem volt gazdagon berendezve, de tiszta volt, és a célnak remekül megfelelt. Az itt megszállók nem sokszor fogadtak vendégeket. A szoba közepén tradicionális asztal, rajta tradicionális teáskészlet, tradicionális teával. Az ablak előtti asztalon egy csokor friss azálea. A két kapitány türelmesen várt.

– Üdvözlöm önöket, Kyōraku kapitány, Ukitake kapitány! – hajolt meg, ahogy belépett a szobába.

– Üdvözlet, Urahara-san – köszöntötte Kyōraku, a san-t elég esetlenül csatolva nevéhez. A volt kapitány getáját levéve, szemben foglalt helyet a két másikkal, s megvárta, hogy neki is kitöltsék a teáját, s a szolgáló elhagyja a helyiséget.

– Minek köszönhetem látogatásukat? – kérdezte. – Habár mindig öröm önöket látni – tette hozzá mosoly mögé rejtve kétségeit.

– A legjobb az lesz, ha rátérünk a lényegre – kezdett neki mondókájának Ukitake. – Shunsui és én úgy gondoljuk, hogy tudjuk, ki áll a jelenlegi fejlemények mögött.

– És kire gondolnak, ha kérdezhetem - érdeklődött Urahara, az asztalra nézve, hogy ne olvashassák ki gondolatait szeméből.

– Ha nem tudnánk, hogy halott – s nagy levegőt vett, hogy folytassa, mert nem volt könnyű kimondani a feltételezést sem.

– Aizenre – fejezte be a mondatot Kyōraku, ahogy Uraharát vizsgálta. – De nem tűnik meglepettnek. – Most Uraharán volt a sor, hogy őszinte legyen, épp amennyire a helyzet megkívánta a nyíltságot.

– Valóban. Már bennem is felmerült ez a lehetőség – válaszolta, állva a másik tekintetét.

– Lehetőség? – kérdezett vissza a nyolcadik osztag kapitánya mosolyogva. – Urahara, nem azért jöttünk, hogy virágnyelven beszélgessünk. Ön nem szokott lehetőségekről beszélni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy többje van, mint egyszerű gyanú. – Urahara elmosolyodott. Lehet, vannak, akik jobban ismerik, mint szeretné?

– Mondhatjuk, hogy nagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy Aizen él, mint annak, hogy meghalt – mondta kisebb mosollyal a szája szegletében.

– Urahara-san – kérdezte aggódónak tűnve Ukitake, – biztos benne?

– Amennyire a jelen körülmények között csak lehet – felelte, ahogy kortyolt egyet a teájából. – Ez egy igen finom aromájú tea – jegyezte meg, aztán a másik kettőre nézett. – És önök hogyan jutottak erre a következtetésre?

– Katen Kyōkotsu és Sōgyo no Kotowari érzik Kyōka Suigetsu jelenlétét már egy ideje – válaszolt Ukitake. – Az árulása óta kifejlesztették a képességét annak, hogy megérezzék jelenlétét, s ezzel többször megmentették az életünket a harcok alatt. Eleinte nem tulajdonítottunk neki jelentőséget, hisz biztosak voltunk benne, hogy halott, de mostanában egyre több a különös esemény, melyek újból felébresztették a gyanút.

– Nem kerülték el a figyelmünket a történések – folytatta Kyōraku. – A tanács úgy viselkedik, mint egy paranoiás őrült: nem engedi, hogy rendezzük sorainkat, a Gotei 13 informálása nélkül cselekszik. És ez nem csak nekünk, de a többi kapitánynak, a főkapitánynak sem tetszik. Ezen kívül – hangját lejjebb vette – nem csak kapitányi szinten vannak elégedetlenkedők, és nem csak az őrosztagokban.

– Értem – mondta elgondolkodva Urahara. – Én is hallottam ilyesmi szóbeszédet, de a probléma kiterjedtségéről nem volt tudomásom.

– A helyzetet tovább fokozza Kurosaki letartóztatása – ment tovább Kyōraku, s nem maradt számára észrevétlen, hogy a név említésére megrezzent a másik. – A harcok során nagy népszerűségre tett szert, s nem tetszik nekik, hogy elfogták. Zárt tárgyalása lesz, hallotta?

– Igen, hallottam – felelte Urahara.

– S holnapra hozták a meghallgatás napját is. Mintha sietnének – tette hozzá Ukitake.

– Félnek, hogy ha késlekednek, valaki kiszabadítja – itt Kyōraku a volt kapitányra nézett, – vagy pedig túl nagy lesz az ellenállás ahhoz, hogy kivégezhessék.

– Én nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a céljuk – jegyezte meg Urahara.

– Akkor mégis mit gondol, mit akarhatnak? – kérdezte Ukitake.

– Szerintem az egész per csak elterelés, hogy mindenkit kicsaljanak csigaházaikból.

– Miért? – tudakolta Kyōraku. Urahara megkerülve a választ, folytatta.

– Van nálam egy gép, mellyel meg lehet törni Kyōka Suigetsu hatását. Természetesen csak addig, míg újra nem látjuk a shikai-át – tette hozzá, – de ha megengedik, használnám önökön is.

– Már használta magán? Hát persze – válaszolt magának Kyōraku, – és Kurosakin is.

– Rajta éppenséggel nem – jelentette ki Urahara a csészét tologatva.

– És miért nem? – kérdezte meglepetten Ukitake.

– Úgy tűnik, Ichigónak más szerepe van ebben a játékban – mondta titokzatosan a volt kapitány.

– És mi lenne az? – tudakolta Kyōraku.

– Tekintve, hogy Aizen már egy ideje különösen nagy figyelmet szentel a fiúnak, azt gondolhatnánk, hogy bosszút akar állni rajta – felelte.

– De ön nem hiszi – mondta bizonytalanul Ukitake.

– Nem, valóban nem. Legalábbis, hogy ez lenne az egyetlen célja – tette hozzá.

– Akkor? – puhatolta tovább a másik kapitány, de Kyōraku válaszolt.

– Ő a legrövidebb út önhöz. – Urahara bólintott.

– És mit akarhat öntől?

– Semmi többet, mint eddig – felelte a volt kapitány, ahogy felállt. – Ha velem fáradnának, akkor elintézhetnénk a fájdalmasabb részt, s aztán megbeszélhetjük a holnapi teendőket.

– Természetesen – egyeztek bele, s követték.

Ahogy kinyitotta a tolóajtót, Yoruichi hangját hallotta.

– Hello, Kisuke – nevetett, – érkezett néhány vendéged. – Ahogy körbenézett, meglepődve látta, hogy Ichigo barátai, a kapitányok mind ott állnak, és felé néznek.

– Csak jöttünk beköszönni – mondta Ikkaku, ahogy Yumichika mellett állt.

– És érdeklődni – tette hozzá az ötödik tiszt, – hogy mi a terve.

– Jah – helyeselt Renji, – biztos nem azért jött vissza Seireiteibe 100 év után, hogy nézze, ahogy kivégzik.

– Haj, haj – csóválta a fejét Kyōraku, – úgy látszik, nem csak nekünk jutott ez az eszünkbe.

– Már megint valami meggondolatlanságot akartatok cselekedni – hallották a főparancsnok hangját. – Hát semmit sem tanultatok az óráimon? Jobb lenne, ha közös tervvel állnánk elő ezúttal – fejezte be, ahogy a tömeg szétnyílt előtte, s egyenesen Kisuke felé ment, megállt előtte. – Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy egyet is közülünk ilyen módon kezeljenek, még akkor sem, ha csak egy helyettes shinigamiról van szó.

– Mindenki itt van, Kisuke – mondta Yoruichi, ahogy odaállt mellé, s végignézett az arcokon.

– Honnan tudták, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte, ahogy a nőre nézett.

– Csak elhintettem itt meg ott, hogy, ha akarnak segíteni Ichigón, akkor ide jöjjenek – mosolygott rá. – Arra nem számítottam, hogy ennyien el is jönnek! – védekezett.

– Ichigo valóban nagyon népszerű – mondta Urahara.

– Nem csak azért vannak itt, mert kedvelik a fiút, hanem, mert bíznak benned. Ezt ne felejtsd el – tette hozzá. – Végül is ti ketten szabadítottatok meg minket Aizentől és Ichimarutól.

– Mostanában kétlem, hogy valóban így történt – mormogta a volt kapitány.

– A múltbeli érdemeken akkor sem változtat semmit – jegyezte meg Ukitake. – Mi lenne, ha most mindenki átesne azon a kezelésen, amit említett?

– Rendben, miért is ne – mosolyodott el Urahara. – Kérem, mindenki kövessen!

– Ah, szétmegy a fejem – panaszkodott Renji. – Mi az ördögért kellett ezt csinálnia? Esküszöm élvezte.

– Hogy legyen esélyed Aizen ellen, legalább egy másodpercig – emlékeztette Byakuya, ahogy gyógyító energiával végigsimította a másik fejét.

– De kaptány – tiltakozott a hadnagy – nyilvános helyen vagyunk. Bárki megláthatja, hogy…

– Megszüntetem a fejfájásod? – vágott a szavába. – Ne aggódj felesleges dolgok miatt. És mindenki a saját bajával van elfoglalva.

– Ez nem felesleges – válaszolta Renji szemrehányóan. – Most a nevedről van szó, a státuszodról.

– Abarai, ne kelljen megismételnem magam – mondta, ahogy befejezte a kezelést. – Most jobb?

– Sokkal – felelte hálásan.

– Hé, Urahara – kiáltott felé Kenpachi. – most már rátérhetnénk a lényegre?

– Igen, igen – mondta, ahogy leült az igen csak szűkössé vált fogadóteremben az ablak elé, a főparancsnok és Yoruichi mellé.

– Akkor kezdjük el a megbeszélést – jelentette ki a főkapitány.

* * *

– _Hát ide volt Rukia is bezárva? – _gondolta Ichigo, ahogy kezével végigsimította a kőfalat. – _Milyen hideg. Nem is gondolná az ember, ha ránéz. Rideg, és kemény. Unalmasan szürke. Még szerencse, hogy van rajta egy kis ablak, amin kiláthatok, egyébként azt is elfelejteném, hogy létezik más világ is, mint ez._ – Kimerülve feküdt végig az ágyon, akaratlanul is a nyaka körül lévő reiatsu-elszívó nyakörvét igazgatva.

– Ah, nem is tudom, hogy miért hagyták ezt rajtam, ezek a kövek egyébként is megteszik a magukét – sóhajtott.

– Hogy véletlenül se tudj megszökni ma éjjel – hallott egy ismerős hangot.

– Hová mennék? – kérdezett vissza leverten. A másik nem válaszolt. – Egyébként mit keresel itt?

– Személyesen gondoskodom róla, hogy ne essen semmi bántódásod – válaszolt a másik mindig sztoikus hangján.

– És miért? – kérdezett vissza, a keserű szomorúságot nem tudta elrejteni. – Csak nem aggódsz miattam?

– Részben – válaszolt a másik.

– Ne is hazudj, hátha jobban érezném magam tőle – motyogta Ichigo.

– Tessék?

– Semmi – mondta hangosan a helyettes shinigami. – Renji kért meg rá ugye?

– Nem – felelt Kuchiki, – de mondhatjuk, hogy ő az oka, hogy itt vagyok.

– Gondoltam – sóhajtott, aztán felült az ágyon. – Megmondhatod neki, hogy nincs semmi bajom, s elmehetsz. Nem kell itt szobroznod velem.

– Sajnos nem tehetem – jelentette ki a nemes. – Ma éjjel el kell viselned a társaságom.

Ezután csöndben voltak. A kapitány elfoglalta posztját a cella előtt, s Ichigo Seireitei egét figyelte.

– Byakuya? – szólt halkan Ichigo egy idő után.

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza.

– Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy, akármi is legyen rá az okod. – Kézfejeit nézte a holdfénynél. – Így nem kell egyedül lennem, most, hogy se Zangetsut, se Shirosakit nem hallom. – Aztán megint hallgattak.

– Byakuya? – szólt ismét Ichigo.

– Tessék? – sóhajtott alig hallhatóan a nemes.

– Örülök, hogy boldog vagy Renjivel. Tényleg. – Felült az ágyon, és a másikra nézett. – És sajnálom.

– Mit? – kérdezte a kapitány inkább udvariasságból. Úgy érezte, kezd kényelmetlen irányba haladni a beszélgetés.

– Hogy nem voltam elég jó hozzád, neked – felelte halkan. – Sokat gondolkodtam rajta, hogy mi lehetett az oka, hogy egyszer sem mosolyogtál, míg velem voltál, vagy, hogy… – hangja elcsuklott egy kicsit, – vagy, hogy miért nem maradtál velem soha, miután végeztünk. – Hallotta a kapitány lélegzésén, hogy valami kellemetlent kérdezett. – Nem, nem kell rá válaszolnod! – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Csak ha valamit én rontottam el, sajnálom. Én tényleg kedveltelek.

– De nem szerettél – válaszolt Byakuya, hangja megenyhült. – Nem ne tagadd. Tudtam az első éjszakától kezdve, és elfogadtam. Azonban szembe nézni sohasem akartam vele, és azzal sem, hogy én is csak kihasznállak.

– Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott Ichigo. – Mindig gyöngéd, és figyelmes voltál. Egy pillanatra sem gondoltam semmi ilyet. – Ismét csend ereszkedett rájuk.

– Örülök, hogy boldog vagy Uraharával. Tényleg. – Ismételte meg Ichigo mondatát. – Már olyan régóta szereted.

– Tudod? – kérdezte szomorúan Ichigo.

– Igen – válaszolta halkan.

– És miért nem mondtál semmit? – tudakolta.

– Mert annyira igyekeztél, hogy eltitkold. Úgy értelmeztem, hogy ez a kívánságod – tette hozzá.

– Renji szerencsés – jelentette ki a fiatalabb.

– És Urahara is – sóhajtott. – Most pihenj. Holnapra hozták a meghallgatásod.

– Ott leszel? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Senki nem lehet ott. Zárt tárgyalás lesz – magyarázta. – Pihenj. Szükséged lesz az erődre.

* * *

Isshin az elmúlt két napot a 46-ok tanácsának egyik szobájában töltötte. Nem értette miért, mintha félnének, hogy elmenekül. De miért menekülne? Azt tette, ami helyes, nem igaz? Ichigót meg kell állítania valakinek! Túl veszélyes ahhoz, hogy szabadon rohangáljon ártatlan lelkek között. Még belegondolni sem mer, mi történne, ha az a szürke szemű szörnyeteg elszabadulna. Annyira hideg a reiatsuja, szinte fojtogató, s a gyilkos akarat benne, megfélemlítené a legbátrabbakat is. Hogy is lehetett az, hogy eddig engedték szabadon mozogni? Értelmetlen az egész. Miért nem fogták el hamarabb? És miért tartják őt is bezárva, mint egy foglyot? Önszántából jött hozzájuk, s mégis árulóként kezelik. De valahol, legbelül, úgy is érezte, hogy az is. Gyorsan elnyomta ezt a gondolatot.

– Néha, úgy érzem, hogy valami megbocsáthatatlant tettem – morfondírozott magában. – De nem tudok rájönni, hogy mi lenne az.

Kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, s két őr állt vele szemben.

– Kurosaki-san, a meghallgatás nem sokára kezdődik. Indulnunk kell – mondták neki. Felállt székéből, megigazította még mindig tépázott kapitányi haoriját, s követte őket. Az eszével tudta, hogy meg kell tennie, de nem értette, hogy miért érzi úgy, hogy meghasad a szíve.

* * *

Mikor Ichigo felébredt reggel, Byakuya már nem volt a cella-ajtó előtt. Nem lepődött meg.

– Valami soha nem változik, mi? – sóhajtott. – Kíváncsi vagyok, miért is jött egyáltalán!

Nagyon zavarta a nyakörv. Reiatsu nélkül úgy érezte, hogy megőrül: nem hallotta Zangetsu megnyugtató hangját, sem Shirosaki bosszantó nyafogását. Egyedül volt, s eddig nem is vette észre, hogy mennyire hozzászokott a másik kettő jelenlétéhez. Hallotta, hogy nyílik a folyosó ajtaja, s látta, hogy a titkos alakulat tíz tagja a cellája felé jön.

– Ilyen korán? – kérdezte. – Nem vesztegetik az időt. És tíz embert küldenek. Mit gondolnak, mit fogok csinálni reiatsu nélkül?

– Álljon fel az ágyról, és forduljon az ablak felé – hallotta az utasítást. Mintha ismerős lenne a hang, amit hallott. De hát nem ismerheti ezeket a shinigamikat. – Ne tegyen semmilyen gyors mozdulatot. – Ichigo úgy tett, ahogy mondták neki. Érezte, ahogy kattan a kezén és a lábán a bilincs, szintén reiatsu-elszívó anyagból.

– Nem lesz ez egy kicsit sok? – kérdezte. – Így is alig tudok lélegezni, vagy meg akarnak ölni, mielőtt a tárgyalásra érnék? – próbált viccelni. – Megoldaná minden problémájukat.

– Ez a parancs – felelte egyszerűen az egyik álarcos, nem tudná megmondani, melyik.

– Értem – sóhajtott Ichigo. Nagyon gyengének érezte magát, szinte semmi reiatsuja nem maradt, mely állva tarthatta volna.

– Sajnálom – mondta halkan a másik, – de mindennek a szabálykönyv szerint kell történnie – ezzel a fejére húzott egy fekete vászonzsákot.

– Csak kapaszkodjon belém – ajánlotta az onmitsukidō tagja – a láncok és a zsák lekerülnek, amint megérkeztünk a tárgyalóterembe. – Ahogy átölelte, ismerős érzés futott végig Ichigo testén. Soha nem feledné el, s soha nem mulasztaná el felismerni. Köszönni akart neki, de a másik megrázta a fejét, tehát csendben maradt.

A volt helyettes shinigami nem tudta, hogy milyen úton mentek, de úgy tűnt, hogy teljesen kihalt területen vezették végig, hiszen semmilyen neszt sem hallott egész úton. Csendben mentek végig a 46-ok Tanácsát és Seireitei többi részét elválasztó víz felett vezető hídon, s vártak, hogy lassan kinyíljon előttük a főbejáratot. Az épületben lépteik visszhangja kísérte őket a hosszú folyosókon, majd ismét megálltak.

– Megérkeztünk – volt az első szó, amit hallott a cellából való távozása óta. Levették róla a zsákot, s a bilincseket is. – A nyakörvet a parancs szerint nem vehetjük le.

– Semmi gond – mondta Ichigo, ahogy végre könnyebben jutott levegőhöz. – Így is sokkal jobban érzem magam, mint az elmúlt percekben. Köszönöm – mondta a másikra mosolyogva, aki óvatosan megsimogatta a kézfejét. Hallotta, hogy csikordulva nyílik az ajtó. – Úgy sejtem, oda kell bemennem. – Válaszra sem várva, kihúzta magát. Nem kell látnia a tanácsnak, hogy mennyire meggyötört állapotban van, s magabiztos léptekkel elindult.

Sötét volt a teremben, meg kellett várnia, hogy szeme hozzászokjon a félhomályhoz. Egy kör alakú terem közepén állt, sorokban körben emberek ültek, de nem látott egy arcot sem. A tanács tagjai mind árnyékban voltak, előttük számok, egytől negyvenhatig. Érezte, hogy méregetik, talán most döntik el, hogy bűnös-e, vagy ártatlan? Mit áltatja magát? Már régen ítélkeztek.

– Kurosaki Ichigo volt helyettes shinigami – hallott egy mély hangot, valószínűleg az egyes számú bíró beszélt. – A mai tárgyalásnak az a célja, hogy eldöntsük, bűnös-e az ellene felhozott vádakban.

– Miféle vádakról beszélnek? – kérdezte.

– Öt vádpontban kell döntenünk – hangzott, valamerről a tizenegyes tanácstag felől.

– Öt? – lepődött meg Ichigo. Nem volt tisztában vele, hogy mivel is vádolhatják, hiszen eddig nem sok dolga volt Seireitei bírói testületével. Azt tudta, hogy ők száműzték még régen Kisukét a Hōgyoku elkészítése miatt, s mert azt hitték, hollow-erő birtoklására törekszik.

– Akkor kezdjük, bíró társaim – hallotta.

– Első számú vádpont: tiltott kidou technika használata. Ártatlannak vagy bűnösnek vallja magát? – dörgött a mély hang.

– Még kidō-t sem tudok normálisan használni – motyogta Ichigo. – Nem hinném, hogy használtam volna tiltott démonmágiát – mondta hangosan. – Azt sem tudom, mi számít tiltottnak.

– A törvény nem ismerete nem ment fel annak megszegése alól – oktatta ki valamelyik bíró.

– Igen, igen – dünnyögte a vádlott. – Valami hasonlót már hallottam.

–Tudomásunkra jutott, hogy egy tiltott hadō technikával csalt tőrbe több arrancart – egészítette ki a vádat a húszas bíró.

– De hát ők voltak az ellenség – tiltakozott a helyettes shinigami – akkor ők még több tiltott technikát alkalmaztak, sőt…

– Nem az ő tevékenységüket ítéljük most meg, hanem az önét – vágott közbe az egyes számú. – Tagadja, hogy használta?

– Nem – mondta kelletlenül Ichigo. – Tényleg használtunk kidōt az elfogásukhoz, habár elfelejtették közölni velem, hogy az tiltott lenne.

– A vádlott bűnösnek vallja magát – foglalta össze a negyvenhatos bíró. – Jegyzőkönyveztük. Az előírt büntetés ezért a bűnért száműzetés. Második vádpont?

– Egye jobb – morfondírozott Ichigo. – _Az egész így fog lezajlani? De hát mit is képzeltem, milyen lesz Igazságos? Elfogulatlan?_ – keseredett el.

– A második vádpont: egy kapitány, illetve esetünkben Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya megtámadása hat évvel ezelőtt, s Aizen Sōsuke és Ichimaru Gin kapitányok elleni támadás. Ez a vád egyike a legsúlyosabbaknak, s önmagában árulásnak számít – hallotta.

– De hát ők ketten voltak az árulók nem én! – kiáltotta felháborodottan Ichigo.

– Ezt sajnos nem tudhatjuk biztosra, mert soha nem bizonyították be ezt a vádat bíróságunk előtt – javította ki a harmincas vádló.

– Ez őrület, nem bírósági tárgyalás – rázta a fejét.

– Beismeri, hogy megtámadta a fent említett kapitányokat? – kérdezték.

– Igen, de – próbálta megmagyarázni.

– A vádpontban tehát bűnös – szakította félbe a negyvenhatos. – Jegyzőkönyvbe került, az előírt büntetés a Maggot's Nest.

– Mi? – kérdezte döbbenten Ichigo. – Be akarnak zárni oda?

– Harmadik vádpont? – kérdezte az első bíró.

– Hé! – kiáltotta. – Ne siessenek ennyire! – Ichigo elkezdett szédülni. Miféle tárgyalás ez? Csak sorolják a vádakat, s azt sem engedik, hogy megvédje magát?

– A harmadik vádpont: Aizen Sōsuke meggyilkolása. A gyilkosság maga szintén árulásnak tekintendő, függetlenül attól, hogy kit is gyilkolnak meg – közölte egykedvűen a tizenegyes tanácstag. – Bűnösnek vallja magát?

– Igen, megöltem – mondta Ichigo – de ő volt a bűnös nem én. – Micsoda nevetséges helyzet! Hogy vádolhatják Aizen megölésével? Inkább meg kellene köszönniük!

– Aizen kapitány ellen sohasem indult eljárás. A törvény szemében ön a gyilkos – emlékeztette a tizenegyes.

– Gyilkosságért kirótt büntetés: halál – mondta a negyvenhatos. – Jegyzőkönyvezve, hogy szintén bűnösnek vallotta magát.

Ichigo feje zúgott a sok információtól. Jól hallotta, hogy épp most ítélték halálra az önjelölt hadúr megöléséért?

– Az negyedik vádpont: hollow erők birtoklása – sorolta az egyes.

– Ezt nehéz lenne tagadnia – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a húszas bíró.

– Nem – mondta Ichigo, – nem tagadom. De ne felejtsék el, hogy részben ennek az erőnek köszönhetik, hogy még létezik Soul Society, és eljátszhatják ezt a nevetséges tárgyalást!

A bírók felhördültek erre a támadásra: nevetségesnek nevezni azt, amire az életüket tették fel?

– Még egy ilyen megjegyzés, s a bíróság megsértéséért is elítéljük – figyelmeztette az egyes számú vádló.

– Mintha az már bármit is ronthatna a helyzetemen! – szólt Ichigo.

– A negyedik vádpontban is bűnösnek vallotta magát – jegyezte fel a negyvenhatos bíró. – A büntetési tétel szintén elzárás.

– Az utolsó vádpont: bizonytalan mentális állapota miatt veszélyt jelent mindkét világ számára.

– E vádpont még bizonyításra szorul – jegyezte meg a kettes számú bíró, aki eddig csöndben figyelte az eseményeket.

– Igaza van – egyezett bele az egyes számú. – Épp ezért, olyan tanút hoztunk, akinek hinni fognak. Hozzák be! – kiáltott ki. Ahogy az ajtó kinyílt, Ichigo szembe találta magát apjával.

– Apa? – kérdezte szomorúan.

– Segítségre van szükséged, Ichigo – felelte.

– De ők itt nem segíteni akarnak nekem, apa – szólt mérgesen.

– De igen! – kiáltott a másik. – Megígérték nekem, hogy nem esik semmi bántódásod! Hogy segítenek!

– És te elhitted? – sóhajtott a fia.

– Csöndet! – hallották. – A tárgyalás folytatódik tovább.

– Kurosaki Isshin – emelte fel hangját az egyes vádló, – a felmentett helyettes shinigami apja, és a saját szemével látta, hogy mekkora veszélyt is jelent a társadalmunkra a fiúban lakozó hollow.

– Jól gondolja meg a válaszát – kezdte a második számú bíró, - ön szerint valóban labilis a mentális állapota a vádlottnak?

– Annak kell lennie! – felelte Isshin biztosan. – Először is, lakik benne az a szürke szemű szörny, a hollow, aki meg akart ölni a saját konyhámban. – Ichigóra nézett. – De a fia nem önmaga hozza a döntéseit, külső befolyásolás alatt áll. Mindenért a szeretője a felelős, akit már egyszer az ereje megfosztására és száműzetésre ítéltek! Most a fiamat használja fel arra, hogy megszerezze magának Soul Society-t!

– Apa, ezt még te sem mondhatod komolyan! – kiáltotta dühösen Ichigo. – Kisuke soha életben nem akart semmi ilyesmit!

– Látják? – kérdezte összetörten az apja. – Még most is védi!

– _Igazad van_ – biztatta a hang, mely már régóta mételyezte elméjét. – _Mindenről az a szemét tehet. Elvette a fiadat! Mindenféle ocsmány dologra kényszerítette! Beleültette azt a szörnyeteget! Elvette az életét, csak hogy a saját harcosa legyen, hogy kijavíthassa a saját hibáját! Ráadásul kihasználta, hogy csillapítsa saját undorító testi vágyait! Ezekért meg kell halnia! _

– Még most is a hatása alatt áll, hát nem látják?! – kiáltotta. – Ha valakit el akarnak ítélni, akkor ítéljék el azt a perverz állatot, aki megrontotta a fiamat, és ellenem fordította!

– Ezt most hagyd abba! – kiáltotta dühösen a fiú. – Nem mondhatsz róla ilyeneket! Nem engedem! Sőt, senki másnak sem, hogy akár egy ujjal is hozzá nyúljanak! – Mióta ráadták a reiatsu-elszívó nyakörvet, először hallotta Shirosaki suttogását. A hollow dühös volt, ugyanolyan dühös, mint Ichigo maga.

– Elég legyen! – harsogta az első bíró. – Azt hiszem, hogy mindenki beláthatja, hogy a fiú veszélyes. Érzik a reiatsuját? Pedig nyakörv van rajta! Ilyen erőt nem hagyhatunk szabadon mászkálni! – Helyeslő morgást hallott a többi bíró részéről is. Azonnal visszafogta erejét, de a baj már megtörtént. Akár előre kitervelték, hogy Urahara említésével kihozzák a sodrából, akár nem, saját maga bizonyította be ezt a vádpontot is.

– _Ah, azt hiszem, Kisuke most dühös lenne rám_ – mérgelődött magában. – _Ezt nagyon elrontottam. Hogy lehettem ilyen meggondolatlan?_

– A tanács visszavonul ítélethozásra! Addig a vádlottat és a tanút vezessék ki a teremből! – adta ki a parancsot az egyes számú bíró.

Isshint és Ichigót kivezették a folyosóra. A tíz onmitsukidō és Isshin őrei is ott voltak vigyázva, nehogy megszökjenek. Ichigo érdeklődve nézte őket, ismerősnek tűnt a többi is, ahogy ott álltak. Az arcukat nem látta a maszk miatt. Megpróbálta megvizsgálni a reiatsujukat, hátha felismeri őket, de a nyakörv miatt nem tudta.

– Ichigo – kezdte apja. – Hát nem veszed észre, hogy mi történik veled? – kérdezte szomorúan.

– Azt hiszem, te nem látsz tisztán – sóhajtott. – Azt még el tudnám viselni, hogy megvetsz, hogy nem tetszik az élet, amit élek. Ez még menne, de nem tudom megbocsátani, hogy a tanácshoz fordultál. Épp most ítéltettél vagy halálra, vagy életfogytiglanra a Maggot's Nest-ben. És még e miatt sem tudok haragudni rád. De amit Kisukéről és rólam mondtál – megállt egy pillanatra mondandójában, mert látta apja arcán a fintort. –Áh! Már kitagadtál, tehát tartsd is ehhez magad! – mondta hidegen. – Gondold, hogy meghaltam, úgy mindenkinek könnyebb lesz. – Ezzel elfordult tőle. De halkan folytatta. – Jobb lenne, ha most elmennél, nem akarod tudni, hogy mi fog következni, már, ha még érzel valamit irántam.

– A tanács meghozta döntését – hallotta, ahogy az ajtó nyitódott. Nagy levegőt vett, felemelte a fejét, s magabiztos léptekkel elindult. Nem engedi, hogy egy nevetséges tárgyalás megfossza az egyetlen dologtól, ami az övé: a hittől, hogy helyesen tett mindent, amit tett.

Ahogy a terem közepére ért, hallotta, hogy feláll az egyes számú bíró, s megköszörüli a torkát.

– A bíróság meghozta ítéletét - kezdte az ítélethirdetést. – A tanács Kurosaki Ichigo volt helyettes shinigamit az összes ellene felhozott vádpontban bűnösnek találta. – Ichigo nyugodta állt. Ne mis lehetett más az ítélet. A bíró folytatta. – Azonban tekintve, hogy a harmadik vádpontban felhozott gyilkosság jogosságának kérdésében kétségek merültek fel, enyhítjük a büntetést. – Megállt, s nagy levegőt vett. – Tehát a 46-ok Tanácsának ítélete Kurosaki Ichigo ellen a következő: elrendeljük erejétől való megfosztását. Továbbá, mivel veszélyesnek ítéljük létét mind Soul Society-re, mind az élők világára nézve, száműzetés helyett elrendeljük a Maggot's Nest-be való azonnali elzárását. – Ichigóra nézett. – Soha többet nem fogja látni a szabad eget.

– Nem! – kiáltotta Isshin. – Nem erről volt szó! Azt mondták, hogy... azt ígérték, hogy segítenek neki!

– Segítünk is! – mondta az első számú vádló elégedetten. – Azzal, hogy megfosztjuk az erejétől, megszabadítjuk a hollowjától is, és a Maggot's Nestben még Urahara Kisuke sem érheti el. Teljesült minden kívánsága, nem igaz? A tárgyalást berekesztem! – Ezzel az összes bíró felállt, és elindult kifelé. Hallottak egy kattanást, aztán érezték a hideg, gyilkos reiatsut, mely rázuhant a teremre, fojtogatva őket.

– Még nem végeztünk! – hallották a rekedt hangot, s a vérfagyasztó nevetést utána.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Isshin, Unohana, Aizen, és a többiek  
**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo; Kyouraku Shunsui és Ukitake Jyuushiro; Abarai Renji és Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** folyamatban

**Fejezet**: 11/?  
**  
Figyelmeztetés**: homoerotikus tartalom, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL), szexuális erőszak és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

* * *

– Még nem végeztünk! – hallották a rekedt hangot, s a vérfagyasztó nevetést utána. – Valóban azt hittétek, hogy fogom magam s lefekszem előttetek, széttárt lábakkal várva, hogy azt tegyetek velem, amit akartok?! – kiáltotta dühösen Shirosaki, ahogy végighordta a tanács tagjain hideg tekintetét. – Ne is álmodjatok róla! – Aztán folytatta. – Azt hittétek, hogy egy nyavalyás nyakörvvel meg tudtok állítani, mint egy veszett kutyát?! – nevetett, s hangja átváltott Ichigóéra, de szeme szürke és sárga maradt. – Meg kellene halnotok azért, amit tenni akartatok – sziszegte. Érezte, hogy valaki a vállára teszi a kezét, s megnyugodott az ismerős érintéstől.

– Ez hogy lehetséges?! Hogyan szabadulhatott ki?! – ordította az első számú bíró. – Azonnal fékezzék meg ezt az őrültet! – parancsolta pániktól sipítozó hangon. – Hol vannak a titkos alakulat tagjai?! – Látta, hogy azok bejönnek a terembe, s míg kettő Ichigo mellé áll, addig a többi a terem többi részébe megy.

– Mit csinálnak?! Azonnal fogják le azt a hollow-t! Meg akar ölni minket! – Ijedten nézett körbe, ahogy kettő mellé került.

– Fél, hogy még megkarcolná a sima bőrét? – kérdezte incselkedve az egyik. – Ah, szegény fiú.

– Most már nem olyan nagy a szája, mint eddig, mi? – kérdezte a másik, ahogy fölé tornyosult a félelmében összegömbölyödött embernek.

– Te-tessék? Mit akarnak tőlem?! – sikított. – Nem tettem semmit!

– Nem- e? – kérdezte az előtte álló fenyegetően.

– Kérem, ne bántsanak – könyörgött a tanácstag.

– Kik maguk, és mit akarnak? – hallották a dühös kérdést. Mindenki a kérdező irányába nézett. – Azt kérdeztem – ismételte meg a második számú bíró, – hogy mit keresnek itt? Ide nem jöhetnek be! – Hangja határozott volt, de felszíne alatt rögtön ott bujkált a nehezen leplezett pánik.

– Elnézést, hogy így köszönés nélkül berontunk – hallották a könnyed modorban előadott korántsem bocsánatkérést. – Csak van egy kis elintéznivalónk azzal a személlyel, aki ezt az egész színjátékot kitervelte, és eljátszatta. – Aztán az egyik onmitsukidō tag felé nézett. – Jelezhetünk a többieknek, hogy eddig minden a tervek szerint alakul. – Erre két álruhás tag sorra felvonta a termet sötétben tartó zsalukat.

– Kik maguk? – kérdezte ijedten az egyik tanácstag, ahogy remegve állt a helyén.

– Mindennek eljön a maga ideje, barátom – felelte a kérdezett. – Örülnénk, ha mindnyájan a terem északi felébe vonulnának, úgy könnyebb lesz szemmel tartani önöket. Kérem, ne álljanak ellen.

– Nem, amíg el nem mondják, mi folyik itt! – tiltakozott a második számú tanácstag. Most, hogy volt fény a teremben, látták, hogy egy becsületes képű, idősebb férfi volt. – És mit akarnak az elítélttel?

– Vele? – kérdezett vissza Urahara, ahogy levette a csuklyáját. – Semmit, ami önökre tartozna – mosolyodott el.

– Tudtam, hogy te vagy az – mosolygott vissza rá Ichigo.

– Még szerencse, hogy nem árultad el magad – nevetett. Ichigo örült, hogy végre láthatja a pajkosan szikrázó szemeket, amelyek hirtelen ismét komollyá váltak.

– De hogyan? És kik a többiek? – kérdezte a helyettes shinigami, ahogy hálásan nézett körbe s látta, hogy sorra felfedik az arcukat.

– Hello, Ichigo – hallotta Yoruichi hangját a másik oldaláról. – Azt hitted, hogy benne hagyunk a pácban? – s erősen hátba vágta.

És ott voltak a többiek: Ikkaku és Yumichika tartották sakkban az első számú tanácstagot. S itt volt még Soi Fon, Hinamori, Renji, Rukia, Hisagi és Kira.

– A többiek körbevették az épületet, s a főparancsnok irányításával azon dolgoznak, hogy felfedjék Aizen pillanatnyi helyzetét – mondta Urahara. – S hogy hogyan? Nem volt nehéz átvenni a titkos alakulat szerepét, hogy azok irányítója is a pártunkon áll – nevetett.

– A kapitány nagyon mérges volt, hogy nem jöhet – kiáltotta le Yumichika, – de hát nem tudta volna elrejteni a reiatsuját. Üzeni, hogy meg ne halj, mert még szeretné egyszer-kétszer szétrúgni a segged!

– Mintha egyszer is sikerült volna neki – szisszent fel Shirosaki. Uraharának nem tetszett, s ilyen közel maradt a felszínhez a hollow, s ennyire könnyen váltakozik Ichigo és az ő személyisége.

– És miért vagytok itt? – kérdezte Ichigo. – Mármint értem, ki akartok szabadítani, de arra jobb alkalom is adódott volna.

– Komolyan mondod? – nézett rá Urahara kétkedően. – Mikor épp szét akartad rombolni az egész tanácstermet a tanácstagokkal együtt?

– Áh, értem – nézett a földre Ichigo, - szóval tudtad, hogy ez fog történni.

– Sejtettem – erősítette meg a másik. – De egyébként is ide kellett jönnünk, hogy kizavarjuk a rókát a lyukból.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte értetlenül Ichigo.

– Aizen áll minden mögött, s jöttünk, hogy végre elintézzük – mondta a volt kapitány.

– Ah, hah, huh? – Ichigo nem értett semmit. – Aizen? Él? – kérdezte hitetlenül.

– Igen – felelte Urahara.

– És mióta tudod? – kérdezte a fiú,s felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Emlékszel, hogy elmesélted az álmod Aizennel? – Ichigo bólintott. – Akkor kezdtem el gyanítani. Aztán Benihime erősített meg. Felismerte a hangot, amit hallott, mikor a belső világodban volt.

– Felismerte? – lepődött meg a helyettes shinigami. – És akkor én miért nem jöttem rá?

– Mert Kyōka Suigetsu hatása alatt vagy – felelte egyszerűen Urahara. – És épp ez az oka annak, hogy ki kell maradnod az elkövetkező eseményekből – figyelmeztette komolyan. – Ígérd meg, hogy nem avatkozol közbe!

– De miért? – értetlenkedett.

– Mi mindnyájan megszabadultunk már Aizen shikai-ától. De, hogy ne keltsük fel a gyanúját, téged alatta kellett hagynunk, hogy azt higgye, nem jöttünk rá semmire.

– Értem – felelte Ichigo. – Akkor nem avatkozok közbe, ha azt akarod. De nehéz lesz – sóhajtott.

– Tudom – felelte a másik, – de most meg kell tenned. – Érezte, hogy Ichigo reiastuja egyre dühösebbé válik. Gondolatai egyre csak cikáztak, ahogy elérte tudatát, mi is történt.

_Aizen él? De hát ő halott. Halott! Annak kell lennie! De Kisuke nem viccelne ilyennel, igaz? Ha él, akkor, akkor valóság volt? Minden valóság, amit álmodtam?_

– Mind valóság – suttogta. – Akkor minden igaz volt. – Szemével a másik pillantását kereste, hogy lássa a megerősítést. – Az álmok, a látomások.

– Most nem szabad erre gondolnod, Ichigo – figyelmeztette Urahara. – Majd később megbeszéljük, rendben?

– Megbeszéljük – sziszegte Ichigo dühösen. – Ezen mit lehet megbeszélni? – Arca elsápadt, ahogy emlékképek rohanták meg. – Az a szemét megzavarta az elmémet, az a rohadt hozzám ért! – kiáltotta, s Shirosaki vele együtt üvöltött. – Széttépem! Gyere elő, hallod! – kiabálta a terem közepéről. – Úgy is megtalállak, s a saját kezemmel nyúzlak meg, hallod?! – Reitsuja dühösen kerengett a teremben, fojtogatva mindenkit. Még soha nem érezték ennyire hidegnek, s a benne lévő gyilkos szándék megijesztette még Uraharát is. Düh, tehetetlenség, sértettség, mind egyszerre rohanta meg Ichigót.

– Ichigo – kezdte a volt kapitány. – Le kell nyugodnod. Így meg fogod ölni a tanácstagokat. Figyelj rám!

Látta, hogy a hadnagyok is mind térdre ereszkedtek a nyomás alatt. A fiú felé fordult, s megfagyott a látványtól: hollow és shinigami teljesen eggyé váltak. Nem Ichigo vált hollow-vá, s nem Shirosaki vette át az irányítást a fiú felett. A két akarat teljesen egybeolvadt, s ez a szemén látszott: az bal Ichigóé volt, a jobb Shirosakié.

– Senki nem játszhat velem többé – sziszegte a hollow.

– Tudom, Ichigo – próbált nyugodtnak látszani a másik, bár homlokát kiverte a veríték, de tudta, hogy most nem mutathat gyengeséget. – Nézd, a barátaidat is bántod. Meg akarod őket is ölni? – kérdezte, bevetve az utolsó kártyáját. Egy hosszú pillanatig Ichigo értetlen szemekkel nézett rá.

– Megesküdtem, hogy megvédem őket – suttogta a fiú, ahogy uralma alá parancsolta reiatsuját.

– Hah, Ichigo – nyögött Renji ahogy felállt. – Azt hittem, megölsz minket is.

– Sajnálom – mondta szomorúan Ichigo. – Lehet, hogy mégis a Maggot's Nestben van a helyem. – De mielőtt bárki is reagálni tudott volna erre, hallották, hogy valaki tapsol.

– Szép jelenet! – hallották a nevető hangot – Ha sokat ismételgeted, Ichigo, még magad is elhiszed, hogy érdekel a sorsuk. De te és én jobban tudjuk, nem igaz? Hiszen félig hollow vagy.

– Aizen – sziszegte a helyettes shinigami, jobb szemébe elkezdett visszakúszni a szürkeség, ahogy Shirosaki tudata behatolt az övébe.

– Vigyétek ki a tanácstagokat – mondta hangosan. – Nem tudom, hogy meddig tudom, vagy akarom uralni magamat.

Nem kérdeztek semmit, hanem kinyitották az ajtót, s hagyták, hogy a tanács tagjai elhagyják a termet, amíg tudják.

– Ichigo – figyelmeztette Urahara. – Megígérted, hogy nem avatkozol közbe.

– Jah, tényleg – nevetett Shirosaki. – Ichigo megígérte, de én nem!

– Gondolkozz! – kérte a bolttulajdonos. – Mit akarsz elérni Aizen irányítása alatt?

– Igazad van – hallotta Ichigo hangját, ahogy sikerült a hollow-t visszaparancsolnia. – De siessetek elintézni! – sziszegte. – Nem várunk örökké!

– Látom, csak zavarom az egybegyűlteket – nevetett Aizen, ahogy a legmagasabb sor legtetején állt. – Áh, úgy érzem, hogy nemsokára csatlakoznak hozzánk a többiek is. – Hallották, ahogy recseg a tanácsterem teteje. –Micsoda meggondolatlan zanpakutō használat. Össze fogják roppantani az épületet – mondta sajnálkozó hangon. Annyi idejük maradt a shinigamiknak, hogy maguk fölé húzzanak egy kidō-pajzsot, s a következő pillanatban már zuhant is lefelé a tető, s Ryūjin Jakka lángjai nyaldosták köveket.

– Látom mindenki megérkezett a partira – nevetett a volt hadúr. Ahogy körbenézett, látta, hogy az összes élő kapitány és hadnagy, akik nem voltak a teremben, azon kívül ténykedtek, s a lerombolt fal tetején állnak körbevéve őt. – Látom, sikerült megtalálnotok. De ne higgyétek, hogy elkaphattok. Eddig sem sikerült, és most sem fog, hiába vonultatjátok fel ellenem Seireitei összes bankai-át! – Ezzel elővette Kyōka Suigetsut, hogy közös hallucinációt bocsásson a többi shinigamira, de nem sikerült használnia shikai-át mert abban a pillanatban, hogy a kard elhagyta hüvelyét, ki kellett védenie Byakuya sziromtáncát.

– Hogy láthattad a kard elővételét? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Már nem hat ránk Kyōka Suigetsu – válaszolta a nemes, ahogy újabb támadásba kezdett.

– Értem – mondta Aizen. – Nem tudom, hogyan sikerült ezt elérnetek, de ez még nem elég a győzelemhez! – Ahogy kivédte a következő csapást, sikerült egérutat nyernie, s a levegőbe ugrott. Épp annyi időt szerzett, hogy egy kidōval gargantát nyithasson, rést Hueco Mundóba, s a következő pillanatban már ki is védte Hitsugaya támadását.

– Látom, egyszerre többen is támadtok – nevetett. – Hát hova tűnt a lovagiasság?

– Az meghalt a társainkkal együtt, akiket megöltél – mondta Kenpachi, ahogy ő is beszállt a harcba. – De hagyjátok csak rám, egyedül is levágom őt! – kiáltotta, ahogy újabb támadásba lendült. A harcot a mindegyikük által jól ismert hang szakította félbe, ahogy Menos Grandék jelentek meg a garganta szájában, s egymás után elkezdtek átlépni Soul Society-be.

– A fenébe! – kiáltotta Hitsugaya. – Meg kell állítani őket, és bezárni a rést, mielőtt túl sokan lesznek! – Az előző nap kidolgozott tervük tartalmazott utasításokat ilyen esetre is: számítottak rá, hogy valamilyen formában Aizen utat fog nyitni Hueco Mundóba. Tehát mindenki a saját feladata szerint cselekedett. Kira, Rukia és Hinamori kidō-fallal vették körbe a már átjutott Menos-okat, hogy megakadályozzák Seireitei lerombolását, Renji, Matsumoto Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi és Kenpachi elkezdték elpusztítani azokat, amelyek átjutottak; a kapitányok közül Yamamoto főkapitány, Soi Fon, Byakuya és Hitsugaya elkezdték bezárni a garganta száját. Mindeközben Kyōraku és Ukitake álltak fel Aizennel szemben, míg mögéje Yoruichi és Urahara sorakoztak fel. Azonban akármilyen gyorsan is ment végbe a helyváltoztatás, hagyott Aizennek annyi időt, hogy eljusson a Sōkyoku hegyére, s megtudja, hogy valóban megszűnt-e mindenki felett az irányítása. Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy nem. De nem volt ideje, hogy Kyōka Suigetsu shikai-át is használhassa, hogy ismét hatása alá vonja a többieket, mert Yoruichi látván szándékát, megakadályozta a kard elengedését, épp úgy, ahogy tette Senbonzakurával is mindig: egy selyemkendővel.

– Csak nem gondolod, hogy ez bármiben is akadályozna? – kérdezte öntelten Aizen.

– Nem, de időt ad nekünk, hogy elkezdjük azt, amiért itt vagyunk – felelte a macskanő, ahogy a négy kapitány – Kyōraku, Ukitake, Urahara és Yoruichi felállták, s elkezdték kántálni a kidō-t mellyel meg akarták kötni az oly sok problémát okozó volt kapitányt, s hogy aztán a következő kidōval megölhessék.

– Első Ének – kezdte Ukitake, ahogy ujjait a megfelelő formába hajlította: – Bénító Szövet! – Aizent körbevette a fehér vászon formában megjelenő lélekenergia, mint egy múmiát.

– Második Ének – folytatta Kyōraku a teljesen megkötözött volt hadúr felett: – Száz Láncolt Mennykőcsapás! – S mint villámok, hasított Aizen testébe a nyolcadik osztag kapitányának reiatsuja.

– Végső Ének – kántálta Yoruichi: – Tízezer Tiltás Hatalmas Pecsétje – kiáltotta, ahogy egy zárt fémdoboz ereszkedett Aizen felé. A hadúr utolsó pillanatokban Ichigóra nézett, akin még mindig érezte Kyōka Suigetsu hatását, így nem kellett a kardja, hogy irányíthassa annak érzékeit.

– Bakudo 99: Bankin – kiáltották mindhárman, ahogy lezárult a fémtartály az ötödik osztag áruló kapitányán.

– Kisuke – mondta Yoruichi, – kezdheted a hadou-t.

– Rendben – felelte Urahara. – Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi: Fekete koporsó – kiáltotta, de mielőtt a reiatsuját a szavak mögé irányíthatta volna, Yoruichi kétségbeesett hangját hallotta.

– Ne! Ichigo! – kiáltotta a nő. Ahogy hátranézett, látta, hogy a fiú feléje tart, a hollow maszkja felhúzva, mintha meg akarná támadni. Ösztönösen Benihiméért nyúlt, s épp hogy sikerült kivédenie Ichigo vágását.

Ichigo belenézett Aizen szemébe, aztán az egész világ összezavarodott. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a látását, azonban nem segített: szédelegve állt ott, s mikor felnézett, az egész táj más volt. Halványan emlékezett, hogy a háborúnak vége, hogy Soul Societyben volt még az előbb, hogy az espadak halottak, de amit látott, azt túl valósághű volt, túlságosan élénk. Mintha visszament volna az időben.

_Érezte Hueco Mundo meleg szelét az arcán, lába alatt a homokos talajt, csata zaját hallotta valahonnan messziről, kardok összecsapását, hollow-k üvöltését. És hallotta Aizen nevetését. A hang felé nézett, s elszörnyedt azon, amit látott. Harribel, Grimmjow és Ulquiorra éppen egy kidōval tartották fogva Uraharát, s Aizen éppen a Fekete Koporsó igével akarta megölni. Nem értette, mi történik. Hogy fajulhattak eddig a dolgok? Hogy lehet, hogy Uraharát épp meg akarják ölni, s ő nem csinál semmit? Sőt, nem is foglalkozik vele senki? _

– _Ennek nem így kellene lennie – gondolta. De aztán hallotta._

– _Ichigo! Segíts! – könyörgött Urahara az utolsó erejével, mielőtt teljesen eltakarta volna a vas. Szívét, mintha forró tőrrel hasították volna ketté. Nem hagyhatja, hogy ez történjen! Meg kell mentenie! Nem tétovázott. Felhúzta maszkját, s a védtelenül, háttal álló Aizennek rontott. _

– _Ennél könnyebb nem is lehetne – gondolta, s elfojtotta magában a gondolatot, hogy ez így túl könnyű is. _

– _Ne őt! - hallotta Shirosaki kétségbeesett hangját, de nem tudta mire vélni a figyelmezetést. A maszk akaratlanul lecsúszott az arcáról, mintha Shirosaki nem akarna harcolni. Aizen nem támadt, csak védekezett._

– _Miért nem támadsz? – kiáltott rá Ichigo. – Védd magad! – s még egyszer rárontott. _

– _Ichigo! – hallotta a nevét. – Ő nem Aizen! – kiáltotta Harribel. – Kyōka Suigetsu hatása alatt állsz! Hallgass rám! – Azonban már túl késő volt minden. Zangetsu könnyedén csúszott át Aizen bordái között. _

– _Ichigo, sajnálom –mondta Aizen, szemében fájdalommal. Egy pillanatra megzavarodott a helyettes shinigami, miért nézett rá ilyen szomorúan a férfi? Elégedetten nézte, ahogy lassan a földre rogyik. De nem volt idő kiélvezni a diadalt: meg kell mentenie Uraharát. Néhány csapással széttörte a volt kapitányt fogva tartó kidō-t, és letérdelt mellé._

– _Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan. – Azt hittem megölnek. Hogy lehettél ilyen felelőtlen? Hogy tudtak egyáltalán elkapni?_

– _Ne aggódj, Ichigo – erősítette meg a másik. – Jól vagyok, s ezt neked köszönhetem. – Ezzel felállt. – Most a legjobb lesz, ha visszavonulunk._

– _Vonuljunk vissza, mikor épp elkaptuk Aizent?! – kérdezte kételkedve. – Biztosan jól vagy? Most kell csak támadnunk. Nézd! Az espadak is értetlenül állnak, s nem támadnak ránk!_

– _Igazad van, Ichigo – értett egyet Urahara. Ichigo érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, a másik soha nem szólította a keresztnevén._

– _Már másodszor hívsz Ichigónak, történt valami? – érdeklődött, míg szemével vizsgálta a másikat, hogy nem esett-e mégis valami baja._

– _A vér a kezeden – puhatolta a másik. – Az Aizen vére?_

– _Bizony ám! – örült Ichigo. – Annyi próbálkozás után végre elkaptuk. Vége lesz a háborúnak – mondta, ahogy boldog szemekkel nézett a másik arcára._

– _Épp most gondoskodtál róla, hogy folytatódjon – nevetett Urahara, s a következő pillanatban belemártotta Kyōka Suigetsu pengéjét Ichigo húsába._

– _Kisuke? – a másik arcát nézve kereste a választ. – Miért? – kérdezte szomorúan, ahogy a vér elkezdett szivárogni a szájából._

– _Nem vagyok az imádott Kisukéd – nevetett Aizen. – Nézd! – s Ichigo mögé mutatott. – Őt most ölted meg – mondta kárörvendően._

– _Nem – tiltakozott Ichigo. – Ő Aizen volt! Láttam! – köhögött._

– _Akkor lásd a valóságot! – mondta Aizen, ahogy levette róla Kyōka Suigetsu hallucinációját._

Ichigo nem Kisukét látta többé maga előtt, hanem Aizen barna, kárörömtől csillogó szemei néztek vissza rá. Lassan megfordult, s látta, hogy Urahara fekszik a földön, ott, ahol Aizent hagyta, s nem mást. Yoruichi felette térdelt, s Kyōraku és Ukitake feléjük néztek, dupla kardjuk kivonva, harcra készen, de szemük tele volt fájdalommal.

– Nem – tagadta Ichigo. – Az nem lehet, én, nem, soha – a fejét rázta, hátha az elmúlt pár perc történései mind csak álom volt, s felébred végre! Elindult a másik alak felé, nehezen vonszolva magát, sebéből ömlött a vér. – Nem – suttogta. – Nem tehettem. – Aizen mellette termett, egyetlen mozdulattal eszméletlenné tette a helyettes shinigamit, s karjaiba fogta.

– Ha siettek, Urahara még menthető – kezdte. – Kurosaki is túl fogja élni, arról gondoskodom. Legalábbis ezt a sebet – nevetett.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte megvetően Kyōraku.

– Uraharának hét napja van, hogy a fiúért cserébe elhozzon nekem egy működő Hōgyokut – mondta. – Vagy a fiú meghal.

– Miből gondolod, hogy meg fogja tenni? – kérdezte dühösen Ukitake. Aizen hangosan felnevetett.

– Te is pontosan tudod, hogy meg fogja – felelte. – Addig meg? Valósággá váltjuk a fiú álmait. Érzem benne a tehetséget. _– _Ezzel megint nevetett, nyitott egy újabb járatot Hueco Mundo felé, s gyorsan be is csukta maga mögött, mielőtt bárki követni tudta volna. Ukitake és Kyōraku megkövülten néztek utána.

A terv jó volt. A másik gargantát bezárták a kapitányok, a menosokat egy vagy kettő híján mind megsemmisítették. Aizent is majdnem megölték. Egyedül Kurosaki Ichigót hagyták figyelmen kívül, s azt, hogy Aizen kihasználná egyetlen gyengepontját.

– Gyorsan el kell vinnünk Unohana kapitányhoz, ha azt akarjuk, hogy éljen – hallották Yoruichi hangját, s látták, ahogy felkapja, s elshunpózik.

– Most mit teszünk? – kérdezte Ukitake. Kyōraku nagyot sóhajtott.

– Még nem tudom – felelte, s a másikra nézett. – Először is akadályozzuk meg, hogy Urahara-san valami őrültséget csináljon. S abban is biztos vagyok, hogy Aizen nem malmozással töltötte az elmúlt egy évet. Fel kell készülnünk minden eshetőségre – mondta. – Nézzük, meg, hogy állnak a többiek. – s ezzel elshunpóztak.

* * *

– Kit hozott? – kérdezte Unohana kapitány, ahogy Yoruichi lefektette Uraharát a vizsgálóasztalra. A negyedik osztag vezetője értetlenül nézett a testre. – Aizen? – kérdezte.

– Elmenekült – mondta a macskanő.

– Az hogyan lehetséges? – tudakolta nyugodtan, míg elkezdte vizsgálni a sebesültet.

– Hiba csúszott a számításunkba. Ichigo – kezdte, – Ichigo azt hitte Uraharára, hogy ő Aizen.

– Értem – felelte, ahogy folytatta a gyógyítást. – A seb nem halálos, bár aggódom a vérveszteség miatt. És a helyettes shinigami? – kérdezte egy kis idő után.

– Aizen leszúrta, s aztán elvitte magával. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Azt hiszi, hogy megölte Kisukét – mondta halkan, ahogy egy tincset simított ki a férfi arcából.

– Ez is egy a kegyetlen játékai közül. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit akar a fiúval – mélázott hangosan, míg folytatta a gyógyítást.

– Ki akarja cserélni egy működő Hōgyokura. Hét napot adott, hogy Kisuke készítsen egy újat – felelte.

– Hét nap? – suttogta Urahara. – Lehetetlent akar, s ő is tudja.

– Nem tudod megcsinálni? – kérdezett vissza Yoruichi.

– Azt nem mondtam – felelte.

– Utálom, mikor így viselkedsz – mérgelődött a nő. – Most meg tudod, vagy nem?

– Nem – válaszolta – de semmi szükség újat csinálni.

– Ezen mit értesz? – tudakolta Yoruichi kétkedően.

– Az eredeti – hangja egyre gyengébb lett, ahogy fokozatosan elvesztette öntudatát – még létezik.

– Tessék?! – kiáltott a macskanő. – Nem semmisítetted meg? Hogy lehetsz ilyen felelőtlen! Hol van?! – kiáltotta, s megragadta a volt kapitány vállait, s el kezdte rázni. De a férfi nem volt tudatánál

– Nagyra értékelném, ha nem zaklatná a betegemet – mondta nyugodt hangján, ahogy Yoruichi kezére tette a sajátját. – Majd, ha elhagyta az ispotályt, akkor felelősségre vonhatja. Addig, kérem, tartózkodjon a heves érzelmektől. – Ahogy Yoruichi a szemébe nézett, látta, hogy ez nem udvarias kérés volt.

– Rendben – egyezett bele kelletlenül. – De azonnal szóljon, ha felébredt. Mindenképpen meg kell beszélnünk, hogy mit is tett, vagy nem.

– Természetesen! – mosolyodott el Unohana. – Amint olyan állapotban lesz, azonnal küldetek önért. – Yoruichi válaszul biccentett, s ahogy kilépett a kórteremből, Kyōrakuba és Ukitakébe ütközött.

– Hogy van? – kérdezte a fehér hajú kapitány.

– Jobban, mint megérdemelné – morgott. – Nem semmisítette meg a Hōgyokut.

– Tessék? – lepődött meg Kyōraku. – Akkor még létezik?

– Igen – bólintott a nő.

– Össze kell hívnunk egy kapitányi gyűlést. A helyzet egyre bonyolultabbá válik – sóhajtott a nyolcadik osztag kapitánya.

– Küldöm a pokollepkéket – felelte Ukitake, ahogy elsietett az osztaga felé.

– Unohana kapitány – hallotta Urahara gyenge hangját a kapitánynő.

– Pihennie kell, Urahara kapitány – felelte a nő.

– Nem vagyok már régen kapitány – sóhajtott a férfi. – Van egy fontos dolog, amit el kell intéznem – mondta, ahogy megpróbált felülni.

– Nem mehet sehová – szólt rá szigorúan a negyedik osztag vezetője. – Még be sem hegedt rendesen a vágás.

– De mennem kell – mondta Urahara, ahogy szédelegve felült. – Nincs időm itt feküdni. Minden perc számít. Nem hiheti, hogy meghaltam, az túl kegyetlen – motyogta, ahogy Unohana visszafektette az ágyra. – Nem ez volt a terv – suttogta halkan, ahogy egyre inkább álomba zuhant.

– Sajnálom, kapitány – mondta a nő, – de nem engedhetem, hogy ilyen állapotban elmenjen. – Szomorúan rámosolygott. – Majd minden rendbe jön, csak pihenjen – mondta, ahogy még mélyebb álomba küldte.

Az ablakon egy pokollepke repült be, s recsegve adta át az üzenetet:

_Kapitányi gyűlés fél óra múlva az egyes osztag nagytermében._

– Hirtelen milyen sürgős lett – sóhajtotta, aztán megnézte, hogy biztosan alszik-e a betege, s elindult maga is a tanácskozásra.

* * *

Ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét, elvakította az erős fény. Megmozdult, hogy kényelmesebb helyzetbe kerüljön, de éles fájdalom hasított a testébe.

– Látom felébredt, kapitány – hallotta Unohana kedves hangját. – Ne mozogjon, még túl friss a seb.

– Kértem, hogy ne hívjon így – morogta a keze alatt Urahara, amit fény miatt tett a szeme elé.

– Látom, jobban van – nevetett a nő. – Ha már van ereje morogni.

– Akkor leszek jól, ha már nem morgok – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Mikor mehetek el? – kérdezte.

– Nem hiszem, hogy sokáig itt tarthatom, ha el akar menni – felelte. – De szeretném, ha addig maradna, amíg csak lehetséges. A vágás komoly volt, nem olyan, amit figyelmen kívül lehetne hagyni – figyelmeztette. – És sok vért vesztett. Ezért érzi magát ilyen gyengének.

– Értem – sóhajtott Urahara – Maradok, amíg lehetséges.

– Rendben. – Aztán a szemébe nézett. Mielőtt elmegyek – váltott témát Unohana. – Van egy látogatója. Beengedhetem?

– Ki az? – kérdezte a volt kapitány. Érezte, hogy kezd fájni a feje.

– Kurosaki Isshin – felelte. Urahara megmerevedett.

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy fáj a feje.

– Ismerem rég Isshint – kezdte Unohana. – Még azelőttről, hogy kapitány lett volna, és még akkor sem láttam ennyire összetörtnek, mikor elvették az erejét, és száműzték. – Urahara nem felelt. – Nem tudom, pontosan mi történt, de szerintem beszélniük kellene.

– Persze – válaszolt egy idő után a szőke hajú férfi. – Engedje be.

– Rendben – mondta Unohana, ahogy kiment a szobából. Ahogy kilépett, nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Hangokat hallott a folyosóról, de senki sem jött be hozzá, hát várt.

– Egyébként sincs hova mennem – bosszankodott. – De legalább a sötétítőt elhúzathattam volna. – Megpróbált felülni, de nem sikerült neki. – Ichigo – sóhajtotta, – most tényleg rosszul alakultak a dolgok – suttogta, ahogy megtapogatta a véres kötést a seben. Érezte a másik reiatsuját a közelben.

– Akár be is jöhetsz – mondta hangosabban. – Nem állj egész nap az ajtóban. – Isshin nagy levegőt vett, és bejött a szobába. Reiatsuján lehetett érezni, hogy ideges, arca pedig meggyötört volt.

– Urahara! – mondta halkan, ahogy szeme körbevándorolt a teremben, elkerülve a másik tekintetét.

– Isshin! – felelte a volt kapitány. Nézte, hogy a másik esetlenül áll a szoba közepén. – Ha itt vagy, akár le is ülhetsz.

– Ja, persze, köszönöm – tette hozzá esetlenül, ahogy helyet foglalt az ágy mellett lévő székbe. Eztán ismét csöndben voltak: Urahara figyelte a másikat, míg Isshin idegesen izgett-mozgott a székben.

– Hogy vagy? – kérdezte pár percnyi kínos csend után az apa.

– Áh, fontos kérdés – sóhajtott Urahara, de aztán felszisszent a fájdalomtól. – Oh, az irónia fáj, pillanatnyilag – mosolyodott el. – Amint látod, meggyógyulok. Remélem, nem sajnálod nagyon – tette hozzá gúnyosan.

– Ezt azt hiszem, megérdemeltem – mondta szomorúan Isshin.

– És te, hogy vagy? – kérdezett vissza.

– Én? – nevetett fel keserűen a volt shinigami. – Most, hogy Abarai hadnagy elrángatott, s alávetett annak a gépnek, és végre visszanyertem a saját gondolataim, s az életem felett az irányítást, sokkal jobban. De… - s elhallgatott. Először mióta bejött a szobába Urahara arcára nézett. – De nagyon szégyellek mindent, amit mondtam, vagy tettem.

– Az nem te voltál, Isshin – nyugtatta meg a férfit. – Nincs miért bocsánatot kérni.

– De ez nem csökkenti a fájdalmat, amit okoztam – sóhajtott. – Arra, amit tettem, nincs mentség. Te tudod a legjobban, nem? – Urahara kellemetlenül érezte magát: a beszélgetés igen személyessé kezdett válni. De erre számítani lehetett. Végül is, nem az időjárást kell tisztázniuk.

– Ichigo elmesélt ez-azt, s hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem voltam dühös rád – mondta mérgesen, de látva a másik arcát, nyugodtságot erőltetett magára. – Azt megértem, hogy rólam mindenfélét mondasz, soha nem voltunk a legjobb barátok. De, hogy mondhattál ilyeneket a saját fiadról? – kérdezte szomorúan.

– Tudom – nyögte Isshin, fájdalma érezhető volt az egész szobában. – Szerinted még hozzám fog szólni valaha? – s reménykedően nézett a másik férfira.

– Ichigo jó ember – felelte Urahara. – Most dühös, és szomorú, de idővel meg fog nyugodni. Csak légy türelemmel.

– De már soha nem lesz olyan a viszonyunk, mint az előtt – sóhajtott a helyettes shinigami apja.

– Nem, soha – erősítette meg Urahara. – De lehet egy másik. Ha mindketten végre őszinték lesztek, még lehet jó a kapcsolatotok. – Ezután csendben voltak. A sebesült shinigami próbálta elmulasztani a fejfájását, Isshin pedig megnyugodni. Az utóbbi megtörte a csendet.

– Mióta vagytok együtt? – kérdezte halkan. Urahara nagyot sóhajtott. – Tudnom kell.

– Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk. – A másikra nézett. – Sem Ichigo, sem én nem hazudtunk neked egyszer sem.

– Akkor tényleg, akkor, először? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Igen – erősítette meg a férfi.

– És a többi, amit mondott nekem? – A másik szemébe nézett, hátha a másik tagadja, amit kérdezni akar. – Az is mind igaz?

– Igen – mondta szomorúan Urahara.

– És miért? – kérdezte dühösen. – Miért viselkedett így? Miért? – kereste a választ a másik szemében. Urahara félrenézett, gyorsan, hogy ne lássa tekintetében a fájdalmat, ahogy eszébe jutottak az okok.

– Ezt tőle kell megkérdezned. Én nem felelhetek – suttogta.

– És el fogja valaha mondani nekem? – kérdezett vissza reménytelenül.

– Idővel, talán – válaszolta Urahara. – Talán, ha igazából beszélgetnétek. Arról, hogy ki is vagy valójában, Masakiról, hogy mennyire szeretted. Segítene neki, ha mesélnél az anyjáról.

– És te? – nézett kihívóan a szürke szemű férfi szemébe, – te szereted őt?

– Jelent számodra valamit, ha azt mondom, igen? – kérdezett vissza, ahogy ő is a másik szemébe nézett. –Tudom, hogy a magad módján fel akartad készíteni Ichigót az életre, s hagytad, hogy önmaga találja meg a célját, még akkor is, ha az a shinigamikhoz vezette, akik száműztek téged. De szüksége lett volna egy apára, akivel megbeszélheti a kétségeit, s akitől tanácsot kérhet.

– Ez lettél volna neki te? Apa-pótlék? – kérdezte keserűen.

– Oh, nem, soha – nevetett Urahara de aztán az oldalához kapott. – A nevetés rossz ötlet – motyogta, aztán folytatta. – Rám egy pillanatig sem tekintett apaként, még igazi tanárként sem. Nem is hibáztatom érte. – Isshinre nézett. – Mindig rád vágyott apaként, nem egy másra. Ez a vágya az egyetlen lehetőséged, hogy végre tisztázzatok mindent.

– Ilyen jól ismered? – nézett a másik férfira. – Örülök, hogy végre megtalálta azt a helyet, ahová tartozik. Ahol elfogadják annak, aki. Én elbuktam – mondta, ahogy meghajolt a bolttulajdonos előtt. – Kérlek, vigyázz rá ezután is. Tudom, hogy nyugodtan rád bízhatom!

– Jobban, mint a saját életemre – felelte Urahara őszintén.

Az ajtó felől hangokat hallottak.

– _Shihōin-san, be kell mennünk – mondta Kyōraku. – Kérem, engedjen be minket, különben erőszakot kell alkalmaznunk – hangja incselkedően csengett._

– _Még nem lehet! – felelte Yoruichi. – Fontos dologról beszélgetnek odabent. A többi mind várhat, míg nem végeznek! – _A szobában lévő két férfi egymásra nézett, s elmosolyodtak. Végre, értették egymást.

– Nyugodtan bejöhetnek, már épp végeztünk – nyitotta ki az ajtót Isshin. – Csak tessék befáradni, ha már egyszer ilyen sürgős. – A három kapitány úgy állt előtte, mint három kisgyerek, akiket rosszaságon kaptak.

– Nem – tiltakozott udvariasan Ukitake. – Mi igazán nem akartunk betolakodni. De igen fontos az ügy, amiben járunk – magyarázta, míg mindhárman bejöttek a kórterembe.

– Akkor én indulok is – mondta Isshin, ahogy odafordult Urahara felé, hogy elbúcsúzzon.

– A legjobb lesz, ha maradsz. A beszélgetés érinteni fogja Ichigo ügyét is – kérte a volt kapitány.

– Ha úgy gondolod – felelte, ahogy visszaült a székbe ahonnan felállt.

– Mit szeretnének? – kérdezte Urahara udvariasan, bár tudta, mi ügyben járnak itt. Yoruichi odavonult az ablakpárkányhoz, s feltelepedett rá, míg a másik két kapitány a szoba másik végén lévő két fotelbe telepedett.

– Ah, Unohana-san tudhatott valamit, hogy ilyen szobában helyezett el, ahol ennyi ülőalkalmatosság van – próbált viccelni a volt kapitány, szokásos könnyed modora mögé rejtve aggodalmát.

– Sejtettem, hogy sok látogatója lesz – hallották az említett kapitány nyugodt hangját.

– Ah Unohana kapitány? Hát ön is csatlakozik kis csoportunkhoz? – kérdezte a bolttulajdonos derűsen.

– Csak személyesen győződöm meg róla, hogy nem merítik ki túlságosan a látogatói – mosolygott rá, ahogy az ágyához lépett, s komótosan helyet foglalt az ott lévő támlátlan széken. – Akár kezdhetik is – nézett a kapitányokra a szobában. Ukitake kényelmetlenül megköszörülte a torkát: ötük közül neki volt a legtöbb kapcsolata a gyógyítóval, s tudta, hogy számára mindennél fontosabb a betegei hogyléte. Kyōraku a megmondhatója, hányszor tessékelte ki betegszobájából, hogy nyugodtan pihenhessen, valahogy sejtve, hogy ha marad, nem sok lehetősége lett volna rá.

– Shunsuit és engem azért küldtek – kezdte idegesen, – hogy többet megtudjunk a Hōgyokuról. Unohana kapitány szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy kettőnél többen jöjjünk, vagy, hogy önt vigyük el a kapitányi kihallgatásra.

– Értem. Sejtettem, hogy erről akarnak beszélni velem. Igen – erősítette meg. – A Hōgyoku létezik, s biztonságos helyen van.

– De Kisuke – vágott közbe dühösen Yoruichi. – Miért nem semmisítetted meg?

– Ennek igen prózai oka van – magyarázta Urahara. – Ahhoz, hogy a Hōgyokut működésre késztessük, egy olyan személynek kell használnia, akinek kétszer annyi reiatsuja van, mint egy átlagos kapitánynak.

– Ezt tudjuk – türelmetlenkedett a macskanő.

– S szerinted mennyi reiatsu kell a megsemmisítéséhez? – kérdezett vissza.

– Nem tudom – felelte Yoruichi.

– Nagyjából öt kapitánynak megfelelő – mondta tovább a tudós. – De ez még nem minden. Amikor a gömb elveszti stabilitását, akkora robbanással semmisül meg, amely fél Seireitei-t, vagy a fél Élők világát lerombolja.

– S vele együtt azt is, aki meg akarja semmisíteni? – tűnődött Unohana.

– Nem feltétlenül – felelte Urahara. – Sikerült egy módot találnom, hogy ezt a szerencsétlen tényezőt kiküszöböljem. Azonban, a világ felének elpusztítása valóban kellemetlen következmény – jegyezte meg.

– És erre találtál megoldást? – kérdezte ismét a Shihōin klán vezető.

– Részlegesen – magyarázta tovább a szőke férfi. – Elméletem szerint a megfelelő helyszín Hueco Mundo lenne. Azonban ott is számolnunk kell azzal, hogy az sem fogja érintetlenül hagyni a többi világot. Ha ott semmisítjük meg, sok lélek fog elpusztulni lélektemetés nélkül, így felborítva a lelkek egyensúlyát több ezer évre. S ez igen súlyos kihatás.

– Az. Valóban az – értett egyet Ukitake.

– És mit javasol, mit tegyünk? – érdeklődött Kyōraku.

– Épp egy harmadik dimenzió megnyitásán dolgozom, mely megoldaná ezt a problémát, de még van egy-két tisztázatlan részlet – mondta halkan.

– Olyan, amely megoldható? – kérdezte Yoruichi.

– Idővel igen – válaszolt Urahara.

– Rendben. – Állt fel a nő. – Akkor van hat napod, hogy megoldd!

– Ez nem megy ilyen egyszerűen, Yoruichi-san – korholta régi barátját. – Ha tudnám a választ, már rég megszabadultam volna ettől a találmányomtól.

– De eddig nem volt ilyen jó ösztönzésed Kisuke – felelte szomorúan a nő. – Vagy a Hōgyoku elpusztítása, vagy Ichigo meghal. – Urahara összerezzent.

– Ha így fogalmazod, valóban elég motiváló a helyzet – suttogta, ahogy a plafonra szegezte a tekintetét.

– Urahara-san? – kérdezte Ukitake. – Egyébként hol van a Hōgyoku. Azt már tudjuk, hogy jó helyen.

– Elmondom, ha megígérik, hogy az információ közöttünk marad – mondta, ahogy Unohana segítségével felült, s a gyógyító a párna megigazításával tette kényelmesebbé helyzetét.

– Rendben, megígérjük – felelte Kyōraku, – de Yama-jii-nek el kell mondanunk. – Urahara bólintott.

– A gömb a testemben van – mondta egyszerűen a tudós férfi.

– Szóval, most nem ártatlanokat használtál? – kérdezte Yoruichi, hangjából gúny érződött. Soha nem értettek egyet abban, hogy Rukiába kellene rejteni a tárgyat. Habár, minél távolabb volt Uraharától, annál kevesebb eséllyel találták volna meg. De Aizen ebben okosabb volt náluk ebben az ügyben.

– És hogy lehet eltávolítani? – érdeklődött Unohana.

– Hát az elég trükkös – nevetett idegesen a férfi. – Ha nem a megfelelő személy próbálja kivenni, vagy esetleg az előtt meghalok, mint, hogy eltávolítanák, a gömböt védő kidō megsemmisíti önmagát, így azt is, aki ki akarta venni, s mindent száz méteres körzetben. Még én sem tudom kivenni.

– És ki az a személy, aki ki tudja? – kérdezte Isshin, habár sejtette a választ.

– Ichigo – mondta halkan a szőke férfi. – Miután Aizen meghalt, illetve, azt hittük, hogy meghalt, nem tűnt olyan sürgősnek megsemmisíteni, amíg rá nem jövök, hogyan tehetnénk biztonságosan. De azt sem akartuk, hogy bárki kezébe kerüljön, így kitaláltuk ezt a módszert. Így két ember kell hozzá, s nem lehet könnyen megszerezni. Főleg, hogy egyikünk sem győzhető meg egyszerűen. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – A helyzet ilyetén alakulására valóban nem számítottam – suttogta.

– Pedig elég egyértelmű volt – mondta Yoruichi.

– Oh, azt tudtam, hogy én mit érzek, de Ichigo minden közeledését csak baráti gesztusnak gondoltam, sohasem többnek – felelte védekezően. – De nem is tudom, miért magyarázkodom.

– Nem mindennapi esemény, hogy a nagy Urahara Kisuke elszámolja magát! És még be is vallja! – nevetett jóízűen Yoruichi.

– Ha még tudnád, hogy kétszer is – mondta halkan, halálra vált arccal. Yoruichiben bennszakadt a nevetés.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte idegesen.

– Ichigónak most nem kellene Hueco Mundóban lennie – vallotta be Urahara, – ha rajta is használom az elektrosokkolót, akkor nem alakultak volna ilyen szerencsétlenül az események – sóhajtotta, – s Aizen már rég halott lenne.

– Ez nem volt benne senki terveiben, ne eméssze magát – biztatta Ukitake.

– Az lehet, de én nem vagyok akárki – szikrázott dühösen a volt kapitány szeme. – Ezerszer megbánja, hogy egyszer is hozzáért Ichigóhoz. – Reiatsuja haragosan körözött a szobában.

– Urahara kapitány! – szólt rá Unohana. – Meg kell nyugodnia, így nem segíti a gyógyulását! – Urahara ránézett, hirtelen visszafogta a lélekenergiáját, s szokásos joviális stílusban felelte.

– Elnézést az előbbiért – nevetett, – egy pillanatra elfelejtettem, hol is vagyok. – A szobában lévők mind ijedten néztek a volt kapitányra. Yoruichin kívül még egyikük sem látta, hogy valaha is elvesztette volna Urahara a nyugalmát, s Yoruichi is csak egyszer, még tinédzser korukban. – A legjobb lesz, ha most mennek. Elfáradtam. – Nézett Unohanára.

– Rendben – értette meg a kérést a negyedik osztag vezetője. – Mindenki hagyja pihenni a beteget.

– Holnap visszajövünk, s megbeszéljük a teendőket – mondta Kyōraku. – Addig beszámolunk a főparancsnoknak.

– Igen, igen – egyezett bele Urahara, de mind látták, hogy gondolatai már máshol járnak.

– _Kisuke-sama_ – kérdezte Benihime, – _Mikor indulunk Hueco Mundoba?_

– _Kedves hercegnőm_ – sóhajtott Urahara, – _nem sokára. _

– _Nem hagyhatjuk Ichigót egy perccel sem tovább Las Nochesben_ – jelentette ki határozottan a zanpakutō. – _El sem akarom képzelni, mi történhet vele!_

– _Amíg életben van, addig nincs baj_ – felelte Urahara. – _Akármilyen sérüléseket szenved, az meggyógyítható. Te és Én, hercegnőm, majd teszünk róla._

– _Minden egyes karcolásért_ – követelte a hölgy, –_ miden egyes hegért, Aizen vérét akarom!_

– _És meg is kapod!_ – ígérte Urahara. – _De előbb végig kell gondolnunk mindent, amit teszünk. Több hibát nem engedhetünk meg._

* * *

Teljesen átfázott a hűvös kőpadlón, ahol feküdt. Ahogy megpróbált helyzetet változtatni, hideg fém vágott a csuklójába. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, s felnézett, amerre a karjait sejtette. A félhomályban látta, hogy oda van bilincselve a falhoz. Tehetetlenségében felnyögött.

– Látom felébredtél, hercegnő – hallotta a cinikus hangot.

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte dezorientáltan Ichigo.

– Las Noches-ben vagy – felelte Aizen. – Legalábbis abban, ami megmaradt belőle – tette hozzá.

– Miért? – kérdezte halkan a fiú. – Álmodok?

– Nem – nevetett a barna hajú férfi halkan. – Ez most valóság. Nem emlékszel?

– Emlékszem – kezdte Ichigo. – Emlékszem, hogy a tanácsteremben vagyok, s elítélnek. – Becsukta a szemét, hogy jobban felidézhesse az eseményeket. – Aztán zavaros minden. Nem tudom, mit történt pontosan.

– Csak próbálkozz, Ichigo – biztatta a másik, ahogy közelebb ment hozzá, s kioldotta a bilincseket. Kezei elgémberedtek, s megpróbált életet masszírozni beléjük. Nézte a tenyereit: véresek voltak.

– Az én vérem – gondolkodott hangosan. Gyorsan megvizsgálta magát.

– A sérülésed begyógyítottam – válaszolta Aizen a ki nem mondott kérdésre. – És az nem a te véred.

– Nem az én vérem – mondta gépiesen Aizen után. – Akkor kié? – nézett fel ártatlanul a másikra. Emlékképek rohanták meg: látta Aizent, ahogy a földre rogyik, érezte a diadalt, hogy végre végzett vele: bosszút állt a barátaiért. De aztán nem Aizen volt többé, hanem Urahara. Vérben feküdt a Sōkyoku hegyén, Yoruichi szomorú arccal térdelt fölötte.

– Kisuke vére? – nyögte halkan, hangja tele volt kétségbeeséssel.

– Igen – felelte Aizen, ahogy a fejéhez guggolt, s a füléhez hajolt. – Megölted őt. Egyetlen jól irányzott szúrással.

– Nem – rázta a fejét Ichigo. – Én nem tettem olyat.

– Nézd a kezedet! – ismételte a volt hadúr. – Tudod jól, hogy igazat mondok. Kérdezd meg a hollow-dat. Ő is tudja.

– _Igaza van_ – hallotta Shirosaki szomorú hangját_. – Tényleg leszúrtuk._ – A hollow még soha nem beszélt hozzá ilyen kedvesen.

– Nem – suttogta a helyettes shinigami. – Nem lehet. – Kétségbeesetten nézte a vért a kezén, s óvatosan simogatta arcát: az egyetlennel, ami még megmaradt neki abból a valakiből, akit mindennél jobban szeretett: a vérrel, amit ő maga ontott.

– Igen, Ichigo – mondta boldogan Aizen, ahogy a fiú fájdalmát nézte, élvezve minden másodpercét. – Sirasd csak! – De Ichigo nem hallott egyetlen szót sem abból, amit mondott. – Elvettem tőled mindent, ami számított. Ahogy ti is elvettetek tőlem. – Elégedetten nézett végig a földön hempergő roncson, hallgatta a fájdalmas zokogást, s ahogy a fiú utolsó erejével is a kezén lévő vért csókolja.

S elhagyta a cellát, kielégülten a látványtól: a fiú, aki annyi bajt okozott neki, ugyanúgy szenved, mint ő, mikor elvesztette mindenét.

Ichigo a földön feküdt, arcán folytak a könnyek, ahogy zokogott.

– Kisuke – suttogta. – Hogy tehettem?


	12. Chapter 12

**Cím: **Káprázat  
**Írta:** ferler

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Karakterek ebben a fejezetben:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Renji, Isshin, Unohana, Aizen, Byakuya

**Páros:** Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Ichigo; Kyouraku Shunsui és Ukitake Jyuushiro; Abarai Renji és Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Műfaj: **dráma, akció  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** folyamatban

**Fejezet**: 12/?  
**  
Figyelmeztetés**: homoerotikus tartalom, angst, depresszió, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, említett szereplőhalál, nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL), szexuális erőszak és végletekig csöpögősen romantikus

* * *

– _Ichigó! _– szólongatta Zangetsu. – _Fel kell ébredned._

– _Hagyjad!_ – szólt Shirosaki. – _Nem hall minket._

– _De valahogy akkor is reakcióra kellene bírnunk_ – morfondírozott a zanpakutou. – _Még soha nem volt elérhetetlen a számunkra_. – A hollow elgondolkodott.

– _Teljesen lekapcsolt. Így még azt sem tudom elmondani neki, amire rájöttem az öreg szandál-kalappal kapcsolatban_ – mondta. Zangetsu ránézett.

– _Szóval te is úgy látod_ – kérdezte óvatosan a kard –, _hogy Aizen hazudott?_

– _Még szép_ – vágta rá a másik. – _Már csak arra kell rájönnünk, hogyan is mondhatnánk ezt el a királynak. Sajnos nem úgy tűnik, hogy önmaga rájönne az átverésre._

– _Talán, ha mindketten megpróbálnánk egyszerre idehúzni_ – gondolkodott hangosan Zangetsu –, _akkor lenne esélyünk._

–_ Megint ez a kibaszott eső – _mérgelődött Shirosaki, ahogy felállt._ – Pedig reméltem, hogy örökre megszabadultunk tőle. Na, próbáljuk!_

{{{{{{{{{{

Az éjjel nem sokban különbözött a nappaltól Hueco Mundóban: ugyanaz a kietlen táj, homok és szél: mind tükrözte a lelkében lévő űrt. Megölte. A saját kezével. Az egyetlent, akit teljes szívéből szeretett. Ezek után nincs oka arra, hogy éljen, de még meghalni sem tud. Élettelen tekintettel nézett ki az ablakon: Aizen nem tartotta az alagsori cellákban, most, hogy reiatsuját lepecsételte, nem volt veszélyes. Már három napja volt itt egyedül. Nem sok idő, de maga volt a végtelenség Ichigónak, Volt ideje gondolkodni – és dönteni. Az éhséget és szomjúságot talán elviselhetetlennek kellene éreznie, de minden testi kínt, lelke örömmel fogadott: vezeklésként, azért, amit tett. Idővel követi a másikat csendesen a halálba.

Az ajtó halkan nyílt, Aizen jött be rajta. Minden nap meglátogatta. Talán élvezetet talált élettelen szemében, mellyel a végtelen homokbuckák között kereste az arcot, melyet látni kívánt, de sohasem találhatta meg. Elmosolyodott, s kezeire nézett. Aizen lemosta gondosan, és neki nem volt ereje tiltakozni. Új ruhát is kapott: fehéret, amilyet a másik is viselt, de testének tisztasága nem mosta le lelkét is: még mindig látta kezén a száradt vért, s nem is fogja tudni már eltüntetni onnan soha.

– Gyönyörű, mikor mosolyogsz – mondta halkan Aizen, ahogy az ajtóban állt. Lassan odament mellé, s követte tekintetét kezéről a holddal megvilágított tájra. – Rá gondolsz, ugye? – kérdezte. Ichigó nem válaszolt, tovább nézett a semmibe. – Nem is kell felelned – nevetett csendesen a hadúr. – Szeretem látni, ahogy szenvedsz – suttogta, ahogy közel hajolt a füléhez, érezte Ichigó testének melegét, izgató illatát. Lassan végigsimította ujjaival nyakának vonalát, kitapintva pulzusának szabályos verését: nem lett sem szaporább, sem lassabb az érintésétől, mintha nem is érezné. – Ichigó – suttogta. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha mást is olyan erővel fogok megkívánni, mint Gint, még a kezdetekben. – Kezébe fogta nyakát, mintha meg akarná fojtani, ujjait erősen rászorította gégéjére. – Talán az a vonzó benned, hogy nem vagy az enyém – elmélkedett; keze lecsúszott a fehér ruha gombjaihoz, s lassan elkezdte kigombolni azt. Ichigó nem mozdult, Aizen csalódottan sóhajtott. – Ebben így nincs semmi élvezet. Talán, ha tiltakoznál, de így – tette hozzá – semmi élvezet. – Lassan lecsúsztatta kezét mellkasán, hasán, egészen a nemi szervéig. Megsimogatta Ichigó péniszét a ruhán keresztül. – De türelmes leszek. Tudom, hogy önszántadból fogsz hozzám jönni. Nem azért, mert szeretnél, hanem, hogy büntesd magad. Te és én nem sokban különbözünk.

Mielőtt kilépett volna, még hátraszólt. – Este folytatjuk, amit elkezdtünk. – S kiment a szobából. Ichigó mintha észre sem vette volna, hogy bárki is járt a szobában, tovább nézte az árnyakkal borított tájat.– Nemsokára követlek – mondta –, de előbb még el kell intéznem valamit. – Becsukta szemét, hogy koncentráljon: be kell jutnia belső világába, hogy beszéljen Zangetsuval és Shirosakival. Nincs már miért élnie, együtt fognak meghalni: magával viszi Aizent is. Most biztos lesz benne, hogy nem hibázza el.

A következő pillanatban már kardja és hollow énje társaságában találta magát.

– Na, végre – kiáltott Shirosaki. – Azt hittem már soha nem térsz magadhoz!

– Nincs sok időm – mondta fáradt hangon Ichigó, tudomást sem véve hollow énjének kifakadásáról. – Nem tudom, hogy mikor fog Aizen visszajönni.

– Ichigó – kezdte Zangetsu. – Azt hittem, már soha nem látlak viszont, pedig egy fontos mondanivalóm van.

– Ha visszajön, meg fogom ölni – folytatta, nem is hallotta a zanpakutout. – S vele együtt magunkat is.

– Nem hallasz? – kérdezte az idős alak ijedten.

– Hallak, os-san – felelte Ichigó szomorúan.

– Szeretném, ha rám figyelnél – kérte. – Érezzük a szomorúságod és fájdalmad. Tudjuk, hogy mit hiszel. De gondolkodtunk, s másra jutottunk. – Ichigó értetlenül nézett a másik arcába.

– Mit beszélsz? – kérdezte. – Nem értem a szavaidat.

– Azt hiszed Urahara-san halott – felelt Zangetsu helyett Shirosaki. – Mi viszont nem értünk egyet veled.

– Ne szórakozzatok velem – mondta Ichigó. – Mindannyian láttuk, hogy ott feküdt, s az a sok vér – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, még most is érezte kezén annak melegét, látta a másik szemét, abban először a meglepődöttséget, majd a felismerést, végül a szomorúságot. Soha nem lesz képes elfeledni egyiket sem.

– Ichigó! – ütötte arcon a hollow. – Most nincs időnk arra, hogy a múlton rágódj! És már kezdem unni ezt a tehetetlenséget. Mióta vagyunk mi ennyire gyengék? Mióta hagyjuk, hogy mások irányítsák az érzékszerveinket? Hogy Aizen lábtörlőnek használjon?! – kiáltotta dühösen. Zangetsu nyugtatóan rátette a kezét a vállára.

– Elég lesz – mondta halkan. – Neki kell rájönnie. – Mesterére nézett.

– Ichigó – szólította meg. – Emlékszel mi történt egy éve?

– Egy éve? – kérdezett vissza frusztráltan Ichigó. – Nem értek semmit.

– Emlékezz Ichigó, fontos! – szakította félbe Shirosaki. – Erőltesd meg azt a tyúknyi agyadat végre! Mi történt volna, ha Urahara-san meghalt volna?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta dühösen a helyettes shinigami. – Egy éve… - gondolkodott. – Ha meghalt volna, akkor a Hougyoku felrobbant volna – mondta halkan.

– És? – sürgette a hollow.

– Arról tudnék, hiszen Aizen biztosan közölte volna velem. – Fehér képmására nézett. – De semmi ilyesmit nem mondott, tehát nem történt meg.

– Na, végre! – kiáltott mérgesen Shirosaki. – Olyan szánalmas vagy! Három napba telt, mire közölhettük veled. – Dühe enyhült, s mint ha semmi nem történt volna, leült a közelbe, háttal királyának. – Remélem, elveted most már a kamikaze küldetést. Nincs kedvem meghalni – mormogta. Ichigó még mindig letaglózva állt.

– Nem halt meg? – kérdezte, ahogy kezeire nézett. –Nem hiszem el, hogy élhet.

– Pedig jobb lesz, ha elfogadod – hallották a dallamos női hangot. – Mert szükségünk lesz rád, hogy végre legyőzzük Aizent. – Ichigó a hang felé fordult.

– Ő küldött? – kérdezte. – Oh, mondd, hogy semmi baja, nem élném túl, ha most kiderülne, hogy mégis meghalt – kérlelte.

– Nem volt könnyű, de túléltük – felelete nyugodtan. – Egyetlen szúrással nem lehet minket elpusztítani – folytatta, ahogy Ichigó mellé állt, s megsimogatta az arcát. – Szegény kicsi fiú. Szerettem volna előbb jönni, de nem lehetett. Most is azért vagyok itt, mert Kisuke-sama nem akarta, hogy egy perccel is tovább azt hidd, hogy meghalt. –Ichigóra nézett. – Mert tudtuk, hogy nem fogod használni az agyadat, és azt hiszed, tényleg meghaltunk – sóhajtott, ahogy látta a fiú meggyötört arcát. – És azért is jöttem – folytatta, – hogy közöljem veled mesterem tervét – mondta, ahogy a másik arcából gyöngéden kisimította narancssárga haját.

– Miféle tervet? – hallották Shirosaki érdeklődő hangját. – Remélem, engedi, hogy darabokra tépjük végre azt a szemét alakot. – Benihime szeme vadul felcsillant, ahogy a hollowéba nézett. Szavak nélkül megértették egymást: mindkettő vérre vágyott. Aizen vérére.

– Csak mondd, mit kell tennem – felelte Ichigó, ahogy felállt, letörölte arcát, s elszántan nézett Benihimére.

– Először is, meg kell tudnom, hogy le tudod-e foglalni Aizent, hogy Kisuke-samáék be tudjanak surranni. – Ichigó nagyot sóhajtott.

– Persze, ezt el tudom intézni – felelte. – És még?

{{{{{{{{{{

Kórházi ágyban feküdni nem volt Urahara Kisuke kedvenc szórakozásai között. Sérülése már begyógyult, csak egy vékony heg maradt, még kicsit érzékeny volt, mikor mozgott, de hát már szerzett fájdalmasabb sérüléseket is. Unohana kapitány sejtve, hogy betege nem fog sokáig a felügyelete alatt maradni, felgyorsította a kezelést, hogy minél hamarabb talpra állítsa, de így is három napba telt, hogy nyugodt szívvel elengedhesse. Természetesen nem mondta meg betegének, hogy elmehet, hiszen minél tovább marad, annál jobb.

Urahara nem foglalkozott az őt körülvevő világgal: rá kellett jönnie, hogyan pusztíthatja el a legkevesebb gonddal a Hougyokut. Már száz éve gondolkodott rajta, hogy elfogadható megoldást találjon, még pedig olyat, amely lehetőleg nem követeli az ő vagy más életét. Épp a sokadik elméletén gondolkodott, mely eddig a legbiztatóbbnak tűnt, mikor kopogtattak kórházi szobájának ajtaján.

– Urahara kapitány! – szólt Unohana kedves hangján. – Hogy van ma? – Az ágyon fekvő férfi nem válaszolt, látszott rajta, hogy mélyen gondolkodik. A negyedik osztag kapitánya tehát válaszra nem várva, megvizsgálta, hogy biztos legyen benne, teljes mértékben begyógyult-e a seb, aztán az ágy melletti székre ülve várt. Figyelte az enyhén összeráncolt szemöldököt, a megfeszült ajkakat, a plafon fehérségében elmerült szürke szempárt, melyek egyszer csak felcsillantak, s elégedett mosoly ült ki a férfi szájára.

– Üdvözlöm, kapitány – mosolyodott el ő is. – Úgy látom, megoldotta a problémát. – Urahara balra fordult, hogy a nőre nézzen.

– Kapitány! – köszöntötte, ahogy felült, s már lendítette is a lábát az ágyról, hogy felkeljen. – Mikor hagyhatom el a kórházat? – kérdezte. Unohana elmosolyodott: számítása bevált. Habár, ha valaki is másra számított, minthogy a szőke bolttulajdonos egy perccel is tovább marad ágyhoz kötve, mint ahogy szükséges, az nagyot tévedett.

– Amikor jónak látja – felelte, aztán szigorúan nézett a férfira. – De eszébe ne jusson újabb sérüléseket szerezni. Ez a mostani sem volt olyan veszélytelen. – Urahara elnevette magát.

– Igaza van, kapitány – mondta. – Minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy épségben térjek vissza. – Aztán elkomorodott. – De nem ez az elsődleges célom.

– Sejtem – felelte a gyógyító. Figyelte, ahogy a volt kapitány az öltözőfülkébe megy, és pár perc múlva szabvány shinigami egyenruhába öltözve visszatér.

– Köszönök mindent, amit értem tett az elmúlt három napban.

– Nincs mit megköszönnie. – A volt kapitány kinyitotta az ajtót, és elindult. – Kifelé írja alá, hogy saját felelősségére távozik a kórházból – kiáltotta utána mosolyogva. - Urahara intett.

– Természetesen, kapitány. – Urahara magabiztos, és gyors léptekkel haladt a folyosókon, hogy minél hamarabb elhagyhassa az épületet. Három napot már így is elvesztegetett, és míg ő kényelmesen feküdt az ágyban, Ichigóval isten tudja, mi történt. Ha az álmok valamit is jeleznek, nem, nem is akart belegondolni, hogy mi is történhet. – _Hát nem szenvedett még eleget?_ – gondolta keserűen.

Nagyot szippantott a szabad levegőből, ahogy elhagyta a negyedik osztag épületét. Nem mintha bármi problémája is lett volna az ott töltött idővel, hiszen, még az ágy is meglepően kényelmes volt, nem ért rá, hogy továbbra is lopja az időt.

– Már ki is engedtek? – hallotta a kérdést. Jobbra nézett, s egy fekete köpenybe öltözött férfit látott az épület falának dőlve.– Azt hittem, hogy szereted ágyban tölteni az időt – jegyezte meg a másik férfi.

– Valóban nincs ellenemre egy kis lustálkodás – felelte Urahara élesen –, ha jó a társaság. –Akaratlanul is Ichigóra gondolt.

– Egyébként hová indulsz? – tudakolta Isshin.

–Túl sokat késlekedtem. –

– Arra következtetek, hogy kigondoltad a tervet, mellyel kiszabadítjuk Ichigót – jelentette ki. ahogy eltolta magát a faltól, s a másik felé indult.

– Valóban. Van ötletem. – Kételkedően nézett az apára. – Szabadítjuk? – kérdezte, a szó végét jelentőségteljesen megnyomva.

– Ugye nem hitted, hogy nélkülem mész? – kérdezte Isshin. Urahara meglepődve nézett rá, aztán elmosolyodott.

– A tervemhez elég egy ember – felelte. – De nem tudlak visszatartani, ugye? – A másik bólintott. – Rendben. De mielőtt Hueco Mundóba indulunk, be kell szereznem pár dolgot.

– Felőlem – egyezett bele Isshin. – Hová megyünk akkor?

– A Shotenbe, a laboromba – válaszolta Urahara. – Induljunk. – Ezzel a két alak elindult a legközelebbi senkaimonhoz.

– Azért furcsa – kezdte Isshin, ahogy haladtak –, hogy csak így elengednek minket innen, vagy, hogy eddig is hagyták, hogy itt legyünk. Semmi letartóztatás, vagy gyors kihajítás. Nem tudom, hogy ez most jó, vagy rossz jel-e – fejezte be.

– Talán most is úgy tesznek, mint az elmúlt években: félre fordítják a fejüket.

– Komolyan gondolod - nézett rá Isshin kételkedve, – hogy csak úgy hagynak téged elsétálni a Hougyokuval a mellkasodban?

Urahara elmosolyodott.

– Hát kivenni nemigen tudják. És sokkal jobb csak ott hagyni, mint felrobbantani Seireiteit. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Szerintem még örülnek is, hogy végre elmegyek innen. Inkább pusztuljon Hueco Mundo, én, Ichigó – tette hozzá halkan, - mint, hogy itt valakinek egy haja szála is meggörbüljön. Mindig előkelő helyet foglalt el az önvédelem a listájukon– mondta keserűen.

– Igaza van – hallották Ukitake hangját. – Seireitei szeretne kimaradni ebből az egész Hougyoku ügyből. De az nem jelenti, hogy segítség nélkül küldenék el önöket. – A Seinkaimonnál egy kisebb csoport várakozott: öt fő.

– Szóval, önök a felmentő sereg? – kérdezte Urahara mosolyogva.

– Mi lennénk – válaszolt Kyouraku mély, zengő hangján. – Remélem, nem csalódott – mosolyodott el. – Csak a legjobbak jöttek. – Látták, ahogy Ukitake oldalba löki. – De most miért? Csak az igazat mondtam – durcáskodott.

– Urahara-san – szólalt meg Rukia. – A hatodik és tizenharmadik osztag kapta a feladatot, hogy segítse önöket ebben a küldetésben. Kyouraku kapitány önként jelentkezett, hogy elkísérjen minket.

– Nem hagyhattam, hogy az én Jyuushiróm egyedül menjen ilyen veszélyes helyre – kacsintott Ukitakéra.

– Csak nem azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy egyedül nem tudnám teljesíteni a feladatot? – nézett rá élesen a szőke kapitány.

– Nem, dehogy – nevetett idegesen a nyolcadik osztag vezetője. – Soha ilyen eszembe nem jutna. – De Yama-jii jól tudja, hogy ahová te mész, oda megyek én is. Biztosan beleszámolt engem is a küldetésbe – próbálta elhessegetni Ukitake arcáról a kételkedést.

– Azt hiszem, indulhatunk – hallották messziről Byakuya hangját. – Eleget késlekedtünk. – Ezzel átlépett az időközben megnyitott Senkaimonon. Renji visszanézett, megvonta a vállát, és követte kapitányát az élők világába.

{{{{{{{{{{

– Szóval ezt tervezi Urahara-san – morfondírozott Ichigó. – Gondolom ennél jobb ötlete nincsen.

– Sajnálom, Ichigó – mondta Benihime szomorúan. – Ennek így kell lennie. – Ichigó elnézett a felhőkarcolók között. Zanpakutója és hollow énje aggodalmas arccal ültek.

– Nekem nem tetszik a terv – jelentette ki Shirosaki.

– Ha van jobb ötleted, nyitottak vagyunk rá – vágott vissza élesen Benihime. – Senki sem örül ennek a tervnek.

– De akkor is – ellenkezett tovább a hollow. – Titokban settengeni és hátulról támadni. Semmi dicsőség nincs ebben a tervben. Elé állni és lekaszabolni. Az már valami – puffogott.

– Ichigónak kell döntenie – mondta nyugodt hangon Zangetsu. – Mi pedig támogatjuk – nézett élesen Shirosakira. A hollow mérgesen, de bólintott.

– Még szép. Nem is kell kérdezni – motyogta. Mindenki a helyettes shinigamira nézett, s várta, hogy döntsön.

Ichigó arca nem árult el semmit. Barna szemei mozdulatlanul keresték a választ a messzeségben. Vonásai megkeményedtek, ahogy Benihimére emelte tekintetét.

– Mondd meg Urahara-sannak, hogy követem a tervet. A legapróbb részletig. A ma este épp annyira megfelel, mint bármelyik – jelentett ki.

– Ichigó – kezdte Benihime, de aztán félrenézett és úgy folytatta halkan. – Megmondom neki.

– Ma este, ahogy a napok helyet cserélnek az égen, jöhettek. Mindent megteszek, hogy lefoglaljam Aizent.

{{{{{{{{{{

– Biztos jó lesz ez így? – kérdezte kétkedően Renji. A Shotenben az asztal körül ültek, mely az előző beszélgetésnek is helyt adott.

– Nincs más lehetőség – felelte kurtán Urahara. – Nem a legzseniálisabb ötlet, amivel valaha előálltam, de pillanatnyilag nincs más.

– _Kisuke-sama_ – mondta Benihime. – _Megérkeztem. Ichigó üzeni, hogy ma este, mikor a napok helyet cserélnek az égen Hueco Mundóban, leköti Aizent. Nem lesz sok időnk, de üzen, mikor léphetünk be Las Nochesbe. _

– _Aizen észrevett?_ – kérdezte a mestere.

– _Nem volt ott. Ez nyugtalanít egy kicsit. Nem tudjuk, mire is készül. Minden esetre engem nem érzékelhetett. Az összekötött lelkek közti átjárást csak ők érzékelik, senki más. _

_– Rendben, hercegnő. Köszönöm. _

– _Nincs mit köszönni. Majd, ha kiszabadítjuk Ichigót_. – Gondolkodott, hogy folytassa-e, hiszen mestere biztosan sejti, milyen állapotban volt Ichigó a nélkül is, hogy elmondaná, és nem szabad, hogy bármi is elvonja a figyelmét most. – _Kisuke-sama?_ – kezdte végül.

– _Igen?_

– S_iessünk_ – kérte. Ennél többet nem mondhatott, de Urahara ebből is megértette, amit üzenni akart. Lecsukta szemét, hogy senki ne láthassa a benne tomboló érzelmeket.

– Urahara-san? – hallotta Ukitake aggódó kérdését. – Minden rendben van? – Már egy ideje mozdulatlanul ült a szemükben. A bolttulajdonos nagyot sóhajtott, és az asztal körül ülőkre nézett, ahogy megszilárdította tekintetét.

– Az akciót ma este fogjuk végrehajtani – jelentette ki. Nagy felháborodás támadt.

– De Urahara-san – kiáltotta Renji. Tekintete találkozott a másik férfiével, és a benne látott dühtől elakadt a lélegzete. Még soha nem látta az idősebb férfit másnak, csak joviálisnak.

– Benihime beszélt Ichigóval, és a ma estében állapodtunk meg. Ha jól számolom – és a többiekre nézett, - még van 12 óránk, hogy felkészüljünk. Most, hogy többen vagyunk, a siker esélye is nőtt.

{{{{{{{{{{

Ichigó tétován állt az ajtó előtt. Végig gondolt mindent, számba vette a lehetőségeket és eshetőségeket: a legjobbtól a legrosszabbig. Hajlott afelé, hogy inkább a legrosszabb fog történni, mint a legjobb, de semmi nem tántoríthatta el. Megrázta a fejét. _Semmi szükség gondolkodásra, tudod, mit kell tenned _– mondta magának. – _Már csak arra kell figyelned, hogy jól játszd a szereped_. _Zangetsu!_

– _Tessék, Ichigó_ – felelte.

– _Amikor eljön az idő, tudod, mit kell tenned. _

_– Tudom_. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – _Urahara meg fogja érteni _– tette hozzá.

– _Remélem._ – mondta Ichigó halkan, ahogy végig simította az ajtót. – _De ezen majd később gondolkodunk._ – És bekopogott.

– Szabad! – felelte Aizen. Ichigó lassan belépett. Figyelt, hogy arca ne áruljon el semmit. Aizen nem tud semmit. Még az hiszi, hogy ugyanolyan tehetetlen és kétségbeesett, mint délelőtti látogatásánál. A terv kulcspontja, hogy ez a hite ne is változzon.

– Ichigó! – Állt fel meglepődve a hadúr. – Oh, sejtettem, hogy egyszer eljön ez a pillanat – mondta, – habár, egy kicsit későbbre vártalak. De – vetette el kétségeit – sohase becsüld alá az önkínzásra való hajlamot. – Odament Ichigóhoz és a szemébe nézett. – Mit szeretnél?

A fiú nem tudta mit válaszoljon. Ha túl erőszakos, akkor gyanút kelthet, de ha nem mond semmit, akkor lehet Aizen elküldi, és nem teljesíti a terv rá eső részét. Mindenképpen le kell foglalnia, míg a többiek bejutnak!

– _Itt az idő_ – mondta Zangetsunak. – _Nem tudom, meddig tudom lefoglalni, szóval, jobb lesz, ha sietnek._ – Érezte, ahogy Zangetsu kilép a lelkivilágából. Furcsa érzés volt, mintha a lelkét húznák egyre messzebb és messzebb, s érezte, ahogy Urahara lelke megérinti a sajátját. De most nem figyelhetett erre, koncentrálnia kell. Ahogy Aizenre nézett, látta annak önelégültségét.

– Tudom, miért vagy itt – mondta, – nem is kell felelned. A következő, amit Ichigó érzett, hogy két erős kar ragadta meg, és húzta közelebb egy idegen testhez, és érezte Aizen szájának érintését a sajátján. Ösztönösen el akart húzódni, de a karok nem engedték: erősebben szorították. Ahogy tiltakozni akart, kinyitotta a száját, de Aizen kihasználta az alkalmat, és nyelvét a szájába dugta, hogy elmélyítse a csókot. Ichigónak emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy nem lehet túl ellenálló, de meg sem adhatja magát. Minden a megfelelő arányon múlik most. Tehát, habár távol tartotta magát a másiktól kezeivel, nem szakította meg a csókot. Tűrte, hogy a másik azt tegyen, amit akar. Egy kis idő után Aizen abbahagyta szájának felfedezését, és arrébb húzódott. Ichigó érezte a másik ízét, és testének értését.

– Ez már tetszik – mondta a férfi. – Kisebb kihívás, mint számítottam, de emellett jó szórakozás. Lássuk, mit csináljak veled. – Végig mérte Ichigót. – Nem hinném, hogy fájdalommal elérném, amit akarok. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az csak kielégítené lelked vágyát. Nem. –Fény gyúlt a szemében, ahogy döntésre jutott. – Amire most éppen nincs szükséged, az a gyengédség. Szenvedni akarsz; érezni a gyötrelmet, amit a szívedben érzel. Egyáltalán nem akarod élvezni, amiért ide jöttél. Azt akarod, hogy fájdalmat okozzak, hogy a testi kín elfedje, amit érzel. – Lassan eltávolodott Ichigótól, megfordult és a fiókos szekrényhez ment, ami az ágy mellett volt. – De sajnos ezt nem adhatom meg neked. – Ichigó pánikba esett. Felkészült mindenre: fájdalomra, szenvedésre, de erre nem. Gyengédség? Végül is, mire játszik Aizen?

– Vetkőzz le és feküdj az ágyra – utasította. Ichigó egy pillanatra tétovázott: nem tudta, mit tegyen. Azonban, még mindig időt kellett nyernie, az ár most nem volt fontos. Lassan levette a ruháit és az ágy közepére helyezkedett.

– Feküdj a hátadra – hallotta. – Úgy. – Aizen mellé feküdt és furcsa tekintettel nézte végig a lábujjától egészen a szeméig. Ott megállapodott a tekintete. – Bánthatnálak – mondta egyszerűen. – De nem foglak. – Lassan végig simította kezeit Ichigó karján és a feje fölé emelte, Ichigó érezte, ahogy reiatsuval az ágytámlához köti mindkét kezét. – Nem akarom, hogy mozogni tudj – mondta, ahogy Ichigó érezte, ahogy bokái köré fonódik a reiatsu kötél és széthúzza lábait és azokat az ágy másik végéhez kötözi. – Ginnel direkt szereztünk be vaslábas ágyat – mondta – mindketten élveztük a játékokat. – Ichigó csak elgondolni tudta, milyen játékokról beszélhetett Aizen. – A kötés csak elővigyázatosság. Tudom, hogy feloldottad a pecsétet, és így bármikor kiszabadulhatsz. De tudnod kell, hogy azzal csak élvezetesebbé tennéd számomra a dolgokat. Semmit nem élvezek jobban, mint egy törött szárnyú kismadár vergődését. – Ichigó mellkasára tette a kezét. – Érzem, ahogy szívdobogásod egyre gyorsul. Félsz? Nem. Izgatott vagy. Pedig még csak most kezdtük. Ah, vagy még soha nem voltál kikötözve? Urahara nem mutatta meg, milyen felszabadító lehet a kontroll teljes feladása? – Ichigó arcába nézett. – Nem, nem hinném, hogy ilyen messze ment. Valószínűleg inkább foglalkozott a te vágyaiddal, mint a sajátjával. Nem igaz? – Végig simította Ichigó oldalát. – Gyengéd volt és kedves. Megértő. De nem őszinte. Nem mondta, hogy mit szeretne. Hogy te mit csinálj, hogy neki is jó legyen. Kérdezted valaha? – Ichigó nem tudta, mit feleljen. Soha nem kérdezte, hogy mit akar a másik, sohasem kérdezte, hogy jó volt-e, hogy tetszett-e neki. Csak azt tette, amit akart. Ami neki jó volt. Önző volt. Mi van ha… mi van, ha Urahara egyáltalán nem akarta? Mi van, ha tényleg komolyan gondolta, hogy nekik nem kellene ezt csinálni. De akkor miért? Miért tett meg mindent, amit Ichigó kért? – Hallotta, ahogy Aizen elkuncogja magát. – Rájöttél ugye? – kérdezte, ahogy közel hajolt az arcához. – Szánalom. A nagy és okos Urahara Kisuke megszánta az elesett és elgyötört kis Ichigót. Ismerem őt már nagyon rég óta. Tudom, milyen az ágyban. – Ichigó felkapta a fejét. – Nem, ő meg én sohasem. De ismerek olyat, akivel igen. Érdekel mit meséltek? – Ichigó tudta, hogy nem kellene figyelnie rá, hogy nem kellene meghallgatnia, hogy minden, amit mond, csak azért van, hogy fájdalmat okozzon neki – nem fizikailag, hanem ott, ahol még annál is jobban fáj: a lelkében. Megpróbálja kihasználni bizonytalanságát, de agyának egy része nem hallgatott a racionális énjére. – Hmm, hogyan is jellemezték? – úgy tett, mintha gondolkodna. – Szenvedélyes. Kreatív. És mindenekelőtt domináló.– Lassan Ichigó testére feküdt. A fiú érezte a ruha anyagát, ahogy hozzá dörzsölődött. – De veled nem ilyen volt, ugye? Kedves, megértő, óvatos. Gondolkodtál rajta, hogy miért? – Ichigó becsukta a szemét. Nem akarta hallani. – Mert szánalmat érzett. – suttogta a fülébe. – Nem szerelmet, vagy vágyat. Egyszerűen azt adta, amiről hitte, hogy szüksége van ennek a kicsi kis szajhának. Tudom életed nagy történetét. – Ichigó nem akarta tovább hallani. Mert, igen, az volt. És most is azt kellett tennie, amihez oly nagyon értett. Le kellett foglalnia Aizent. – _Hát akkor legyen úgy, ahogy lennie kell_ – gondolta. Kinyitotta a szemét, Aizen ajkaira függesztette tekintetét. – _Nem fogom azt képzelni, hogy valaki más_ – döntötte. – _Megérdemlem, hogy ő legyen az._ – Ezzel megcsókolta. – _Urahara-san sokkal jobbat érdemel nálam._

– Jó fiú – nevetett fel Aizen, ahogy viszonozta. – _Jó fiú_ – gondolta – _és kiszámítható._

{{{{{{{{{{

Urahara érezte, ahogy Zangetsu átlép hozzá. Nem volt szándékában a lélek kapcsolatot a fiú és maga közt létre hozni, de egész hasznosnak bizonyult. És a következmények? Majd azon gondolkodnak később. Nem mindenkivel esik meg, hogy kialakul közöttük ez a kötés. És talán, reménykedhet abban, hogy… - de most nem ért rá ezen morfondírozni.

– _Zangetsu _– üdvözölte a zanpaktou-t. Még sohasem látta. Ez is Ichigóra jellemző, hogy kardja megtestesülése egy öregember. Habár fiatal a fiú, lelke érett – talán túl érett is.

– _Mi az üzenet?_ – kérdezte.

– _Most nem figyel Aizen_ – kezdte a másik. – _De ez nem jelenti, hogy őrökkel nem kell számolni. Habár senkit nem láttunk, lehetséges, hogy vannak. Amint bejutunk a palotába, el tudlak vezetni Aizen hálószobájához. _– Urahara felkapta a fejét.

– _A hálószobához?_ – kérdezte vissza. – _Értem _– sóhajtotta. – _Sejtettem, hogy Ichigó valami ilyesmire készül. Siessünk._ – Nem örült ennek a fejleménynek, de hazudna, ha nem számított volna erre az eshetőségre. Mi mással lehetne lekötni Aizent? Ichigó nincs olyan állapotban, hogy harcra hívhassa ki, és az eszébe sem jutna, hogy vitával kösse le. Hát egy másik féle harcba bocsátkozott bele. – _Remélem_ –gondolta – _semmi maradandó sebet nem fog szerezni. Vannak sebek, mélyebbek, mint amit egy kard tud okozni. Ichigó, tudd, mit csinálsz_!

– Mehetünk – mondta a körülötte állóknak. – Tudjátok mi a dolgotok. Innentől számítva tizenhét percünk van – mondta, ahogy a Hougyokut óvatosan kivette mellkasából és egyik gigaiába tette. – Ennyi ideig képes ez a mesterséges test stabilizálni. Aztán, szépen lassan instabillá válik és végül, felrobban, körülötte mindent megsemmisítve. Próbáljatok meg annyi lelket elterelni száz kilométeres körzetben., amennyit csak lehet. – Ezzel ketté vált a felmentő sereg. Urahara és Isshin kivételével mindenki elindult a főkapu felé. Reiatsujukat kiengedve mentek, hogy a gyengébb hollowkat elijesszék, az erősebbeket pedig elkergethessék.

– Elég nagy őrültség ez a terv – vigyorgott Isshin, – de egyben zseniális is. Kár, hogy nem pusztítja el egész Hueco Mundót.

– Szerencse, hogy nem – válaszolta Urahara. – Ha eltűnne Hueco Mundo, felborulna a világok közti egyensúly, és beláthatatlan következményekkel járna. Így is túl nagy pusztítást fog végezni. A hollowk is csak lelkek, azért vagyunk shinigamik, hogy feloldozzuk őket szenvedéseik alól és visszavezessük őket az újjászületés körforgásába, s most sok lélek fog örökre megsemmisülni – sóhajtott. – Akkor mi is indulhatunk. – Isshin szemébe nézett. – Amit találni fogunk nem fog tetszeni neked, Isshin, de kérlek, őrizd meg a hidegvéred. Ichigó csak azt teszi, amit szerinte tennie kell, hogy bejuthassunk.

– Mire célzol ezzel? – kérdezte élesen Isshin, hangjában bizonytalanság rejlett.

– Majd meglátod – felelte. _De remélem nem_ – gondolta szomorúan. Megrázta fejét, hogy kiverje e gondolatokat: most koncentrálnia kell. – Nem szükséges óvatoskodnunk – mondta. – Aizen akarja, hogy eljussunk hozzá, s biztosan nincs körülötte egy őr sem.

A messzeségben fenségesen állt Las Noches, melyből Aizen irányította Hueco Mundót, mikor még volt hatalma. Amikor megostromolták az erődítményt, senki nem figyelt annak épségére: mára csak egy romhalmaz maradt. Urahara most is emlékezett a napra: annak minden másodpercére. Az agóniára, amit érzett, mikor látta Gin kardját áthaladni Ichigó testén, s a dühre, mely elborította elméjét egy másodpercre, s a következőre, mikor a harmadik osztag bukott kapitányának meleg vérét érezte kezén. Nem volt az a gyilkos típus: jobban szeretett a háttérből irányítani, s másra bízni a piszkos munkát – nem tagadja, ő már csak ilyen – de abban a pillanatban, ott, bárkit megölt volna, aki a fiú épségét fenyegette. Hogy is tudta ilyen sokáig áltatni magát, hogy amit érez, csak fizikai vonzalom, semmi több?

Magabiztosan haladtak előre, buckától buckáig. Amint közeledtek a falhoz, egyre inkább ki lehetett venni a pusztítást. Ahogy lépkedtek a kőhalmok, füstös gerendák, és megfeketedett vértócsák között, ha akarta volna, emlékezett volna, hogy melyik, melyik barátjától származott. Amint beléptek a főépületbe, meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy itt kisebb volt a rombolás. A márványlépcső még most is büszkén állt: hirdetve uralkodói egykori dicsőségét.

– Ha jól emlékszem – kezdte Urahara – Aizen magánlakosztálya erre van. – Felmutatott a lépcsőn és ott balra. – Csak óvatosan: nem tudhatjuk, hogy milyen csapdákat rejtettek el, vagy maradtak még régről. – Ezzel mind a ketten elindultak csendben felfelé.

– Tényleg nem maradt egy támogatója sem, hogy egy testőr sincs – jegyezte meg Isshin.

– Nem hinném, hogy az lenne a helyzet – szólt Urahara, ahogy kezét végi húzta a korláton, s ujjai között összemorzsolta a port. – Inkább nem akarta, hogy zavarják. Az ilyeneknek, mint ő, mindig vannak fanatikus hívei, akik kitartanak mellette az utolsó utáni pillanatig. És… – kezdte, de hirtelen egy nagy reiatsu kisülést éreztek. – Ichigó! – mondta élesen, ahogy az emelet felé nézett, s kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat elindult, amerről érezte a fiút, Isshin szorosan a nyomában.

{{{{{{{{{{

Ichigó érezte, ahogy Aizen kihúzza ujjait nyílásából, és elhelyezkedik a lábai között. Fejét jobbra fordította, hogy ne lássa a másik arcát. _Sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha hátulról csinálná_ – gondolta. Megígérte magának, hogy elviseli, akármi is jöjjön, de erre nem számított: Aizen tényleg azt tette, amit ígért. Szelíd volt és óvatos. Minden érintése ezerszer jobban fájt a fiúnak, mert nem fájt egyáltalán. Sőt! Nagyon is élvezte a kényeztetést. – _Áruló test! _– mérgelődött magában. _– Miért nem tud passzív maradni? Miért kell_ – egy pillanatra lecsukta a szemét – _miért kell, hogy reagáljon a legkisebb gyengédségre is?_ – Egész eddigi életében a testén keresztül próbálta meg feloldani a lelkében keletkezett űrt – de nem járt sikerrel. Most, hogy végre talált valakit, akit szeretett, úgy érezte, hogy felhagyhat testének használatával. És erre? Itt fekszik, azzal az emberrel felette, akit a legjobban vet meg a három világban. Azzal, aki megölte a barátait, megpróbálta megölni őt, és szenvedései nagy részéért felelt. Érezte, hogy Aizen elhelyezi péniszét, és a következő pillanatban már a testében is volt. A fiú felszisszent.

–Fájt? – kérdezte a másik, ahogy kicsit visszább húzta magát. – Nem akartam elrontani az élvezetet – folytatta, – de úgy látom, Urahara-sannak még nem volt elég ideje, hogy kitágítson. Milyen kár – mosolyodott el. – Mert, amint megtudja, hogy én is megdugtalak, már nem is fog. – Ichigó dühösen visszafordította a fejét és ránézett Aizenre. – Azok nem érdekelhették, akik előtte voltak, de most gyakorlatilag megcsalod őt. Önszántadból jöttél ide, és ellenállás nélkül beengedtél magadba.

– Ez nem… – kezdett el tiltakozni Ichigó.

– Ez nem, micsoda? – kérdezte vissza a hadúr. Szája széles mosolyra nyílt. – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy ez nem volt konszenzuális? – kuncogott. – Még egy karmolás nyom sincs rajtam, amivel bizonyíthatnád, hogy ellenálltál.

– _Ichigó, ez szánalmas_ – hallotta Shirosaki hangját. –_ Ezt már nem hagyhatod! Vége az időknek, mikor erre menekültél._

– _Ne hidd el egyetlen szavát sem_ – figyelmeztette Zangetsu. – _Tudja nagyon jól, hogy Urahara-sant nem fogja érdekelni, hogyan nyertél időt, hogy bejuthassanak. Ő és az apád erre tartanak. Már nemsokára ideérnek._ – Ideérnek. Visszhangzott Ichigó agyában. – _Ezt nem… _– Aizen csípőjének egy erős lökése rántotta ki lelki világából.

– Ichigó, Ichigó! – hallotta Aizen mérges sziszegését. – Nem engedhetem, hogy ne éld át együtt létünk minden pillanatát. Tudod, régóta várok erre a pillanatra, és szeretném kiélvezni. – Ezzel kihúzta magát Ichigóból, csak a pénisze vége maradt benne, majd erősen visszalökte magát. – Nem gondolkodtál soha – lihegte fülébe, ahogy teljes testével betakarta, – hogy miért is gyűlölt Gin annyira? – Ichigó meglepetten Aizenre nézett. – Ah, szóval, az sem tűnt fel, hogy utál. – Még erősebben kezdett el mozogni, lábával még több erőt víve a lökéseibe. Majd teljesen kihúzta magát. – Féltékeny volt – folytatta, amit az előbb elkezdett, – mert az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy megláttalak, meg akartalak törni. Kihívás voltál. És, mikor megtudtam kinek a fia vagy, csak tetőzött a vágyam, hogy az enyém légy.

– Ah – szisszent fel a fiú, ahogy Aizen ismét visszacsúszott belé. Ritmusát egyre inkább elvesztve mozgott benne, ahogy egyre közelebb került a beteljesedéshez. De még nem juthatott el oda, ezért megint megállt. Ichigót megőrjítette. Habár nem akarta, teste ingerlésre vágyott, hogy ő is elérhesse a csúcspontot.

– Te és a szeretőd – kezdte a bukott hadúr, hangja tele volt fájdalommal és megvetéssel – megöltétek azt az egyetlen lelket, aki valaha is megérintett. – Ichigó szemébe nézett, aki nem tudta elfordítani fejét a másik arcától, mely tele volt érzelmekkel. Nem is gondolta, hogy még képes érezni ez a velejéig romlott lény. – Ne értsd félre, nem szerettem Gint, de az enyém volt. – Erősen megszorította a fiú karjait. Ichigó biztos volt benne, hogy nyomot fog hagyni. – Sokat gondolkodtam rajta, hogyan is állhatnék bosszút, amiért elvettétek tőlem. – Ichigón végig futott a hideg, ahogy Aizen a szemébe nézett. – A halál túl egyszerű lenne, de míg azt hittétek, hogy halott vagyok, volt időm kutatni és tervezgetni. Rátaláltam egy régi méregre, ami épp megfelel a céljaimnak. Igaz, – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen – tőlem is áldozatot követelt: meg kellett mérgeznem magam vele, hogy – és itt mintegy megerősítve mondanivalóját, megint erőteljesen kezdett Ichigóba hatolni – átadhassam neked.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Ichigó halkan, - nem is ettem vagy ittam semmit. – Aizen kegyetlen mosolyra húzta a száját, Ichigóban megfagyott a vér.

– Az, hogy magamévá teszlek most, nem csak azért élvezetes, mert te nem akarod, hanem mert ez az első lépés a bosszúmban. Amint a spermám a testedbe jut, elkezdődik a második fázis. – Ichigó megremegett. – _Ki kell jutnom innen most_ – gondolta kétségbeesetten és elkezdett ide-oda hánykódni az ágyon, azonban Aizen erősen fogta a karjait és a reiatsu kötelek is erősen tartottak, s egyre inkább ráfonódtak csuklójára és bokájára, ahogy próbálkozott.

_– Óvatlan voltam_ – gondolta mérgesen, – _nem gondoltam, hogy ez lesz belőle_! – s pánikja egyre nagyobb lett, ahogy érezte, hogy Aizen egyre közelebb kerül az ejakulációhoz. Már nem beszélt, nem nevetett erőfeszítésein, hanem minden erejét felhasználva a vég elérésére törekedett.

– _Shirosaki! Zangetsu!_ – kiáltott segítségért, s azok válaszként kölcsönözték neki erejüket. Azonban túl későn. Érezte, ahogy a másik teste teljesen megfeszül és egy utolsó lökéssel elélvez a testébe. – Hideg gyűlölet lett úrrá rajta, olyan, melyet már régen érzett. Kinyitotta szemét, s azok feketék és sárgák voltak. Uralta Shirosaki erejét, de nem engedte a hollowt szabadjára.

– _Ő az enyém_ – mondta fagyos hangon.

– _Ahogy akarod, királyom_. – hajolt meg Shirosaki, s száján pajkos mosoly ült. – _Üdvözöllek újra köztünk_.

Ichigó reiatsuja szélviharként terjedt szét a szobában, a reiatsu kötéseket erőlködés nélkül tépve el. Egy mozdulattal lelökte magáról Aizent és felállt az ágyról. Higgadt mozdulatokkal magára vette nadrágját és belebújt felsőjébe. Lassan hátra fordult. Aizen felállt, nadrágjába visszagombolta még félig kemény nemi szervét, és megigazította ruháját.

– Mégis sikerült felbosszantsalak – mondta mosolyogva. – Kár, hogy számodra már késő volt. – Ichigó arcán elkezdett formálódni a hollow maszk. – Nem segít rajtad már semmilyen erődemonstráció – jegyezte meg, ahogy hanyagul felhajtotta ingének ujjait. – Meg fogsz halni, de csak én tudom, hogyan és mikor.

– Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku – mondta halkan Ichigó, kezét előrenyújtva, s Aizen köré reiatsu kötelek fonódtak.

– Nahát, nahát – mondta meglepődve Aizen, – nem is sejtettem, hogy ilyen magas szintű kidou használatára is képes vagy. Urahara akkor mást is tanított neked, mint a nyilvánvalót.

– Fogd be – szűrte fogai között Ichigó. – Mit tettél velem? – kérdezte, s közelebb lépett. – Mondd meg, és távozásod gyorssá teszem. Ha nem… – hagyta a levegőben a mondatot.

– Látom, tényleg jó tanítvány voltál – mosolyodott el. – De magadtól is rá fogsz jönni, mi történt, mikor eljön az ideje.

– És az mikor lesz? – kérdezett vissza a fiú türelmetlenül, dühét alig tudta kordában tartani, de szüksége volt a válaszokra.

– Épp akkor, amikor nem számítasz rá – nevetett fel a másik. – És ez lesz benne a szép. Már rég elfelejtesz, és a bosszúm csak akkor fog utolérni.

– Igazad van: már nem leszel, mert most biztosra megyek, hogy meghalj – suttogta, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá. – Saját kezemmel tépem ki a szíved. – Ezzel hollowkra jellemző gurgulázó hangot kiadva felnevetett, s hosszú körmeit Aizen mellkasára tette.

– _Szükségünk van rá!_ – hallotta Zangetsu figyelmeztetését.

– _Öld meg!_ – sürgette Shirosaki. _– A többit meg majd megoldjuk. Úgy sem árul el semmit._

– Ichigó! Nem! – hallotta a felszólítást. Lassan hátra fordított a fejét, s látta, hogy két ember áll az ajtó előtt.

– Miért nem? – kérdezett vissza hidegen. – Megérdemli a halált.

– Tudom, Ichigó – lépett felé Urahara. Szemét le nem vette Ichigóéiról, s mikor odaért, kezét kezére helyezte. – De nem éri meg, hogy a vére a kezedet szennyezze.

Ichigó nézte az acélszürke szempárt: őszintén néztek vissza rá, s kérlelőn.

– _Nem éri meg _– hallotta, ahogy Zangetsu ismételte a kifejezést.

– _Dehogynem!_ – kiáltott Shirosaki, s Ichigó legmagasabb felhőkarcolója tetején találta magát, lelkének két lakója társaságában. – _Ne hülyéskedj Ichigó! Ha van olyan lény, aki megérdemli a halált, akkor az ő! Emlékezz vissza, mennyit ártott nekünk! Megölt sok mindenkit, akit szerettél. El akart venni tőled mindent, amit fontosnak tartottál: a családodat, az apádat ellened fordította! És ez a legújabb fenyegetés, amit most fedett fel! A legjobb, ha senki nem tudja meg, mi történt itt, s ennek biztosítása, hogy megölöd, mielőtt beszélhetne. Mert beszélni fog, abban biztos lehetsz!_

– _Ne hallgass rá, kérlek_ – felelte Zangetsu nyugodt hangon. – _Ez nem te vagy. Emlékszel még? Emlékezz a szépre és jóra. Emlékezz, milyen messzire jutottál, és mit értél el. Ne tedd kockára a lelked. Még soha nem öltél gyűlöletből, vagy haragból. Ha ezt most megteszed, beláthatatlan lesz a pusztítás a lelkivilágodban. Aizenében sem maradt mára semmi, s te is erre a sorsra fogsz jutni. Ezt akarod? – kérdezte, ahogy kihúzta magát, s Ichigó elé állt. Lassan kezére helyezte kezét. – Ha egyszer megléped ezt a lépést, már nincs visszaút._

– Ne tedd – hallotta fülébe súgva, de már Urahara hangján. – Meg fogja kapni, amit érdemel.

– Igaza van – mondta apja, ahogy mögé lépett, s a fia vállára tette kezét. – Mindenkinek törvény alá kell esnie. Még akkor is, ha azok a törvények néha nekünk nem tetszenek. Bűnt követett el, s Seireiteiben, az új 46-ok tanácsa előtt kell erről felelnie.

– Nagyon megható, ahogy küzdötök – mondta Aizen vigyorogva. – De attól tartok, már elkéstetek – nevetett. – Igaz, Ichigó? Meséld csak el mit találtak volna, ha 2 perccel korábban érkeznek!

– Elég! – sziszegte Ichigó, és körmeit mélyebben nyomta húsába.

– Ichigó! – szólt rá erélyesen Urahara. – Azt mondtam, engedd el! – Ichigó kicsit félrebillentette fejét, s Uraharára nézett. – Engedd el! – ismételte.

– Nem – felelte. – Sajnálom.

A következő, amit érzett, az Benihime hideg pengéje volt, ahogy nyakához ért hideg, éles pengéjével.

– Hohó, váratlan fordulat! – kacagott fel Aizen. – Már megérte összehozni ezt a kis zsúrt itt. Csak nem akarod megölni?

– Megölni? – kérdezte Urahara – Semmiképp. De mindent megteszek azon kívül, hogy megállítsam. Ichigó – kérte – ne tedd!

– Hallgass rá – tanácsolta apja is.

– Nos, szívesen nézném ennek a drámai helyzetnek a kimenetelét – szakította a társalgást félbe Aizen, – de azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy elmenjek. – Erőlködés nélkül kiszabadította magát az őt megkötő kötelekből. Fájdalmasan dörzsölgette csuklóit. – Legközelebb, ha meg akarsz kötni valakit, Ichigó, jobban figyelj oda arra, hogy csinálod. Túlságosan labilis volt a kidou, amit küldtél. Ebből még egy egyszerű shinigami is kiszabadult volna, nemhogy én. – Azonban a következő pillanatbankét különböző kötés csapott le rá.

– Ah, sejthettem volna – mondta Aizen, azonban nem tűnt csalódottnak. –Mégis elvisztek a tanács elé, hogy ítélkezzenek felettem. Hát rendben. – Húzta ki magát. – Mehetnünk. Nem ellenkezem.

– Még megbánod, hogy ilyen magabiztos voltál – szűrte mérgesen fogai között Isshin.

– Oh, csak nem veted be minden befolyásod, hogy ezt elérd? – kuncogott Aizen.

– Nem kell ehhez befolyás – tolt egyet a másikon Isshin az ajtó felé, – mindenki szeretné látni, ahogy szenvedsz.

Nagy robbanást hallottak.

– Kifogytunk az időből – közölte Urahara. – Ez volt a figyelmeztetés. Még öt percünk van, hogy elérjük a gargantát, amit nyitottak, különben meghalunk. Indulás! – Ichigóra nézett. – A többit majd megbeszéljük később.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Ichigó.

– Indulunk – jelentette ki Urahara, nem válaszolva a kérdésre.

– De… – ellenkezett Ichigó.

– Nem most és nem itt – Ichigóra nézett. – Nyugodj le, és menjünk. Mindent elintézünk. Bízz bennem.

– Bízni – ismételte a fiú. Becsukta a szemét, s Shirosakihoz szólt. – _Eljön a mi időnk. Addig is, meg kell nyugodnunk. _

– _Nem tetszik ez nekem, királyom_ – rázta meg a fejét a hollow.

– _Később _– mondta Zangetsu. – _Most magunkat kell mentenünk, és őt is – sóhajtott. – Igazuk van, ha ki akarjuk deríteni, mi folyik itt, élve van rá szükség. Kétlem, Ichigó, hogy bármilyen fenyegetéssel rá tudod venni, hogy elmondja, amit tud. Mint mondták, mindennek eljön az ideje._

Ichigó már barna szemeivel Aizenre nézett.

– Még nem végeztünk. – Félre lépett, hogy apja kivezethesse.

– Jól vagy, Ichigó? – kérdezte halkan Urahara, ahogy mellé állt, s kezét a fiú arcára tette, hogy felemelhesse azt, hogy a szemébe nézhesse. Abból mindig mindent ki tudott olvasni. Lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja, de Ichigó elfordította fejét.

– Nem tudom – felelte a fiú. – Olyan sok minden történt. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Menjünk innen. – Hátat fordított a másik férfinak és elindult.

– Ichigó – suttogta Urahara. – Sajnálom. – Ichigó megállt.

– Nincs mit – felelte szintén halkan, és elindult kifelé.

{{{{{{{{{{

Las Noches előtt várta őket Byakuya, Renji, Kyouraku és Ukitake.

– Mondtam, hogy száz kilométerre várjatok – feddte meg őket Urahara, de csak fél szívvel.

– Persze – felelte gúnyosan Renji, - és hagyjunk titeket meghalni.

– Tudtuk, hogy nincs esélyetek odaérni – magyarázta Ukitake.

– Megtettünk mindent, amit lehetett – folytatta Kyouraku, most értünk ide nemrég. – Reméljük elég volt, hogy ne boruljon fel a lelkek egyensúlya.

– Nyitom a gargantát – mondta Urahara. – Nemsokára mindenki otthon lehet.

– Azt hittem, nagyobb harc lesz – morgolódott Renji.

– Örülj neki, hogy nem volt – oktatta ki Byakuya.

{{{{{{{{{{

– Tessék, Kurosaki-kun, végeztünk – mondta Unohana, ahogy befejezte Ichigó vizsgálatát. – Minden rendben van!

– Üm, Unohana-san – kezdte a fiú – teljesen biztos benne, hogy minden rendben? – A negyedik osztag kapitánya kérdőn nézett rá.

– Van valami okod feltételezni az ellenkezőjét? – kérdezte.

– Hát, ő, izé… – Ichigó megvakarta a fejét. – Aizen. – hajtotta le a fejét – Ő azt mondta, hogy megmérgezett.

– Milyen méreggel? – tette fel a kérdést az orvos.

– Azt pontosan nem tudom – felelte a fiú, – de, ühm, része volt, hogy ő, ühm, szóval, belém – nagy levegőt vett - belém juttassa a – habozott. Zavarban volt az orvos előtt, de ki kellett mondania –a spermáját – fejezte be halkan.

– Értem…– felelte Unohana. – Akkor még elvégzek pár vizsgálatot, habár a reiatsu szken semmit nem mutatott. De Aizenről van szó, tehát mindent meg kell néznünk. – Felállt és az ajtó melletti szekrényhez ment. – Szükség lesz egy vérvizsgálatra és egy hasi ultrahangra is. Biztos, ami biztos. És kenetet is kell vennem. Az sajnos nem lesz kellemes.

– Nem baj – felelte Ichigó. – Köszönöm, Unohana-san. – dőlt hátra az ágyon. – És, ha lehetne – folytatta, ahogy felkönyökölt, – ez maradjon köztünk. Nem akarom, hogy aggódjanak.

– Természetesen, Kurosaki-kun – válaszolta a másik. – Természetesen.

{{{{{{{{{{

– Szerinted rendben lesz a kölyök? – kérdezte Isshin, ahogy a falnak dőlt a vizsgálati szoba előtt. Mellette Urahara állt, botját ide-oda lóbálva kezében.

– Mindenképpen – felelte. – Nem láttam rajta semmi sérülést. Egy kis kiszáradás maximum.

– Nem úgy értettem – válaszolt az apa.

– Tudom – sóhajtott a másik. – De azt még nem tudom. – Isshinre nézett. – De erősnek nevelted, ennél többet is kibírt már. – Egy kis szünet után folytatta. – Beszélnetek kell majd.

– Tisztában vagyok vele – sóhajtott. – De nem tudom, hogyan. – A falra szegezte tekintetét. Mi van, ha nem tudja megbocsátani, amit tettem? Olyanokat vágtam a fejéhez, amiket soha…

– Ichigó különbséget tud tenni az utóbbi viselkedésed és aközött, aki vagy. Meg fogja érteni. Csak adj neki egy kis időt.

– Van valami terved, hogyan tovább? – kérdezte az apa, az eddigi témát befejezve.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy – kezdte a másik; aki ismerte, az kiérezhetett rajta egy leheletnyi bizonytalanságot – van egy kis tengerparti házam délen. Egy kis időre elutazhatnánk oda.

– Biztos tetszeni fog a fiúnak – erősítette meg Isshin, – és egy majd elmehetnék látogatóba.

– Remek ötlet – felelte Urahara immár szokásos stílusában. Nem is sejtette, mennyire fontos volt neki Isshin beleegyezése.

– Tudod, örülök, hogy mellette vagy – mondta halkan a fekete haj férfi. – Először nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet, de most már tudom, hogy összeilletek. Ha valamit is számít – kezdte kicsit zavarban – áldásomat adom rátok. – Urahara kezében megállt a bot, és komolyan Isshinre nézett.

– Persze, hogy számít. Nagyon is sokat, főképp Ichigónak. Ne felejtsd el ezt majd megemlíteni neki is. – Kinyílt a vizsgáló ajtaja. – És már itt is jön! Kurosaki-kun! Remélem minden rendben. – Szemével minden egyes porcikáját átvizsgálta, hogy biztos legyen, a másik jól van.

– Urahara-san! – kiáltott zavarában a fiú, ahogy észrevette, hogy milyen behatóan nézik. – Unohana-san szerint minden rendben.

– Még kell pár vizsgálati eredmény – folytatta Unohana, ahogy Ichigóra nézett. – Amint megvannak, értesítem. – Urahara éles szeme azonnal meglátta, hogy van valami, amit nem mondanak el neki, de úgy döntött, hogy ráér később faggatózni.

– Akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezte, ahogy lassan elindult, válaszra sem várva. – Van egy békés kis házikóm vidéken. Arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnénk oda egy kis időre. – Ichigó bocsánatkérően nézett az apjára.

– Majd látlak? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Feltétlen – felelte az apja mosolyogva. – Addig is, miért nem teszed azt, amit Urahara javasol? – s cinkosan a fiúra kacsintott. Ichigó elpirult, az apja szemébe nézett s ő is elmosolyodott.

– Megyek, Urahara-san! Várj meg! – kiáltotta utána.

– Ejej! Kisuke. – feddte meg Urahara. – Mondtam már, a nevem: Kisuke.

– Az enyém megy Ichigó – felelte a fiú. – Kisukének foglak szólítani, ha te meg Ichigónak.

– Rendben, I-chi-gó! – húzta el a nevét pajkosan. – Indulhatunk nyaralni?

Isshin és Unohana nézték, ahogy a két férfi távolodik tőlük, Ichigó felvéve Urahara ritmusát.

– Tényleg, minden rendben van? – kérdezte az apa komolyan.

– Nem tudom, még. – felelte az orvos. – De többet nem mondhatok. Figyeljétek, s ha bármi gyanús van, azonnal hívjatok, és megyek. – Isshint nem nyugtatta meg a válasz, de tudta, hogy többet nem húzhat ki a nőből. Nagyot sóhajtott.

– Rendben. Szólok Uraharának, hogy legyen résen. – Ezzel elindult ő is. Hiszen küldetése van: vissza kell szereznie a gyerekei bizalmát. A lányokkal kezdi. Karin nem lesz könnyű eset, de nem lehetetlen.– _Átkozott Aizen!_ – gondolta. – A_kármi is lesz a büntetésed, remélem szenvedni fogsz. _


End file.
